Death Note: Ressurreição
by Goldfield
Summary: Três anos se passaram desde o encerramento do Caso Kira. Quando o mundo ainda reflete sobre o período em que o poder de matar de um Shinigami foi concedido a um humano, novas mortes por parada cardíaca preocupam as autoridades... E um novo Kira surge.
1. Capítulo I: Marasmo

**Death Note**

_Ressurreição_

Introdução

Bem, antes de iniciar a fanfic propriamente dita, acho que cabem algumas palavras.

Primeiramente, esta é minha primeira história baseada num anime/mangá. Portanto posso acabar pisando em ovos no começo até me familiarizar com a narrativa, peço que tentem relevar isso o máximo que puderem.

Em segundo lugar, preciso fazer alguns agradecimentos:

- À Miss Valentine, por meio da qual conheci Death Note.

- Ao Raphael_Redfield, já que foi numa conversa com ele por MSN que a idéia central desta fic tomou corpo.

- À Nathália Santa Rosa, que me "desafiou" a escrever uma fanfic de Death Note.

- A todos que me apóiam como ficwriter e que espero também conseguir entreter com este novo projeto.

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa...

- x - x - x - x -

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo I

"**Marasmo"**

O Mundo Shinigami.

A paisagem é de plena desolação, desesperança. Um eterno céu cinzento cobrindo uma terra desértica, destruída, estéril. Vê-se no amplo panorama apenas ruínas, esqueletos, carcaças.

Um mundo morto para os deuses da morte.

Há quem se pergunte se o Mundo Shinigami não é um reflexo do que o Mundo Humano se tornará no futuro, depois de tantas guerras, distúrbios e destruição entre seus seres. É preciso convir que o planeta Terra realmente se aproxima cada vez mais desse tipo de cenário, dados os persistentes espectros das catástrofes naturais e climáticas, sem contar a sempre presente ameaça de um conflito total e incomparavelmente devastador.

Seriam os Shinigamis, apesar de deuses da morte, entidades destinadas a servirem de arautos à humanidade para que esta evitasse chegar a tal ponto?

Bem, mesmo se fossem, não se importavam. Nunca dariam tal tipo de aviso...

A verdade era que o Mundo Shinigami mudara muito pouco nos três últimos anos humanos. Um pesado marasmo continuava a dominar todas aquelas criaturas. Muitas delas permaneciam o tempo todo desocupadas, outras chegando até a esboçar algum tipo de atividade entre si através de jogos e apostas repetitivos. Parecia que a paisagem devastada só fomentava ainda mais seus ânimos já tão desestimulados...

Num local em particular dessa dimensão atroz, encostados a uma grande rocha negra e pontuda, dois Shinigamis estavam deitados de modo desajeitado, voltados na direção do infindável horizonte incolor. O primeiro tinha uma cabeça que lembrava um tomate do Mundo Humano, a diferença era que ao invés de vermelha, dominava-lhe um tom que se aproximava mais do azul. Seu corpo se resumia a um tórax comprido com costelas expostas, os membros tanto superiores quanto inferiores sendo tão finos que lembravam até meros gravetos.

Seu nome era Namake.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando... – manifestou-se com sua voz cavernosa.

- Pensando? – rebateu o outro ao lado, dono de uma voz fina e um tanto irritante. – Você ainda faz isso?

Esse segundo Shinigami assemelhava-se a um ser insetóide, algo como uma mistura de mosca, zangão e pernilongo, sendo o corpo cinza e as patas pretas e raquíticas todas cobertas por grossos pêlos marrons. Tinha duas fileiras de olhos pegajosos na cabeça, somando no total doze deles, e, no lugar do nariz, logo acima da boca, possuía um órgão em forma de cone com um pequeno orifício na ponta. As asas presas às suas costas estavam secas, amassadas, como se há um bom tempo não fossem utilizadas.

Tal curiosa união de características atendia pelo nome de Gokiburi.

- Sem brincadeiras, Goki! – incomodou-se Namake. – Eu realmente estive pensando em algo!

- Isso você já disse... Mas o que é esse algo?

O deus da morte que lembrava um tomate moveu de leve a cabeça para os lados, como se não quisesse que outros Shinigamis ouvissem o que tinha para dizer, para só então matar a curiosidade do amigo:

- Sabe... Eu me questiono sobre os nossos vínculos com o Mundo Humano...

- Como assim?

- A respeito de até que ponto nossas ações aqui trazem conseqüências a eles...

- Está falando dos Death Notes?

- Não apenas disso...

Uma súbita e cortante brisa atingiu a dupla de Shinigamis, logo se transformando num vento carregado de poeira e ar gelado. Era, porém, também dotado de algum tipo de significado; como se aquela repentina corrente viesse para romper ao menos temporariamente com o marasmo em que viviam, o constante tédio que parecia nunca passar. Não era um vento comum, mas sim um vento que trazia em suas partículas algum tipo de mudança. Algo... interessante.

- Vou lhe confidenciar uma coisa, Namake... – falou Gokiburi com inesperada naturalidade. – Nossas ações por aqui nunca afetaram tanto o Mundo Humano quanto agora!

O vento emitiu um som que se assemelhava a um uivo de concordância com o que o Shinigami acabara de afirmar, e em seguida os dois tornaram a perder-se em sua contemplação do horizonte, o céu cinzento, estático, observando-os em seus imperturbáveis silêncio e ausência de expressão.

- x - x - x - x -

Paris, França. Inverno.

A neve branca se acumula sobre os graciosos telhados da Cidade-Luz, seus habitantes andando devidamente agasalhados por suas ruas naquele início de manhã, o céu lentamente passando do tom laranja preguiçoso para o azul vívido. A Torre Eiffel, cartão-postal eterno, surge imponente acima da maioria das construções, os motores dos carros e ônibus se tornando cada vez mais presentes conforme as horas avançam.

Por uma dessas vias que aos poucos se enchem de pessoas, a jovem Justine Clare, com sua mochila às costas, dois livros embaixo do braço, gorro listrado na cabeça ocultando-lhe boa parte dos cabelos loiros e cachecol ao redor do pescoço, sem contar as duas blusas que está trajando, caminha distraída na direção da universidade.

Divaga, como sempre, perdida entre memórias, pensamentos, convicções... Ideais. É uma garota que, em seus vinte e um anos, parece viver isolada dentro de seu próprio mundo, só participando da sociedade quanto realmente lhe é propício. Por isso tem poucas amigas, mas alegra-se em saber que aquelas compondo esse pequeno número são as que mais lhe têm afinidade. É uma estudante muito esforçada, e tal empenho muitas vezes irrita aqueles ao seu redor que não conseguem ou não querem se dedicar a alcançá-la. É por isso que Justine é segregada dentro da universidade, e também é pela mesma razão que quase sempre percebe cochichos e burburinhos difamando sua pessoa, tanto na sala de aula quanto pelos corredores.

Mas isso não a incomoda. Justine Clare é alguém acima de tudo isso.

Por ter um físico atraente, é alvo dos desejos de muitos dos rapazes que a cercam, tanto na academia quanto fora dela. Mas só aqueles que já tentaram conquistá-la sabem como Justine é uma mulher difícil. Saiu com pouquíssimos garotos em sua vida, e tais felizardos só o conseguiram porque tinham princípios e idéias bastante parecidos com os da moça. Mesmo assim, ela jamais saiu com algum deles duas vezes. Até hoje nunca encontrou um homem com o qual realmente quisesse tentar um relacionamento duradouro, porém não se importa com o assunto, mesmo se vier a nunca encontrar.

Justine Clare, a melhor aluna do curso de Direito da Sorbonne, também vive acima disso.

Logo chegou à imponente fachada barroca da universidade, os alunos já se dirigindo ao interior do prédio para o início das aulas. Justine parou por um momento, erguendo de leve o pescoço à procura de alguém em meio à multidão de jovens que conversavam e riam. A amiga Paule avistou-a primeiro, acenando para que Clare também pudesse vê-la, ao mesmo tempo em que exclamava:

- Aqui, Justine!

A recém-chegada sorriu, mas foi um sorriso discreto, um tanto sério, assim como costumavam ser todos os outros sorrisos que brotavam em seus lábios finos. Caminhou até Paule e, pondo-se ao lado dela, tomaram a direção da entrada do edifício.

- Como você está? – a colega que a aguardava perguntou.

- Do mesmo jeito... Nada na minha vida muda, mas não sei que tipo de mudança poderia melhorá-la. E você?

- Estou bem. Ansiosa para a aula do professor Pasquale hoje. É uma das melhores aulas da semana!

Clare fechou o rosto, mas a amiga aparentou nem perceber. Não podia dizer o mesmo a respeito da aula do dito professor, já que suas opiniões batiam de frente com quase todas as dele. Todavia, debater era sempre estimulante e sadio, sendo por essa óptica que Justine procurava encarar as horas que passaria com Pasquale numa das salas do segundo semestre de Direito. Seria divertido...

- x - x - x - x -

Tóquio, Japão.

É noite na capital nipônica. A porta de um escuro apartamento é aberta pelo lado de fora, a luz do corredor invadindo brevemente seu interior enquanto o recém-chegado adentra a morada. Tranca a fechadura logo depois, retira os sapatos e seu próximo movimento fatigado é pressionar um interruptor na parede próxima, clareando a sala de estar do recinto.

Coloca a maleta e o casaco sobre uma poltrona, olhando então para o relógio de pulso. Já é tarde. Num suspiro de cansaço, acomoda-se num sofá, apanhando um controle remoto que está sobre ele e usando-o para ligar um aparelho de TV do outro lado do cômodo. Logo que a imagem surge, apressa-se em diminuir o volume do áudio: não quer acordar a esposa, a qual certamente já está dormindo.

O apartamento não é muito grande, mas confortável. Vivia ali com a mulher já há um ano e meio e, mesmo ganhando um salário que permitia a compra de uma casa maior, preferia, assim como ela, permanecer ali, pois julgavam o condomínio tranqüilo e bem-localizado. Esticando as pernas e sentindo os ossos estalarem, o homem dá um bocejo enquanto assiste ao noticiário de um canal local.

- E prosseguem as sanções da ONU contra o atual governo do Mali – informa um jornalista na tela. – Estima-se que a sangrenta ditadura imposta há cinco meses pelo general Bantu já tenha feito mais de duzentas e cinqüenta mil vítimas civis. Analistas políticos também afirmam que as ações expansionistas do líder podem acarretar um total desequilíbrio de forças na região. Mais notícias internacionais logo após os nossos comerciais.

Seguiu-se a voz de uma mulher anunciando, conforme diversas imagens referentes ao que falava passavam pelo televisor, o programa que teria início logo depois do noticiário:

- Hoje, no Mundo das Celebridades, trataremos da maior tragédia que pode ocorrer a qualquer ser humano e que já atingiu vários integrantes do mundo dos famosos: o suicídio. Desde a controversa morte de Marilyn Monroe – suicídio ou assassinato? – passando pela descoberta do corpo de Kurt Cobain, roqueiro cujo ato autodestrutivo abalou fãs da banda Nirvana no mundo todo, e até um caso mais recente, quando a modelo japonesa Misa Amane, no auge de uma brilhante carreira, atirou-se do alto de um prédio no centro de Tóquio dois anos atrás. Esses tristes episódios e vários outros você verá hoje, no Mundo das Celebridades, logo após as notícias da noite.

O portador do controle remoto se preparava para mudar de canal, quando sentiu duas mãos massagearem deliciosamente seus ombros doloridos. Ele conhecia aquelas delicadas e belas mãos como ninguém e, sorrindo, moveu a cabeça para trás com o intuito de visualizar a serena face da esposa.

- Ainda acordada, querida? – ele indagou.

- Estava esperando você... Preparei seu jantar e comprei saquê.

- Você levanta cedo amanhã para dar aula, não devia ter me esperado... – murmurou o marido enquanto acariciava os dedos da jovem. – De qualquer forma, irei comer e logo depois me deitar... Amanhã terei um dia cheio. O pessoal da Interpol já está na cidade.

- Sabe muito bem que, depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu tenho horror a essas operações das quais participa... Mas, afinal, é o seu trabalho.

- Não é apenas meu trabalho, amor. É fazer o que é certo. Se tudo correr bem, amanhã a esta hora uma das maiores quadrilhas mundiais de pedofilia estará desmantelada. E eu quero cumprir meu papel nisso!

Conformada, a mulher segurou a cabeça do amado e, depois de beijar-lhe a testa, despediu-se:

- Boa noite, querido.

- Boa noite, Sayu...

Ela retirou-se e, instantes depois, o capitão Touta Matsuda, membro da Agência Nacional de Polícia, desligou a TV e dirigiu-se até a cozinha para jantar e em seguida deitar-se o quanto antes. Se aquele dia fora exaustivo, então o seguinte seria exaustivo ao triplo...

- x - x - x - x -

Sorbonne.

A aula do professor Pasquale seguia como de costume, um tanto monótona. Os desinteressados não conversavam, mas demonstravam em seus semblantes que gostariam de estar bem longe dali. Justine estava sentada em seu lugar de costume, mais ao fundo e acima da sala em forma de concha que lembrava um anfiteatro, Paule numa outra cadeira ao seu lado direito. O docente terminou de fazer algumas anotações na lousa branca usando uma caneta e então se voltou para os pupilos, explicando:

- Como vimos, uma das maiores contribuições do filósofo Montesquieu às constituições modernas foi a Teoria dos Três Poderes. Propondo a divisão do governo em poderes Executivo, Legislativo e Judiciário, procurava estabelecer um equilíbrio na execução, elaboração e cumprimento das leis, respectivamente, para que todas essas funções não fossem delegadas somente a uma pessoa, na época o rei, como ocorria aqui na França e em várias outras nações absolutistas da Europa. Felizmente, hoje praticamente todas as nações do mundo têm em suas constituições os três poderes devidamente definidos e delimitados.

- Perdoe-me, professor, mas eu discordo! – alguma aluna se manifestou.

A atenção geral se voltou para o fundo da sala, onde, numa das últimas bancadas, Justine Clare, como já era esperado, acabara de se colocar contra a opinião do acadêmico. Vários alunos que não simpatizavam com a loira expressaram seu incômodo de forma não muito discreta, alguns chegando até a xingá-la quase em alta voz. No entanto isso não chegou nem perto de intimidá-la.

- Discorda de que ponto, _mademoiselle_ Clare? – Pasquale não conteve uma rápida risada.

- Sobre ser algo negativo todos os poderes relativos às leis estarem nas mãos de uma só pessoa. Não vejo o que poderia haver de errado num governo assim. Aliás, acho-o bastante superior ao governo dividido em três poderes.

- Deixe-me explicar melhor...

O professor caminhou pacientemente até sua mesa e, abrindo a bolsa que deixara sobre ela, retirou de seu interior uma brilhante e suculenta maçã vermelha, que ergueu para a classe poder visualizá-la.

- Temos aqui uma maçã. Vamos supor que, na época do rei Luís XVI, eu a tivesse roubado da barraca de um feirante.

- Certo – Justine acompanhava o raciocínio do educador.

- Pois bem. Então vieram os guardas reais e me prenderam, levando-me à presença do soberano para ser julgado por ele próprio. Sumariamente, o rei alega que roubar qualquer coisa é um ato vil e imperdoável, condenando-me à morte. Mas... Logo após ter sido decretada minha sentença, você, Justine, é trazida por outros soldados, tendo cometido o mesmo delito: roubou uma maçã. Só que, para você, o monarca afirma que o fez porque tinha fome e na falta do que comer, recorreu a um ato desesperado. É então absolvida.

- Eu entendo, professor, mas...

- Ou seja: um mesmo crime com duas penas totalmente diferentes, dependendo apenas do humor e caprichos do rei. A importância dos três poderes é justamente evitar que uma pessoa sozinha delibere sobre as leis e a justiça como bem entenda!

- Mas eu acredito que é possível a existência de uma pessoa apta a tomar a justiça em suas mãos, professor, alguém que tenha coragem e sangue frio para punir os criminosos que a sociedade muitas vezes deixa escapar impunes devido a leis falhas e valores distorcidos! O próprio Montesquieu alega que as leis humanas são imperfeitas e que apenas as leis naturais, instituídas por Deus, podem fazer o ser humano agir corretamente. Se houvesse um digno representante de Deus entre nós, professor, que fizesse justiça entre os homens... O mundo seria um lugar bem melhor.

A classe desabou em gargalhadas e assovios, reação já aguardada por Justine. A maioria das pessoas não compreendia sua forma de pensamento, e para ela isso se dava devido aos seus intelectos limitados. Num mundo que ela se esforçava dia e noite para tornar mais maduro, todos eles ainda eram maçãs verdes. Coube a Pasquale acalmar os ânimos e responder à determinada aluna, ao mesmo tempo em que depositava sua maçã sobre a mesa:

- Os reis não só europeus, mas de vários outros povos e culturas, eram considerados representantes de Deus na Terra, Justine. E a História nos mostra que suas deliberações estiveram bem distantes da perfeição. Recentemente, uma outra pessoa também desejou usar um poder especial para fazer justiça com as próprias mãos... Seu nome era "Kira" e, levando em consideração que as mortes em massa de criminosos já não ocorrem há cerca de três anos, não é difícil deduzir que fim ele teve...

O sinal bateu logo que o professor terminou de pronunciar a última frase. Os alunos deixaram seus assentos e se encaminharam todos até a saída da sala, e Pasquale, logo que estendeu uma das mãos para apanhar de volta a maçã e guardá-la em sua bolsa, foi surpreendido pelo fato de ela não se encontrar mais em cima da mesa! Olhou ao redor para verificar se o fruto não havia caído no chão por algum descuido seu, porém não o achou. Julgando que algum aluno o havia surrupiado num momento de distração, talvez inspirado pelo exemplo que tinha dado para explicar a aplicação da justiça no absolutismo, Pasquale deu um sorriso sem graça e também deixou o local.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

_1 – O humano cujo nome for escrito neste caderno morrerá._

- x - x - x - x -

Uma chuva fina e gelada caía sobre Tóquio na manhã seguinte, um céu de nuvens escuras e fechadas englobando os arranha-céus.

Numa dessas imponentes e modernas construções, num ambiente similar a um escritório bastante iluminado, vários homens vestidos como típicos adeptos do ramo de negócios trabalhavam tranqüilamente diante de computadores e mesas. O lugar, todavia, não possuía janelas, nenhuma paisagem urbana a ser admirada por quem cruzasse os corredores... Já que na verdade se encontravam no subsolo. Mais precisamente, sob a sede de uma das maiores empresas de consultoria do Japão. E a maior parte das pessoas nem fazia idéia de que aquele anexo embaixo da terra existia.

Pelo menos até aquela manhã...

- Todo mundo parado, mãos na cabeça e joelhos no chão, agora!

A repentina ordem, que serviu para disparar os corações de todos que se encontravam naquele local oculto aos olhos da sociedade, veio do policial comandando uma equipe do Time de Assalto Especial da polícia japonesa, que chegara de repente ao recinto através do insuspeito elevador de serviço que conduzia à superfície. Eram cerca de dez homens trajando seus uniformes azuis-escuros, capacetes negros ocultando quase por completo suas faces e portando armas como fuzis e submetralhadoras, a inscrição "Police" gravada em suas costas.

Quase todos os suspeitos que ali estavam se renderam de imediato, posicionando-se da maneira ordenada pelo líder e sendo rapidamente algemados. Dois deles, todavia, caíram na besteira de tentar reagir, apenas confirmando que as atividades que realizavam não estavam dentro da lei. Um sacou um revólver e, buscando abrigo atrás de uma divisória do escritório, tentou revidar contra os policiais. Estes porém notaram a atitude a tempo e, antes que o meliante pudesse atirar, derrubaram-no com duas balas, uma em cada perna. Caindo num gemido, o agressor, já fora de ação, foi detido o quanto antes.

Havia ainda o outro. Tendo se escondido embaixo de uma mesa, abrira, sem que os invasores notassem, uma gaveta de onde retirou silenciosamente uma espingarda calibre 12 de coronha serrada. Colocou três balas na arma e, e depois de por um instante morder os lábios, levantou-se berrando para dispará-la contra os inimigos.

Teria feito vítimas se um dos policiais não fosse incrivelmente veloz com sua submetralhadora, incapacitando o oponente com um tiro no ombro esquerdo. Ele caiu de costas sobre uma outra mesa, a espingarda escapando de seus dedos. Simultaneamente dois outros homens da lei aproximaram-se para colocá-lo sob custódia.

- Belo tiro, Hoshi! – o líder do grupo elogiou o responsável pela ação.

- _Arigatou_, capitão.

Nisso, um outro integrante do esquadrão havia se sentado diante de um dos computadores ligados e verificava o que havia na memória do HD. Logo encontrou, protegida por uma senha que facilmente burlou, uma pasta repleta de fotografias de menores nus com conotação sexual. Minimizou a janela, já que não era agradável deixar aqueles arquivos à vista, e chamou o comandante:

- Capitão, aqui!

Este se aproximou, o soldado voltando a exibir o conteúdo da pasta brevemente enquanto concluía:

- É a quadrilha, capitão. Não há dúvidas.

O líder assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo um gesto para que três policiais se unissem a si enquanto averiguava as demais salas do lugar. Uma dupla que permanecera perto do elevador conversava a respeito da operação:

- E não é que a tal quadrilha internacional de pedofilia estava mesmo se escondendo embaixo do centro de Tóquio?

- _Hai._ Mas não me surpreendo. O tal de "L" nunca erra...

Enquanto o capitão avançava por um corredor estreito e pouco iluminado com seus homens, as lâmpadas vermelhas e fracas fazendo o ambiente lembrar uma sala de revelação de fotos, o comunicador embutido dentro de seu capacete emitiu um som parecido com um apito. Ele já esperava tal contato.

- Matsuda-san? – a voz do outro lado falou.

- Estou ouvindo alto e claro.

- Continuo acompanhando seus passos pela planta digital do prédio, mas acredito que algumas salas não estão mapeadas nela. Já encontrou alguém cuja descrição física bate com a do chefe da quadrilha?

- Ainda não, mas...

- Capitão, venha ver isto, depressa!

O chamado fora dado por um dos policiais que o acompanhavam, o qual havia se detido diante de uma porta de ferro que acabara de abrir. Matsuda e os outros se aproximaram com cautela, adentrando a passos lentos o interior do escuro cômodo... Até que, em meio à penumbra, surgiu um rostinho sujo e sofrido, cabelos totalmente desgrenhados, e outro, e mais outro... Os que ainda tinham forças para se levantar do chão o fizeram e revelaram aos invasores corpos maltratados, violados, quase todos estando sem roupa... Crianças. Crianças traficadas como mercadoria sexual.

O silêncio adveio da perplexidade e horror sentidos pelos policiais. Não conseguiram efetuar qualquer fala ou movimento por bons segundos.

- Matsuda, o que houve? – a voz inquiriu pelo comunicador.

O capitão não respondeu. Apenas fez um gesto brusco ordenando que o trio de oficiais permanecesse na sala cuidando das crianças, fechou os punhos e acelerou pelo corredor rumo à porta que havia em seu final. Chutou-a com violência, ganhando um banheiro pequeno, sujo e aparentemente vazio. Havia um cubículo cerrado, onde se encontrava o vaso sanitário. Matsuda também chutou a porta deste... Encontrando um homem gordo, calvo e suado encolhido junto à divisória, um charuto pendendo-lhe da boca trêmula. Aliás, todo o seu corpo volumoso tremia como nunca.

No auge da raiva, o policial agarrou o criminoso pela camisa e berrou, encarando-o nos olhos desprezíveis:

- Seu crápula, idiota! Porco imundo, demônio! Você tem idéia do que está me tentando a fazer? Você tem idéia?

Porém logo se controlou ao lembrar-se de Sayu, dos colegas da polícia, de "L". Afrouxando as mãos, deixou que o chefe da quadrilha tornasse a cair sentado no chão úmido chorando aterrorizado. Era o capitão quem agora tremia quando retirou um par de algemas do uniforme, prendendo uma extremidade ao pulso direito do bandido e a outra ao cano logo atrás do vaso sanitário.

- Em nome da força-tarefa conjunta entre Interpol e Agência Nacional de Polícia, você está preso... Tuomo Sanbashi!

Desde o encerramento do Caso Kira, Touta Matsuda nunca mais fora o mesmo. Perdera para sempre sua antiga visão de mundo, a forma esperançosa e um tanto ingênua pela qual o enxergava. E tinha que confessar: em ocasiões como aquela, sentia um pouco de saudades de seu antigo eu...

- Matsuda-san? Está me ouvindo?

Em seus trajes totalmente brancos assim como seus cabelos, sentado sobre o assoalho, ele tentou contatar o capitão mais uma vez. Conhecendo a personalidade dele, temia pelo pior. Segurando o microfone conectado ao notebook diante de si numa mão e o boneco articulado de um dos personagens do desenho "Transformers" na outra, desejou profundamente que o amigo respondesse.

- Estou aqui – a réplica finalmente veio. – Sanbashi está detido, assim como o resto da quadrilha.

- Excelente trabalho, capitão.

- Há mais uma coisa...

- Diga.

- Encontramos... Crianças aqui. Provenientes de várias partes do mundo.

Calou-se. Era realmente hediondo, ainda mais devido àquilo lembrar sua origem, os outros com quem convivera durante um bom período de sua vida... Aquelas crianças encontradas pela equipe também eram órfãs, provavelmente. Fitou de modo vazio a letra "L" estilizada presente no desktop do computador, dizendo a si mesmo que fora certa sua decisão em abandonar o codinome "N" para assumir o de seu predecessor após as mortes deste e de Raito Yagami. O mito de "L" era algo que deveria ser mantido, o peso do posto de "maior detetive do mundo" constituindo uma forma legítima de amedrontar os criminosos de todo o planeta. Ele era o segundo a preencher essa posição após a morte do original, porém o mundo não precisava e nem deveria saber disso. Para a população, "L" sempre fora e continuaria sendo apenas um. E todos os casos em que se envolvia terminavam plenamente solucionados. Aquele não era diferente.

- Não se alarme, Matsuda. Todos os responsáveis irão pagar.

- Eu sei disso, e é o que me tranqüiliza. Estamos deixando o prédio junto com a quadrilha. Isto vai ser um prato cheio para a imprensa. Nossa operação acabou chamando muita atenção.

- Acredito que você saiba lidar muito bem com os jornalistas, meu amigo – o detetive deu um sorriso mínimo. – Até mais!

- _Hai!_

A comunicação foi encerrada e, botando o boneco no chão, Near usou a mão livre para enrolar uma mexa de seus cabelos prateados...

O tumulto era intenso diante do edifício da empresa de consultoria. Enquanto os policiais deixavam seu interior encaminhando os criminosos algemados para as viaturas e furgões ali estacionados, o som das sirenes alto e insistente, assistentes sociais e funcionários do governo conduziam as crianças resgatadas, de mãos dadas, para a promessa de um futuro melhor. A mídia, como previra Matsuda, também marcava presença em peso, praticamente todas as emissoras de rádio e TV do Japão, além dos jornais impressos, tendo no local pelo menos um enviado.

- Estamos aqui no distrito financeiro de Tóquio onde uma das maiores operações já orquestradas contra a rede internacional de pedofilia acabou de terminar – informava uma bonita repórter de um canal conhecido, microfone na mão, diante da câmera. – A Interpol, trabalhando em conjunto com a polícia do Japão, conseguiu prender em flagrante vários dos principais criminosos de tal rede, incluindo seu atual chefe, Tuomo Sanbashi. Rumores dizem que o famoso detetive "L" também esteve envolvido na ação contra os meliantes.

O cinegrafista então focalizou por um momento o semblante de Sanbashi, que era escoltado por dois oficiais pela longa escadaria existente na frente do prédio. Alguns curiosos que haviam se aglomerado pela rua xingavam e ameaçavam o bandido, desejando inclusive linchá-lo, porém eram impedidos pelos policiais. Enquanto isso, a mesma repórter se dirigia até Matsuda, o qual já era importunado por jornalistas provenientes de outros veículos de comunicação.

- Capitão Matsuda, há pistas de outras atividades dessa quadrilha dentro ou fora do Japão? – ela perguntou, estendendo o microfone com o braço por cima dos ombros de seus colegas de profissão.

- Capitão, é verdade que após o sucesso desta operação, o senhor será promovido a comissário? – especulou um outro.

- Senhor Matsuda – o repórter da vez trabalhava para um tablóide. – Já que trabalhou em ambos os casos, é possível confirmar os rumores de que Kira era pedófilo?

- Calma, calma, uma pergunta de cada vez! – o pobre marido de Sayu Yagami não sabia nem por onde começar, quando algo aconteceu...

_IIIAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!_

O grito foi extremamente alto, doloroso, angustiante. Assustados, todos diante do edifício se voltaram para a escadaria de concreto, assim como as câmeras... Testemunhando Tuomo Sanbashi cair desfalecido com as mãos no peito e rolar pelos degraus até atingir a calçada, totalmente imóvel, os olhos bem abertos, porém sem vida, fixos no firmamento. Matsuda não conseguiu reagir, tamanho terror o havia tomado. Permaneceu de pé, atônito, enquanto era abandonado pelos jornalistas que logo cercaram o cadáver do criminoso. Um policial correu e abriu caminho entre eles, abaixando-se ao lado do corpo para em seguida constatar, após breve exame:

- Ele está morto. Infarto fulminante.

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Matsuda... Terá sido a morte de Sanbashi apenas uma assustadora coincidência?_

_Mesmo se for, quero que mantenha a força policial em alerta. E deixe os abutres da imprensa o mais distante possível de qualquer prisão que vocês venham a efetuar._

_É duro confessar isto, meu amigo... Mas eu estou com medo._

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Temor**_


	2. Capítulo II: Temor

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo II

"**Temor"**

Diante da calada sala de aula, a professora de cabelos grisalhos e voz rouca deu um sorriso quase materno enquanto explicava aos alunos do curso de Direito:

- O chamado "Grande Medo" foi o episódio da Revolução de 1789 no qual os camponeses da França, agitados pelo clima de rebelião e sem saberem ao certo do que se tratava, saíram pela região agrícola da nação num pânico generalizado assassinando nobres e proprietários de terras com incrível violência. Como hoje os historiadores nos revelam, essas pessoas não tinham mesmo consciência do que faziam e agiram de tal modo apenas porque acreditavam que o pouco que possuíam estava a ponto de ser perdido. Levando isso em consideração, como elas poderiam ser julgadas? Como puni-las perante a lei, e de que modo? E quais leis?

A exposição da senhora Magne até estava bem interessante aquela manhã, porém Justine simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma de suas palavras. Com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos, tinha o olhar perdido entre as janelas e o interior da classe, as árvores cobertas de neve lá fora e os alunos apáticos ali dentro compondo um cenário do qual, pelo menos naquele dia, ela queria ver-se livre o mais rápido possível.

_Este mundo está moribundo, canceroso, podre... Ele precisa de uma nova revolução... Uma nova revolução que o restaure o quanto antes!_

- x - x - x - x -

O maior hospital de Tóquio estava ainda mais movimentado do que de costume, com um grande número de pessoas, as quais não eram nem funcionários, pacientes ou familiares destes, aglomerando-se na recepção. Compunham esse grupo repórteres, policiais e cidadãos curiosos que haviam se deslocado até ali por uma razão simples: era o local para aonde havia sido levado o criminoso Tuomo Sanbashi logo após seu ataque cardíaco no centro da cidade.

Era evidente, todavia, que ele já se encontrava morto. Conduzir o corpo até ali tinha o objetivo de, além do cumprimento dos procedimentos padrões, constatar, acima de tudo, qual fora a real causa do óbito. A importância disso também era óbvia: tendo um bandido de atos hediondos morrido por infarto logo após seu nome e imagem serem amplamente divulgados pela mídia, pairava a ameaça de na verdade ter sido executado... da mesma forma que Kira lidava com seus alvos. Pensar nessa possibilidade era algo tremendamente aterrador para os que o haviam condenado durante seu período de ação e para aqueles que ainda repudiavam o extermínio de seres humanos não importando o motivo.

Existiam, entretanto, aqueles que simpatizavam com os ideais de Kira e o haviam apoiado em seus julgamentos. Esses indivíduos também marcavam presença no hospital, gritando a quatro ventos que a verdadeira justiça fazia-se mais uma vez cumprir entre os homens. Era triste constatar que um assassino assim sempre teria seguidores, e isso irritava profundamente Matsuda...

O capitão aguardava num dos corredores brancos do prédio o parecer dos legistas. Odiava hospitais desde a morte de Soichiro Yagami e não o agradava nada ter de permanecer ali, mas não tinha muita escolha. Um dos oficiais o informara há pouco de que já corria em sites de Internet a afirmação de que Kira retornara e fizera sua primeira vítima. Páginas e mais páginas que haviam sido abandonadas ou fechadas depois que os assassinatos em série cessaram voltavam à ativa. Canais de TV do mundo inteiro e outros meios de comunicação também divulgavam o ocorrido, porém mantinham a conotação de dúvida a respeito do que realmente acontecera.

Será que tudo estava mesmo começando de novo?

O celular do policial tocou de repente, assustando-o. Ele levou uma das mãos dormentes ao bolso da calça em que se encontrava o aparelho e, pressionando nele um pequeno botão, levou-o até o ouvido.

- Alô!

- Sou eu, Matsuda – a voz de Near, madura e que ao mesmo tempo remetia a uma criança, fez-se ouvir do outro lado. – Estou enviando um de meus homens ao hospital.

- Está? – surpreendeu-se Touta, que não havia sido informado ainda do fato. – Como? E onde devo encontrá-lo?

- Chegará de helicóptero em poucos minutos. E não se preocupe: ele encontrará você.

De fato, pouco depois uma aeronave civil pousou discretamente num dos heliportos do edifício, longe da atenção da imprensa e população. Dois seguranças vieram receber um intrigante personagem de cabelos castanhos curtos, óculos escuros, sobretudo bege e uma maleta cinza na mão direita que, depois de saudado por cada um com um aperto de mão, foi guiado de modo cortês para o interior do hospital.

Matsuda, por sua vez, ainda estava de pé no mesmo corredor aguardando alguma pessoa que pudesse ser aquela enviada por "L". Cada instante de espera aumentava sua angústia, já que, além de ter de lidar com a expectativa da morte de Sanbashi ter sido ou não causada por um novo Kira, também estava ali sozinho preparando-se para recepcionar alguém cuja figura nem fazia idéia qual era. Foi quando a dupla de seguranças surgiu por uma porta acompanhando o indivíduo já descrito. Encarado pelo capitão, o trio parou diante dele, ao que este indagou:

- Está me procurando?

- Sim, senhor Matsuda – respondeu o desconhecido, apertando uma das mãos do oficial japonês. – Sou Ernest Adams, agente do FBI. Tenho minhas credenciais aqui no bolso, mas, como conhece a pessoa que me enviou, creio que não será necessário que eu as mostre...

- De maneira alguma, senhor Adams! Parece-me ser de confiança...

- Os legistas já concluíram os exames?

- Ainda não, mas... Acredito que logo o terão feito. Eles estão nesta sala aqui ao lado e...

Matsuda foi interrompido pelo som da porta mais próxima sendo aberta, a mesma que conduzia ao interior da sala que acabara de mencionar. Um dos médicos que averiguavam o cadáver de Sanbashi, em seus trajes azuis, colocou a cabeça para fora, dizendo enquanto acenava com a mão esquerda:

- Terminamos. Podem entrar.

- O senhor primeiro, capitão Matsuda! – Adams apontou o caminho.

Touta seguiu à frente, o estadunidense acompanhando-o depois de ajeitar de leve seus óculos escuros. A porta fechou-se atrás deles e os dois seguranças permaneceram de guarda no corredor.

Na sala de autópsia, onde os dois recém-chegados se uniram a três legistas, o corpo do criminoso fora deitado, nu, sobre uma fria mesa metálica. Encontrava-se visualmente intacto e Matsuda, que não compreendia muito bem tais procedimentos, concluiu que se os doutores haviam feito alguma incisão ou abertura para verificá-lo internamente, já havia sido muito bem fechada. O agente do FBI andou até uma pequena prateleira e sobre ela abriu sua maleta, que se revelou na verdade um notebook. Ligou-o e, poucos segundos depois, na tela voltada para os presentes, uma letra "L" em bonita grafia surgiu num fundo branco.

- Ele está ouvindo – falou Adams. – Podem começar.

- Bem... – um tanto sem jeito, um dos médicos tomou a palavra. – Analisamos o corpo e os antecedentes da vítima... E Sanbashi nunca foi uma pessoa saudável. Vivia acima do peso e com colesterol alto. Os próprios meliantes presos com ele mencionaram o quanto se alimentava mal e não praticava exercícios, vivendo quase o tempo todo naquele esconderijo subterrâneo. Era um homem extremamente propício a enfartar, senhores, e acreditamos que a tensão do momento contribuiu para isso. Foi algo natural, sem sombra de dúvidas.

- O desgraçado até teve sorte de ir para o outro mundo justo quando estava prestes a passar o resto da vida na cadeia! – riu um outro legista.

- Portanto não precisam se preocupar – completou o terceiro especialista. – Isso não me parece obra de nenhum Kira!

Matsuda sentiu uma ponta de alívio. Aquilo poderia ter sido mesmo apenas um incidente isolado, um susto que já havia passado. Suas vidas poderiam avançar normalmente, o pairar de uma nova ameaça no final dissipando-se de suas vistas... Mas no fundo o capitão sabia que ainda não era hora de se tranqüilizar, e tal impressão materializou-se assim que "L" se pronunciou, sua voz tornada irreconhecível devido à distorção providenciada pelo computador:

- Ainda não podemos baixar a guarda. As circunstâncias em que essa morte ocorreu favorecem demais nossa desconfiança. Mesmo Sanbashi já sofrendo de problemas cardíacos, ele morreu segundos depois de ter seu nome e rosto registrados pelos jornalistas, e devo lembrá-los de que o primeiro assassinato feito pelo antigo Kira ocorreu de modo quase idêntico. Se houver algum novo Kira agindo, ele pode ter descoberto com antecedência a respeito da saúde precária de Sanbashi e resolveu matá-lo justamente para não causar suspeitas imediatas nas autoridades e ao mesmo tempo dar um sutil sinal aos entusiastas de suas ações. Um episódio ambíguo, que pode ser interpretado tanto como fruto do acaso ou de um propósito maligno.

- Mas sendo assim, nem mesmo a autópsia serviu para elucidar a questão! – exclamou Matsuda.

- O resultado da averiguação do corpo reduziu sim a probabilidade da morte ter sido causada por um Kira, capitão, porém ela ainda existe.

- E como devemos agir frente a isso?

- Peço que a polícia japonesa permaneça em alerta durante alguns dias, e também gostaria que a mídia ficasse o mais longe possível de ocorrências de crimes e prisões durante esse tempo. Sei que é impossível mantê-la totalmente afastada, mas algumas medidas de sigilo podem ser adotadas. Não podemos arriscar. Se houver mesmo um novo Kira, é quase certo que ele se encontra no Japão. Caso não ocorram novas mortes, então o infarto de Sanbashi terá sido mesmo apenas uma coincidência infeliz que logo será esquecida.

- Torcemos para que essa última hipótese seja a verdadeira – afirmou um dos médicos.

- Com sorte, tudo será esclarecido em pouco tempo. Talvez menos de uma semana. Eu manterei contato constante com a Agência Nacional de Polícia e a Interpol. Quero salientar que toda esta cautela é extremamente necessária, mesmo que ao final não haja nenhum assassino. Os acontecimentos de anos atrás nos deixaram a lição de que não podemos deixar absolutamente nada passar despercebido quando o assunto é Kira.

- Nós entendemos perfeitamente, "L" – murmurou Matsuda. – Agradecemos muito seu auxílio.

- Fiquem atentos.

A transmissão foi encerrada com o desligamento automático do notebook, que em seguida foi fechado pelo agente Adams. Um severo silêncio dominou a sala por vários instantes antes do capitão da polícia e o estadunidense acenarem com a cabeça para os legistas e deixarem o recinto calados.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

_2 – O caderno não surtirá efeito a não ser que quem esteja escrevendo tenha a face da pessoa em sua mente quando escrever o nome dele ou dela. Dessa forma, pessoas possuindo o mesmo nome não serão afetadas._

_3 – Se a causa da morte for escrita até 40 segundos depois de se escrever o nome da pessoa, ela assim ocorrerá._

_4 – Se a causa da morte não for especificada, a pessoa simplesmente morrerá de ataque cardíaco._

- x - x - x - x -

Era noite, o brilho do luar penetrando pelas janelas do recinto e dando um aspecto fantasmagórico ao assoalho do mesmo. A única outra fonte de luz no escuro cômodo provinha do monitor ligado do notebook, que exibia, com áudio quase mínimo, a gravação da morte de Tuomo Sanbashi feita por uma das emissoras de TV japonesas aquele dia.

Sentado diante do aparelho, descalço e sempre usando seu traje alvo, Near enrolava os cabelos olhando para o nada, tendo diante de si uma pequena caixa de madeira trancada por um ainda menor cadeado. Passou minutos nesse estado de profundo raciocínio, até que finalmente sua atenção voltou-se para o recipiente que algum tempo antes trouxera até ali. Levando a mão direita a um dos bolsos da calça, apanhou uma minúscula chave dourada contendo a letra "N" gravada em alto relevo, e com ela destrancou o cadeado. O pequeno fecho solto caiu silenciosamente sobre a madeira do chão, o detetive então erguendo a tampa da caixa e fitando seu conteúdo...

Tratava-se dos pequenos bonecos que Near utilizara durante sua participação no Caso Kira para esquematizar as teorias e hipóteses que levantava. Observando cada um deles rapidamente, logo pegou a pequena figura mascarada usada para representar o assassino, inserindo-a pela abertura na extremidade inferior em um de seus dedos indicadores. Assim passou a encará-la fixamente, suas reflexões se centrando em todas as coisas que haviam ocorrido em tão poucas horas.

_Kira... Será que realmente voltou? Seu legado terá mesmo levado outra pessoa à perdição de acreditar que está fazendo um bem ao mundo eliminando pessoas dessa maneira? Todos os antigos Death Notes foram destruídos... Será possível que um novo caderno ou algum existente há tempos e ignorado esteja sendo utilizado por alguém em alguma parte do planeta neste exato momento?_

_Kira... Não me assuste!_

- x - x - x - x -

No apartamento do capitão Matsuda, este e a esposa Sayu encontravam-se um diante do outro à mesa de jantar, alimentando-se para repor parte das energias perdidas por ambos ao longo do dia. O desgaste do policial, porém, era obviamente maior, e a mulher sabia disso. Mal haviam se falado desde a chegada do marido e ela evitava ao máximo tocar no assunto referente ao trabalho deste, por mais que ele fosse principal tópico de conversa nas ruas, casas e televisão.

Comiam em pleno silêncio, cabisbaixos, até que Touta resolveu iniciar um diálogo:

- Sei que sua mãe nunca gostou de falar sobre coisas como essa durante as refeições e que você herdou essa postura, mas... Não consigo mais deixar de compartilhar o que houve!

- O criminoso morto... Foi mesmo um novo Kira, como todos estão dizendo?

- Há sim uma chance, porém Sanbashi já sofria de problemas cardíacos e seu infarto pode realmente ter sido natural. Aliás, é nisso que quero acreditar. Mas...

- Mas? – Sayu ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, notando uma espécie de culpa no esposo.

- Os legistas também concluíram que o nervosismo do momento em que foi preso pode ter sido decisivo para o coração de Sanbashi parar de bater. Pouco antes de meus homens retirarem-no do prédio, eu o havia abordado de modo um tanto ameaçador... Não pude evitar, afinal o maldito traficava crianças com fins sexuais, mas... Posso ter acabado contribuindo para a pressão que supostamente o matou...

- Querido... – a mulher soou doce e amável como nenhuma outra no mundo, ao ver de Matsuda, conseguiria soar. – Você não teve culpa alguma! Estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho, e há situações em que não se consegue mesmo manter a calma! Aquelas crianças estão salvas, a quadrilha presa e você não tem nada a ver com o infarto daquele homem. Fique tranqüilo, está bem?

- _Hai._

Ele sabia que não conseguiria ficar totalmente aliviado durante algum tempo, mas, para fazer jus ao enorme carinho que recebia de Sayu, dispôs-se ao menos a tentar. Continuaram a comer, com a diferença de que agora o capitão esticara um dos braços sobre a mesa, na direção da esposa... E esta, com todo carinho, cobriu-lhe a mão com seus dedos delicados e pequenos. Um simples gesto de amor que significava muito.

- x - x - x - x -

A tarde principiava a terminar, o sol já ensaiando se pôr dentro em breve.

A temperatura subira um pouco, permitindo que os jovens alunos da Sorbonne retirassem ao menos parte de suas roupas de frio. Andando lado a lado, Justine Clare e Paule Delacroix saíam da área da universidade após mais um cansativo dia de aula. A primeira ainda conservava o casaco e o cachecol, mas guardara o gorro, deixando os longos cabelos loiros, presos num rabo de cavalo, caírem por suas costas até pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os lindos olhos esverdeados que possuía tinham um brilho pitoresco, esperançoso, retratando a estranha ansiedade que tomara a moça nas últimas horas. Acreditava que fosse somente a vontade de chegar depressa em casa e descansar para, logo mais à noite, dedicar-se como de costume inteiramente aos livros.

Já Paule tinha na cabeça, cobrindo-lhe parte dos curtos cabelos castanhos, uma graciosa boina azul. Também usava um cachecol ao redor do pescoço e o tronco estava coberto por blusa e casaco, além das mãos enluvadas. Era sabido que a melhor amiga de Justine possuía uma sensibilidade bem maior em relação ao inverno do que esta. Talvez Clare já fosse fria por natureza, segundo diziam...

- Você vai voltar de ônibus hoje? – perguntou Paule.

- Sim, estou cansada e, não sei por que razão, um pouco aflita... Quero chegar logo em casa. E você?

- Eu irei a pé... Quero passar pelo café no caminho.

- Já consigo imaginar a razão... – Justine sorriu de forma maliciosa. – Pierre, certo?

- É! – a apaixonada ficou com as bochechas vermelhas. – Ele é uma graça! E acho que está começando a me notar. Ontem paramos para conversar um pouco, falou que quer me ver mais vezes...

- _Bonne chance!_

- E você, Justine? Não tem nenhum gatinho em vista?

- Meu tempo é precioso demais para ser perdido com essas bobagens.

- Ora essa! Fala assim só porque ainda não se apaixonou de verdade! Quando a pessoa certa aparecer, você irá...

- Paule... Poupe-me do papo sobre flerte e namoricos, OK? Aliás, esta é minha esquina. Até amanhã!

- Até! – já habituada com o jeito um tanto grosso da amiga, Delacroix acenou sorrindo enquanto continuava caminhando em linha reta pela rua.

Justine, por sua vez, contornou a virada e prosseguiu na direção do ponto de ônibus dois quarteirões à frente. Durante o trajeto, observou as pessoas e situações à sua volta com uma atenção que há tempos não tinha. Viu um casal de namorados discutindo junto à entrada de um restaurante, uma mãe mimando o filho que insistia para que ela lhe comprasse um gibi numa banca sendo que não havia dinheiro para pagar, dois senhores de idade com cartelas na mão debatendo sobre suas apostas na loteria, o dono de uma quitanda berrando com um freguês acusando-o de ter roubado uma maçã do local, e o outro se defendendo ao acusar o comerciante de maluco...

Humanos. Criaturas caóticas. Seres que precisavam urgentemente de um guia. E a opinião de Justine a respeito disso jamais mudaria.

Bocejando, a estudante de Direito sentou-se num dos bancos do ponto. O ônibus que a levaria até o bairro onde morava deveria chegar dentro de poucos minutos. Pensou em abrir um dos livros que trazia consigo e adiantar ao menos uma das leituras para a aula do dia seguinte, porém preferiu manter os olhos na rua. Viu carros passarem, entre eles uma viatura da polícia em baixa velocidade, contendo dois oficiais visivelmente desmotivados a cumprirem seu dever: com suas barbas por fazer, olheiras nas faces e expressões de completo desânimo, pareciam incapazes de proteger qualquer cidadão.

_Este mundo está mesmo podre._

Foi quando Justine sentiu um rápido vento gelado e cortante atingi-la pelas costas e, quase de imediato, notou um objeto caindo de alguns metros acima da via até colidir com o asfalto junto à sarjeta. Olhou assustada para o alto, mas não viu nada ou ninguém que pudesse ter soltado o artefato. Dominada pela curiosidade, Clare levantou-se do assento e avançou poucos passos, ajoelhando-se sobre a beirada da calçada. Pôde então visualizar de perto o que havia despencado bem diante de si: era um caderno negro, um tanto fino, que com o impacto se abrira sobre o meio-fio. Estendendo as duas mãos, ela apanhou-o, fechou-o e voltou a capa para diante de si, lendo em voz alta a solitária inscrição em inglês que nela existia:

- Death Note!

Sem conseguir tirar os olhos verdes daquelas duas palavras, Justine, imóvel, esfregava a ponta dos dedos pela textura do caderno num exame inconsciente para verificar se era mesmo real. Por fim ergueu as pernas, o achado ainda firme em suas mãos, e folheou brevemente suas páginas brancas, vazias, extremamente convidativas.

De alguma forma a jovem sabia que, daquele momento em diante, sua vida mudaria para sempre.

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Caderno da morte? A idéia é criativa, mas acho que não passa de uma brincadeira._

_A não ser que eu o teste..._

_Será que existe a chance do poder atribuído a este caderno ser real?_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Descoberta**_


	3. Capítulo III: Descoberta

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo III

"**Descoberta"**

A bordo do ônibus urbano, sentada num dos bancos mais ao fundo, Justine, totalmente alheia aos demais passageiros – e estes, engolidos por suas rotinas, também não tinham motivo para deixar de ignorar a estudante – examinava com a visão e o tato cada centímetro do caderno que encontrara em circunstâncias tão incomuns. Não sabia explicar bem, mas era agradável estar com ele em suas mãos, tocá-lo, abri-lo, fechá-lo, tornar a abri-lo... Não demorou a descobrir, na contracapa, uma lista de supostas regras para o uso do artefato, redigidas também em inglês. Segundo elas, qualquer ser humano que tivesse o nome escrito naquelas páginas morreria, e havia uma série de nuances a respeito das condições para tal e possibilidades de maior precisão, como causa e descrição da morte. As instruções também associavam o caderno a um "deus da morte" que seria seu dono original. Mas, entre todas elas, a que mais despertou a atenção da jovem, deixando-a inclusive um tanto temerosa, foi a que estava exatamente na metade da lista:

_O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno._

Percebendo que estava se preocupando demais com um achado tão absurdo, Justine soltou uma risada involuntária. Aquilo não devia passar mesmo de uma brincadeira feita por alguém que possuía uma sede de justiça talvez tão grande quanto a sua, porém não sabia como saciá-la e inventava crendices como aquela. O caderno era bonito, só isso. Poderia até vir a utilizá-lo como diário ou agenda, já que andava mesmo precisando de um local para anotar coisas referentes aos estudos. Mas ele nunca seria mais que isso.

- Próxima parada, Montparnasse! – o motorista avisou aos distraídos, entre eles Clare.

Era aonde desceria. A loira colocou o Death Note entre seus livros, que carregava embaixo de um dos braços, e levantou-se para sair do ônibus. Antes que o veículo parasse diante do ponto, porém, a universitária notou de relance um garotinho de gorro e pouca idade engatinhando pelo meio das pernas dos passageiros enquanto procurava algo embaixo dos assentos. Sua mãe apanhou-o no colo logo que notou o que fazia, não poupando uma reprimenda:

- Já não falei para não colocar suas mãos no chão sujo?

- A minha maçã! – justificou-se a criança quase chorando. – O "homem-invisível" pegou minha maçã!

- Você tem uma imaginação muito grande...

O transporte então freou, parte dos ocupantes se dirigindo para fora. Justine desceu pelos degraus da porta de saída e saltou para a calçada, logo em seguida tomando o rumo de casa. Só teria que percorrer mais alguns poucos quarteirões.

Montparnasse era um bom bairro, ela gostava de morar ali. A vida artística era fértil em seus cafés e estúdios, sem contar que as pessoas em suas ruas pareciam mais cultas, letradas. Fora da Sorbonne, era o único lugar em que a garota também possuía amigos.

O céu laranja sobre sua cabeça e os telhados dos sobrados, com suas nuvens distantes e disformes, quase surreais, contribuiu para ela mais uma vez perder-se em sua mente. Viu-se novamente pensando no caderno, e acabou repreendendo-se por isso... Todavia, era algo sem dúvida intrigante. Considerando a maneira estranha como Justine o encontrara... Haveria uma chance ínfima de seu poder ser real? Realmente ser possível matar pessoas apenas registrando seus nomes em simples folhas de papel? Caso fosse mesmo verdade, e a jovem ainda relutava muito em acreditar nisso, então aquele objeto aparentemente inofensivo era uma das mais perigosas armas já existentes na face da Terra.

- Oi, Justine!

A saudação pegou-a totalmente de surpresa, e com isso parou subitamente de andar, coração acelerado. Voltou a cabeça na direção da voz, pertencente a um simpático rapaz moreno, cabelos pretos arrepiados, que, vestindo um uniforme cinza e verde, varria a calçada na frente de um mercadinho. Chamava-se Henri e trabalhava naquele estabelecimento.

- Olá... – Clare respondeu demonstrando pressa.

- Eu estou quase terminando de ler "Crime e Castigo" – informou ele, sorrindo um tanto desajeitado. – Irei devolvê-lo a você assim que puder.

- Não tenha pressa. Caso não me veja, pode deixá-lo com a Paule, e ela me entregará depois.

- O livro é ótimo!

- Certamente... Bem, tenho que ir.

- Até mais, Justine!

Apesar de Henri ter se despedido com grande amabilidade, a garota praticamente ignorou-o. Ele era um jovem interessante. Apreciava muito boas leituras e tinha assuntos relevantes nas conversas. Possuía, como era quase evidente, uma queda por Clare. Mesmo sendo alguém com chances maiores de um dia vir a namorar a moça, ela mesmo assim não lhe dava chances, tampouco esperanças. Entre trocas de livros e idéias, iam levando adiante apenas uma amizade morna e descompromissada, que talvez no futuro, ainda assim muito dificilmente, viesse a se tornar algo mais...

Vencendo mais alguns metros, Justine finalmente atingiu a fachada do sobrado onde morava. Por fora a construção, idêntica tanto externa quanto internamente às demais coladas umas às outras por todo o quarteirão, era um tanto antiga e acabada, com a pintura creme descascando e focos de umidade perceptíveis perto da singela cobertura de telhas. Também deixava a impressão de ser bastante estreita, com apenas uma porta e uma janela no térreo e outras duas vidraças embaçadas no andar superior. Por dentro, porém, era agradável e aconchegante, e a estudante, subindo pelos quatro degraus antes da entrada, preparou-se mais uma vez para penetrar naquele ambiente íntimo que lhe fazia tão bem.

Cruzando a porta de madeira, girou a chave que já se encontrava na fechadura e retirou o casaco, pendurando-o no vestíbulo. Em seguida exclamou:

- Cheguei, vovô François!

Na pequena sala de estar repleta de móveis antigos conservados, quadros de paisagens bucólicas e alguns tapetes pelo assoalho, um senhor de idade avançada, parcialmente calvo e de óculos redondos no rosto assistia a um programa na televisão sentado numa poltrona, quase dormindo. Ele esticou as pernas por um momento para se espreguiçar e então replicou, virando de leve a cabeça na direção da neta:

- Como foi a aula hoje, Justine?

- Boa, porém cansativa. Estarei no meu quarto estudando.

- Certo. Eu a chamarei quando o jantar estiver pronto.

A aluna da Sorbonne subiu pelas escadas na direção do dormitório, no qual entrou depois de atravessar um curto corredor. Acendeu a luz, fechou a porta tranqüilamente e admirou o panorama daquele que era seu espaço particular por alguns instantes como costumava fazer todos os dias ao voltar para casa. Colocou a mochila e os livros, incluindo o caderno, sobre a cama. Depois se sentou por um momento na cadeira de rodinhas diante da antiga escrivaninha que pertencera ao avô e que agora, além de local de estudos da jovem, também portava o computador que ganhara de aniversário de um dos tios no ano anterior.

Suspirando, livrou-se do cachecol e levantou-se para guardá-lo no armário perto da janela fechada. Depois pulou sobre a cama, recostou-se no travesseiro e, apanhando um livro sobre Direito Agrário entre os que carregara, abriu-o para iniciar uma das leituras que a preparariam para a aula do dia seguinte.

Dedicou-se à obra durante aproximadamente meia hora, passando pela introdução sem conseguir assimilar muito bem seu conteúdo, e então resvalando nos primeiros capítulos sem conseguir prender sua atenção em nem ao menos uma frase inteira. Achou que o baixo rendimento se desse devido ao cansaço, mas não... Era o pensamento no maldito caderno que não a deixava de modo algum se concentrar! Tentou mudar o foco por mais alguns minutos, no entanto a tentativa foi inútil. Por fim fechou o livro, colocou-o junto aos demais e pegou o Death Note, que parecia tê-la chamado por todo aquele tempo.

_Só há mesmo uma maneira de saber e me livrar dessa incerteza..._

Levou o caderno até a escrivaninha e em cima dela o depositou, ao mesmo tempo em que ligava com um controle remoto o pequeno aparelho de TV sobre uma mesinha ao lado esquerdo. Fizera isso apenas para tentar distrair a mente com alguma outra coisa, sem suspeitar da utilidade que aquela ação acabaria tendo dentro de poucos segundos. Sentando-se de novo na cadeira, Justine mais uma vez principiou a manusear o artefato de várias maneiras, até que o jornalista de um noticiário transmitido naquele momento informou:

- Continua aumentando o número de vítimas do genocídio realizado pelo general Eliah Bantu no Mali. Autoridades internacionais estimam que os mortos já passem dos setecentos mil. A ONU continua impondo sanções ao governo ditatorial, mas o fracasso de tais medidas gera a discussão sobre uma eventual intervenção armada no país nas próximas semanas. Os Estados Unidos já se pronunciaram a respeito e...

Era isso. Um ditador homicida sanguinário. Alguém cuja morte seria um presente à humanidade. Alguém que não faria falta alguma. A pessoa perfeita para o teste do Death Note.

Sem pestanejar, livrando-se de todos os receios e desconfianças, Justine abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha e de dentro dela retirou uma caneta-tinteiro. Sua favorita. Abriu o caderno, permanecendo estática por alguns instantes enquanto encarava a primeira página, totalmente em branco, apenas esperando que a jovem nela escrevesse.

- O jantar está pronto! – o senhor François avisou-a do andar de baixo.

- Obrigado, vovô. Logo descerei.

Estava decidido. Escreveria o nome. Se o caderno funcionasse, o que era praticamente impossível, Justine teria feito um grande favor à espécie humana livrando-a de um de seus mais vis representantes. Caso contrário, ficaria registrado naquela folha apenas o intento da moça de um dia ter desejado aniquilar o general africano, e ela então converteria aquele achado numa agenda. Certo. Ela estava pronta.

Moveu a caneta até o topo da página e, com sua bonita caligrafia, levou a cabo a ação.

_Eliah Bantu_

Logo depois fechou o Death Note num movimento brusco, como se o súbito arrependimento de ter feito aquilo a houvesse dominado. Não sabia se deveria se culpar mais por ter dado crédito a algo absurdo como aquilo ou por ter realmente tido o ímpeto de assassinar um indivíduo. Trêmula, arremessou o caderno dentro da mesma gaveta de onde tirara a caneta e fechou-a com força. Depois, ainda um tanto desnorteada, desligou a TV e deixou o quarto, seus passos imediatamente ecoando pela escada enquanto se reunia ao avô para a refeição.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

_5 – Depois de se escrever a causa da morte, os detalhes da mesma devem ser escritos nos próximos 6 minutos e 40 segundos._

_6 – Este caderno se tornará propriedade do Mundo Humano assim que tocar o solo ao adentrar o mesmo._

- x - x - x - x -

Matsuda acordou surpreendentemente otimista na manhã seguinte. Levantou-se da cama disposto e animado, vestindo-se rapidamente para o trabalho. Entrando no quarto depois de já ter preparado o café da manhã, Sayu viu que o marido como de costume cumpria a tarefa de modo um tanto desajeitado, amassando o terno conforme tentava colocá-lo no corpo e, rindo, aproximou-se para ajudá-lo. Endireitou a roupa do capitão em seu tronco e, enquanto o auxiliava a dar o nó na gravata vermelha que sempre trazia ao peito, exclamou:

- Você parece bem melhor hoje!

- Estou sim, querida – sorriu o dedicado policial. – Espero continuar assim!

- Com certeza irá!

A mulher levou a boca até os lábios do amado e deu-lhe um breve, porém dotado de carinho indescritível, beijo matinal. Em seguida deixou o cômodo. Enquanto Matsuda terminava de se arrumar, lembrou-se das circunstâncias nas quais decidira passar o resto de sua vida com aquela companheira tão doce e amiga...

Na verdade, ele se lembrava como se tudo houvesse acontecido no dia anterior...

O céu estava totalmente fechado, escuro, transformando a tarde em noite. Trovões eram ouvidos ao longe, um vento intenso estremecendo as árvores, todo o clima combinando com o pesar e a dor dominando os corações daqueles de pé no cemitério. Concentravam-se ao redor de uma sepultura nova, recém-fechada. Um túmulo que nenhum deles gostaria que estivesse ali.

Nele repousariam eternamente os restos mortais de Raito Yagami. Kira.

Junto à lápide, uma fotografia retratando-o no período em que era conhecido apenas por ser o melhor estudante do Japão. E todos ali teriam tido uma vida muito mais feliz se ele houvesse continuado apenas dono dessa conquista.

Matsuda, com as mãos nos bolsos, ainda não se conformara. Por quê? Como um rapaz tão inteligente deixara-se corromper daquela maneira? Desde a revelação no galpão, ainda não conseguia expressar em palavras sua perplexidade, sua tristeza. Ele efetuara os tiros que acabaram por levar Raito à morte em sua fúria, e não sabia agora se sentia algo como arrependimento ou não. Desejava apenas que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes... Bem diferentes...

Além de si, os demais policiais remanescentes da força-tarefa, Aizawa, Mogi e Ide, também se encontravam ali, assim como a mãe e a irmã de Raito: Sachiko e Sayu. Até onde Touta sabia, elas ainda não tinham conhecimento de que o ente querido morto era Kira, e talvez nunca devessem saber. O que mais abalava Matsuda era o estado lastimável de Sayu, que era abraçada pela mãe enquanto chorava ininterruptamente. Mal acabara de se recuperar do seqüestro do qual fora vítima algum tempo antes e da morte do pai, e agora mais uma tragédia fazia sua existência desabar. Ela não merecia tanto sofrimento, principalmente por ser tão jovem. Tinha toda uma vida para viver, e esta já ficava marcada por tanta penúria!

O Death Note destruíra a família Yagami. Mas Matsuda desejava salvar ao menos a inocente Sayu. E ele iria.

Vencendo seu estado de inconformismo, caminhou até a irmã do falecido e tocou-a no ombro. Ela soltou-se dos braços de Sachiko por um momento e fitou Touta com os olhos marejados, vermelhos, cansados de ver tantas coisas que a feriam. O policial sentia-se culpado pela morte de Raito, não necessariamente pelas balas que partiram de sua arma, mas por não ter descoberto a tempo, o impedido antes que atingisse aquele terrível destino. E então a abraçou com força, sentindo o coração esquartejado da garota batendo junto ao seu, querendo dar-lhe ao menos um pouco de alento naquele momento tão cruel.

- Eu sinto muito, Sayu.

- Meu irmão, Touta... Meu irmão... Raito-kun...

- Acalme-se... Agora tudo ficará bem. Eu prometo.

E, massageando as costas da jovem com uma das mãos, sentindo as lágrimas dela pingarem sobre sua pele, jurou a si mesmo protegê-la daquele dia em diante, afastá-la de toda e qualquer fonte de sofrimento, evitar que a dor que sentia voltasse a assolá-la no futuro... Jurou fazê-la a mais feliz mulher do mundo, dar tudo de si para isso.

- Eu te amo, Sayu.

- x - x - x - x -

Da mesma forma que o brilho do luar antes o fizera, agora os raios de sol matinais também invadiam o interior do refúgio de Near pelas janelas. Ele encontrava-se ainda sentado na mesma posição diante do notebook. Na tela deste, várias janelas abertas e dispostas em mosaico, algumas divulgando informações em texto, outras por forma de imagem, e as demais em vídeo. Eram reportagens, notícias, boletins... Tudo exibido ao mesmo tempo. E Near, com o olhar fixo no monitor, sem nem ao menos piscar, parecia conseguir assimilar todas as informações transmitidas com extrema facilidade.

Entre o espectador e a máquina havia, espalhados pelo chão encerado, vários bonequinhos "Lego" representando personagens das sagas "Star Wars" e "Indiana Jones".

As horas seguiram, o astro-rei deslocou-se pelo céu... Até que, num dado momento, a porta do recinto foi aberta e passos se propagaram pelo ambiente. Sem se virar para trás e tampouco tirar os olhos do notebook, Near indagou:

- É você, agente Adams?

- Sim, sou eu – o estadunidense respondeu, aproximando-se lentamente. – Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Tenho verificado sites de jornalismo há horas. Pelo menos entre as notícias liberadas ao público, não há nada indicando novas mortes que remetam a Kira.

- Isso é um alívio, "L". Pode significar que na verdade o ocorrido a Sanbashi tenha sido mesmo natural.

- Exato, mas mesmo assim isso não me tranqüiliza. É muito cedo para concluirmos que realmente não há um novo assassino praticando seus primeiros crimes. Podem ter ocorrido novas mortes de criminosos por parada cardíaca e a imprensa mundial não as está divulgando com medo de causar euforia entre os seguidores de Kira. Estive examinando também algumas páginas e grupos de mensagens deles. Desde o infarto de Sanbashi, o acesso a esses endereços cresceu trezentos e cinqüenta por cento. Não havia movimento tão alto desde os últimos dias do antigo Kira.

Nisso, o celular de Adams tocou. O agente apanhou o telefone e, identificando no visor o nome da pessoa que o ligava, afastou-se de Near e atendeu ao chamado num dos cantos da sala, falando relativamente baixo. Permaneceu conversando com a misteriosa pessoa do outro lado da linha por cerca de sete ou oito minutos, até desligar o aparelho e voltar para junto do detetive de cabelos brancos. Este, enrolando-os com os dedos, perguntou assim que percebeu a reaproximação do aliado:

- Era ela, não?

- Sim. Vejo que não devo nunca subestimar seu poder de dedução.

- E eu vejo que ela ainda reluta em se revelar a mim... Porém é compreensível. Ela sabe que o "L" não é mais o mesmo. Confiava na competência e nos julgamentos de meu predecessor, e não nos meus. E, considerando tudo que aconteceu... Entendo que ela não queira se mostrar a qualquer um. Não depois de ter encarado a morte tão de perto como ela encarou.

- Acredito que muito em breve ela se sentirá pronta para conhecê-lo pessoalmente. É uma mera questão de tempo.

- Com isso vindo de você que é tão íntimo dela, senhor Adams, posso apenas crer que seja mesmo verdade. E é algo que me felicita.

Os dois então permaneceram em silêncio, o integrante do FBI também voltando sua atenção para a tela do computador, na qual uma imensa carga de notícias surgia a cada instante, em várias línguas e de variadas maneiras.

- x - x - x - x -

- Boa noite, Justine! – despediu-se Paule num aceno, tendo acompanhado a amiga até a frente de seu sobrado naquele final de tarde.

- Até mais – Clare replicou um tanto friamente.

Subiu mais uma vez pelos degraus diante da porta, cruzou-a e ganhou o interior da casa. Como sempre, pendurou o casaco no vestíbulo e andou sem pressa até a sala de estar. O avô François adormecera em sua poltrona favorita, o jornal vespertino tampando-lhe o rosto e tremulando conforme respirava. A neta sorriu pela situação e, tranqüila, venceu as escadas até o andar de cima... ignorando completamente a manchete do periódico, voltada para o outro lado do cômodo:

_Kira retorna?_

Passou de novo pelo pequeno corredor, que continha também as entradas do quarto do idoso e do banheiro da residência, e adentrou seu dormitório. Admirou o cenário por bons segundos, respirou fundo e colocou os livros sobre a cama; logo ia estudar. Mas antes, instigada por algo no fundo de seu ser, resolveu ligar a TV. Tentava negar o real motivo que a levara a tal ação, porém isso não a impedira de executá-la. Acomodando-se na cadeira de rodinhas, pegou o controle remoto e sintonizou um noticiário, que naquele momento transmitia novidades sobre a Seleção Francesa de Futebol. Aquilo não a interessava, mas mesmo assim não trocou de canal, aguardando alguma coisa... A solução de um mistério, a revelação que ela tinha certeza que viria.

_Eu preciso saber... Eu preciso saber!_

Também estava impelida a abrir a gaveta da escrivaninha... Porém conteve-se. Ainda via-se dominada pelo encanto do caderno! Poderia vencê-lo? Concluía cada vez mais que não. Pensara o dia todo no Death Note, mal conseguira se concentrar nas aulas. Aquilo a consumia totalmente. Ela precisava mesmo saber... Só assim sua agonia chegaria ao fim.

Súbito, uma nova notícia foi informada pelo âncora no televisor:

- E atenção para algo urgente vindo diretamente de nossos correspondentes no Mali: apesar das autoridades do país terem tentado encobrir o fato nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, as mesmas já estão confirmando que o general Eliah Bantu morreu. Repito, o ditador Eliah Bantu está morto. O antigo braço-direito do falecido e chefe interino da nação, major Phillip Kibota, afirmou que os rebeldes que lutam contra o atual governo revolucionário foram os responsáveis pelo ato, acusando-os de terem envenenado Bantu. O caos tomou conta das ruas da capital, e especialistas acreditam que, sem o comando do general morto, a ditadura no Mali caia nos próximos dias. Voltaremos com novas informações a qualquer momento.

As mãos de Justine ficaram dormentes, seu corpo inteiro passou a tremer, tomado por um forte e repentino calafrio. Seria coincidência? Não, não era. O caderno da morte funcionava!

Clare fez de tudo para manter o foco. Apesar do choque, não podia perder a firmeza. Ela havia assassinado Eliah Bantu. Não havia como negar isso. Inquieta, ergueu-se da cadeira e andou em círculos pelo quarto, esforçando-se para colocar o raciocínio no lugar. Notou que seus olhos ficaram molhados, a intensidade do momento parecia querer forçá-la a verter lágrimas, e não saberia dizer se representavam alegria, tristeza ou medo. Talvez um misto dos três.

Até que sua atenção centrou-se na escrivaninha. Na gaveta. Abriu-a. O Death Note se encontrava nela, intacto, do mesmo jeito que ela deixara no dia anterior. Não ousou tocá-lo, todavia. Naquele instante, aquele objeto aparentemente inofensivo lhe causou tamanho terror, tamanho repúdio, que Justine caiu sentada no chão do quarto. Sem saber como reagir, o que fazer em seguida, a estudante não teve nem tempo de se levantar, quando ouviu uma sinistra voz dizer:

- Agora você tem a prova de que o caderno funciona!

Já temendo o que ia ver, a jovem virou-se para trás... Deparando-se com algo difícil de descrever em palavras, ainda mais com o calor do momento. Um monstro? Seria talvez a definição mais sensata. Era uma criatura alada, suas duas grandes e imponentes asas negras tomando quase todo o espaço do quarto. O corpo era um tanto magro, porém relativamente proporcional, coberto por um terno cinzento aos frangalhos, uma gravata chamuscada e calças também bastante rasgadas. A cabeça tinha um quê de humana, mas com contornos retos demais, quase retangulares. Era provida, no entanto, de boca, nariz, orelhas e olhos, e estes, por sua vez, eram extremamente aterradores, dominados por um brilho vermelho intenso, demoníaco. Os cabelos da criatura eram também rubros, mas num tom mais escuro, compridos e lisos, caindo por seus ombros e em franjas sobre parte da face. Para completar, carregava uma espécie de suporte junto à cintura, feito de elásticos... No qual, bem visível, estava preso um outro Death Note.

Diante de tal imagem fantástica, bizarra, improvável, Justine encontrou coragem e levantou-se devagar do assoalho, visão fixa no misterioso ser. Já sabia a razão de ele, um deus da morte, ter vindo até ela logo que comprovou o poder que o caderno que encontrara possuía. E, julgando-se pronta para enfrentar todas as conseqüências, resolveu falar...

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Você é um Shinigami, certo? Veio atrás de mim por causa do caderno?_

_Um artefato assim ter caído em minhas mãos só pode ter sido obra do destino... Agora o poder de Deus de punir os maus é minha responsabilidade._

_O mundo deve ser limpo!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Ímpeto**_


	4. Capítulo IV: Ímpeto

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo IV

"**Ímpeto"**

- Você é um Shinigami, certo? – falou Justine em voz um tanto baixa, tentando lutar contra o colossal medo que sentia. – Um deus da morte?

- Correto – replicou a criatura num sorriso debochado. – Meu nome é Masuku.

Clare caminhou bem lentamente até sua cama, temendo de alguma forma uma reação da entidade mística caso realizasse movimentos bruscos, e sentou-se nela sem tirar os olhos da fantástica figura. Esta, por sua vez, virou-se no ar para acompanhar a moça, fitando-a com um quê muito forte de curiosidade. Parecia ter um fascínio misterioso por todas as ações dela.

- Veio aqui para reaver o caderno? – a jovem indagou com os olhos arregalados e o coração acelerado. – Irá me matar?

O Shinigami não conseguiu se controlar diante de tais pensamentos e explodiu numa gargalhada irônica, o incômodo som desta parecendo ecoar por todos os cantos do quarto e oprimindo ainda mais a confusa mente de Justine. Ela por um momento teve medo de que o visitante pudesse ser ouvido por seu avô no andar de baixo e pelos vizinhos, porém lembrou-se logo das regras do Death Note e de como deixavam entender que isso felizmente não era possível. Se estivessem mesmo corretas, apenas ela era capaz de ver e escutar o deus da morte.

- Será que vocês humanos sempre fazem as mesmas perguntas? – Masuku aparentava divertir-se.

Concluindo pela expressão atônita da estudante que ela ainda não havia compreendido o questionamento, ele explicou:

- As instruções do caderno são claras: ele é propriedade do Mundo Humano assim que tocar o solo. E você o encontrou primeiro. Portanto agora ele é seu.

A luz do entendimento começou a dominar o rosto de Clare enquanto ela rebatia:

- Mas então ele antes era seu, certo? Você o deixou cair aqui?

- Não duvidei em nenhum momento de sua inteligência, mocinha, hehehe!

O Shinigami voou para aproximar-se da cadeira de rodinhas e se sentou nela de frente para Justine, suas grandes asas resvalando na escrivaninha e no monitor do computador atrás de si. A garota, não desejando ter sua atenção desviada por nada naquele momento, pegou o controle remoto da TV e desligou-a justo quando o jornalista do noticiário ia informar algum fato envolvendo um criminoso morto no Japão. Com as mãos nos joelhos e expressão fixa, Masuku resolveu continuar esclarecendo aos poucos as dúvidas da universitária:

- Nós Shinigamis podemos observar vocês humanos o tempo todo lá do nosso mundo. Acredite se quiser, mas alguns de nós nos preocupamos mais com vocês do que apenas como meras fontes de maior expectativa de vida. A espécie humana é triste. Há milhares de anos testemunhamos suas guerras, suas tragédias, seus fracassos. E essa trajetória injusta rumo ao precipício só é quebrada de séculos em séculos quando algum de nós, no auge do tédio que domina nosso mundo, desce até aqui e permite que um humano se aproprie do Death Note. Recentemente isso ocorreu novamente e o denominado "Kira" usou o caderno para tentar livrar o mundo de todos os maus elementos. A criminalidade nunca caiu tanto e as pessoas passaram a viver mais tranqüilas, seguras. Entretanto, aqueles que insistiam que Kira estava errado o caçaram e mataram. E sem ele os crimes retornaram, a barbárie voltou a dominar a Terra. Todo o progresso realizado por Kira foi perdido.

- Então o meio usado por Kira para executar criminosos era um Death Note! – compreendeu Clare. – Agora tudo faz sentido!

- Com isso já pode deduzir porque estou aqui. Eu estava com pena da humanidade, ela precisava de um novo Kira. Os Shinigamis geralmente não se importam com este mundo e nem costumam interferir nele desta maneira pelo bem dos humanos, mas eu não podia mais observar o retrocesso de vocês sem fazer nada. Por isso deixei que o caderno caísse aqui. E você teve sorte de encontrá-lo em primeiro lugar.

Justine entendeu tudo. Fora incumbida de uma importante missão, um propósito que poucos indivíduos seriam capazes de cumprir. Aquele Shinigami trouxera mais um Death Note para o Mundo Humano com o intuito de que alguém o encontrasse e o utilizasse para limpar o planeta do mal. Ela fora a escolhida do destino, e felizmente se julgava apta o bastante para levar a cabo a tarefa. O susto inicial em relação ao caderno, a ojeriza a ele, eram rapidamente substituídos por um inabalável ímpeto de punir quem merecia, trazer a verdadeira justiça de volta à sociedade. O poder divino estava agora em suas mãos, e não podia de forma alguma recusá-lo.

A primeira reação visível da moça ao término da fala de Masuku, porém, foi um suspiro de sofrimento, como se algo que a incomodara houvesse passado por sua cabeça. Isso não ficou despercebido ao deus da morte, que imediatamente perguntou:

- Algo errado?

- Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha três anos de idade – a jovem revelou sem delongas, cabisbaixa. – Um assaltante invadiu nossa casa à noite e meu pai tentou reagir. Como retaliação, o bandido disparou contra ele e minha mãe. Eu era muito nova e não me lembro de quase nada... A não ser o som dos tiros. Foram três deles, seguidos, repentinos, mais altos do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tenha ouvido. E o barulho nunca mais deixou minha mente, repetindo-se todo dia, a cada manhã, durante meu sono e minha lucidez... Instigando-me a reagir. Mesmo que tente negar, minha vida sempre foi uma tentativa silenciosa de fazer justiça por eles e todas as outras pessoas que tenham passado por traumas similares, ao mesmo tempo evitando que essas tragédias venham a se repetir e, pior, com muitas vezes os culpados escapando à punição. Por isso optei por cursar Direito, e agora a posse do Death Note vem consolidar toda essa minha cruzada. Não se preocupe, Masuku. Eu irei limpar este mundo!

Calado, o Shinigami viu Justine se levantar da cama e andar determinada até a gaveta da escrivaninha. Abriu-a e apanhou o Death Note. Folheando-o, tornou a sentar-se em cima do lençol e logo se deteve na primeira página, onde o nome de Eliah Bantu estava bem visível no topo. A noite aos poucos se impunha, o céu de Paris se enegrecendo e o quarto permanecendo iluminado graças à luz dos postes diante do sobrado.

- No entanto, não posso cometer os mesmos erros de Kira – considerou Clare. – Tenho de testar melhor as propriedades do caderno e começar a executar os criminosos de modo discreto, sem que ninguém possa suspeitar que eu seja a responsável pelas mortes. Não há necessidade para passar a utilizar o Death Note com pressa, descuido e em larga escala. Um dos maiores facínoras deste mundo, o ditador Eliah Bantu, já deixou de existir e por enquanto isso servirá de aviso a todos que perpetuam o mal. Depois de eu elaborar uma boa estratégia e considerar todos os perigos, poderei fazer uso deste novo poder ao máximo... E a Terra terá sua cura!

Em seguida Justine abraçou com força o caderno, comprimindo-o junto ao peito como se quisesse evitar que nunca ninguém o tirasse de si. Ele seria seu instrumento para a justiça, a concórdia, o equilíbrio. Chave para o sábio julgamento de Deus que agiria entre os homens a partir dela. E, observando a cena, Masuku não conteve um imenso e doentio sorriso...

- x - x - x - x -

O refúgio de "L". Princípio de manhã.

Near ainda se encontrava sentado do mesmo modo diante do notebook, talvez nem houvesse abandonado essa posição nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, mas não demonstrava quaisquer traços de fadiga. Seus olhos continuavam focados na tela do computador, com várias janelas abertas exibindo notícias nas mais variadas línguas e meios simultaneamente. A diferença era que agora todas aparentavam ter um assunto em comum, o nome "Eliah Bantu" sendo repetido no mínimo uma vez a cada dez segundos em meio ao emaranhado de falas e sons. E, enrolando os cabelos brancos com os dedos, o detetive permanecia atento a qualquer nova informação que fosse veiculada.

Até que o agente do FBI Ernest Adams adentrou o lugar, seus costumeiros passos longe de desconcentrar Near. Este inquiriu, como sempre sem virar-se na direção do aliado:

- Conseguiu obter a informação que pedi?

- Sim – o estadunidense respondeu um tanto cansado. – Segundo meu contato, a CIA tinha mesmo um homem infiltrado no palácio do governo do Mali quando Bantu morreu.

- E ele reportou algo que nos interesse? Afinal, não podemos dar muito crédito à versão oficial apresentada pelo sucessor...

- De acordo com o relatório do agente, Bantu reuniu-se com seus ministros para o chá da tarde por volta das dezoito horas, a portas fechadas. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, um dos generais deixou a sala às pressas gritando pelos funcionários do palácio. O espião estava entre eles e com isso pôde ser um dos primeiros a ter contato com o cadáver do ditador. A causa da morte era inegável: infarto súbito e fulminante. E Bantu não possuía qualquer histórico de problemas cardíacos ou algo do tipo.

- Como imaginei... – Near afirmou num murmúrio.

Ficou em silêncio durante vários instantes, refletindo, recapitulando fatos antigos rapidamente numa linha do tempo à qual desejara nunca mais recorrer. Lutando muito contra o intenso medo que o vinha atormentando desde a morte de Sanbashi, percebeu que teria de reunir o máximo de forças e mentes para encarar aquele novo e difícil embate. Tudo se repetia, e ele esperava ter fibra para conseguir vencer mais uma vez. E planejava ir até o fim, por mais desgastante que fosse.

- Contate a cúpula da Interpol, desejo requisitar uma reunião extraordinária o mais breve possível – falou então. – Comunique-se também com o capitão Matsuda. Ele não pode ficar fora disto.

- Entendido, "L" – assentiu Adams preparando-se para sair. – Algum outro pedido?

- Sim, na verdade...

Dizendo isso, Near voltou-se para Ernest e encarou-o profundamente, a mão direita ainda torcendo uma mecha de sua cabeleira alva. E, num tom que unia respeito e sinceridade, falou de forma clara:

- É bom que se prepare, agente Adams. Este caso exigirá o máximo de nós todos, quiçá nossas próprias vidas. Se achar prudente, não deixe nem que "ela" fique alheia às nossas ações. Iremos precisar de todo apoio e competência possíveis. Levando em conta esta cadeia de eventos, agora posso afirmar com quase total certeza... Kira está novamente entre nós.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

_7 – O proprietário do caderno pode reconhecer a imagem e a voz do proprietário original dele, um deus da morte._

_8 – O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno._

- x - x - x - x -

Já passara da hora em que Justine costumava comer em companhia do avô François quando ela finalmente desceu pelas escadas da casa, dirigindo-se até a modesta sala de jantar.

O idoso se encontrava sentado à mesa diante de um prato contendo apenas restos de comida e um copo de vinho já vazio. Recebeu a neta com um sorriso sereno enquanto ela se sentava de frente para si, tendo às costas um armário contendo algumas bonitas peças de louça. A travessa contendo uma sopa de legumes quase fria ali estava apenas aguardando a estudante chegar para saciar sua fome. Havia também alguns pães como acompanhamento e a garrafa contendo a bebida alcoólica cheia até a metade. Um pouquinho de vinho todo dia era ótimo para o coração, segundo dizia o avô.

- Perdeu um pouco a noção do tempo, _chéri_? – o senhor perguntou de modo extremamente carinhoso.

- Eu acabei envolvida pela leitura! – ela respondeu num risinho, colocando sopa em seu prato usando uma concha. – Perdoe-me.

- Justine, Justine... Sempre dedicada aos estudos. Isso faz com que lembre muito sua mãe. Ela nunca deixou de ser a primeira da turma. Você será uma grande promotora, sem dúvida!

- Bem, eu agora pretendo ser juíza, vovô...

- Enfim... Vai conseguir o que quer e se sentirá realizada com isso. E não faz nem idéia de como isso é bom!

- Eu sei sim. Acho que nunca soube tanto, na verdade...

Cheio de orgulho, François pegou a louça que sujara e dirigiu-se para a pequena cozinha anexa à sala. Lavou os utensílios na pia assoviando feliz, enxugou as mãos e logo depois tornou a passar por Justine enquanto ela colocava um pouco de vinho em seu copo, dizendo:

- Já irei subir para dormir, boa noite. E espero que seu envolvimento com os livros amanhã não a impeça de jantar comigo!

- Fique tranqüilo, vovô. Isso não se repetirá, ao menos antes do período de provas.

- Essa é minha neta. Até mais.

O idoso se retirou calmamente, seus passos nos degraus rumo ao andar superior logo sendo ouvidos e em seguida a porta de seu quarto sendo fechada. Justine mergulhou a colher no prato de sopa, soprou-a de leve e levou-a até a boca, o gosto da cenoura e da beterraba restituindo suas energias. Só então ergueu os olhos, visualizando Masuku sentado na mesma cadeira antes ocupada pelo avô, observando-a com as duas mãos segurando o queixo, cotovelos sobre a mesa.

- Tenho de evitar alterar meus hábitos e horários por causa do caderno, ou as pessoas começarão a suspeitar... – preocupou-se a moça.

- Sei que conseguirá dar conta disso! – riu o Shinigami.

- E você? Vai me seguir a qualquer lugar que eu for agora?

- Sim, enquanto você estiver em posse do Death Note.

- Julgando pelo fato de meu avô ter ignorado totalmente sua presença, posso concluir que realmente apenas eu posso vê-lo e ouvi-lo, certo?

- Isso mesmo!

- Ótimo. Porém, ainda assim terei que tomar cuidado quando for me dirigir a você, ou serei dada como louca por falar sozinha...

- Tome cuidado, todavia: qualquer outra pessoa que tocar no caderno também poderá me notar!

- Eu sei disso, e não se alarme: jamais deixarei que aconteça.

Era incrível como Justine acabara de tomar contato com tudo aquilo e agia com extrema naturalidade e segurança, parecendo preparada para qualquer contratempo que surgisse e aparentemente já sendo dona de todas as soluções. Masuku se entretinha como nunca devido a tal comportamento, pensando se ela manteria essa firmeza quando as coisas viessem a se complicar.

- Você deveria me agradecer – disse de repente o deus da morte. – Eu a ajudarei em todos os aspectos do seu plano de melhora do mundo, cumprirei todas as tarefas que venha a me pedir. Um Shinigami qualquer jamais faria isso por um humano, porém eu estou disposto a auxiliá-la pelo bem da espécie de vocês. Só não poderei fazer isso diretamente.

- Como assim, diretamente? – Clare não entendeu de imediato.

- Escrever os nomes no Death Note. Isso é algo que somente você pode fazer.

- Compreendo... Mas é uma função à qual jamais pretendo abdicar.

- Muito bem.

A estudante tomou mais alguns goles da sopa e molhou a boca com o vinho, a bebida fazendo-a se sentir ainda mais viva e pronta para sua missão. Depois tornou a fitar Masuku e resolveu esclarecer uma questão que vinha transitando em sua mente desde a primeira aparição deste:

- O Death Note que deixou cair aqui na Terra era seu, correto?

- Sim.

- Então por que você está carregando outro caderno consigo?

O Shinigami ergueu um dos braços e olhou quase por reflexo para o suporte de elásticos em sua cintura onde estava o outro Death Note. Justine já o havia percebido. A garota era mesmo bem esperta, e isso só tornava o trabalho de Masuku mais interessante!

- Um outro alguém me concedeu este caderno de bom grado para que eu pudesse abrir mão do meu – explicou ele.

- Um outro Shinigami? – a jovem soou incrivelmente astuta.

A criatura riu seco e replicou:

- Você faz perguntas demais de uma só vez! Por que não guarda algumas delas para quando realmente começar a mostrar serviço?

Notando pela primeira vez desde o encontro no quarto o sinistro brilho vermelho nos olhos do deus da morte, Justine deu um pequeno resmungo e voltou de novo sua atenção para a sopa.

- x - x - x - x -

Subúrbios de Tóquio. Oito da manhã.

Algumas viaturas da polícia com as sirenes ligadas encontravam-se diante de um condomínio de seis andares cuja aparência externa com certeza levaria a crer que estava abandonado. No entanto, em alguns de seus apartamentos operava uma quadrilha que distribuía cocaína para toda a região. Assim que as autoridades confirmaram a realização da atividade ilícita no local, uma ação para encerrá-la foi orquestrada quase imediatamente.

Naquele instante os oficiais saíam do interior do prédio levando os criminosos detidos até os carros, com as mãos algemadas e as faces cobertas por capacetes negros, ficando assim indistinguíveis. Uma das precauções adotadas devido ao possível ressurgimento de Kira.

A mídia como de costume estava no lugar noticiando as prisões, apesar de em pequeno número. O capitão Matsuda observava os repórteres e as câmeras com certo receio, porém sabia que aqueles bandidos estavam presumivelmente protegidos. Ainda perturbava seus pensamentos a idéia do temível "serial killer" ter realmente voltado, e desde o infarto de Sanbashi vivia numa amarga expectativa em relação a um fato novo que viesse confirmar ou não a suspeita. E quando o policial Hideo Hoshi aproximou-se do superior trazendo-lhe o celular que utilizava para entrar em contato com "L", Touta concluiu que a espera havia chegado ao fim.

- É ele? – Matsuda ainda quis confirmar enquanto apanhava o telefone.

- _Hai._

Levou então o aparelho ao ouvido, seu coração saltitando no peito como uma presa acuada. Conforme ouviu as sérias palavras do detetive, uma sensação pior do que todo o conjunto de outras que lhe vinham acometendo durante os últimos dias fez com que sua pele empalidecesse. Um pavor tão grande o atingiu que teve a repentina vontade de atirar longe o celular e sair correndo dali para algum local em que estivesse seguro e distante de tudo aquilo. Mas será que sua consciência permitiria que existisse refúgio assim sobre a Terra?

- E-eu entendi... – ele gaguejou enquanto assimilava desesperadamente as informações. – Irei me preparar para a viagem. Obrigado, "L".

Logo depois desligou o telefone e olhou para o céu cinzento tendo a certeza de que sua paz de espírito fora extinguida por tempo indeterminado.

- x - x - x - x -

A noite avançava em Paris.

O quarto de Justine era mais uma vez iluminado somente pela luz exterior, dotando o ambiente de inegável caráter lúgubre. A moça vestia agora um pijama de moletom composto por blusa e calça beges, tendo os cabelos loiros soltos e os pés cobertos por meias brancas e surrados chinelos azuis. Sentada na cadeira diante da escrivaninha em cima da qual folheava de novo o Death Note, Masuku zanzava à sua volta em aparente inquietude. Ele aguardava uma nova manifestação da universitária, algum parecer ou pergunta. Foi depois de vários minutos de silêncio que ela tornou a falar:

- Eu acho que descobri o motivo de Kira ter fracassado.

- Ah, é? – interessou-se o Shinigami agitando as asas uma última vez e sossegando sobre a cama. – E qual foi?

- Ele era extremamente infantil e imaturo.

Uma expressão de surpresa brotou no rosto do deus da morte, e também tinha um quê de outro sentimento inesperado da parte dele... Talvez fosse ofensa. De qualquer forma, Clare não notou isso por estar de costas, e logo o semblante retangular do ser místico voltou a assumir um ar de curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo em que indagava:

- Pode me explicar?

- É simples. A maioria das mortes causadas por Kira através do caderno ocorria por meio de parada cardíaca. Utilizava essa causa de óbito como uma espécie de assinatura, um indício para que todos soubessem que era ele quem executava os criminosos. Por isso as autoridades conseguiram deduzir mais facilmente que algo errado estava acontecendo, assim como saber se ele ainda estava na ativa ou não. Eu já não preciso desse tipo de publicidade. Seria bastante imbecil agir dessa maneira exibicionista e inconseqüente.

- Pretende trabalhar de modo diferente? – Masuku perguntou coçando o queixo.

- Exato. Desejo aproveitar plenamente as propriedades do Death Note. Irei diversificar ao máximo as causas e circunstâncias das mortes, de maneira que será impossível distinguir boa parte delas de meras fatalidades ou eventos naturais. Também fugirei de qualquer padrão na hora de escrever os nomes, seja de tempo ou localidade. Farei uso de um trunfo com o qual Kira jamais se preocupou: discrição.

- Interessante... Bem interessante...

- Limparei o mundo nas sombras. Quando os inimigos da justiça derem conta do que houve, minha tarefa já estará terminada. Desta vez não haverá falhas, Masuku.

Em seguida fechou o caderno, olhando fixamente para sua capa preta com a inscrição em letras brancas. Ela cumpriria seu objetivo evitando quaisquer erros. Não queria alcançar notoriedade ou seguidores, já que o bem que fazia era destinado à humanidade e não a si mesma. Seria uma agente silenciosa do julgamento divino num mundo corrompido, e não deixaria sob hipótese alguma de abraçar esse ímpeto.

Construiria uma nova era... que estava prestes a começar.

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Mas... como? Kira executou um criminoso no Japão? Mas eu não escrevi o nome de ninguém no caderno antes de Bantu!_

_Droga! Esse fato serviu para colocar as autoridades em alerta. Eles já estão prontos para combater um novo Kira antes mesmo de ele propriamente se manifestar._

_Um extremo cuidado deve agora medir todas as minhas ações._

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Cautela**_


	5. Capítulo V: Cautela

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo V

"**Cautela"**

Quartel-General da Interpol, Lyon, França.

Representantes da organização provenientes de inúmeros países do mundo, todos membros da mesma, encontravam-se acomodados atrás de bancadas com microfones e pequenas placas contendo seus nomes e a bandeira da nação da qual eram originários. Mesmo com todas as suas diferenças, todos tinham algo em comum: além da agitação que os dominava, o assunto referente ao possível retorno de Kira predominava nas conversas e cochichos. Reunidos em assembléia extraordinária, suas posições circundavam uma bancada central até então vazia, de frente para a parede contendo a grande representação do emblema da Interpol, com uma imagem da Terra, espada e balança douradas, e as iniciais da organização.

Apesar da língua mais usada no recinto ser o inglês, os enviados para a reunião também falavam usando seus dialetos naturais, o que tornava o local uma quase completa babel. Coube ao secretário-geral, depois de entrar apressadamente ajeitando a gravata, assumir seu posto no centro do lugar e tentar impor ordem através do microfone:

- Senhores... Senhores! Queiram se acalmar, por favor!

O pedido não surtiu grande efeito no início, sendo necessário ao interlocutor dar um suspiro e insistir:

- Senhores, será que podemos começar a reunião?

Aos poucos os representantes se deram conta da situação um tanto embaraçosa que perpetuavam e foram se calando. Os mais exaltados, que haviam até levantado de suas cadeiras, tornaram a sentar entre resmungos. Dentro de alguns instantes o silêncio dominou a assembléia, e o secretário-geral pôde finalmente transmitir o que tinha para dizer:

- Creio que todos vocês saibam o porquê de terem sido convocados para este encontro de caráter emergencial. Os últimos acontecimentos não podem de modo algum ser ignorados. Primeiro a morte do criminoso Tuomo Sanbashi no Japão por parada cardíaca no exato momento em que era preso, e em seguida o falecimento do ditador Eliah Bantu em circunstâncias praticamente iguais, segundo fontes confiáveis.

- Que fontes? – o enviado do Irã questionou aborrecido. – A CIA?

- Os agentes americanos violaram claramente a soberania de nosso país com suas ações – afirmou o representante do Mali. – O fato de alguém fora de nosso governo ter tido acesso direto a essas informações não deixa dúvidas de que estávamos sendo espionados!

- Os Estados Unidos da América têm todo o direito de intervir em países com regimes que violem os preceitos da democracia e da liberdade! – defendeu-se um dos estadunidenses presentes.

- Democracia? – o iraniano irritou-se ainda mais. – Vocês fomentam uma oposição minoritária contra um regime legítimo eleito democraticamente pelo povo e ainda falam em democracia?

- Senhores, por favor! – o secretário-geral retomou a palavra. – Queiram discutir suas desavenças na ONU, não aqui. O único propósito desta reunião é somarmos forças para capturar um criminoso de alta periculosidade. E o fato inegável de Bantu ter morrido por ataque cardíaco torna evidente a suspeita de que o assassino conhecido como "Kira" reiniciou suas atividades.

Uma nova onda de agitação tomou o recinto, o péssimo hábito de todos ali falarem ao mesmo tempo se repetindo. O burburinho indistinguível voltou a predominar, até alguns gritos acalorados surgindo de tempos em tempos, e o secretário-geral bateu com uma das mãos na testa de tanta frustração. Por fim pediu de novo que os enviados se calassem e depois de cinco minutos conseguiu novamente falar:

- Ainda não temos pistas a respeito de quem seja esse meliante e onde se encontra. Pode ser o mesmo Kira anterior ou uma outra pessoa dotada dos mesmos poderes. De qualquer forma, "L" está disposto a nos auxiliar mais uma vez nesse caso.

- Nós não confiamos em "L"! – protestou o representante de Cingapura.

- Como é que é? – o enviado da Grã-Bretanha retrucou.

- "L" é conhecido por sua excentricidade e atos de caráter dúbio. Todos aqui sabem como ele suspeitou da própria polícia japonesa na investigação anterior e até sondou membros de suas famílias por conta própria, o que levou à trágica morte de agentes do FBI! Além disso, há anos fala-se na possibilidade do próprio "L" ser Kira e estar nos manipulando em um de seus joguinhos sádicos! Eu questiono totalmente o envolvimento desta organização com tal figura, secretário!

- Como ousa colocar em dúvida a integridade da Interpol, senhor Hazirah? – o secretário-geral rebateu nervoso.

- Uma organização que caiu nas mãos dos nazistas durante a Segunda Guerra pode muito bem ser colocada em xeque ao meu ver!

- Isso é passado! Estamos falando do hoje, e Kira está de novo à solta fazendo vítimas!

Nisso, na bancada em que os três representantes do Japão presenciavam a discussão, um deles, convidado pessoalmente pelo capitão Matsuda e também pelo atual diretor da Agência Nacional de Polícia, Honshu Nikemura, para acompanhá-los até a França, perguntava a si mesmo se estava diante de uma assembléia de pessoas civilizadas ou um ringue de luta livre. Era Hideo Hoshi, o atirador que Touta tanto valorizava. O marido de Sayu considerara uma boa experiência para o rapaz participar de uma reunião como aquela, assim como Soichiro Yagami lhe dera a mesma oportunidade no passado, mas o jovem agora se encontrava confuso e decepcionado, tanto que resolveu perguntar a Matsuda:

- Eles são sempre assim?

- Na maioria das vezes... Porém não fique com uma má impressão. No fundo todos eles desejam cumprir seu dever.

E, percebendo que o agressivo debate dos colegas ainda tinha "L" como foco, o capitão decidiu se manifestar:

- Eu acredito que se "L" investigou as famílias daqueles que considerava suspeitos na polícia japonesa, era porque tinha fortes razões para isso. Deposito total confiança nos julgamentos do detetive e até hoje eles nunca se mostraram falhos. Acho que esta cúpula está sendo um pouco dura demais com ele...

Matsuda fez sua colocação com tamanha certeza que todos no recinto imaginaram se ele não saberia algo mais do que aparentava... A verdade era que sim: Raito Yagami era Kira, o que mostrara que "L" seguira a pista certa ao investigar as famílias dos policiais. Mesmo sendo um argumento forte, Touta no entanto não podia revelá-lo. Jurara que a real identidade de Kira jamais viria a público.

- De qualquer forma, há um representante de "L" no prédio – informou o secretário-geral. – Está aguardando nosso consentimento para tomar parte neste encontro.

- Ótimo, mande-o entrar! – replicou o enviado de Cingapura. – Vamos ver o que ele tem a nos dizer!

E eis que logo em seguida um homem de sobretudo marrom, cabelo curto e inseparáveis óculos escuros adentrou o local. Trazia algo como uma maleta numa das mãos, mas boa parte dos participantes da reunião já sabia do que se tratava. Parou de pé diante da bancada central e olhou primeiro para o secretário, logo depois se voltando para os demais membros da Interpol. Foi com uma voz calma e sem maiores pretensões que se apresentou:

- Bom dia. Sou Ernest Adams, agente do FBI.

- FBI? – estranhou um enviado russo. – Mas e o tal Watari?

- Watari se aposentou.

Diante de resposta tão seca, ninguém mais indagou a respeito do assunto. Porém, antes que o federal estadunidense pudesse realizar a tarefa para a qual viera até ali, o representante da Alemanha falou:

- Ernest Adams... conheço esse nome! Não é você o principal suspeito do assassinato de um dos líderes da União Européia sob a desculpa insana de ele ser um vampiro?

- Acredite: existem mais coisas sobrenaturais no mundo do que alguém capaz de matar pessoas por meio apenas de seus nomes e rostos.

A sábia réplica bastou para calar de vez todos os presentes. Adams então pôde colocar sua aparente maleta sobre a bancada do secretário-geral e abri-la de frente para a assembléia. Era um notebook, o qual foi imediatamente ligado. Um "L" estilizado logo dominou a tela branca, simultaneamente a voz irreconhecível do detetive se fazendo ouvir por todos:

- Bom dia, senhores. Creio que o secretário-geral já tenha exposto bem a situação. Há fortes indícios de Kira, seja o mesmo ou um novo, ter retornado. A morte de Sanbashi isolada não bastava para levantar tantas suspeitas, pois poderia muito bem ter sido natural devido aos vários fatores envolvidos, mas o fim de Eliah Bantu mostra que podemos estar sim diante de uma nova onda de assassinatos em série.

- Já conseguiu chegar a alguma conclusão, "L"? – perguntou o representante da França.

- Nenhuma. Apenas há uma maior porcentagem de chance de Kira estar no Japão. Apesar dos horrores da ditadura de Bantu terem sido divulgados amplamente através da mídia em todo o mundo, a captura de Sanbashi foi transmitida em primeiro lugar apenas pela imprensa japonesa. Até agora não há informações sobre outras possíveis vítimas, porém tenho certeza de que elas existirão. E devemos estar alertas a isso.

- Não leva em conta que tanto a morte desse Sanbashi quanto a de Bantu possam ser coincidências, "L"? – inquiriu o enviado brasileiro. – Será que não estamos fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água nos mobilizando tão prematuramente?

- Como disse, ao meu ver apenas o infarto de Sanbashi pode ser analisado como coincidência. É possível até que ele seja realmente uma, porém serviu para nos alertar cedo quanto a prováveis novos atos de Kira, já que a morte de Bantu é bem mais suspeita. Mesmo que no final tudo isto não passe de um alarme falso, ao menos iremos ter nos mobilizado a tempo de evitar mais mortes.

- Alguma outra colocação? – indagou o secretário-geral.

- Sim, na verdade... Uma suspeita que trago comigo. Trabalho no momento com três hipóteses. A primeira é que tanto Sanbashi quanto Bantu foram mortos por um mesmo Kira. A segunda, que Sanbashi morreu por causas naturais e apenas Bantu foi assassinado por Kira. Já a terceira é que existam dois Kiras, e cada um foi responsável por uma morte.

A estupefação foi geral. Dois Kiras? "L" não estaria se precipitando demais com uma teoria tão aterradora? Quem conhecia bem o detetive sabia que não, e Matsuda era um deles. Inclusive talvez fosse essa a hipótese que fazia mais sentido. Hoshi se sobressaltou, cutucando o capitão e falando palavras desconexas, mas este pediu que se aquietasse. A explicação da suspeita estava por vir.

- Tenho razões para acreditar nisso. A primeira é que, apesar das mortes possuírem um padrão – ataque cardíaco e ambas as vítimas serem criminosos – as condições diferem. Sanbashi sofria de problemas envolvendo colesterol e era bastante propenso a um infarto. Já Bantu tinha uma saúde de ferro. Nada me tira da cabeça que se Sanbashi foi assassinado, o ato serviu como uma espécie de aviso, um recado aos seguidores de Kira de que ele estava retornando. E foi algo ambíguo, já que é praticamente impossível saber se a vítima morreu devido a um infarto natural ou provocado. Com Bantu é diferente: parece-me um ato deliberado de um Kira, todavia talvez não o mesmo. Assim, o Kira que aniquilou Sanbashi pode ter servido de arauto ao Kira que assassinou Bantu.

- Faz sentido! – constatou Matsuda. – Pode realmente ser isso!

- Sendo assim, precisamos da maior força-tarefa possível! – preocupou-se o britânico que falara anteriormente.

- Eu já ia entrar nessa questão. Estou disposto a formar uma nova equipe para em conjunto dela iniciar as investigações. Os voluntários devem se apresentar ao agente Adams, que então lhes fornecerá a localização do meu centro de operações. Pretendo começar pelo Japão, pois como eu disse, há maiores chances de Kira ou um deles, se forem dois, estar lá. Devo lembrá-los de que quem quiser me auxiliar nessa nova caçada terá de abrir mão da própria possibilidade de sair vivo dela. Todos aqui sabem dos riscos e precisam estar totalmente cientes deles antes de se efetivarem meus parceiros, pois pretendo contar com todos até o fim.

Silêncio. Era uma proposta difícil, mesmo a maioria ali sendo dotada de um senso de justiça bastante admirável. Teriam de abrir mão de seus amigos, famílias... Suas próprias existências estariam em jogo se resolvessem integrar o time de "L", e era um jogo sem dúvida alguma delicado. Um jogo mortal contra Kira.

Aos poucos, em vários pontos do grande salão de reuniões, alguns membros foram se levantando... Diferentes nacionalidades, diversas culturas, mas um único propósito. Entre eles estavam o capitão Matsuda e seu comandado Hoshi, dispostos a irem até o fim.

A justiça mais uma vez prevaleceria.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

_9 – A data e a hora da morte podem ser manipulados dentro dos 40 segundos após se ter escrito o nome._

_10 – O humano que tocar o Death Note pode reconhecer a imagem e a voz de seu proprietário original, um deus da morte, mesmo se esse humano não for o dono do caderno._

- x - x - x - x -

Paris. Uma nova manhã.

Justine caminha despreocupada na direção da Sorbonne como de costume, suas botas desmanchando os flocos de neve na calçada caídos na noite anterior. A diferença é que agora a estudante é acompanhada por alguém invisível às demais pessoas, o Shinigami Masuku, que, alguns metros acima do chão, bate suas asas negras contra o ar frio do inverno.

Carregando sua mochila e seus livros, a loira tem o semblante erguido e os olhos fixos em algum ponto desconhecido no horizonte, como se estivesse presa num estado de profundo transe. Parece totalmente alheia aos outros seres humanos ao redor de si e ao próprio mundo em que habita, a única coisa dominando seus pensamentos sendo sua missão, a tarefa pela frente... Purificar o mundo; ser, através do Death Note, o fogo de justiça que acabaria com todo o mal.

- Está quieta... – observa Masuku num dado momento. – Não trocou palavras comigo hoje desde que acordou, mesmo quando não havia ninguém por perto... Espero que você esteja bem!

- Só estou tentando me concentrar, organizar em minha mente tudo que devo fazer... – ela responde discretamente.

- Entendo... Deve ser bem difícil mesmo. Ainda mais para uma universitária.

Logo Clare chega à frente da Sorbonne, onde, como em todos os dias de aula, Paule a aguarda sorridente entre os vários estudantes.

- _Bonju_, Justine! – ela acena alegre.

- _Bonju..._ – a réplica da recém-chegada não possui quase nenhum ânimo.

Delacroix se aproxima da amiga com visível ansiedade, e esta agradece às regras do Death Note por não ter de apresentar Masuku a ela, dado o frenesi que geralmente a tomava ao conhecer pessoas novas. Imagine só se ainda por cima essa pessoa não fosse humana...

- Parece desanimada! – Paule percebe o aspecto de Justine ainda mais sério do que o habitual sem dificuldade. – Aconteceu algo?

- Não, nada, só estou um pouco atordoada devido às provas estarem chegando...

- Pensei que fosse por conta da notícia...

- Notícia? Que notícia?

- Ainda não soube? Ah, me esqueci que você quase nunca assiste TV... Mas todos estão falando a respeito. Kira voltou a agir!

_O quê?_

A súbita revelação contribuiu para fazer o corpo da órfã gelar ainda mais, já que o clima também contribuía para isso. Sentiu-se zonza por um instante, acreditou até que ia desmaiar, e num relance ainda mais breve reprovou-se por não ter tomado café da manhã antes de sair de casa, o que a deixara mais fraca. Lutou como nunca para manter a firmeza das pernas e a naturalidade da situação, porém não conseguiu controlar totalmente a reação de seu organismo. A pele embranqueceu, os dedos tremiam de forma perceptível. Notando o abalo causado pela informação, Paule preocupou-se e já ia avançar para amparar a amiga com os braços, evitando que caísse, quando ela lhe falou:

- C-como assim? Como foi isso?

- Um criminoso morreu no Japão de parada cardíaca logo após ser preso pela polícia e ter nome e rosto divulgados pela mídia. As autoridades acreditam que seja obra de Kira.

- Mas... mas...

- Justine, você está bem?

Que fazer? Ela deveria disfarçar? Se sim, como? Era difícil enganar Paule, pois ela a conhecia como ninguém!

- Estou sim. Apenas fiquei surpresa.

- Pareceu-me bem assustada...

- Só não esperava receber uma notícia assim logo pela manhã, de súbito... E sabe que estou preocupada com muitas coisas!

Deu então um risinho cínico, mas foi o bastante para a amiga tornar a sorrir, mais aliviada. Ela acreditara. Felizmente.

- Tem de descansar mais, Justine. Você só estuda e estuda! Precisa sair e distrair mais a cabeça, ou acabará ficando doente!

- Eu sei, Paule. Não precisa me dar um sermão.

Diante de tal resposta Delacroix de início fez uma careta, mas, lembrando-se do temperamento difícil da loira, logo acabou por rir descontraída. As duas caminhavam na direção do interior do campus, moças e rapazes ao redor conversando enquanto as aulas não começavam. Justine pôde ouvir a palavra "Kira" uma ou duas vezes no meio das rodinhas. Realmente a população já estava ciente do misterioso fato e este parecia ter se tornado o assunto principal.

_Droga, droga!_

Clare não se conformava. Como seria possível? Olhou de soslaio para Masuku, e ele mantinha completo silêncio desde que Paule falara sobre a morte no Japão. Tinha um quê de perplexidade, de assombro, talvez até maior que a própria estudante de Direito. Pelo visto ele também não esperava isso, mas Justine não tinha certeza. Necessitava de respostas, e teria de obtê-las o quanto antes.

- Por que não vai até o banheiro lavar esse rosto? – perguntou a morena. – Você está parecendo um cadáver, é sério!

Ótima sugestão. A loira nem precisara inventar uma desculpa para se ausentar.

- Acho que farei isso mesmo.

- Além do mais... vai que algum gatinho resolve olhar para você hoje e te encontra assim?

- Paule, por favor...

Delacroix deu mais uma risada de divertimento e observou a amiga se afastar por um dos corredores da universidade, por pouco não trombando com outras duas garotas. Justine parecia estranhamente atordoada aquela manhã...

O banheiro feminino por sorte se encontrava vazio. Primeiramente a jovem seguiu o conselho de Paule e andou até a pia, abrindo a torneira e usando as mãos pálidas para banhar a face com água fria. Precisava daquilo. Despertar para os riscos, perigos... os imprevistos. Aquele que encarava agora com certeza não seria o último a ameaçar seus planos.

Em seguida virou-se para Masuku, que pousara sobre o piso com a mesma expressão perplexa notada antes por Justine. Não parecia pronto para elucidar dúvidas naquele momento, mas mesmo assim a estudante as lançou, logo depois de certificar-se que estava mesmo sozinha no local:

- Você deixou cair mais de um Death Note na Terra?

- Não... O único foi o que você encontrou!

- Há a possibilidade de um outro Shinigami ter entregado seu caderno a outra pessoa?

- Isso pode sim ter acontecido... Mas não tenho certeza, Justine! Acredite ou não, estou tão surpreso quanto você!

Clare bufou. Como era irritante a névoa da imprecisão! Haveria outro Kira na ativa, provavelmente no Japão? Ele teria tido acesso a um Death Note antes ou depois da francesa? De qualquer forma, isso ameaçava expor seus intentos antes mesmo de efetivamente iniciá-los. Tinha de descobrir mais coisas!

- Lembre-se que essa morte também pode ter acontecido de forma natural – considerou o Shinigami. – Vocês humanos têm infartos sem que precisem ser induzidos pelo caderno. E nos últimos tempos eles vêm se tornando mais freqüentes, já que se alimentam tão mal e cuidam tão pouco da saúde... Acontece que como o antigo Kira utilizava esse método como marca registrada, a polícia já entrou em alerta!

- Exatamente. Mesmo que tenha sido somente uma coincidência, essa morte não poderia ter vindo em pior momento. Agora todo o mundo já está pronto para caçar um novo Kira, mesmo antes de ele realmente surgir. É estranho... Pode-se encarar esse fato ocorrido no Japão até como uma espécie de aviso!

- Será que...

Masuku ia dizer algo, porém deteve-se de repente. Isso não passou despercebido a Justine:

- Ia falar alguma coisa?

- Será que eles suspeitam que Bantu tenha sido eliminado através do caderno?

- É provável, mas isso ainda não foi levado a público... Na imprensa predomina a versão oficial de que ele foi envenenado por rebeldes. Mesmo que as autoridades saibam que a real causa da morte foi uma parada cardíaca, não divulgarão abertamente tão cedo. Os inimigos de Kira não querem dar à população a certeza de que ele retornou. Na visão deles isso só fomentaria o medo e estimularia os seus seguidores. Seja como for, o assassinato de Bantu não pode levar a mim. O genocídio comandado por ele no Mali já era de conhecimento internacional e seria um alvo preferencial de Kira não importando a parte do mundo em que este se encontrasse. Estou segura por enquanto.

- Se você diz...

Sentando-se junto a uma das paredes do banheiro, Clare, já mais calma e com um estado de nervos menos suspeito, retirou sua mochila e, enquanto a abria, afirmou ao aliado:

- No entanto, há algo nesse evento ocorrido no Japão que me beneficia.

- Ah, é? – Masuku chegou mais perto, curioso. – E o que é?

- É certo que a prisão do criminoso morto foi veiculada pela mídia primeiramente dentro do próprio país, então as investigações certamente começarão por lá. As atenções ficarão longe da França por todo o tempo que eu conseguir escrever os nomes no caderno sem causar suspeitas. Como eu disse, Bantu era um ditador sanguinário repudiado em todo o planeta e por isso o assassino dele pode muito bem estar também no Japão. Eles irão atrás de uma pista bem distante de mim.

Justine então retirou alguns livros que carregava de dentro da bolsa, e entre eles via-se um volume de capa preta, fino, que logo deslizou para as hábeis mãos da garota... Tratava-se do Death Note.

- Você o está trazendo consigo? – a voz do Shinigami continha um sincero espanto.

- Sim, como pode ver – a universitária respondeu com desdém, folheando-o.

- Mas... Não tem medo de ser descoberta? Ainda mais agora com o retorno de Kira sendo tão falado?

- É certo que a partir de agora terei de redobrar a cautela com a qual já me propunha a agir, mas não se engane. Carregar o caderno comigo é justamente um meio de evitar suspeitas.

- Como assim?

- O principal meio de localizar Kira é através dos criminosos cujos nomes e rostos foram ou não transmitidos pelos meios de comunicação. Se eu começar, por exemplo, a matar vários meliantes que sejam divulgados apenas pela TV francesa, logo os investigadores concluirão que o novo Kira é francês. Porém, se eu conseguir presenciar crimes no momento em que eles acontecerem e tiver o Death Note comigo, posso descobrir os nomes dos responsáveis de algum jeito e eliminá-los antes mesmo da mídia veicular quem eram. Aí basta apenas eu diversificar bem as causas dos óbitos, como expliquei antes, e _voilà_! Ninguém nem vai suspeitar que foram causados pelo caderno!

- É um excelente estratagema, mas você espera mesmo testemunhar tantos delitos aqui na França, Justine? Lembre-se que é um país de primeiro mundo e a violência é relativamente baixa...

- Nunca se sabe, Masuku. O importante é eu estar prevenida.

Ela tinha mesmo razão. Sorrindo, o Shinigami ergueu-se do solo e agitou as asas, pairando ao lado de Clare. Quaisquer dúvidas que ainda tivesse sobre a capacidade da jovem utilizar o Death Note de forma sagaz se dissiparam após aquele último diálogo. Ele realmente escolhera bem... E sabia que não se arrependeria. Acompanhar a loira em sua cruzada contra o mal do mundo seria bastante realizador... e incrivelmente divertido!

- Agora temos de ir... – lembrou-se Justine. – Já estou atrasada para a aula. E devo manter as aparências, não é mesmo?

- Certamente que deve, hehehehehe...

- Pois então vamos.

Assim se retiraram do banheiro, os humanos que o usariam em seguida no decorrer daquele dia sequer imaginando que fora palco de uma conversa entre um deus da morte e uma mulher que poderia decidir em questão de instantes a respeito de todas as suas vidas...

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Não posso deixar escapar esta oportunidade... Vamos ver até que ponto as propriedades deste caderno são verdadeiras!_

_É incrível... Simplesmente incrível._

_E ninguém suspeita de mim. Agora estou pronta para agir verdadeiramente!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Confiança**_


	6. Capítulo VI: Confiança

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo VI

"**Confiança"**

Justine adentrou a sala de aula um pouco envergonhada, sendo que o professor já havia começado a ministrar a matéria, Direito Constitucional, há alguns minutos. Desculpou-se num discreto "pardon" e, após o docente assentir com a cabeça voltada para a lousa, a loira prosseguiu até seu lugar entre resmungos e risadinhas por parte dos colegas que a odiavam. Acomodou-se ao lado de Paule e apanhou rapidamente os livros para conseguir acompanhar a explicação.

Todavia, Clare sentiu que havia algo estranho. A amiga não olhava para frente, atenta à aula, como de costume, tendo naquele momento os olhos fixos na órfã. Esta fingiu ignorar tal fato no início, porém, conforme tentava ouvir o professor e fazer anotações em seu caderno, começou a se sentir extremamente incomodada. Era como se Paule a estivesse vigiando, atenta a qualquer ato suspeito. Será que Justine deixara escapar algum indício a respeito do Death Note? Não, era impossível. Não havia como ninguém mais saber.

Num dado instante, bufou e largou a caneta. Não podia mais agüentar aquilo. Virou-se para Delacroix com o máximo possível de naturalidade e perguntou:

- Algo errado, Paule?

- Justine... – a morena falou quase num suspiro vazio, semblante pensativo. – Você apóia Kira, não?

_Quê? Por que isso agora?_

Seu rosto fechou, seus lábios se retraíram, os dedos de sua mão direita tamborilaram um tanto nervosos a madeira da bancada, porém não podia fugir à indagação. A amiga provavelmente a fazia sem qualquer intuito de testá-la ou coisa parecida, mas a resposta que daria poderia denunciá-la ou não. Respirando fundo, procurou ser sincera. Só o fato de não mentir já daria uma grande contribuição para que eventuais suspeitas se afastassem de sua pessoa.

- Sim, eu apóio. E você sabe muito bem disso.

- É, lembro-me bem... Nós nos conhecemos apenas aqui na universidade, porém você me disse numa certa ocasião que não reprovava os atos de Kira no período em que ele agiu pela primeira vez.

- Minha opinião é que há a necessidade sim de Deus ter um representante direto na Terra para executar seus julgamentos. Só assim este mundo pode melhorar. E ele de fato melhorou enquanto Kira agia. Agora que ele retornou, espero que a criminalidade também volte a diminuir e os maus saibam que serão punidos caso se manifestem.

- Você tem uma postura bem formada diante desse assunto, Justine. Mesmo não concordando totalmente, é algo que admiro.

- Hum... Não concorda totalmente? O que acha de Kira, Paule?

Clare se deu conta de que realmente nunca ouvira o parecer da amiga a respeito da questão, e seria algo sem dúvida interessante de se tomar conhecimento. A situação se invertera, e isso a agradava. Tinha de permanecer no controle.

- Eu acredito que os atos de Kira não passem de ações individualistas destinadas a satisfazerem seu próprio ego, estando de acordo apenas com suas noções particulares de certo ou errado. A longo prazo não terão trazido nada de benéfico à humanidade, talvez até a prejudicando.

- E por que acha isso? – Justine lançou um olhar astuto sobre a colega.

- Não existe justiça imparcial.

- Explique-me direito.

- Por exemplo, matar crianças. Para nossa civilização judaico-cristã ocidental do século XXI, é um crime hediondo considerado bem mais grave que muitos outros. No entanto, nem sempre foi assim. Na Idade Média não existia o conceito de infância como o enxergamos hoje; as crianças eram vistas praticamente como adultos em tamanho menor, não diferindo deles em mais nada. Por isso naquela época não se via como crime hediondo enviar crianças para uma guerra ou matá-las numa mesma. E também existiram e ainda existem culturas que não traçam uma divisória nítida entre infância e maturidade perante suas leis ou códigos de conduta.

- E?

- O que Kira considera um delito grave pode não o ser para outras pessoas. Algum ato que ele veja como digno de pena de morte pode não o ser para os demais. É nesse ponto que quero chegar. Alguém com o poder de Kira escolhe suas vítimas de acordo com seu ideal individual de justiça, seguindo sua própria moral, preceitos e quiçá caprichos.

O mesmo argumento apresentado antes pelo professor Pasquale, em suma. Argumento que Justine não aceitava de modo algum. Kira era o arauto da justiça divina no mundo, o Death Note sendo o meio infalível de executá-la entre os homens. E Deus nunca errava em seus julgamentos. Ele era imparcial, implacável e fulminante. Aqueles que merecessem morrer devido a seus crimes morreriam. Isso jamais deveria ser questionado. Clare construiria uma sociedade em que todos compreenderiam isso, e falas como a que Paule acabara de articular nunca mais seriam ouvidas.

- Vejo que você também tem uma opinião formada... – a loira sorriu de leve.

- É preciso que todos nós nos posicionemos acerca de algo tão importante, não é mesmo?

As duas riram baixinho por um instante e em seguida voltaram suas atenções para a aula. Sem que Delacroix notasse, porém, Justine lançou um último olhar de soslaio sobre sua figura. E prometeu a si mesma ficar de olho nela pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Seu segredo não podia ser descoberto por ninguém. Ninguém.

- x - x - x - x -

Quartel-General da Interpol.

Onze homens seguiam o agente do FBI Ernest Adams, que carregava fechado o laptop cinza, por um dos corredores do prédio após o término da assembléia. Estavam todos visivelmente ansiosos, agitados. Arrumavam os ternos e gravatas constantemente, outros cochichavam entre si. Haviam aceitado uma missão altamente arriscada, e não poderiam mais voltar atrás.

Aqueles eram os voluntários provenientes de várias partes do mundo que haviam se prontificado a auxiliar "L" na caçada a Kira, colocando suas vidas em perigo.

Pararam por fim diante de uma porta. Adams inseriu um cartão magnético na fechadura e abriu-a calmamente, os demais o acompanhando enquanto sentiam um misto de receio e curiosidade. Tinham certeza de que aquela investigação marcaria para sempre suas existências dedicadas ao cumprimento da lei.

A sala a seguir se assemelhava a um escritório simples, porém bem mobiliado, com móveis remetendo ao século XIX. Os exemplares de tapeçaria pareciam oriundos do Império Turco-Otomano e as cadeiras, estantes de livros e escrivaninhas pertencendo ao inventário de algum dos últimos monarcas da Europa. Foi sobre a última dessas peças citadas que o estadunidense colocou o computador, abriu-o e ligou-o diante dos policiais. De imediato o logotipo de "L" ocupou mais uma vez a tela.

- Pois bem, senhores – a voz robótica continuava protegendo a identidade do detetive. – Vocês foram os únicos que se dispuseram a integrar a nova força-tarefa destinada a deter Kira. Presumo por isso serem homens de imensas coragem e determinação, virtudes que muito valorizo e que serão imprescindíveis para o fechamento deste caso. A partir deste momento deposito minha total confiança em suas pessoas. Juntos deteremos essa terrível ameaça que assassina seres humanos tão deliberadamente.

Os onze concordaram movendo a cabeça ou pronunciando "sim" em suas respectivas línguas. "L" então prosseguiu:

- O agente Adams já me enviou por e-mail os nomes, nacionalidades e históricos de cada um de vocês, mas eu gostaria que se apresentassem pessoalmente.

O grupo de voluntários se dispôs em fileira e um por um, dando passos à frente, falaram de forma breve a respeito de si mesmos. O primeiro foi um loiro relativamente alto e forte, seu intenso sotaque indicando de onde vinha:

- Sou o agente Günter Ackerman. _Bundespolizei_. Polícia Federal Alemã.

O próximo foi um indivíduo calvo, talvez o mais velho ali. Sua face e jeito de se expressar no entanto demonstravam uma firmeza de caráter admirável.

- George Bakerton. Scotland Yard. Polícia britânica.

Em seguida foi a vez de um moreno de pele cor de jambo, cabelos pretos e crespos.

- Ricardo Souza. Polícia Federal do Brasil.

Logo depois um rapaz magro, quase ruivo.

- Moshe Yahudain. _Mishteret Yisrael_. Polícia israelense.

A dupla de oficiais japoneses veio em seguimento:

- Touta Matsuda. Agência Nacional de Polícia do Japão.

- Hideo Hoshi. Também da polícia japonesa.

Após os dois, um homem negro, mais alto do que Ackerman:

- Scott Boruanda. Serviço de Polícia da África do Sul.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, gestos constantes e corpo atraente.

- Izabela Rivera. _Cuerpo Nacional de Policía_. Espanha.

Mais uma dupla, composta agora por um homem e uma mulher, ambos loiros.

- Mark Dennegan. ATF. _Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms_. Estados Unidos.

- Eliza Krammer. FBI. Estados Unidos da América.

Por último, um outro oriental de porte bastante rígido.

- Zheng Wu Liu. Força Policial Armada do Povo Chinês.

Seguiu-se então um minuto de silêncio... e a imagem na tela do notebook foi alterada de forma súbita e drástica, retratando um fundo preto com o desenho rústico na cor branca de um boneco-palito morto numa forca, seu corpo balançando para lá e para cá ao som de "bips" do aparelho. Os onze policiais recuaram assustados e confusos, até que a figura da letra "L" retornou e o detetive fez questão de interpelá-los:

- Será que nada aprenderam com os acontecimentos dos últimos anos? Se eu fosse Kira como insistem alguns membros da Interpol, vocês todos já estariam mortos!

Os voluntários, dentre os quais Matsuda era o que mais se reprovava por ter cometido deslize tão perigoso, trocaram olhares temerosos entre si antes da fala continuar:

- Daqui em diante não poderão mais usar seus nomes verdadeiros. Adams distribuirá a todos vocês, durante o vôo até meu centro de operações no Japão, novos distintivos de acordo com as forças policiais das quais são originários contendo nomes falsos que deverão utilizar até que as investigações terminem. Suas vidas são importantes demais para serem desperdiçadas, senhores.

- Quando partirá esse vôo? – quis saber Dennegan.

- O quanto antes. O jato já os aguarda neste momento no aeroporto de Lyon. Recomendo que não informem a ninguém que irão viajar, pelo menos não num primeiro momento. Toda discrição é bem-vinda quando se trata de Kira.

"L" terminou e todos permaneceram calados por vários instantes, suas visões se alternando entre os novos companheiros de força-tarefa, o sisudo agente Adams e o computador que compunha o elo com o maior detetive do mundo. Este indagou, depois de julgar ter dado tempo suficiente para que todos se decidissem:

- Posso mesmo contar com todos vocês?

A confirmação foi geral. Estavam prontos para começar.

- x - x - x - x -

_Ela tinha de fugir._

_Tinha de continuar a se afastar, firme, calada, em linha reta, sem demonstrar quaisquer emoções. Correr significaria sua morte. Tentar reagir significaria sua morte. Por mais que quisesse parar e voltar atrás, destruir seu inimigo, livrar-se de toda a dor, não podia. Naquele sofrido momento teria de reprimir todo o seu ódio e simplesmente ir embora._

_Fugir e fingir._

_A risada a feria. As provocações a feriam. Sua alma desolada recebia cada golpe clamando silenciosamente por socorro. Era obrigada a esboçar uma farsa que não estaria disposta de modo algum a levar adiante em condições normais. Mas não podia mais sair dela, fazer o que realmente desejava. Isso significaria seu fim. E ela havia encarado a morte nos olhos._

_Mantendo seu teatro e contendo-se ao máximo para não verter lágrimas, continuava andando. Assim seguiria por quilômetros e quilômetros. E atrás de si, apenas o emblema da derrota, uma descoberta que lhe enchia de pavor e fúria. Algo contra o que queria reagir, porém não podia._

_Ela tinha de fugir._

- Não!

Despertou muito agitada, a camisola embebida de suor assim como o travesseiro e o lençol. Ofegante, sentou-se sobre a cama e seus olhos vasculharam o quarto. O outro ser ainda se encontrava nele, suas grandes asas tomando bastante espaço; sua figura, porém, oculta em meio às trevas do cômodo. Era madrugada e ela despertara de novo para uma realidade que mais parecia um devaneio. A noite estava longe de terminar.

- O pesadelo de novo? – perguntou a criatura.

- Sim. Cada vez pior. E pensar que, apesar de eu já o ter re-visitado tantas vezes, sempre acabo tão aflita... Creio que também é por conta de tudo isto que está acontecendo.

- Durma. Mesmo não conseguindo alcançar a paz de espírito, permita-se ao menos tentar buscá-la com o sono.

Ouvindo isso, ela deitou-se novamente e revirou-se sob o lençol, uma terrível amargura dominando-lhe a mente. Será que todo aquele suplício estaria perto de acabar? Será que um dia poderia voltar a viver com tranqüilidade?

De costas para o ser alado, suspirou brevemente, uma lágrima escorrendo por sua face...

Ao menos eles já estavam lutando para isso.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

_11 – As condições da morte não serão cumpridas a não ser que sejam fisicamente possíveis para o humano ou razoavelmente prováveis de serem realizadas pelo mesmo._

_12 – As possibilidades máximas das condições da morte não são conhecidas nem pelos deuses da morte. Assim, você terá de testar para descobrir._

_13 – Uma página retirada do Death Note, ou até mesmo um pedaço de página, contém todos os efeitos do caderno em si._

- x - x - x - x -

Paris. Final de tarde.

Justine e Paule caminhavam pela calçada de uma das ruas de Montparnasse. O céu assumia um tom laranja com algumas nuvens mais escuras; talvez voltasse a nevar aquela noite. A loira, com seu cachecol ao vento e expressão facial longínqua, continuava envolvida por seu propósito, simultaneamente atenta a quaisquer suspeitas que pudesse causar, evitando-as. Masuku, invisível à amiga de Clare, seguia-as em silêncio, batendo suas asas de forma lenta e despreocupada.

- Gostou da aula hoje? – Delacroix resolveu indagar, sorridente.

- Foi razoável... – Clare replicou friamente. – O professor está atrasado com os conteúdos.

- Sim, isso é...

Voltaram a se calar, vencendo mais alguns metros a passos lentos. A temperatura baixava mais a cada minuto, Paule abraçando seu tronco com os braços num dado momento para proteger-se da brisa gélida. Então tornou a tocar no assunto que mais se destacava em seus pensamentos:

- Quando chegar em casa ligarei a TV para saber se Kira fez mais alguma vítima. É muito frustrante ainda não ter certeza se realmente a morte no Japão foi causada por ele, não acha?

- Certamente. Mas eu espero que tenha sido.

A amiga de Justine chegava a sentir arrepios devido à forma como ela apoiava Kira. Decidiu que seria melhor mudar o tópico da conversa para não começarem a discutir. O tema escolhido foi justamente aquele do qual mais gostava: garotos.

- E o Henri?

- Que tem ele? – ao replicar, Clare ouviu Masuku dar uma risadinha atrás de si.

- Tem pensado nele?

- Sim, mas apenas no fato de que ele ainda não devolveu meu "Crime e Castigo".

- Ai... Como você é insensível! Ele adora você! Devia ao menos dar alguma esperança ao coitado. É um ótimo rapaz!

Nisso, ambas se deram conta de que estavam na frente do mercadinho em que o jovem trabalhava. Paule olhou de modo rápido através do vidro da entrada para verificar se o mesmo estava dentro do estabelecimento, logo confirmando que sim ao notá-lo atrás do caixa terminando de atender um freguês. Em seguida fitou a amiga de relance, um sorrisinho malicioso brotando em seus lábios... E, de súbito, puxou-a por uma das mãos, arrastando-a para o interior do local.

- Venha, Justine! Vamos lá dar um "oi" para ele!

- Paule, o que pensa que está fazendo? – irritada, a loira tentava se soltar, mas o braço da morena era mais forte.

Assim adentraram a loja, passando por prateleiras contendo desde produtos alimentícios até artigos simples para o lar. O Shinigami continuava a acompanhá-las, seu riso se intensificando devido à embaraçosa situação em que a órfã se metera. Paule a conduzia até o caixa, onde Henri, assim que o cliente se afastou, percebeu a aproximação das duas e sorriu tímido. Coçou a cabeça por um instante para então saudá-las:

- Boa tarde, meninas.

- Boa tarde, Henri – respondeu Delacroix alegremente.

- Olá... – Justine foi, como de costume, seca.

- Desejam algo?

- Não, estamos apenas de passagem...

- Na verdade desejamos sim! – cortou Paule. – Hoje irei à casa de Justine e pretendemos ficar até tarde estudando para as provas. Por isso vamos precisar levar algo para comer.

_O que essa idiota está armando?_

Masuku continuava rindo.

- Ah, é? – o rapaz demonstrava ser bastante desajeitado em companhia feminina. – Ali naquela prateleira do fundo há pacotes de salgadinhos, doces e outras coisas do tipo!

- _Merci_. Irei lá dar uma olhada. Por que não fica aqui no caixa enquanto isso conversando com o Henri, Justine?

- Oh, não, muito obrigada. Irei até ali dar uma olhada nos jornais e revistas.

O funcionário ficou ainda mais sem jeito diante da recusa de Clare. Já Paule, apesar de querer esbofetear a amiga ali mesmo devido à sua teimosia, conteve-se e dirigiu-se disfarçadamente até a área do mercadinho que ele indicara. Justine, por sua vez, caminhou até uma pequena banca dentro do estabelecimento onde havia várias publicações à mostra. De costas para o caixa, permaneceu dessa forma imóvel examinando as capas e manchetes.

Como suspeitara, praticamente todas estavam relacionadas ao ressurgimento de Kira. Os periódicos mais sensacionalistas até falavam que ele já fizera dezenas de vítimas em poucos dias, o que era desmentido pela imprensa séria. A jovem constatou que até o momento apenas a morte por parada cardíaca do criminoso Tuomo Sanbashi no Japão era publicamente atribuída a Kira. Havia também reportagens sobre o fim de Eliah Bantu, porém nenhuma a relacionava ao suposto serial killer.

Justine estava ainda distraída com as notícias, quando a porta da loja foi mais uma vez aberta. A moça voltou de leve a cabeça na direção da entrada e fitou um homem em seus prováveis quarenta anos ganhar o recinto, tendo os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e o corpo coberto por roupas surradas, mais precisamente uma camisa laranja na qual faltavam botões, uma calça jeans contendo rasgos e sapatos bem sujos. Tinha as duas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, uma expressão evasiva demais na face.

Bastou para que a estudante tivesse um pressentimento, seu coração batendo frenético.

O misterioso personagem percorreu o caminho até o caixa, no qual Henri ligara um radinho para ouvir música. Antes que pudesse sintonizar alguma estação, notou a presença do indivíduo e arregalou os olhos. Ele o conhecia. Foi com certa surpresa que exclamou assim que o visitante parou bem diante de si:

- Jean? É você mesmo?

O recém-chegado, por sua vez, franziu as sobrancelhas e respondeu numa voz rouca e um pouco aterradora:

- Olá, Henri. Quanto tempo.

- Sem dúvida! – o garoto se animara por rever um velho amigo. – E aí, como vão as coisas? Nunca mais o vi desde que deixou de trabalhar aqui!

Justine ainda observava atenta, porém discreta, e dessa forma notou o ato seguinte do desconhecido assim que ele o executou: mordendo os lábios, arrancou bruscamente uma das mãos do bolso, portando um revólver calibre 38, dedos já prontos no gatilho. Apontou a arma para um trêmulo Henri ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

- Nunca me pergunte como vão as coisas!

Nesse instante Paule também percebeu o que ocorria, olhando para a amiga com uma expressão de horror. Clare, por meio de um gesto quase imperceptível, pediu que ela permanecesse onde estava. O homem aparentemente estava descontrolado e qualquer movimento que ele interpretasse como tentativa de reação poderia ser fatal.

- Desde que o maldito Chambert me demitiu, não consegui mais nenhum trabalho! – berrou, explodindo em fúria. – Minha mulher e filhos passam fome há semanas!

- Acalme-se, Jean... – Henri tentava dialogar. – Talvez haja algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo...

- Há sim! Chame o gerente!

- Mas, ele...

- Chame o gerente agora, moleque!

E engatilhou o revólver para reforçar a ordem. Apavorado, o rapaz seguiu até uma porta nos fundos do mercadinho, por pouco não tropeçando no caminho devido ao nervosismo. Cruzou-a e, durante sua ausência, o meliante olhou ao redor rapidamente, afobado, como uma fera acuada. Chegou a notar que Justine o espiava e até a encarou por um momento, pupilas ardendo num ímpeto assassino. Por sorte, nada fez contra a jovem, tornando a focar sua atenção na porta pela qual Henri sumira. Este retornou instantes depois acompanhado de um sujeito de meia-idade, pouco cabelo, bigode e que usava óculos e suspensórios. Tratava-se do tal Chambert, gerente do estabelecimento.

- Moreau? O que significa isto?

A resposta não veio por palavras, mas através de um disparo. A bala partiu do cano da arma de Jean e se alojou no ombro esquerdo do ex-patrão, sangue passando a manchar suas roupas. O ferido caiu sentado junto à parede atrás do caixa, sendo amparado por Henri. O atirador então falou:

- Não tinha razão para me demitir, desgraçado! Trabalhei duro nesta espelunca por quinze anos! Agora vai pagar caro por isso!

Justine, por sua vez, estava estática. O som do tiro, o projétil cortando o ar... Não tinha contato direto com tais coisas desde o assassinato dos pais, quando ainda era bebê. Uma intensa aflição dominou-a, as pernas oscilaram, porém conseguiu, pela segunda vez aquele dia, mantê-las firmes. Tinha de agir logo. O acaso lhe sorrira e poderia testar as propriedades do caderno dando cabo de um criminoso antes mesmo da mídia divulgar seu nome, o qual, graças a Henri e Chambert, Clare descobrira sem qualquer esforço. Jean Moreau. Seus minutos estavam contados.

Ela abaixou-se sem causar ruído diante da prateleira, retirou a mochila das costas, abriu-a e apanhou o Death Note com o máximo possível de discrição. Enquanto isso, os ânimos se exaltavam ainda mais:

- Não o mate! – pedia o caixa desesperadamente. – Leve todo o dinheiro que quiser, Jean, mas por favor, não mate o gerente!

O criminoso continuava com a arma apontada para aquele que julgara ter arruinado sua vida, os dedos ansiosos por pressionarem mais uma vez o gatilho, dando fim à sua figura miserável... Porém por fim abaixou o revólver e apanhou uma sacola plástica de um suporte que estava próximo. Abrindo-a diante de Henri, ordenou enquanto apontava com um indicador para seu interior:

- Coloque toda a grana aqui dentro, depressa!

O garoto obedeceu, abrindo a caixa registradora e despejando todas as notas e moedas nela contidas dentro do recipiente. Enquanto isso, Justine usava uma mão para ocultar o caderno no meio de uma revista – ironicamente, uma história em quadrinhos do personagem "Justiceiro", da Marvel – e com a outra segurava sua caneta-tinteiro, com a qual escrevia rapidamente numa folha em branco. A ponta do instrumento deslizava suave e mortal sobre o papel, a tinta selando mais um destino...

Logo terminou, fechando de uma vez o volume com o Death Note em seu miolo. Fitou então em volta. Paule tinha os olhos fixos no que acontecia junto ao caixa, e neste nenhum dos três homens estava voltado em sua direção. Sua ação passara totalmente despercebida. Continuava acima de qualquer suspeita.

- Belo movimento, Justine! – elogiou o Shinigami.

O dinheiro terminou de ser colocado dentro da sacola e, fechando-a, o assaltante virou-se na direção da porta de vidro para deixar a loja. Enfiou de forma desajeitada a arma num bolso e, correndo, logo já atingira a calçada, examinando aturdido os dois lados da rua.

As duas universitárias aproximaram-se das janelas do lugar para acompanharem os passos seguintes do bandido, enquanto Henri permaneceu junto de Chambert, estancando o sangramento em seu ombro com um pedaço de pano.

Clare acompanhava as ações de Jean com uma forte curiosidade, ansiosa pelos próximos desdobramentos de seu teste... Para ela aquele homem realmente não passava de uma cobaia desprezível.

O criminoso primeiramente notou a aproximação de um táxi pela via e acenou para que ele parasse. O motorista chegou a diminuir a velocidade e se aproximar de Moreau para que adentrasse o veículo, no entanto de alguma forma o guia percebeu que havia algo errado e voltou a acelerar, desaparecendo numa esquina. Jean soltou um xingamento e correu para o meio do asfalto na esperança de avistar algum outro táxi ou carro que pudesse tomar. Um descuido desastroso.

Um ônibus que vinha bastante veloz pela rua atingiu o meliante em cheio, pelas costas, erguendo-o do solo e arremessando-o vários metros para frente. O barulho de ossos se quebrando pôde ser escutado inclusive dentro do mercadinho, evidenciando a violência do impacto.

- _Mon Dieu!_ – exclamou Paule, muito chocada.

Justine se esforçava para manter o rosto sério... Já Masuku gargalhava sem parar, divertindo-se como nunca.

Logo um grupo de curiosos cercou o cadáver do fugitivo, as notas de Euro roubadas tendo voado da sacola e agora voltando lentamente ao chão carregadas pelo ar, algumas manchadas de sangue. As moedas rolavam pelo calçamento, várias despencando para o interior de bueiros próximos. Havia também quem se aproveitasse da situação e, ignorando totalmente o morto, buscasse coletar o máximo possível de dinheiro. Às vezes os seres humanos pareciam todos iguais...

E, beneficiando-se do momento de distração geral, a órfã abriu mais uma vez a revista com o caderno em seu interior, conferindo o que escrevera nele há pouco:

_Jean Moreau. Atropelado por um ônibus. Após assaltar um pequeno mercado em Montparnasse, sai e tenta desesperadamente fugir num táxi. O motorista, porém, vai embora sem ele. Procurando outro veículo para deixar o local, acaba correndo desatento até o meio da rua, quando é morto._

O Death Note era mesmo fantástico. As condições para a morte haviam se cumprido com incrível precisão. A prova viva, ou melhor, morta, era o corpo estilhaçado do bandido. Uma total confiança nos poderes do caderno consolidou-se no íntimo de Justine, fazendo-a sentir-se plenamente pronta para sua missão. Passaria longe dos erros do antigo Kira, fazendo cumprir os julgamentos divinos sem nunca ser descoberta. Agora tinha certeza de que era mesmo capaz.

Concluído o definitivo teste, era hora de realmente começar a agir.

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Masuku... Você disse que me auxiliaria, não?_

_Preciso que permaneça aqui e registre para mim o máximo de nomes de criminosos que conseguir. Então eu decidirei quais deles merecem a morte._

_Com este meu método e precauções, logo o mundo estará limpo do mal sem que quase ninguém tenha notado o que aconteceu!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Ação**_

- x - x - x - x -

**Humor:**

NARRADOR – Neste mês de julho, Goldfield iniciará a escrita da fanfic "Indiana Jones e o Mistério do Báltico". Assim, a nova história e "Death Note: Ressurreição" passarão a ser atualizadas num esquema de alternância, um capítulo de cada por vez.

JUSTINE, entrando junto com Masuku – Isso não é justo! O mundo precisa logo ser limpo! Eu não posso esperar mais! ò.ó

NARRADOR – Não posso fazer nada...

JUSTINE – Mas eu posso! _(apanha o Death Note) _Se eu acabar com esse tal Indiana Jones, não haverá fic dele, e então poderei avançar com meu plano sem interrupções! :D

MASUKU – Hehehe, ótima idéia!

INDIANA JONES – Olá, senhorita! Vem sempre por aqui?

JUSTINE – Ha, ha, considere-se morto! Todos os inimigos da justiça serão aniquilados! Nenhum arqueólogo de meia-tigela irá atrasar minha missão!

_(Justine escreve o nome "Indiana Jones" numa das páginas do caderno)._

JUSTINE – Fácil até demais! :D

INDIANA JONES – Ué, não entendi, senhorita. Você quer um autógrafo?

JUSTINE – Não se incomode! Os nomes neste caderno só precisam ser escritos uma vez, e eu já registrei o seu por você, ha, ha!

_(Passam-se 30 segundos)._

JUSTINE – Aproveite seus últimos instantes de vida!

_(Mais 10 segundos)._

JUSTINE – É agora!

_(Indiana Jones continua de pé. Masuku ri)._

JUSTINE – Quê? o.o

_(Mais 20 segundos. Indy, com os braços cruzados, ainda vive)._

JUSTINE – O que há de errado? O.ó

_(Masuku gargalha)._

JUSTINE – Ah, já sei! Seu nome verdadeiro não é Indiana Jones. Aliás, é compreensível. Quem em sã consciência se chamaria "Indiana"?

MASUKU – Era o nome do cachorro dele!

INDIANA JONES – Calado... u.u

JUSTINE – Como irei descobrir o verdadeiro nome dele? T.T

INDIANA JONES – Você está tentando me matar por esse caderno, é?

JUSTINE – Era a intenção T.T

INDIANA JONES – Quer um conselho? Mude de método. Existe um artefato muito mais eficiente que esse aí. Se chama "Arca da Aliança". Até o alcance é maior.

JUSTINE – Sério? _(Justine fica extremamente interessada e, conversando com Indy, os dois se retiram)._

MASUKU – Não percam "Indiana Jones e o Mistério do Báltico". E também não deixem de acompanhar "Death Note: Ressurreição". Até o próximo capítulo! :D


	7. Capítulo VII: Ação

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo VII

"**Ação"**

A água quente do chuveiro caía sobre seu corpo nu, escorrendo por suas belas curvas. Com um sabonete em mãos, ensaboava-se tranqüilamente, o banho lhe sendo fonte de imenso relaxamento após um exaustivo dia. Suspirou ao enxaguar o cabelo, sentindo-se mais cansada só de pensar nas instruções que teria de dar a Masuku a seguir. Porém tudo aquilo valia a pena. Seu plano de limpeza mundial avançava de vento em popa, e tinha de cuidar para que continuasse assim.

Girando a válvula da ducha para desligá-la, Justine assoviou o trecho de uma música famosa enquanto estendia um dos braços com o intuito de apanhar a toalha amarela pendurada sobre o box, quando seus olhos miraram algo... que encheu seu íntimo de surpresa e indignação, um repentino rubor tomando de assalto seu rosto. Fora pega totalmente desprevenida por aquela embaraçosa situação.

- Masuku! – a estudante exclamou. – Você estava me espionando enquanto eu tomava banho?

De fato, a cabeça do Shinigami era bem visível logo acima da divisória do banheiro, seu olhar ainda fixo em Clare, que se apressou em cobrir o corpo.

- Desculpe-me, eu não pude evitar... – justificou-se o deus da morte, desajeitado. – Antes de encontrá-la, fiquei um bom tempo sem ter contato com mulheres humanas e, bem...

Justine deixou o box envolta pela toalha e respondeu, caminhando até a porta:

- Esqueça isto, sim? Apenas evite fazer novamente.

- Como quiser!

Os dois cruzaram o curto corredor e adentraram o quarto da jovem. Era noite e o senhor François já havia se recolhido há algumas horas. Estavam livres para conversar sem provocarem suspeitas. Mesmo assim a loira fez questão de trancar a fechadura logo após passar, utilizando uma pequena chave da qual apenas ela sabia a existência. Uma precaução a mais nunca era prejudicial.

- Masuku... – ela chamou o Shinigami enquanto caminhava até sua cama, sentando-se sobre ela.

- Sim? – replicou ele, acomodando-se por sua vez na cadeira diante da escrivaninha.

- Você disse que me ajudaria em tudo que eu necessitasse para cumprir minha missão, exceto escrever os nomes diretamente no Death Note, correto?

- Isso. Tem mesmo uma ótima memória.

- Pois então chegou o momento de mostrar-se útil.

O ser alado demonstrou através de sua face não ter apreciado muito o modo como a moça se expressou, mas focou sua atenção nela para ouvir. Justine quase sempre possuía ótimas linhas de raciocínio e seus esquemas de ação eram impecáveis. Sorriu. Encantava-se cada vez mais por ela.

- Tenho de acima de tudo manter as aparências. Ninguém pode ter a mínima suspeita de que eu seja Kira. Não posso de modo algum alterar minha rotina de estudante de Direito na Sorbonne. Isso inclui horários, hábitos, pessoas com que convivo... Nada pode ser mudado.

- Disso eu já sei. Mas em que ponto quer chegar?

- Pesquisar na mídia os nomes e fotos de criminosos, tanto na TV quanto na Internet, demanda tempo. Se eu tentar fazer isso sozinha, alterarei meu cotidiano e as conseqüências, como a redução de minhas horas de sono e estudo diárias, podem acarretar queda no meu desempenho acadêmico e assim indícios de que estou realizando alguma nova atividade em segredo. Algo que não deve acontecer.

- Então?

- Meu avô muito raramente entra em meu quarto. Ele desde cedo soube respeitar minha privacidade e não cruza aquela porta nem mesmo para limpar aqui, já que eu mesma faço isso. A acústica deste sobrado é mínima, portanto é bem difícil ouvir em algum outro cômodo sons que sejam originários daqui. É aí que você entra, querido Masuku.

"Querido"? O Shinigami gostou da aparente forma carinhosa com a qual fora tratado. Rindo por um instante, indagou em seguida:

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- É simples: enquanto eu estiver na universidade, você permanecerá aqui, com TV e computador ligados, atento a qualquer notícia envolvendo crimes. Não se atenha de forma alguma somente à França. Procure buscar nomes e rostos das mais variadas partes do planeta. Então, conforme registrar tais dados, você os organizará num arquivo de texto da seguinte maneira: nome do criminoso, qual foi seu delito, nacionalidade e foto. Na Web será fácil encontrar imagens dos meliantes, bastando que você as salve no arquivo. No caso da TV, a maioria dos indivíduos noticiados também terá seus semblantes divulgados on-line, bastando que você os encontre nos sites dos canais, mas, em último caso... Você sabe desenhar?

- Bem, posso tentar, hehehe!

- Creio que uma ilustração bem feita do rosto de uma pessoa funcionaria como fotografia, bastando para que o caderno tenha efeito, certo?

- Exato.

- Então, caso um criminoso seja mostrado na TV e você não consiga encontrar alguma imagem dele na Internet, você o desenhará em papel à parte para mim.

- Sem problemas.

- Quando eu voltar para casa, no fim do dia, dedicarei no máximo uma hora do meu tempo para verificar o arquivo que você montou e decidir, a partir dos delitos, quais meliantes merecem a morte e quais não. Aí escreverei os nomes dos primeiros no Death Note, atentando para a data em que os óbitos ocorrerão, as circunstâncias e o lugar. Se eu agir corretamente, nada poderá levar a um eventual país ou região onde possa estar Kira. Claro que há a possibilidade de também existir alguém com o caderno no Japão, porém é certo que, se isso realmente for verdade, todas as suspeitas recairão sobre essa pessoa. Eu farei meu trabalho sem quaisquer contratempos.

- Esplêndido, Justine! Simplesmente esplêndido!

- Quanto ao Death Note, continuarei a carregá-lo comigo sempre que sair. Assim poderei executar criminosos antes da divulgação pela imprensa de seus atos, do mesmo modo como fiz hoje.

Então Clare levantou-se da cama, rumando até o armário do quarto. Abrindo-o, removeu algumas peças de roupa tampando algo, que por fim retirou de seu interior... Uma caixa de sapatos. Abrindo-a, apanhou de dentro dela algo brilhante, Masuku esticando a cabeça para poder descobrir do que se tratava. A jovem logo ergueu o artefato, tornando mais fácil observá-lo: um velho relógio de bolso, dourado e bonito, com uma corrente presa a uma das extremidades. Parecia funcionar perfeitamente, o "tic-tac" movimentando os ponteiros que marcavam o tempo através de algarismos romanos.

- Este relógio era do meu avô – explicou a garota. – Ele o deu de presente a mim há cerca de dois anos, porém eu nunca o usei. Primeiro porque jamais tive o costume de ver as horas, e segundo devido ao medo de quebrá-lo ou sujá-lo. É uma relíquia da família. Mas, já que agora deverei estar atenta ao tempo com o uso do caderno, passarei a trazê-lo comigo.

Colocou o objeto sobre a escrivaninha, bem ao lado de onde repousava o Death Note, e retornou para a cama. O Shinigami riu. Será que Justine deixara de pensar em alguma coisa? Certamente que não.

- Daremos início a esse esquema amanhã – informou ela. – Está tudo bem para você?

- Sim, mas... tem certeza de que seu avô não ouvirá o som da TV ligada?

- Absoluta, confie em mim. A única falha desse plano é que a conta de luz no final do mês virá mais alta do que o normal, devido aos aparelhos ficarem ligados em períodos que até então ninguém os utilizava, entretanto pensarei numa saída para isso depois. Por enquanto, concentre-se em arquivar os dados sobre os criminosos da maneira que pedi.

- OK.

Clare encarou o caderno.

_Minha ação não terá erros._

- x - x - x - x -

O interior do furgão era relativamente confortável e espaçoso, apesar de haver ali doze pessoas. Guiado pelo agente Adams, o veículo seguia por uma vazia estrada asfaltada em meio à floresta temperada do Japão, os pinheiros parecendo saudar os estrangeiros de forma vivaz. Num dado ponto o caminho contornava a margem de um lago. Foi quando os ocupantes puderam admirar uma das mais lindas paisagens de suas vidas.

- Olhem! – falou o policial Liu, apontando para fora. – É o Monte Fuji!

A montanha que compunha um dos maiores símbolos do país tinha sua imponente imagem refletida pelas águas. Nem mesmo Matsuda e Hoshi, naturais dali, já haviam parado alguma vez para contemplar o monte em toda a sua grandeza. O pico nevado parecia exigir dos recém-chegados uma austeridade fora do comum, uma firmeza inabalável para as investigações que se iniciariam. Fascinados pelo cenário, sentiram-se mais encorajados, além de incrivelmente bem-vindos. Notando a melhora nos ares, Ernest abriu um sorriso. Estavam quase chegando.

Logo avistaram um conjunto de construções de arquitetura tipicamente nipônica, pequenas, a mais alta delas tendo somente dois andares. O furgão cruzou um portal e foi estacionado por Adams junto a algumas árvores. Ele foi o primeiro a deixá-lo, dando a volta pelo lado de fora e então abrindo uma outra porta pela qual saíram aos poucos os demais viajantes. Cansados, porém muito agraciados pelo gostoso ambiente, uma brisa leve e cheirosa os atingindo conforme se espreguiçavam e examinavam os arredores. O lugar parecia algum tipo de estância ou coisa similar, isolado quase por completo da civilização e talvez ideal para se trabalhar na solução de um caso tão desgastante como o de Kira.

- Aqui é lindo! – afirmou Moshe.

- Deste jeito vou encarar esta investigação como férias! – brincou Ackerman.

- Sigam-me, por favor – Adams já os aguardava demonstrando leve impaciência alguns metros à frente.

Eles o acompanharam até um dos pavilhões, passos curiosos. O soturno homem do FBI deteve-se diante da entrada, fitando o interior. Logo os voluntários notaram nele uma senhora de cabelos brancos presos num coque, trajando quimono florido. Seu semblante era sereno e sábio, devia viver já há um bom tempo ali. Coube a Ernest fazer as apresentações:

- Esta é a senhora Akaike. Cuida deste local desde que foi construído. Será ela quem os auxiliará quanto a alimentação, vestuário e repouso. Caso precisem de algo, peçam a ela.

Logo depois Adams disse à mulher algo em japonês enquanto indicava os policiais, provavelmente informando quem eram e o que vinham fazer ali. Ela sorriu acenando de forma positiva com a cabeça, em seguida fazendo um sinal para que entrassem. O casal proveniente dos Estados Unidos, Dennegan e Krammer, adiantou-se e já foi pisando o assoalho do lugar com seus sapatos, ao que a idosa arregalou os olhos e começou a berrar uma série de frases em seu dialeto natural, provavelmente xingamentos. Os outros estrangeiros se assustaram, recuando perante a cena.

- O que há de errado com ela? – Eliza inquiriu com evidente enfado.

- Os sapatos – lembrou Adams, ajeitando os óculos escuros. – Vocês devem retirá-los antes de entrar.

- Oh, sim...

Assim o fizeram, inclusive Ernest, que entrou em seguida, e o resto do grupo. Vários deles também haviam se esquecido do costume japonês; talvez levasse algum tempo até se acostumarem. Isso dependeria do quanto permaneceriam ali, e talvez não fosse pouco. Afinal lidavam com Kira.

Calçando meias, avançaram por um corredor até uma porta em seu término. Atravessaram-na, ganhando uma sala um tanto ampla, porém sem móveis, objetos ou decoração. Possuía apenas um notebook ligado, no chão, e alguém sentado diante dele. Os recém-chegados estranharam logo de cara os cabelos brancos do indivíduo que, mesmo sem ter ainda se revelado totalmente, não parecia velho. Ele os enrolava com uma das mãos, uma aparente mania. Vestia roupas brancas e tinha os pés descalços. Sua estatura e aspecto lembravam uma pessoa de pouca idade, quase uma criança... Poderia ser aquilo algum tipo de brincadeira? Era aquele mesmo o maior detetive do mundo?

Assim que todos adentraram o recinto, a misteriosa figura pôs-se de pé e voltou-se na direção deles. Seu rosto e olhar apenas confirmaram a sensação de estranheza assumida pela equipe. E foi com uma voz jovial e madura, um tanto baixa, que se apresentou:

- Eu sou "L".

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

_14 – O instrumento para se escrever pode ser qualquer coisa (cosméticos, sangue, etc), contanto que possa ser escrito diretamente no caderno e com letra legível._

_15 – Nem mesmo os proprietários originais do Death Note, deuses da morte, sabem muito a respeito do caderno._

- x - x - x - x -

Matsuda recordou-se de quando ele e seus antigos colegas da Agência Nacional de Polícia conheceram pessoalmente o primeiro "L", tendo ficado perplexos da mesma forma que agora os novos aliados do detetive se encontravam. Era difícil imaginar que alguém tão jovem já houvesse alcançado sucesso em inúmeros e difíceis casos, porém o capitão tinha certeza de que muito em breve Near daria a eles provas incontestáveis de sua competência.

- Queiram se sentar.

Num primeiro momento os presentes estranharam o pedido, já que não havia cadeiras, almofadas, tapetes ou qualquer coisa do tipo para que se acomodassem, entretanto logo concluíram que deveriam justamente se posicionar no chão, perto do investigador de cabelos prateados. Ainda enrolando-os e tendo os policiais à sua frente como se estivessem reunidos ao redor de uma mesa imaginária, o agente Adams na extremidade oposta à sua, "L" retomou a palavra:

- Agora que nós nos encontramos a portas fechadas, creio que devo revelar alguns detalhes importantes a respeito do Caso Kira que não foram levados a público.

Movendo lentamente a cabeça para poder fitar cada um dos voluntários nos olhos, Near prosseguiu:

- Antes, todavia, preciso avisá-los de que estaremos lidando com forças e eventos além da compreensão humana. Vocês terão contato com coisas que não podem ser explicadas pela ciência e que contrariarão suas crenças religiosas, se as tiverem e sejam quais forem.

Um tanto temerosos devido à mensagem, os integrantes do grupo assentiram com gestos. No fundo já sabiam que Kira devia mesmo fazer uso de algum meio sobrenatural para conseguir matar suas vítimas, portanto o abalo que sentiram não foi tão grande quanto poderia ter sido a uma pessoa de fora.

- O primeiro ponto é que esse Kira não é o mesmo de antes.

- Não é? – espantou-se Rivera, que até então vinha trabalhando com a hipótese de todos os assassinatos terem sido cometidos pelo mesmo indivíduo. – Como assim?

- O antigo Kira, cuja identidade não posso revelar devido a fatores envolvidos, era japonês. Foi encurralado por mim e a polícia local três anos atrás e subseqüentemente morto.

Matsuda foi invadido mais uma vez pela incômoda sensação provocada pelo fato de terem sido seus os disparos que causaram a morte de Raito Yagami, irmão de sua esposa. Ao mesmo tempo, todos os policiais não-nipônicos na sala olharam de soslaio para o capitão e Hoshi, especulando se os dois não sabiam de mais detalhes que talvez o detetive não revelasse abertamente. Um inconveniente clima de desconfiança dentro da equipe se esboçava.

- Certo, estamos lidando com um novo Kira – ponderou Boruanda. – O que mais precisamos saber, "L"?

- Já ia me esquecendo... Assim como vocês ganharam nomes falsos, e creio que seus novos distintivos já estejam em seu poder...

- Sim – confirmou Bakerton, cortando-o.

- Eu também contarei com uma outra identidade para me proteger. A partir de agora vocês sempre irão se referir a mim como "Optimus".

Crendo que já haviam ouvido tal nome em algum lugar, os presentes continuaram atentos às colocações do investigador.

- A próxima consideração é a respeito do método usado por Kira em seus crimes. Agente Adams?

- Sim, "L".

Os olhares se voltaram para o misterioso homem do FBI, que se levantou do assoalho e retirou algo que trazia embaixo do sobretudo. Era um caderno preto, aparentemente ordinário, contendo uma inscrição em inglês na capa. "Death Note". Caderno da morte. Entregou-o a Near que, estendendo o artefato diante dos demais, informou:

- Isto pertence a um Shinigami.

- S-Shinigami? – gaguejou Souza, assustado. – Está falando da lenda japonesa sobre a personificação da morte?

- Exatamente.

- Anjo exterminador... – o israelense Yahudain estava visivelmente perturbado. – O anjo exterminador que eliminou os primogênitos do Egito!

- De fato, várias culturas e credos pelo mundo contêm relatos a respeito de anjos ou deuses da morte. Talvez todos se refiram na verdade aos Shinigamis, senhores.

- E esse caderno? – questionou Krammer, cética. – O que é? Um instrumento utilizado por esses Shinigamis para matar os humanos que caiu nas mãos de Kira?

- Sua dedução não poderia ser mais correta, senhorita.

Atônitos, comprovaram que, dentro do que "L" dizia, aquilo fazia total sentido. O caderno era o meio de Kira aniquilar criminosos de forma rápida e em grande quantidade, ainda por cima à distância. As palavras seguintes do detetive deram melhor forma a essa conclusão:

- Basta que o nome de uma pessoa seja escrito nas páginas deste caderno e ela morrerá. Quem escrever, no entanto, precisa ter a face do humano em mente, ou não funcionará. Há uma série de outras circunstâncias e regras vinculadas, como a possibilidade de determinar hora, causa e detalhes do óbito. Até as últimas ações da vítima podem ser definidas dessa maneira. O antigo Kira inclusive fez uso desse recurso para muitas vezes despistar os investigadores.

- Isso explica a razão de Kira conseguir matar apenas conhecendo o nome e rosto dos criminosos! – afirmou Günter.

- Irei passar o caderno entre vocês para que possam examiná-lo – explicou "L" já estendendo o artefato para Liu, mais perto de si. – Não precisam ter medo de manuseá-lo, já que este é apenas uma reprodução dos Death Notes verdadeiros e assim não tem poder algum. Todos os cadernos reais foram destruídos logo após a morte do antigo Kira, porém agora parece que mais deles voltaram a cair na Terra...

- Trazidos por Shinigamis? – cogitou Dennegan.

- Considero seriamente essa possibilidade.

O Death Note falso foi averiguado sem pressa por cada um dos policiais, Matsuda procurando deter-se no exame pelo mesmo período de tempo que seus novos colegas para não deixar suspeitas de que já conhecia – e por sinal muito bem – aquele caderno. Foi somente ao estar nas mãos de Bakerton que este expressou em voz alta o que todos eles já haviam percebido:

- Há realmente um conjunto de instruções para o uso.

- Sim, e essas são somente parte delas – falou "L". – Há muitas outras que não estão descritas no caderno.

- Qual deve ser nosso procedimento diante de tudo isso, Optimus? – Izabela desejou saber.

- Suspeito que Kira, ou se forem dois, um deles, encontre-se no Japão. Por isso situei aqui minha central de operações e trabalharemos no país a partir dela. Infelizmente tudo que podemos fazer no momento é aguardar mais mortes de criminosos. Pedi à polícia para tomar precauções visando evitá-las, porém o único meio de traçarmos um perfil do assassino e obtermos pistas de onde exatamente está é observando as próximas vítimas que fará. O básico para guerrearmos é conhecermos nosso inimigo de modo razoavelmente satisfatório. Essa vantagem nós já possuímos.

Uma vantagem que no passado eles inicialmente não tinham, pensou Matsuda. Será que isso facilitaria o fechamento do caso? De alguma forma acreditava que não. Muitos imprevistos poderiam ainda surgir, mas tinha uma certeza... Ao final, a justiça prevaleceria.

- x - x - x - x -

_Eu nasci novamente. Será que muitas pessoas já tiveram essa dádiva?_

_Creio que poucas. E é por isso mesmo que jamais irei menosprezar minha vitória._

_Recebi a visita de um anjo. Um anjo de asas negras. Isso soa soturno, não?_

_Não para mim. Esse anjo não poderia ter sido mais esperado. Tê-lo junto a mim, mesmo em sua forma monstruosa, em seu aspecto aterrador, é o maior alívio que meu coração já poderia ter tido._

_E agora que agiremos em conjunto para salvar este mundo, preciso de um novo nome, uma alcunha que me desvincule do passado e ao mesmo tempo retrate meu triunfo._

_Talvez esse nome seja "R". "R" de "Ressurreição"._

- x - x - x - x -

Paris. Princípio de manhã.

A luz do sol penetrava no quarto de Justine de modo altivo, os fachos luminosos atravessando o vidro da janela e sendo projetados sobre o chão. A estudante de Direito terminava de arrumar suas coisas para ir até a universidade, colocando parte de seus livros dentro da mochila. Entre eles, sempre discreto, estava o Death Note.

Masuku, por sua vez, encontrava-se sentado na cadeira diante da escrivaninha, tanto o computador quanto o televisor ligados. Este último possuía o áudio num volume que, apesar de um tanto baixo, podia ser ouvido com clareza em qualquer parte do cômodo. Na tela do PC já se encontrava aberto um arquivo de texto, o cursor piscando na folha em branco, aguardando a digitação dos primeiros dados a serem coletados. O trabalho do Shinigami logo começaria, pois as primeiras notícias do dia já eram aos poucos veiculadas.

Terminando de se preparar, Clare enrolou o cachecol em torno do pescoço, caminhou até a porta e, antes de deixar o recinto, trocou um olhar de extrema cumplicidade com o deus da morte. Ela tinha sorte de contar com um importante e aparentemente leal aliado. Ele sorriu enquanto a jovem liberava a tranca com a pequena chave e girava a maçaneta, ganhando o corredor em seguida. Masuku então, num risinho, tornou a focar-se em sua tarefa.

Justine ficaria satisfeita.

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Quê? Isso é... assustador!_

_Criminosos estão padecendo em massa ao redor do mundo, mas as mortes não possuem qualquer padrão... E nunca vi tamanha brutalidade._

_Isso só pode ser trabalho de Kira!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Terror**_


	8. Capítulo VIII: Terror

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo VIII

"**Terror"**

A tarde findava.

Justine empurrou devagar a porta do sobrado, adentrando mais uma vez o vestíbulo. Retirou o casaco, pendurou-o e já ia se dirigindo ansiosa até as escadas para subir ao quarto, quando se deparou com o avô François, que saía da sala de estar na direção da cozinha.

- Oh, olá, _chéri_! – ele saudou-a um tanto surpreso.

- Oi, vovô – Clare respondeu evasiva, desejando logo vencer os degraus para dar prosseguimento à sua nova meta de vida. – Como está?

- Bem... Apenas um pouco entediado, e intrigado...

O senhor deu um bocejo e esticou os braços preguiçosamente para trás antes de continuar:

- Diga-me... Por acaso comeu maçãs hoje no café da manhã?

A jovem estranhou a pergunta, seu rosto ganhando um quê de desconfiança. Por qual razão um fato corriqueiro desse tipo deixaria o avô intrigado? Curiosa por descobrir, ela replicou:

- Não, apenas biscoitos junto com um copo de leite. É o que geralmente como antes de ir para a universidade. Por quê?

- É que eu comprei ontem algumas maçãs para fazer uma torta, seria nossa sobremesa do jantar de hoje. Acontece que elas desapareceram como por mágica! Começo a imaginar se alguém teria entrado aqui e as roubado...

- Pode até ser isso mesmo... Paris já não é mais a mesma...

Mais preocupada com os assuntos envolvendo o Death Note, Justine praticamente ignorou o que fora dito por François e começou a subir rumo ao andar de cima, sua mão esquerda tateando o corrimão de madeira com pressa, mas sem deixar de destoar da naturalidade. Era um cuidado para o qual a estudante tinha de estar sempre atenta. Não podia dar a ninguém pistas sobre qualquer mudança em seu cotidiano.

Por fim destrancou a porta do quarto e avançou para seu interior, o computador e a TV ainda estando ligados conforme os deixara quando partira para a Sorbonne. O primeiro aparelho tinha o monitor dominado por uma proteção de tela que retratava uma seqüência de fotos da Torre Eiffel, deixando claro que não era utilizado no momento. Já o segundo estava sintonizado no telejornal daquele horário, o mesmo, por sinal, que dias antes levara Clare a executar Eliah Bantu. Quanto a Masuku, encontrava-se sentado na cadeira de rodinhas de frente para o televisor, sem ter notado ainda a chegada da moça. E, em uma de suas mãos... havia uma vermelha e suculenta maçã, que devorava lentamente com os dentes vorazes, estes deixando profundas marcas em sua polpa amarelada conforme era consumida.

Ao observar tal cena, Justine estacou, como se ligando pontos que até então deixara por completo de considerar. Seu olhar manteve-se fixo no Shinigami e seus braços, oscilando, acabaram por deixar ir ao chão os livros que trazia junto ao peito, fora da mochila. O barulho destes se chocando com o chão atraiu a atenção do deus da morte, que voltou a cabeça para a garota um pouco surpreendido.

- Errr... Oi, Justine!

Maçãs. Malditas maçãs. Além de agora a confusão do avô François a respeito do sumiço dos frutos lhe fazer pleno sentido, ela compreendeu outros estranhos eventos dos quais já havia quase se esquecido. O desaparecimento da maçã do professor Pasquale ao término de sua aula... A briga entre um comerciante e um freguês na rua com a acusação deste último ter roubado a mesma fruta... A alegação a bordo do ônibus, por parte de um pequeno menino, de que um "homem-invisível" lhe surrupiara também o pomo do pecado... Todos estes aparentemente ordinários acontecimentos, que poderiam ser analisados muito bem como coincidências, haviam ocorrido bastante próximos de Justine. Agora não havia dúvidas. Algo ali estava errado e deveria ser esclarecido.

- Masuku... – ela falou em voz baixa e incerta, contendo-se para não demonstrar quaisquer sentimentos indesejados. – Eu não sabia que você comia!

- Ah, sim... – ele riu depois de atacar a maçã com mais uma mordida. – Esta fruta é a única coisa que nós Shinigamis precisamos comer. Não que nós iremos definhar se não fizermos isto, mas é como um vício... Um dos poucos prazeres que temos lá em nosso mundo. E as maçãs daqui são tão mais saborosas... Já estava com saudades delas.

Saudades delas? O que ele poderia estar deixando subentendido com uma afirmação assim? Enfim, esse tópico não era do interesse de Clare naquele momento. Na verdade era outro que ela desejava tirar a limpo.

- As maçãs do meu avô não foram as primeiras que você devorou por aqui, não é?

- Olhe... Se você ficou zangada de eu ter me apropriado das maçãs dele, fique tranqüila, pois ele não viu nada... E prometo que tentarei me conter mais quanto a isso. É que agora você está me pedindo para ficar em casa o dia todo registrando os criminosos e assim acabo impossibilitado de apanhá-las lá fora...

- Isso também, porém não é o que me desagrada... – Justine fechou os punhos e baixou os olhos.

- Então?

- Masuku... O fato de eu ter encontrado o Death Note não foi por acaso, afinal de contas, foi?

O Shinigami parou imediatamente de consumir o fruto, seus olhos avermelhados fitando a jovem com claro assombro. Ela permaneceu firme, decidida a chegar ao fundo daquilo. Seu suposto aliado mentira e isso poderia certamente abalar os elos de confiança que haviam estabelecido. A fisionomia séria da universitária cobrava explicações. E Masuku não teria escolha senão fornecê-las. Mas antes quis saber:

- Por que diz isso?

- Pouco antes de eu descobrir o caderno naquele ponto de ônibus, diversas maçãs desapareceram misteriosamente ao meu redor. No início não dei qualquer importância a isso, porém agora tudo faz sentido. Você estava me seguindo já há algum tempo! Sua gula o denunciou.

- Mas, mas...

- Admita.

O deus da morte suspirou vencido e então falou:

- Certo... Eu admito. A observei sim por vários dias antes de você se apossar do Death Note. E não foi a única pessoa. Acompanhei a rotina de diversas outras antes, durante meses, anos, pelo mundo todo. Foram centenas delas. E sabe a razão? Precisava encontrar o humano perfeito para ter o caderno. Aquele com ideais e determinação propícios a tornarem a Terra um local melhor para se viver, o mal sendo definitivamente banido. E você foi a escolhida, Justine. Por isso permiti que o Death Note caísse bem diante de seus olhos. Foi a única merecedora de tê-lo para cumprir seu propósito. Nosso propósito.

- E por que acha que irei acreditar nessa história?

- Eu não estou colaborando com você, a auxiliando em tudo que me pede? Sente-se aqui diante do computador e verá se fiz ou não o que desejou que eu fizesse!

Ainda com a cara amarrada, a loira caminhou até a cadeira, da qual Masuku se levantou, indo se alojar na cama. Justine ajeitou-se diante do PC e tocou o mouse para remover o protetor de tela. O que viu logo depois propiciou um imenso sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Diante dela estava o arquivo de texto criado pelo Shinigami da exata forma que o instruíra, os dados sobre os criminosos organizados com impecável eficiência. E havia cerca de quarenta deles. Um número mais do que perfeito para que ela pudesse começar! Eram provenientes dos cinco continentes, uma gama muito diversa de países. Estupendo.

Rapidamente apanhou a mochila que deixara sobre o chão e retirou dela o Death Note, abrindo-o em cima da escrivaninha entre si e o monitor da máquina. Não se esqueceu também de sua fiel caneta-tinteiro. Ao mesmo tempo em que folheava o caderno até se deter numa página em branco, Clare disse ao ser alado:

- Se realmente me escolheu dentre inúmeros indivíduos para conduzir esta missão, eu lhe prometo, Masuku... que não se decepcionará!

E em seguida, alternando os olhos entre a tela com o arquivo e a folha do artefato mortal, Justine foi escolhendo nomes, selecionando suas vítimas após se deparar com os mais vis delitos... O Shinigami rindo, gargalhando como uma criança que se diverte diante de um espetáculo radiante.

- x - x - x - x -

Manhattam, Nova York. EUA.

Uma limusine preta segue veloz por uma das mais movimentadas avenidas da cidade. Em seu interior, além do inexpressivo motorista, que tem um quepe na cabeça, há, nos bancos traseiros, um obeso homem de meia-idade e cabelos brancos vestindo impecável terno preto, uma rosa vermelha presa à lapela. Perto dele vê-se outro sujeito, forte e musculoso, tendo junto à face óculos escuros e um pequeno fone. Certamente segurança do primeiro.

- Mais rápido, Arnold! – o aparente figurão ordena àquele que dirige. – Não quero perder nenhum instante do aniversário da minha sobrinha!

- Estou indo o mais rápido que posso, senhor Bertolucci... – o empregado responde um tanto incomodado.

Logo o veículo pára diante de um cruzamento, o sinal vermelho impedindo-o de prosseguir. O velho fica ainda mais irritado, olhando em volta como se buscasse uma solução para o inconveniente atraso. Até que pede ao motorista, sua voz um pouco mais branda do que o normal:

- Fure o sinal, Arnold. Não há nenhuma viatura da polícia por perto. E mesmo se houvesse, lembre-se de que metade do Departamento recebe meu dinheiro!

- Como o senhor quiser...

Seria mesmo melhor fazer o que o mafioso ordenava, já que, assim como quase todas as demais pessoas que trabalhavam para ele, era-lhe eternamente grato por ter sido tirado da prisão.

O guia pisa no acelerador, adiantando-se em meio aos demais carros que aguardavam atrás da faixa de pedestres a luz verde piscar no semáforo... Somente para a limusine ser colhida em cheio por um caminhão que vinha em alta velocidade pela outra rua, Bertolucci e todos os demais ocupantes morrendo no ato, seus corpos acabando moídos em meio às ferragens enquanto a cabine do outro veículo ainda arrastava a carcaça retorcida por vários metros...

_All our times have come  
(Todas as nossas horas chegaram)  
Here but now they're gone  
(Aqui mas agora elas se foram)  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
(As estações não temem o ceifador)  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain… we can be like they are  
(Nem o vento, o sol ou a chuva… nós podemos ser como eles são)  
Come on baby... don't fear the reaper  
(Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador)  
Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
(Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador)  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
(Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador)  
Baby I'm your man...  
(Baby eu sou seu homem...)_

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

Algum lugar na América do Sul.

Um grande complexo penitenciário. Num dos inúmeros corredores dos incontáveis pavilhões, quase todas as luzes já se encontram apagadas, os detentos repousando em seus sonos mórbidos. Apenas um dos cárceres ainda tem seu interior iluminado por uma lâmpada lúgubre. Apesar da pouca claridade, o prisioneiro Rodolfo Vasquez, líder de um dos maiores cartéis de drogas do mundo, insiste em fazer sua barba diante de um espelho embaçado usando sua fiel navalha, a mesma com a qual já matara tantos homens. Não pode evitar sorrir. Dentro de poucos dias será solto devido à falta de provas para incriminá-lo. Teria de estar apresentável às mulheres.

Era incrível como o sistema conseguia beneficiá-lo a tal ponto.

Enquanto isso, um vigia armado cruza tranqüilamente o mesmo corredor. Aquela noite estava mais calma do que de costume, os presos haviam se recolhido mais cedo. Assovia uma música famosa no país quando de repente ouve algo. Um som gutural, engasgado. Logo percebe que provém da cela ainda acesa. Vasquez!

Ele corre até ela, e logo tem uma sinistra e perturbadora visão através das grades: de joelhos sobre o solo, o criminoso tenta desesperadamente estancar um sangramento em sua garganta com as mãos já ensopadas de vermelho, tudo ao redor sendo também tingido devido ao líquido que jorrava. Aos pés da pequena pia, a navalha do bandido igualmente rubra, jogada. Ele havia conseguido cortar a principal artéria do pescoço ao fazer a barba!

- Alguém chame um médico! – berra o guarda, mesmo sabendo que era inútil tentar salvar a vida do meliante.

_Valentine is done  
(O Dia dos Namorados terminou)  
Here but now they're gone  
(Aqui mas agora eles se foram)  
Romeo and Juliet  
(Romeu e Julieta)  
Are together in eternity... Romeo and Juliet  
(Estão juntos na eternidade… Romeu e Julieta)  
40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
(40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Como Romeu e Julieta)  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
(40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Redefina felicidade)  
Another 40,000 coming everyday... __We can be like they are  
(Outros 40,000 vindo todos os dias… Nós podemos ser como eles são)  
Come on baby... don't fear the reaper  
(Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador)  
Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
(Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador)  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
(Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador)  
Baby I'm your man...  
__(Baby eu sou seu homem...)_

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

Londres, Inglaterra.

Havia grande aglomeração de pessoas diante do tribunal. Escoltado por um grupo de policiais, o réu absolvido, acusado de ter matado a esposa e a filha bebê com requintes de crueldade, descia pela escadaria do prédio rumo à liberdade. Os repórteres tentavam se aproximar com seus microfones, câmeras e gravadores, enquanto os populares em volta, contidos pelos guardas, xingavam e ameaçavam o criminoso. Este somente sorria, lívido e tranqüilo. Não precisaria pagar por nada que houvesse feito.

O grupo que protegia o agora livre assassino ganhou uma calçada, dirigindo-se até um furgão que estava estacionado um tanto longe. Um dos policiais se perguntou quem havia cometido tal deslize que ameaçava a segurança do réu, obrigando-o a andar mais. Um número maior de pessoas se juntou, algumas com pedaços de pau e até facas, tentando fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. No ímpeto de contê-las, os oficiais tiveram de ampliar o cordão de defesa ao redor do meliante, abrindo involuntariamente um espaço ao seu redor...

E foi com olhos incrédulos que ele, olhando para cima, viu uma inofensiva pomba pousar sobre uma marquise acima de sua cabeça, a estrutura bastante rachada... O suficiente para que ela toda entrasse em colapso, despencando bem em cima do criminoso, esmagando-o como se não passasse de um boneco de papel. Ninguém mais saiu ferido, apesar do espanto geral.

_Love of two is one  
(O amor de dois é um)  
Here but now they're gone  
(Aqui mas agora eles se foram)  
Came the last night of sadness  
(Veio a última noite de tristeza)  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
(E estava claro que ela não poderia continuar)  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
(Então a porta estava aberta e o vento surgiu)  
The candles blew then disappeared  
(Os candelabros se apagaram e desapareceram)  
The curtains flew then he appeared... saying don't be afraid  
(As cortinas voaram e então ele reapareceu… dizendo não tenha medo)  
Come on baby... and she had no fear  
(Vamos lá baby… e ela não tinha nenhum medo)  
And she ran to him... then they started to fly  
(E ela correu para ele… e aí eles começaram a voar)  
They looked backward and said goodbye... she had become like they are  
(Eles olharam para trás e disseram adeus… ela havia se tornado como eles são)  
She had taken his hand... she had become like they are  
(Ela havia pegado sua mão... ela havia se tornado como eles são)  
Come on baby... don't fear the reaper  
(Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador)_

E, voando pelo mundo, uma criatura alada testemunhava tudo isso acontecer... e como se interessava por aquela humanidade que parecia nunca mudar!

_Polícia internacional investiga possíveis mortes vinculadas a Kira._

_A Igreja Universal do Reino de Kira retoma suas reuniões com a gloriosa ressurreição do arauto divino entre os homens! Venha participar você também!_

_Mortes sanguinolentas e aparentemente acidentais de criminosos pelo planeta: trabalho de Kira?_

_The Kira Website_

_Programa especial: "L" vs. Kira, o embate que dura anos!_

_Família cujo filho foi assassinado por criminoso punido por Kira cria movimento para apoiar o justiceiro._

Humanidade, humanidade... não muda?

_Come o__n baby... don't fear the reaper  
(Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador)  
Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
(Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador)  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
(Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador)  
Baby I'm your man...  
__(Baby eu sou seu homem...)_

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Um dos primeiros Death Notes a cair no Mundo Humano foi trazido pelo Shinigami __Koroshi no Rakuin por volta de 1500 a.C. a um aldeão misterioso da cidade de Tileáde, no Oriente Médio. Este foi então incumbido de usar seu novo poder para salvar os povos orientais dos exércitos do general conhecido como Jo Shishido. No entanto, há indícios de que outros cadernos tenham vindo à Terra antes disso pelas mãos do próprio Rei Shinigami._

- x - x - x - x -

Japão. Uma semana depois.

No centro de operações de "L" todos se encontravam imensamente ocupados há dias. Na sala antes vazia em que o detetive recebera os voluntários pela primeira vez fora montado agora um arrojado núcleo de investigações, ele e os doze aliados permanecendo praticamente o tempo todo atrás de mesas com computadores sem descanso. Notícias de novas mortes violentas de criminosos pelo mundo não paravam de chegar, e as circunstâncias em que ocorriam inegavelmente perturbavam a todos. Todavia, era difícil determinar quais óbitos realmente haviam sido causados por Kira. Um exemplo era que na noite anterior um milionário suspeito de desfalque morrera quando o bimotor que pilotava caiu no interior do México. Obra também do serial killer ou apenas coincidência?

Todos estavam no limite da exaustão. Enquanto imprimia seu relatório diário para Near, Matsuda nunca desejou tanto estar na companhia da esposa Sayu. Não a via há dias e, apesar de ter telefonado várias vezes explicando a situação e informando que voltaria para casa assim que pudesse, não podia deixar de se afligir devido à saudade e também por saber que ela estava imensamente preocupada. Prometera no passado que nunca mais a deixaria sofrer, e ele mesmo contribuía para isso!

"L", por sua vez, passava a maior parte do tempo pensativo, quase apático, sentado de sua maneira característica enrolando os cabelos enquanto assimilava em sua mente as notícias divulgadas, elaborando teorias e linhas de raciocínio. O caso o assustava. Aquele novo Kira era bem mais sádico e cruel que o anterior, e certamente seria mais difícil apanhá-lo.

Terminando de imprimir seu relatório, Matsuda pegou-o e andou desanimado até o detetive, depositando a folha de papel sobre sua mesa. Em seguida deu as costas a ele sem nada falar e retornou ao seu local de trabalho, pálpebras pesadas. Vinha dormindo muito pouco e talvez logo acabasse desmaiando diante dos colegas devido ao cansaço.

Sem demonstrar muito interesse visível, Near tomou o texto em suas mãos e o leu rapidamente. Depois soltou o papel em cima do móvel com certo desleixo, ao mesmo tempo em que o agente Adams se erguia de trás do monitor do computador que operava exclamando:

- "L", foi noticiada mais uma morte. Boris Hierinsky, conhecido traficante de drogas russo. O drinque que tomou em uma boate na periferia de Moscou continha resíduos de uma substância tóxica que o envenenou.

- Mais um assassinato através do caderno com fortes traços de acaso... – murmurou o jovem de cabelos brancos esfregando os olhos. – Kira está jogando conosco!

Nisso, Boruanda e Rivera, sentados lado a lado, constataram um interessante fato:

- Por que "L" insiste que nós o chamemos de "Optimus" se nem mesmo o Adams, que é braço-direito dele, faz isso? – questionou o africano em voz baixa.

- Não sei... – havia desdém na voz da linda espanhola. – Talvez até ele ache esse codinome meio ridículo...

Ackerman se manifestou:

- Mas Optimus, não podemos esquecer que nem todas essas mortes podem ser atribuídas a Kira. Não duvido que no mínimo algumas delas tenham ocorrido em circunstâncias naturais!

- Sim, eu concordo com você. Vivemos num mundo moderno em que óbitos devido a acidentes envolvendo meios de transporte ou descuidos domésticos acabam se tornando comuns. Mas o fato de tais infortúnios estarem ocorrendo a um grande número de criminosos num curto período de tempo deixa evidente que Kira está envolvido. Mesmo sem podermos precisar quais mortes foram causadas por ele e quais não antes de termos acesso ao Death Note, temos a certeza de que age.

- Porém como iremos pegá-lo? – irritou-se Souza. – Todos as vítimas foram noticiadas internacionalmente, inclusive as aqui do Japão! Assim Kira pode se encontrar em qualquer lugar do planeta que possua acesso à Internet ou televisão!

- Os horários, Optimus-san... – falou Hoshi, uma gota de suor em sua testa. – Não há qualquer padrão, então não podemos também descobrir nada a respeito do assassino por meio deles. E mesmo se houvesse algum tipo de indício, o momento das mortes pode ser definido pelo caderno da forma que quem escreve bem entender, e assim Kira nos levaria a uma falsa pista!

- Estamos praticamente de mãos atadas! – Bakerton quase se descontrolava.

- Acalmem-se, senhores – Near pediu educadamente, mãos erguidas de forma branda. – Acalmem-se, por favor. Deste jeito não chegaremos mesmo a lugar algum.

Todos se silenciaram para ouvir o detetive, alguns ainda permanecendo de pé, segurando papéis, canetas ou fosse lá o que tinham em mãos naquele momento.

- Kira está tentando se camuflar. O simples fato de não estar aniquilando suas vítimas com ataques cardíacos como fez seu predecessor já mostra que está tomando medidas para não ser rastreado. Tenho duas teorias, porém. A primeira é que talvez, se houverem dois Kiras, Bantu foi morto pelo mesmo que eliminou Sanbashi e que acreditamos estar no Japão...

- Por conta dos dois terem sofrido infarto! – completou Liu.

- Exato. E como sabem, nenhum outro criminoso a partir de então morreu dessa maneira, ao menos não os que temos conhecimento. Há, todavia, uma outra hipótese, à qual particularmente dou mais crédito: Bantu foi eliminado pelo mesmo Kira que está agora chacinando meliantes pelo mundo, mas fez isso quando testava o caderno.

- Testava? – surpreendeu-se Matsuda. – Como assim?

- Como eu expliquei antes, os Death Notes são trazidos a este mundo por Shinigamis, deuses da morte, para que os humanos venham a usá-los. Mas na maioria das vezes, diria até que quase sempre, uma pessoa não vai acreditar logo num primeiro momento que um caderno é capaz de matar pelo simples ato de nele se escrever nomes de terceiros. Acredito que isso tenha ocorrido com o Kira em questão. Ele simplesmente escreveu o nome de alguém que considerava odioso no caderno para verificar se seu poder era real ou não e, como sabem, se apenas o nome for registrado, sem que se especifique a hora da morte ou as circunstâncias da mesma, a vítima falece 40 segundos depois por parada cardíaca. Se ele planejava desde o início não realizar os assassinatos via infarto para não ser localizado, teria sido burrice eliminar seu primeiro alvo dessa forma. É por essa razão que acredito firmemente que o fim de Bantu foi causado por Kira testando o caderno pela primeira vez, por certo bastante cético quanto a seus efeitos.

- Faz muito sentido! – afirmou Yahudain impressionado, mão no queixo.

- Outra coisa que devem ter em mente é que estamos lidando com uma pessoa doentia e sem escrúpulos. Quando se escreve no Death Note, há a possibilidade de se definir "morte por acidente" como causa do óbito e assim a vítima padecerá por meio do primeiro infortúnio que lhe possa ocorrer. No entanto, penso que o novo Kira não se limita a essa circunstância geral na hora de agir. O nível de detalhes dos assassinatos que vêm ocorrendo deixa entender que ele descreve minuciosamente todas as condições para o óbito, não apenas para evitar que falhe, mas também por se divertir com isso. Nosso inimigo é uma pessoa incrivelmente sádica e que, creio, não hesitará em aniquilar também a nós se isso significar não ser capturada.

Todos estremeceram e, mesmo notando o temor que envolvera os presentes, "L" não deixou de salientar:

- Não sairemos desta investigação sem baixas, senhores. Portanto preparem-se.

A voz do rapaz tinha um tom grave, soturno, profético. E aqueles que a ouviam sabiam que falava a verdade... Algo muito ruim em breve ia acontecer. E já era até possível sentir suas conseqüências.

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Querido... Eu não quero perder você! Não quero que se vá assim como meu irmão!_

_Tanta dor... Por que nós nunca podemos ficar em paz?_

_Será que todo esse sofrimento terminará um dia?_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Perda**_


	9. Capítulo IX: Perda

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo IX

"**Perda"**

- Justine! _Bonju_, Justine! Aqui!

Paule, como sempre, acenava ansiosa enquanto chamava pela amiga. Esta se aproximou com o semblante fechado, mochila às costas e abraçando os demais livros junto ao peito. Assim que chegou perto da outra jovem, saudou-a de forma seca e um pouco ríspida:

- _Bonju..._

- Ah, eu estou preocupada! Prova do senhor Pasquale hoje! Você estudou?

- Estudei sim... Mas não há com o que se alarmar.

- Ai, ai...

Irritada com o comportamento desesperado de Delacroix, embora não demonstrasse isso diretamente, Clare acompanhou-a pelos corredores da universidade até a sala de aula. Ao entrarem, o professor já se encontrava de pé atrás de sua mesa, no entanto os outros alunos também acabavam de chegar e ele aguardava todos se acomodarem para poder dar início à avaliação. Justine e Paule se dirigiram até seus assentos de costume, sob os olhares de soslaio de alguns desafetos, e pouco depois a turma já estava presente e sentada em sua totalidade. Pasquale abriu sua bolsa, retirou dela uma pilha de papéis, pigarreou por um instante e então iniciou a explicação de como seria a prova:

- Alunos e alunas. Neste semestre, em nosso curso de Filosofia do Direito, estudamos tópicos de diversa ordem e debatemos os mais variados assuntos relativos ao programa proposto. No entanto, devido a recentes acontecimentos de âmbito internacional, dos quais todos aqui devem ter conhecimento, optei por um tema específico em nossa avaliação.

Coçou uma das bochechas antes de prosseguir:

- Focamos muito nossa atenção ao longo do curso no Direito durante a Revolução de 1789 aqui na França. Os homens que a idealizaram, buscando romper com tudo aquilo que provinha do Antigo Regime e que julgavam nocivo à sociedade que planejavam perpetuar, criaram até um novo método de pena de morte. Esboçada, entre outros, pelo doutor Joseph-Ignace Guillotin, ao qual a invenção deve seu nome, a guilhotina surgiu como meio de execução para condenados de qualquer classe social e objetivava tirar a vida sem causar dor, já que o golpe da lâmina sobre os pescoços das vítimas seria instantâneo e fulminante. No entanto, mesmo tendo sido criada para suavizar as sentenças de morte ao máximo, ela, durante o período da Revolução conhecido como "Terror", transformou-se em símbolo máximo da violência e paranóia do governo, quando as decapitações em massa de indivíduos acusados de serem inimigos do regime manchou para sempre a suposta humanidade da guilhotina. Mesmo assim, continuou sendo a única forma legal de execução na França até 1981, quando a pena de morte foi abolida no país.

Justine franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela sabia muito bem em que ponto aquela fala do docente chegaria...

_Maldito inimigo da justiça!_

- A guilhotina foi apenas mais um capítulo na trajetória da punição mortal de seres humanos acusados de crimes ao longo da História – continuou Pasquale. – Crucificação, enforcamento, empalamento, fogueira, a "roda", fuzilamento, cadeira elétrica, injeção letal. Muitas dessas penas ainda são previstas em diversas constituições ao redor do mundo. Elas estão mais próximas de nós do que imaginamos.

Clare sentiu um leve calafrio diante de tal fala, porém logo recuperou o ar sério e frio.

- A prova consistirá justamente numa dissertação feita por cada um de vocês a respeito da pena de morte. Vocês concordam ou não? Se sim, em quais circunstâncias? Enfim, escrevam tudo sobre a opinião que têm referente ao assunto. Irei passar as folhas nas quais deverão redigir os textos. O prazo para entrega expira às treze horas. Alguma dúvida?

Ninguém se manifestou, e assim o professor passou a distribuir os papéis em branco a partir da primeira bancada de alunos. Já começavam a fazer a avaliação assim que as recebiam, e Justine, com um olhar um tanto perdido, pensava nas intenções de Pasquale ao preparar aquele tema. Era claro que desejava mais uma vez explicitar sua discordância em relação a Kira, sua teimosia em dizer que a justiça divina não era legítima. E o pior era que desejava que toda a classe estivesse de acordo com seu errôneo ponto de vista! A loira ficava até tentada a escrever o nome do educador no Death Note, porém não podia de forma alguma levar isso a cabo se quisesse continuar acima de suspeitas. Ela quebraria todos os argumentos dele através da prova, era o meio que possuía para isso...

- _Mademoiselle_ Clare!

A órfã foi arrancada de sua distração pela figura de Pasquale, que, sem que houvesse percebido, já subira até ali e agora se encontrava de pé ao seu lado, olhar fixo em si enquanto lhe estendia uma das folhas. Justine a apanhou com a cara fechada e, usando a caneta-tinteiro, pôs-se logo a escrever, acabando por não notar que o professor seguiu em frente com um discreto sorriso em seu semblante. Não podia negar que o jeito desafiador daquela jovem o agradava e muito...

_Quem é contrário à Kira se torna um criminoso do tipo mais vil, pois não deseja que o mundo seja limpo do mal... Ainda engolirá essas suas palavras uma a uma, Pasquale!_

- x - x - x - x -

A porta foi aberta lentamente, rangendo num som quase surdo.

O capitão Matsuda adentrou o apartamento com os raios solares da manhã iluminando a sala de estar, retirando o casaco e os sapatos antes de prosseguir pelo ambiente do qual já estava com saudades. Perdera o costume de trabalhar todo o tempo em algum caso, e talvez demorasse um pouco até se readaptar à rotina de permanecer vários dias na companhia apenas de "L" e os demais membros da equipe de investigação.

Ouviu outros passos no recinto, o pensamento na pessoa que certamente os dera fazendo seu coração palpitar feliz. Logo ela apareceu, lívida, graciosa, linda como sempre fora e sempre seria. As olheiras na face e os cabelos desalinhados denunciavam, no entanto, a preocupação que a vinha assolando recentemente. Touta sentiu-se por um momento culpado por aquela triste situação, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não poderia fugir ao seu dever, por mais que este exigisse de si e a esposa sacrifícios.

- Querida, eu consegui uma folga e...

Antes que terminasse de falar, Sayu correu em sua direção e o abraçou com força, suas mãos tateando as costas do amado como se quisessem se certificar de que ele estava mesmo ali junto dela, de que era real e não um devaneio de sua mente tão sofrida. Recostou a cabeça junto ao tórax de Matsuda, ouvindo seu coração bater agora reconfortado por todo aquele carinho sincero e intenso. Em seguida ergueu a face e beijou-o demoradamente, saboreando cada segundo, cada mínima parcela de instante. Cada momento que passavam na companhia um do outro nunca fora tão valorizado por ambos.

- Amor... – a mulher disse, quase chorosa. – Não paro de pensar em você... e no perigo que está correndo! Kira é cruel e perverso, já perdi meu irmão quando ele tomou parte nas investigações para capturá-lo... Não quero te perder também!

- E não vai perder! – Touta abraçou-a com ainda mais força ao pronunciar tais palavras. – Eu juro que voltarei são e salvo para seus braços quando tudo isso terminar. Juro de verdade! Então poderemos finalmente viver tranqüilos, Sayu, como sempre sonhamos. Teremos nossos filhos!

Ter filhos... Algo que vinham planejando desde que se casaram e que ainda não haviam conseguido realizar. Como ela queria isso... Tentou confiar na promessa do marido, acalmar seu espírito diante de tão convictas afirmações, mas não conseguia... Não deixava de pensar que um risco soturno os rondava, ameaçando a felicidade pela qual lutavam – e pior ainda – suas próprias vidas.

- Não poderei ficar por muito tempo, "L" já marcou outra reunião extraordinária para hoje à noite... – informou Matsuda com pesar. – Mas, como o centro de operações não fica muito longe daqui, não precisarei me apressar tanto...

- Eu fiz seu prato favorito! – Sayu revelou num sorriso amoroso. – E creio que há bastante, talvez possa até levar um pouco que sobrar para comer quando estiver lá!

- Que bom! Assim meus colegas também irão conhecer suas habilidades na cozinha! Vai ganhar fãs!

- Ah, amor...

E trocaram mais um breve beijo enquanto deixavam o cômodo, agarrando-se àqueles breves, porém valiosos, momentos de calmaria.

- x - x - x - x -

Um quarto fechado, a luz matinal também banhando em claridade seus tons cinzas e sombrios.

Num dos cantos do recinto vê-se a sempre macabra figura alada, sua silhueta se assemelhando a algum emblema de mau-agouro, uma estátua demoníaca. Imóvel, silenciosa, apenas analisando minuciosamente o presente. Sobre a cama de lençol desarrumado, a mulher de aspecto triste se encontra sentada, também parada, as duas mãos unidas junto ao ventre como se sentisse frio... ou fosse afligida por algo. Até que indaga:

- Não há como impedirmos isso?

- Nas atuais circunstâncias, não – responde a criatura gravemente. – Infelizmente não há nada que possamos fazer, a não ser estarmos a postos para assumirmos toda a situação assim que acontecer. Aí sim deveremos agir depressa, sem perder tempo.

- É uma pena... Queria tê-lo conhecido pessoalmente. É alguém de grande valor. Teria sido ótimo trabalhar com ele.

E, cabisbaixa, tentou somar forças para o que teria de empreender em breve. Cerrou os punhos num gesto de desafio. Depois de tantas derrotas, finalmente chegaria a hora de reagir. Mesmo com uma perda que não poderia evitar... Ela venceria no final.

- x - x - x - x -

Fim de tarde.

Justine e Paule retornavam da universidade pelas ruas de Montparnasse. Não haviam trocado quaisquer falas durante todo o trajeto, Delacroix percebendo que a melhor amiga estava ainda mais introspectiva do que costumava ser, e isso começava a preocupá-la. Resolveu quebrar o gelo:

- Você foi bem na prova?

- Creio que sim... – Clare replicou, seus pensamentos bem distantes dali.

Metros depois já se viram diante do sobrado onde a órfã morava, Paule se despedindo num aceno que Justine nem sequer notou. Apenas subiu pelos degraus diante da porta, cruzou-a e ganhou o vestíbulo da casa. Seu atual motivo de viver a aguardava no andar superior, a missão que se dispusera a cumprir e que lhe vinha sendo a única coisa para a qual tinha real ânimo. Se ao menos fosse possível abandonar os estudos e aquela insossa vida de fachada... poderia se dedicar em tempo integral ao Death Note.

Passou pela sala de estar, o avô sentado diante da televisão. Nela, um jornalista dava as últimas notícias. A garota já ia seguir caminho até seu quarto, quando François a deteve:

- _Chéri_, venha ver isto!

Ela bufou contrariada, mas aproximou-se do senhor. Este, apontando para o aparelho ligado, disse num tom de certa revolta:

- Escute só, Justine!

- Sahid Al-Jehid, conhecido terrorista e traficante de armas paquistanês, morreu hoje pela manhã quando o carro que dirigia acionou acidentalmente uma mina terrestre na estrada que percorria na região da Caxemira – informou o repórter. – Enquanto as autoridades internacionais suspeitam que seja obra de Kira, alguns especialistas e principalmente porta-vozes indianos alegam que a morte do criminoso ocorreu em circunstâncias triviais. Segue o debate pelo mundo a respeito das...

- Foi Kira, tenho certeza! – bradou o idoso. – Quem ele pensa que é para se achar no direito de tirar vidas humanas dessa maneira?

- E o senhor queria o que, vovô? – Clare rebateu séria. – Que uma pessoa como esse Sahid permanecesse viva e à solta fazendo mais vítimas inocentes?

- As leis existem para punir indivíduos como ele! Não podemos passar por cima delas! Você cursa Direito, deveria saber disso!

- As leis dos homens são totalmente falhas... Alguém como ele poderia ser absolvido por um tribunal e no dia seguinte já estar matando mais gente. Isso acontece todos os dias em todos os lugares. Acusados de crimes hediondos acabam libertados como se nada houvessem cometido. Será isso justo?

- Eu acredito que não existe e jamais existirá justiça perfeita, minha neta, e o que Kira perpetua é somente uma onda de assassinatos tentando buscá-la... – suspirou, baixando os olhos. – Mas... não a condeno por ser idealista. É algo que admiro. Inclusive já fui assim. Meus dias de ativista, porém, terminaram sob os golpes dos cassetetes dos policiais de De Gaulle...

Justine sabia muito bem a que o avô se referia. Maio de 1968. Ele, na época estudante da Sorbonne, havia participado do movimento que sacudira Paris e toda a França. Derrubar os antigos valores, lutar por uma sociedade igualitária... _Quartier Latin_... A repressão... Ele se lembrava nitidamente de tudo, daquela época distante em que acreditava que valia a pena batalhar por aquilo que achava justo. No entanto se acomodara, e todo esse ímpeto se fora... A neta, talvez, conseguisse resgatar um pouco desse seu espírito guerreiro. Sorriu ao pensar nisso.

Quando deu por si, a moça já percorria os degraus da escada.

- Vou estudar, vovô. Depois desço para o jantar.

E, com um ar sereno, François desligou a TV.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Existem também indícios da presença de Death Notes na Europa medieval, Japão feudal, Rússia czarista e Alemanha nazista, entre outros locais e períodos. As circunstâncias envolvendo seus usos, no entanto, permanecem um mistério._

- x - x - x - x -

Justine destrancou a fechadura e atravessou a porta do quarto.

- Cheguei, Masuku.

O Shinigami estava acomodado na cadeira diante da escrivaninha, sua atenção se alternando entre a televisão e o computador como vinha sendo durante os últimos dias. A estudante atirou a mochila e os livros sobre a cama, enfiou um dos braços no interior da primeira e retirou dela o Death Note quase de forma maquinal. Rindo, o deus da morte cedeu seu lugar à aliada e esta abriu o caderno sobre o móvel, tendo numa das mãos a caneta-tinteiro já preparada para registrar em suas páginas os nomes dos meliantes que para ela mereciam deixar de existir.

Verificou o arquivo de texto no PC. Quinze novos criminosos. Os meios de comunicação ao redor do mundo pareciam estar restringindo a divulgação deles devido aos atos de Kira, porém mesmo assim ainda era um número satisfatório. Somado à quantidade de nomes que já possuía, Clare tinha quem punir por no mínimo mais duas semanas!

- Está fazendo um bom trabalho, Masuku. Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer, hehe! – respondeu o Shinigami, agora em cima da cama, folheando com curiosidade os livros da loira.

Enquanto examinava as informações sobre os bandidos e suas fotos, a jovem acabou notando algo mais na escrivaninha. A alcance de sua mão havia uma folha de papel aparentemente em branco. Apanhando-a, descobriu que em seu verso estava desenhado um rosto a lápis, os traços bastante reais e detalhados. Só então Masuku lembrou-se de avisar:

- Quase me esqueci... Tive que fazer a mão a aparência de um dos criminosos mostrados na TV porque não encontrei imagens dele na Internet. O nome e o delito que cometeu são os últimos do arquivo. Fica fácil achar, pois é o único registro sem foto!

- A gravura ficou perfeita, tenho certeza de que o caderno funcionará só de eu tê-la em mente... Bem, vou conferir aqui quem é ele...

Justine arrastou o cursor pela tela até o último nome da lista, ficando surpresa com o que viu.

- O quê? Ele matou toda a família a tiros e depois vendeu seus bens e órgãos para pagar uma dívida de jogo? Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta... – O Shinigami respondeu frio.

- Minha nossa... Sei que estou deixando os criminosos mais recentes para serem executados mais tarde, porém neste caso abrirei uma exceção... Um crápula como esse não pode permanecer vivo por nem mais um minuto!

Num misto de choque e determinação, Clare olhou de novo para o desenho, memorizando o semblante jovial e até um tanto inocente retratado pelo deus da morte, e tratou de elaborar seu óbito através do Death Note. A primeira vítima daquela noite.

Masuku, por sua vez, deu um riso seco, debochado... doentio.

- x - x - x - x -

Japão.

No centro de operações de "L", mais precisamente na sala em que passavam a maior parte do tempo trabalhando nas investigações, todos os voluntários da força-tarefa encontravam-se sentados atrás de suas mesas aguardando o início da importante reunião convocada pelo detetive. Este foi o último a adentrar o recinto, como sempre descalço e com suas roupas brancas, mas nunca estivera tão abatido e exausto quanto aparentava estar. Sob os olhares assustados dos policiais, principalmente Matsuda, que nunca pensara que chegaria a ver o obstinado Near daquela maneira, ele se dirigiu em silêncio até seu assento, no qual se alojou em sua posição peculiar, e passou vários segundos ainda calado, fitando o chão, antes de finalmente erguer os olhos irritados e dizer:

- Todos nós corremos sério risco de morte.

Era isso? O grupo todo já sabia. Eles haviam inclusive se oferecido para tomar parte naquele caso sabendo que poderiam sair dele sem vida. Aceitaram abrir mão até disso em nome da justiça, o que já fora salientado diversas vezes. Por que agora "L" voltava a afirmar tal coisa, ainda mais de uma forma que parecia ser a primeira vez? Seria a fadiga?

- Nós temos perfeito conhecimento disso... – resmungou Bakerton.

- Mas agora há um agravante – revelou o detetive. – Analisando tudo a respeito da ameaça representada por Kira, cheguei a uma hipótese bastante assustadora.

- E qual é? – indagou Ackerman, braços cruzados. – Diga logo, Optimus!

Nisso, Near estremeceu, como se acometido de alguma dor ou algo que o fazia sofrer. Seu abatimento era terrível, a preocupação em relação à sua pessoa agora dominando todos na sala. Aquele caso parecia exigir mais dele do que qualquer outro ali, e um crescente terror, uma verdadeira fobia em relação ao que ocorria, parecia cada vez mais corroer a postura antes tão séria e inabalável do detetive. Acabou por abrir uma gaveta de sua mesa e de dentro dela apanhou um baralho. Depositando as cartas em cima do móvel, começou, com as mãos bastante trêmulas, a montar um pequeno castelo com elas, a tarefa destinada a reduzir sua tensão, mas provocando um efeito quase contrário em si e nos outros que presenciavam aquele seu triste estado.

- Optimus-san... – oscilou Hoshi.

- Uma das regras do caderno tem sido foco de meu raciocínio nos últimos dias... – ao dizer isso, "L" pegou a réplica do Death Note que também se encontrava sobre a mesa. – Talvez vocês se lembrem muito bem dela...

E, abrindo o volume, leu em voz alta a instrução em particular visível na parte de trás da capa:

- O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno.

Uma frase sem dúvida de impacto, um tanto aterradora, era preciso admitir. Existindo um artefato como aquele capaz de matar praticamente por mágica, até aos céticos ficava mais crível haver mesmo Céu e Inferno. Porém que conclusão o detetive poderia ter tirado a partir disso?

- O que pensa a respeito? – desejou esclarecer Rivera.

- Passei a me perguntar para onde vai a alma de uma pessoa que utilizou em vida o Death Note após sua morte, sendo que as portas dos dois destinos possíveis ligados à eternidade lhe ficam assim hipoteticamente fechadas. Não desejo entrar em nenhum tipo de discussão metafísica ou teológica, apenas abordar algo que pode ser vital para a solução deste caso.

- Nós compreendemos – assentiu Souza.

- Assim sendo, pensei primeiramente que tais almas se dirigissem a algum tipo de limbo, uma dimensão à parte destinada somente aos usuários do caderno. Porém, o fato de um novo Kira ter surgido três anos após a morte do anterior, e também por ter obrigatoriamente se apossado de um Death Note através de um Shinigami, me fez levantar uma alarmante teoria...

Conforme expunha seus pensamentos, Near continuava erguendo seu castelo de cartas, os dedos ainda muito trêmulos e gotas de suor lhe escorrendo pela face. Sua própria hipótese parecia aterrorizá-lo. Os policiais cogitaram até interromper a reunião pelo bem dele, mas tinham de saber. Agora não havia mais como voltar atrás.

- Existe a possibilidade dos humanos que utilizarem o caderno se tornarem Shinigamis após suas mortes. Sendo assim, o primeiro Kira pode ter retornado a este mundo como um deus da morte e cedeu o caderno a alguém que julgou capaz de continuar sua obra.

A afirmação veio de forma direta e rápida, afetando a todos. Os semblantes assumiram tons atônitos, incrédulos. Matsuda pareceu o mais consternado, sua pele ficando pálida e seu corpo passando a também tremer. Dentre todos, era o que mais sabia que aquela teoria fazia todo o sentido. E justamente por isso era tão mórbida e perturbadora.

_Raito... Você? Será mesmo?_

Foi nesse momento que todos se assustaram quando a porta da sala se abriu. Era apenas a gentil senhora Akaike que, carregando uma bandeja, trazia uma refeição para "L". Esta consistia em dois sanduíches com recheio de salame, tomates e alface, uma azeitona fincada em cima de cada um por meio de um palito. Acompanhada pelos olhares dos presentes, a idosa caminhou até a mesa de Near e depositou em cima dela o que trazia, o grupo ficando ligeiramente aliviado por ao menos ter a visão de uma figura serena como a da japonesa após uma revelação tão bombástica. Em seguida ela se retirou, e o detetive, depois de abocanhar um pedaço de um dos lanches, prosseguiu em sua fala:

- Eu e a polícia japonesa mantivemos até o momento um pacto silencioso referente a não revelarmos a identidade do primeiro Kira – e fitou Matsuda seriamente nesse instante. – No entanto, se a hipótese de ele ter retornado como um Shinigami for correta, fica necessário abrir mão desse segredo ao menos dentro desta equipe para que possamos efetuar melhor as investigações. Estejam certos de que não há qualquer tipo de intenção sensacionalista nisso.

O marido de Sayu compreendia muito bem. Temia apenas que tal informação chegasse de alguma forma ao conhecimento da esposa, as conseqüências podendo ser catastróficas. Porém, se o nome do antigo Kira fosse mesmo divulgado apenas entre eles, não haveria grande risco de isso ocorrer. Além do mais, como bem dissera "L", era um dado necessário para o fechamento do caso.

Ainda muito afetado pelo que sentia no momento, seu corpo transparecendo medo como nunca o fizera, Near mordeu de novo o sanduíche, sua língua tragando também a azeitona com o palito, para em seguida, muito nervoso, dizer enquanto mastigava:

- O primeiro Kira atendia pelo nome de...

Não completou a sentença. Um som engasgado veio de sua boca, um ruído molhado, abafado. Manteve os lábios abertos pelos segundos seguintes, nenhuma palavra, porém, sendo pronunciada... Apenas o mesmo barulho se repetiu, acompanhado agora de tossidas.

Todos perceberam de imediato o que acontecia bem diante de seus olhos. Adams, ao fundo do recinto, foi o primeiro a se levantar, correndo na direção de "L". Desesperado, abraçou o detetive pelas costas, seus braços comprimindo seu tórax, enquanto tentava a qualquer custo socorrê-lo. Pressionou o peito dele uma vez, duas vezes. Mas ele apenas tornava a tossir de forma cada vez mais seca.

Vários dos outros policiais também se ergueram de suas cadeiras e chegaram perto de Near, todavia Ernest os deteve exclamando:

- Não se aproximem, a aglomeração pode sufocá-lo ainda mais!

Nenhum deles jamais presenciara cena tão angustiante. Com a traquéia obstruída, incapaz assim de respirar, "L" debatia-se lutando por sua vida, seu rosto ganhando uma coloração vermelho-azulada. E, conforme sentia a doce certeza da existência aos poucos deixar seu corpo, seu coração preparando-se para parar de bater, foi tomado de uma imensa vergonha por ter falhado. Acabara derrotado pelo novo Kira sem nem ao menos ter uma suspeita de quem fosse. No entanto possuía pleno conhecimento das circunstâncias de seu fim e com isso, ao menos para si, sua teoria ficava comprovada. Infelizmente não poderia mais expressá-la verbalmente aos aliados. Engasgando de novo ao mesmo tempo em que o fiel agente Adams tornava a golpear seus pulmões em vão, percebeu pela primeira vez que "L" era a letra inicial da palavra "líder". Tarefa na qual fracassara. Teriam de continuar sem ele.

Todos assistiam desesperados àquela provável exibição macabra dos poderes de Kira, quando Near finalmente desfaleceu, seu tronco se soltando sozinho dos braços de Adams enquanto se esparramava no assento, olhos arregalados. A língua se contorceu dentro da boca ainda aberta e, num último movimento, a azeitona e o palito, embebidos em saliva, voaram sobre o móvel, quicando em uma das beiradas e acabando ambos por rolarem junto ao chão. Em seguida o corpo já sem vida do detetive inclinou-se para frente... chocando-se pesadamente com a superfície da mesa, a cabeça voltada para a direita, os olhos mantidos bem abertos e as pupilas dilatadas, um filete de sangue serpenteando por seu queixo...

A agente Krammer gritou de horror. Os demais permaneceram estáticos, incapazes de executarem qualquer ação. Simplesmente não esperavam por isso. Apesar de igualmente estarrecido, Matsuda, encarando o cadáver do jovem de cabelos brancos, conseguiu ouvir um som distinto, vindo do lado de fora. Pela ausência de reação por parte dos colegas, rapidamente concluiu que era o único capaz de notá-lo. Tratava-se de uma risada.

Dominado pela fúria, o capitão sacou sua arma e se dirigiu imediatamente para o exterior da casa, passos rápidos e mira pronta para dar cabo de qualquer um. Rompeu pela saída gritando descontrolado, um legítimo brado de guerra, a gargalhada tornando-se mais e mais próxima, adquirindo aspecto fantasmagórico quando unida ao gelado vento noturno. Até que, perto de uma árvore, visualizou um par de asas batendo rumo ao céu, seu dono sendo-lhe inconfundível... A face alva, os globos oculares únicos, os trajes... E, conforme se distanciava do chão, sua imagem confundindo-se junto à grande lua avermelhada no horizonte, Touta pronunciou num murmúrio o nome da criatura, uma latente dúvida ainda estalando em seu cérebro tão perturbado:

- Ryukuu?

Metros acima, o Shinigami, mordiscando uma maçã verde e admirando o belo Monte Fuji, afirmou ainda em tom de riso:

- Esses humanos continuam muito... interessantes!

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_É em meio ao luto que surge a reflexão..._

_Você ainda se lembra de como viemos parar aqui? Temos muita coisa para contar..._

_Será o tédio o verdadeiro motor da História?_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Passado**_


	10. Capítulo X: Passado

_A marola da revolução morre na praia do marasmo_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Eu ainda aguardo, aguardo a cada manhã_

_Pois sem a Justiça, com ela morta_

_Quem me protegerá nas noites mais frias?_

_Pois só a Justiça trará meu futuro_

_Sem que eu me renda às maçãs verdes_

_A Justiça não me trairá_

_E eu ainda espero a ressurreição_

_Porque a Justiça não pode morrer_

_E é nisso que irei acreditar_

_Pois ela mais uma vez se fará sentir_

_Abalará o mundo como nunca abalou_

_A Justiça ressuscitará_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo X

"**Passado"**

No princípio havia o Rei Shinigami. Ou Rei da Morte.

Suspenso sobre o vazio, o cenário desolador e deprimente que estava destinado a habitar, o qual refletia sua atroz função e decadente aparência. Constituído de uma massa disforme da qual pendiam quatro raquíticos membros, a cabeça formada por um crânio medonho inserido na boca de ainda uma outra caveira, sua razão de existência era apenas expandir o tempo desta tirando a vida dos humanos, os quais poderia observar quando quisesse a partir de sua dimensão. Estavam sempre atarefados ou despreocupados, esquecendo-se do que um dia os aguardava. Quando julgasse o tempo certo, o Rei da Morte interromperia a trajetória terrestre de cada um deles.

Para esse fim possuía seu caderno. Um caderno da morte. Bastaria escrever o nome, momento e condições do óbito do respectivo humano para que o mesmo ocorresse e a sobrevida do morto fosse remetida a si. Levava assim uma rotina parasitária, monótona, sendo que nos momentos em que não cumpria seu papel mal podia se mexer, dominado por um sentimento de total letargia. Além do mais, não tinha nada além disso para realizar naquele mundo deserto, a não ser de quando em quando esticar com dificuldade um dos braços para apanhar do chão uma das maçãs daquele plano, saboreando seu gosto amargo.

Até que um dia, no ápice da repetição de um cotidiano em relação ao qual só crescia seu ódio, encarou o céu sem cor e em seguida, baixando os olhos, deparou-se com o portal para a terra dos humanos, através do qual conseguia acompanhar suas ações. E, decidido... resolveu terminar de vez com todo aquele tédio.

- x - x - x - x -

1500 a.C., aproximadamente. Algum lugar no Oriente Médio.

No topo de uma colina árida, um simples pastor, vestido em trapos, os pés descalços e com um tosco cajado imposto firmemente por sua mão direita contra o solo, guardava seu rebanho sob o sol escaldante. O ar seco lhe atingia o semblante, tumultuando-lhe os cabelos negros. Os animais pelos quais era responsável, algumas míseras cabras e cabritos magros e desnutridos, raspavam desesperadamente as patas contra o chão em busca de alguma gramínea que pudessem ingerir. Eram tempos de penúria. Penúria extrema.

Do alto da elevação o pastor conseguia enxergar o povoado de Tileáde não muito distante, no qual residia. Apesar das construções modestas e da maior parte dos habitantes também sofrer com a escassez, sabia que havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas que conseguiam prosperar. Eram os comerciantes, homens ricos que conseguiam manter sua boa vida devido aos preços exorbitantes cobrados de qualquer mercadoria vendida aos pobres aldeões. Mesmo tendo ciência da situação desesperadora que estes enfrentavam, não relutavam em continuar a explorá-los. Eram verdadeiras serpentes, seres sem qualquer traço de compaixão ou misericórdia.

Ele gostaria de ser capaz de fazer algo contra eles, puni-los de alguma maneira...

Foi quando, não mais que de repente, algo como um raio cortou o céu azul, a inesperada descarga atingindo o solo não muito longe dali. Assustado, o pastor levantou-se do topo da colina com o olhar fixo no ponto do impacto. Apesar do receio, encarou o misterioso fenômeno como um chamado. Ignorando os animais, que ficaram apavorados devido ao ocorrido e acabaram se dispersando, pôs-se a caminhar na direção do local, o cajado batendo sobre as pedras conforme acompanhava os passos de seu dono.

Aproximando-se do ponto fulminado pela manifestação luminosa, avistou uma árvore em chamas, seu tronco e galhos já secos terminando de ser consumidos por um fogo um tanto intenso. Só podia mesmo ser um sinal. Correndo para mais perto, notou algo caído junto às raízes da planta. Um artefato negro, fino, possuindo algum tipo de miolo branco. Intrigado e impetuoso, apanhou o objeto depois de um curto instante de apreensão, para sua surpresa o mesmo se abrindo em suas mãos. Que seria aquilo?

- Você o encontrou, Sidoh Aburahamu! – uma voz desconhecida exclamou subitamente atrás de si. – Agora ele é seu!

Sem se voltar para verificar quem falava, o pastor só então notou a inscrição na frente do achado, a qual estava em sua língua natural... Algo semelhante a "Instrumento da Morte"...

- x - x - x - x -

1135 d.C., Bretanha, França.

O campo aberto era bastante amplo, a grama chegando até a altura dos joelhos. O céu estava fechado, carregado de nuvens cinzentas. Alguns trovões eram ouvidos, fazendo estremecer toda a região. Uma grande tempestade se avizinhava.

No centro da planície, algo se encontrava estendido em cima de uma placa de concreto. Uma figura humana, deitada imóvel embaixo de uma mortalha branca. Apenas a cabeça encontrava-se exposta, revelando assim pertencer a uma moça de pouca idade, pele muito branca, agora gelada devido ao toque da morte, e cabelos loiros que lhe iam até a altura do pescoço. Os olhos fechados compunham uma expressão serena em seu rosto, e com ela adentrava as vastidões da eternidade.

Sobre o cadáver, ajoelhado, alguém chorava copiosamente. Um homem em vestes de combate. Um cavaleiro, trajando sua armadura completa, o elmo embaixo de um dos braços, estando assim as feições expostas, e junto ao outro trazendo o escudo, que possuía o emblema de uma águia pousando em cima de um crânio humano. Na cintura via-se pendurada sua espada, na qual até então depositara toda sua confiança. Era um tanto baixinho e atarracado para a função que cumpria, as vestes não se ajeitando tão bem às suas proporções, porém sempre fora um guerreiro valente e devotado. Ao menos até aquele doloroso momento.

- Eles me tiraram minha filha! – berrou ele totalmente desolado, suas lágrimas quentes contrastando com a baixa temperatura do corpo inanimado ao verterem sobre ele. – Aniquilaram a menina de meus olhos!

Sentiu então uma mão tocar seu ombro. Era o padre, que com um gesto pediu que o amargurado pai se levantasse. Obedecendo, observou o sacerdote se abaixar ao lado da filha morta, benzendo-a uma última vez com o Sinal da Cruz:

- _In nomine patris, et filii, et spiritus sancti. Amen._

Em seguida os dois ajudantes do religioso tomaram o cadáver em seus braços, um pelas pernas e o outro pela cabeça, conduzindo-o envolto pela mortalha para a cova recém-aberta ali perto. Batendo no peito e caindo de joelhos, as lágrimas aumentando mais e mais em quantidade, o cavaleiro assistia a tudo aquilo com o coração em pedaços. Sua filha, Mirian... Eles a haviam eliminado sem piedade! Ao invés de atacá-lo diretamente, suprimiram o que lhe era mais valioso no mundo! A placa de concreto sobre a qual estava antes disposto o corpo da jovem loira foi depositada sobre o túmulo logo depois de esta ser colocada em seu interior, selando-o. O padre pronunciou mais uma breve oração em latim e por fim se afastou em silêncio com a dupla de homens. O guerreiro ficou então sozinho, consumido pelo sofrimento.

Até que soou um estrondoso trovão, bem mais intenso que os anteriores. O cavaleiro ergueu o rosto banhado em desesperança, contemplando a cena de algo despencar do firmamento bem diante de si, caindo em meio à relva. Estremeceu. O que poderia ser? Correu até o lugar a poucos metros de distância, o peso da armadura não o impedindo de se deslocar o mais rápido que podia. Entre a vegetação pôde enxergar algo negro, um tanto pequeno. Estendeu a mão direita, apalpando o que parecia um livro. A Bíblia, talvez? Não, era fino demais! Talvez se tratasse apenas de um dos relatos da mesma ou a história de vida de algum santo...

Até que pôde identificar algo escrito na parte frontal. A língua era o inglês, falada pelos bárbaros do outro lado do mar. Ele a conhecia, e então pôde compreender o significado... "Livro da Morte".

- M-mas o quê? – balbuciou, confuso.

Não teve sequer tempo de pensar. Uma criatura alada deu um rasante acima de sua cabeça, passando a rodeá-lo em pleno ar conforme se dirigia lentamente ao solo. O aturdido combatente pensou estar tendo uma visão do próprio demônio, quando o misterioso ser lhe disse num tom manso:

- Sir Arnold Jealous. Você encontrou o caderno. Agora ele é sua propriedade!

Mesmo sem entender, uma estranha certeza tomou o cavaleiro no mesmo instante: aquele artefato seria o meio para que pudesse vingar a morte de sua filha!

- x - x - x - x -

1702 d.C., arredores de Edo, Japão.

O caos era total no interior da residência. Os empregados corriam desnorteados pelos cômodos, porém sendo rapidamente ceifados pelas espadas dos invasores. Rios de sangue se propagavam pelo chão da morada, os pés descalços dos guerreiros neles se tingindo de vermelho conforme buscavam aquele que haviam vindo eliminar. O local era atacado por um destemido grupo de "ronin", como eram chamados os samurais desprovidos de um senhor. Mais precisamente quarenta e sete.

No entanto, enquanto quarenta e seis brandiam suas Katana ferozmente, um deles combatia com uma arma diferente. Andando de forma lenta pelos corredores da casa, aparentemente lívido, porém dotado ao mesmo tempo de um olhar firme e furioso, o samurai em particular tinha em mãos uma espécie de livro aberto, capa negra e com uma inscrição branca na capa, o kanji de morte: "Shi". Utilizando-se de uma pena embebida em tinta, sendo que carregava um pequeno estojo preso à cintura, registrava nas folhas vazias os nomes dos inimigos que encontrava pela frente, os quais tombavam sem vida aos seus pés poucos instantes depois, os respectivos corações cessando de pulsar como por algum mórbido encantamento.

E ele conseguia descobrir os nomes de suas vítimas apenas fitando seus rostos.

- Okaeshi-san! – exclamou um de seus companheiros de repente. – Nós o encontramos!

Tirando sua atenção do livro pela primeira vez em vários minutos, o ronin acompanhou o outro pela residência. Atravessaram recintos apinhados de cadáveres, a desgraça se abatendo implacável sobre o lar daquele que deveriam aniquilar. Detiveram-se finalmente diante de uma passagem secreta que o líder, Oishi, havia descoberto atrás de um grande pergaminho pendurado junto a uma parede. Ele aguardara a chegada dos demais para adentrá-la, principalmente do detentor do estranho volume capaz de provocar mortes tão facilmente. Lançou na direção dele um olhar cúmplice, e por fim avançaram através da abertura.

Cruzando um pátio até então oculto, rumaram na direção de uma pequena construção destinada a estocar carvão e lenha. Derrubaram a porta, uma dupla de defensores do dono da casa atacando Oishi e um outro guerreiro que estavam à frente. Foram, no entanto, rapidamente contidos pelas lâminas das espadas. Existia um terceiro indivíduo ali dentro, escondido trêmulo atrás de uma pilha de madeira. Foi arrastado para diante de seus algozes pelo líder do grupo. A cicatriz em sua face não deixava enganar: era mesmo Kira Yoshinaka, o responsável pela morte do senhor de todos os quarenta e sete, que agora pretendiam vingá-lo.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – ele berrou, sendo colocado de joelhos. – Não podem me matar! Já estão condenados só por terem atacado minha casa e meus servos!

Todos eles sabiam das conseqüências que teriam de enfrentar devido àquele ato, porém não podiam mais voltar atrás. Seriam obrigados a morrer, mas ao menos vingariam seu mestre. Abriram espaço para que o ronin portando o livro se aproximasse e Oishi, encarando-o, pediu imediatamente:

- Okaeshi Ryukuu, faça o que deve ser feito.

O samurai assentiu e, abaixando-se de modo breve, molhou a ponta da pena no sangue de um dos defensores mortos de Kira. Em seguida o guerreiro de rosto comprido e olhos um tanto proeminentes registrou o nome do inimigo numa das páginas do volume, e ele, com o semblante dominado pelo horror, tombou vítima de infarto após exatos quarenta segundos.

A vingança fora consumada.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Apesar da falta de provas concretas que confirmem essa afirmação, é quase certo que todos os humanos que utilizaram Death Notes ao longo da História se tornaram Shinigamis após suas mortes._

- x - x - x - x -

1905 d.C., São Petersburgo, Rússia.

A neve caía em meio a um vento gélido naquela tarde de domingo. As ruas da cidade estavam mais movimentadas do que de costume, as pessoas se aglomerando pelas vias em marcha enquanto carregavam estandartes, cruzes, quadros do czar. Sentada sobre as escadas de uma loja, uma mulher alta observava despreocupadamente o que ocorria. Cigana, trajava vestes características de seu povo, uma bandana vermelha na cabeça e as mãos enfeitadas de velhas jóias. Pés descalços, apesar do frio. Ao seu lado, sua filha, uma pequena menina de sete anos, vestia roupas similares e brincava inocente com uma boneca feita de trapos, igualmente alheia aos acontecimentos em curso.

Até que, em meio à multidão que crescia a cada instante, a criança enxergou um garotinho que, com uma das mãos seguradas pelo pai, trazia consigo na outra uma caixinha contendo soldadinhos de chumbo. Em meio à aglomeração, o homem acabou puxando o filho de forma mais forte e este, desajeitado, deixou os brinquedos caírem pelo pavimento, os bonecos rolando e sendo chutados em meio aos sapatos e botas dos cidadãos. A filha da cigana, talvez a única além do menino a ter percebido o que ocorrera, exclamou de imediato enquanto se erguia dos degraus e corria na direção do povo:

- Os soldadinhos, ele deixou cair os soldadinhos!

- Não! – berrou a mãe, estendendo em vão um dos braços na tentativa de conter a garota. – Volte aqui, Catarina!

Mas já era tarde: a pequena desapareceu entre as pessoas, ao mesmo tempo em que o cortejo avançava pela rua. Desesperada, a cigana partiu à procura da criança, chocando-se a todo momento com aqueles em marcha e recebendo olhares repreensivos devido a isso, principalmente em razão de sua origem. Abria caminho por entre casacos e chapéus, tropeçava aqui e ali, abaixava-se, erguia a cabeça... Porém não percebia nenhum sinal da filha!

- Catarina! – passou a gritar. – Catarina, estou aqui, venha!

Distraída na busca desenfreada pela menina, a cigana acabou não percebendo a fileira de soldados da infantaria do czar que vinha no sentido contrário pela rua, seus componentes marchando de modo altamente intimidador e soltando gritos aterradores:

_Nikolai! Nikolai! Nikolai!_

Não demorou muito para que eles apontassem seus rifles contra a multidão pacífica e abrissem fogo. Logo que os primeiros manifestantes tombaram atingidos, o pânico assolou a marcha como um rastilho de pólvora. As pessoas se dispersaram, correndo apavoradas em todas as direções. A cigana foi empurrada seguidamente, atirada ao chão duas vezes, numa delas ouvindo um senhor de idade lhe exclamar ríspido:

- Saia da minha frente, bruxa maldita!

Ergueu-se do solo em prantos, ainda sem qualquer vestígio da filha desaparecida... Foi quando, em meio à desordem, uma espécie de vácuo se abriu de maneira involuntária, um espaço central no qual ninguém havia, a não ser, próximo de roupas abandonadas e objetos deixados para trás no tumulto, um corpo muito jovem, feminino, com os membros quebrados e pele coberta de hematomas e sangramentos. Em sua mão direita, ironicamente, a figura de um soldadinho de chumbo envolvida pelos dedos. Catarina, que padecera pisoteada pelo povo em fuga.

Chorando e sentindo seu coração ser esmagado por um destino impiedoso, a cigana tomou a criança morta em seus braços, as lágrimas banhando-lhe o rosto agora conservado para sempre inocente. Enfrentou a dor em silêncio, o caos ainda em curso ao seu redor sem que seus participantes, no entanto, percebessem a tragédia, quando algo despencou de repente em frente a si, colidindo com força sobre o chão... Uma espécie de caderno, capa negra, caracteres em russo na capa. Apesar da situação adversa, esticou um braço e apanhou-o... Logo depois ouvindo, com os olhos fechados:

- Alexia Remu. Agora isso lhe pertence.

Depositou o cadáver de Catarina com cuidado no solo e abraçou com força o artefato com o qual fora presenteada. Ela o usaria para fazer justiça. Mataria a todos.

- x - x - x - x -

1945 d.C., Munique, Alemanha.

O quarto de hotel era amplo e requintado, os móveis e decoração luxuosos remetendo a um esplendor que a nação germânica não mais possuía. A guerra estava perdida, o território já invadido pelas forças inimigas. Ainda assim, o mesmo líder insano que levara o país a um conflito tão devastador agora se recusava terminantemente a encerrá-lo. Adolf Hitler não pretendia se render. Era tão louco a ponto de estender a destruição por mais um bom tempo devido a seu maldito orgulho, ceifando no processo mais boa parte do bravo povo alemão.

Ao menos era assim que pensava o oficial nazista ali hospedado.

Determinado a terminar de vez com aquela insustentável situação, retirou da cabeça o quepe com o emblema de uma águia e sentou-se diante da pequena cômoda próxima da cama do local. De frente para um espelho que, refletindo sua imagem, parecia de algum modo retratar sua consciência, abriu decidido uma das gavetas do móvel e pegou o caderno preto que relutara tanto em utilizar em seus planos. De um dos bolsos do uniforme repleto de insígnias da SS retirou uma caneta. Casos extremos requeriam medidas extremas. E a população da Alemanha não poderia continuar passando fome nas ruas das cidades bombardeadas enquanto o _Führer _aguardava confortavelmente no seu bunker em Berlim até que alguém lhe viesse buscar a cabeça.

- Então resolveu finalmente usar o caderno, hem?

Ignorando a voz debochada que provinha de um vulto alado do outro lado do recinto, o militar coçou o rosto coberto parcialmente por um tapa-olho – fruto de um ferimento em combate na etapa inicial da guerra – e abriu o livro capaz de matar à distância. Ele vinha chefiando um grupo de oposição a Hitler já há mais de um ano, e tentara, junto com seus membros, assassinar o ditador duas vezes em atentados sem sucesso. Até que, meses antes, um suposto deus da morte lhe fornecera a arma perfeita. O Death Note. Resistindo muito em utilizá-lo por temer se envolver com poderes que não compreendia, agora acabara cedendo à tentação.

Abrindo o caderno, deteve-se numa folha em branco e nela escreveu, bastante determinado:

_Adolf Hitler, suicídio. Ingere uma cápsula do veneno cianeto e em seguida dá um tiro na própria testa pouco depois das 15:00h do dia 30 de abril. Seu corpo é em seguida incinerado por seus oficiais a pedido prévio._

_Eva Braun, suicídio. Mata-se praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que seu amado Adolf Hitler, pelo mesmo método e ao seu lado. Seu corpo também é incinerado logo depois._

- Nossa, vai matar a mulher dele também? – surpreendeu-se o Shinigami que, sorrindo, espionava-o por cima das costas. – E os corpos ainda por cima serão queimados!

- Não quero que nenhum rastro desse miserável Hitler e sua cadela permaneçam sobre a face da Terra... – murmurou o humano. – A Alemanha já sofreu por tempo demais!

- Você é mesmo formidável, coronel Armonia Justin Beyondormason! Certamente formidável...

Rindo satisfeito, o assassino do líder nazista fechou o Death Note e, calmo, deixou a caneta sobre a cômoda antes de afastar a cadeira e se levantar...

- x - x - x - x -

2003 d.C., Tóquio, Japão.

A aula estava uma completa chatice. O professor repetia o mesmo falatório monótono diante da lousa, escrevendo fórmulas, estimulando os alunos a decorarem tudo para o vestibular que se aproximava. Estes, por sua vez, alcançavam o ápice da apatia, olhares perdidos enquanto pensavam em suas futilidades. Alguns poucos cochichavam entre si restritamente, temendo alguma reprimenda. Um em particular, junto a uma janela, olhava para fora com os pensamentos bem distantes, queixo apoiado numa das mãos...

_Este mundo está podre..._

Entediado, o jovem Raito Yagami, dezessete anos de idade, olhava para o pátio do colégio desejando do fundo da alma algo que quebrasse aquela rotina, tornasse seu dia-a-dia mais interessante e, principalmente, livrasse o planeta de toda aquela mesmice que cheirava à podridão. E, tendo assim a visão perdida no exterior, acabou percebendo algo caindo do céu sem mais nem menos, pousando de forma abrupta no solo. Do que se tratava? Pela forma do objeto, o estudante logo conseguiu deduzir, apesar da distância...

_Um caderno?_

Ao término da aula, o garoto, curioso, dirigiu-se imediatamente até o ponto em que o artefato se encontrava. Ninguém o tocara antes de si. Olhando em volta por um momento, como se certificando que nenhum outro aluno o observava, Raito por fim abaixou-se e apanhou o caderno negro, lendo a inscrição em inglês em sua capa:

_Death Note?_

Abrindo-o, constatou que possuía uma série de instruções de uso. Supostamente o humano que tivesse o nome escrito naquelas páginas morreria. Será que alguém acreditava mesmo que isso fosse possível? Apesar de rir de tal crendice, Yagami, considerado o melhor estudante do Japão, resolveu levar o achado consigo. Quem sabe não lhe renderia ao menos mais algumas boas gargalhadas?

- x - x - x - x -

**FIM DO VOLUME UM**

- x - x - x - x -

_Aguardando a Justiça_

_Eu quero quebrar com o marasmo deste mundo_

_Com a inércia das pessoas_

_Com a preguiça das maçãs verdes_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_O sol da humanidade cega e tola_

_Eu me tornarei luz_

_E irei guilhotinar os maus_

_Eu posso conduzir a Justiça em minhas mãos, eu sei_

_Eu sei que posso trazer a luz a este mundo_

_Eu sei que posso amadurecer estas maçãs_

_Eu sei que posso fazer a ressurreição_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

"_L" está morto... Como conduzir as investigações agora?_

_Haverá alguém igualmente capaz de nos guiar?_

_Quem é esse misterioso "R"?_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Reinício**_


	11. Capítulo XI: Reinício

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XI

"**Reinício"**

Japão, manhã.

Os raios solares matinais iluminavam o interior do centro de operações do novo Caso Kira, contrastando com o ar fúnebre ali predominante. Haviam se passado três ou quatro dias desde a morte de "L", sendo que nem os próprios integrantes da força-tarefa, atordoados pelo ocorrido, conseguiriam afirmar com certeza quanto tempo se passara. Mal haviam dormido até então. Até a serena senhora Akaike, afetada pelos soturnos acontecimentos, abandonara temporariamente o refúgio, a sala onde acontecera o óbito tendo assim permanecido intocada desde a noite do mesmo, as cartas de baralho que antes compuseram o último castelo erguido pelo detetive em vida esparramadas pelo chão após seu cadáver ter tombado sobre a mesa. Elas simbolizavam o atual estado da investigação, que igualmente desmoronara com a morte de seu líder.

No centro do recinto, sozinho e imóvel, o capitão Matsuda contemplava calado aquele miserável cenário. O corpo de Near fora removido dali poucas horas depois de seu provável assassinato, o agente Adams tendo se encarregado de um sepultamento digno. Aliás, apesar de todos os membros da equipe terem permanecido no mínimo nos arredores da estância, Ernest era o único que parecia realmente ter deixado o local, pois não era visto há dias. Estaria tomando os devidos cuidados para que a morte de "L" não fosse descoberta e providências com o intuito de logo alguém substituí-lo? Era bem possível.

- Nós não estávamos esperando por esta, não é?

A fala viera de Hoshi, que acabara de adentrar o lugar à procura de seu superior. Sua aparência denotava a mesma fadiga que vinha se abatendo sobre todos, agora maior do que nunca. Num gesto de empatia, colocou uma das mãos em cima do ombro direito de Touta enquanto afirmava:

- Não se aflija, senhor. Optimus-san morreu para capturar Kira. Ele é um exemplo a todos nós. Não podemos desistir.

Não passava pela cabeça de Matsuda, porém, a mais remota possibilidade de abandonar o caso. A questão era que, sem Near, ele agora era o único ali que tomara parte na caçada ao antigo Kira e, conseqüentemente, sabia bem mais do que todos. O que deveria fazer em relação às informações que trazia em sua mente? Guardá-las para si e compartilhá-las com os colegas somente se necessário ou já revelá-las em sua totalidade a eles? Deveria falar a respeito de Raito? E quanto a Sayu? E se ela descobrisse a verdade?

Apesar de ainda trabalhar com vários outros policiais, o capitão sentia-se naquele momento imensamente solitário.

Foi quando, como que sensibilizados por seu mal-estar, os demais voluntários da força-tarefa ganharam o interior da sala em silêncio, dispondo-se de pé, vários deles cabisbaixos, em diferentes pontos desta. Touta encarou aqueles que mantinham as faces erguidas com certa consternação. Finalmente chegara o momento de decidirem o que fazer. Já haviam adiado demais aquela reunião, e enquanto isso Kira seguia fazendo vítimas ao redor do mundo.

- Creio que todos saibam que devemos tomar alguma atitude – disse Krammer. – Com "L" ou sem ele, temos de prosseguir com as investigações. Já chegamos até aqui, não podemos retroceder!

- É aí que a senhorita se engana! – discordou Bakerton, costas apoiadas numa parede. – Será que pode me esclarecer como Kira conseguiu matar "L"? O usuário do caderno precisa do nome e rosto de suas vítimas para executá-las. Isso só me leva a crer que alguém desta central é informante de Kira, ou pior, ele próprio!

- Não descarto totalmente a hipótese de Kira ser um de nós... – ao fazer tal colocação, Eliza lançou um olhar desconfiado na direção de Matsuda e Hoshi, já que eram da polícia japonesa e as suspeitas de "L" os haviam levado justamente àquele país. – No entanto, não podemos nos desesperar. Nem que cada um de nós tenha de ser vigiado por vinte e quatro horas, o caso deve ser solucionado!

- Pois eu me recuso a continuar fazendo parte deste time sabendo que um de meus colegas pode me matar ao seu bel-prazer! Podem me considerar fora das investigações!

Ficava claro que o inglês temia mais por sua vida do que qualquer outra coisa. Entretanto era sua decisão, e cabia aos companheiros respeitá-la. Ele limpou rapidamente sua mesa, armazenando todos os papéis que lhe diziam respeito dentro de uma pasta, e em seguida dirigiu-se até a saída. Antes, no entanto, num ato simbólico, retirou de um bolso o distintivo falso que protegeria sua identidade durante aquele caso, atirando-o em uma lixeira próxima à porta. Não mais precisaria dele.

O silêncio tornou a dominar o lugar, desconfortável, até que alguém deu um passo à frente. Zheng Wu Liu.

- Recebi ontem uma ordem vinda de meu governo para também abandonar a força-tarefa.

- Uma ordem do governo chinês? – estranhou Ricardo Souza. – E qual a justificativa?

- Kira está claramente assassinando também aqueles que o perseguem. As autoridades de meu país temem que a presença de um investigador proveniente da China na equipe que tenta capturá-lo possa fazer com que nosso povo sofra represálias. Esse assassino já mostrou que não reluta em eliminar inocentes caso ache necessário. É por isso que também estou deixando-os. Espero apenas que não me vejam como um covarde.

- Nós entendemos, Liu, não se preocupe – falou Boruanda. – De forma alguma faríamos tal idéia de sua pessoa. Você foi um valoroso membro desta equipe pelo tempo que nela permaneceu.

- Siga em paz, meu amigo! – Rivera despediu-se dele num sorriso que muito o reconfortou.

Zheng Wu se retirou com os olhos mirados no chão, passos lentos e tristes. Depositou seu distintivo falso sobre a beirada de uma mesa e cruzou a porta de saída sem pronunciar mais qualquer palavra.

- Alguém mais? – questionou Ackerman, braços cruzados.

Felizmente ninguém mais se manifestou. Os rostos cheios de desesperança evitavam fitar uns aos outros, suas pupilas achando mais seguro se perderem pelos detalhes do assoalho e dos móveis. Nisso, Matsuda deteve a visão em uma das cartas espalhadas pela sala, aquela que justamente possuía a figura de um coringa. Imaginou que, se no lugar de seu cetro espalhafatoso, a gravura portasse uma foice, poderia muito bem representar Kira. E para eles, naqueles dias difíceis, Kira agia justamente como um coringa, zombando de seus esforços e surpreendendo-os justo quando estavam mais despreparados.

- Então, além de "L", nós temos mais duas baixas... – murmurou Yahudain. – Será que conseguiremos solucionar este caso mesmo assim?

- E-eu tenho algo a dizer! – informou de súbito Touta, erguendo um dos braços.

- O que é, capitão? – ironizou Dennegan. – Vai debandar também?

Muito pelo contrário. O marido de Sayu tomara coragem e julgara aquele ser o melhor momento... Revelaria a todos eles o que sabia.

- x - x - x - x -

Paris, noite.

Terminando de jantar na companhia do senhor François, Justine soltou o garfo e a taça ainda contendo um restinho de vinho, empurrou o prato vazio levemente com os dedos e levantou-se da cadeira. O idoso então recolheu a louça e os talheres da mesa para lavá-los e, dirigindo-se até a cozinha, percebeu que a neta já deixava a sala de jantar rumo às escadas.

- Muita matéria para estudar hoje? – ele indagou devido à evidente pressa da garota.

- Sim, vovô... Direito Constitucional é sempre uma dor de cabeça. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – ele replicou num sorriso que, apesar de lívido, possuía um quê de preocupação.

Conforme seus pés calçando botas venciam os degraus rumo ao quarto, Clare se reprovava mais uma vez por ter se atrasado no caminho de volta para casa aquela tarde. Como planejara voltar de ônibus, permanecera mais tempo na biblioteca da universidade pesquisando livros, porém acabara perdendo o transporte devido a míseros dois minutos. Isso a obrigou a voltar caminhando até Montparnasse, consumindo no mínimo quarenta minutos de seu precioso tempo no processo. Chegara ao lar já na hora do jantar e, como sempre passava tal momento junto do avô, só agora se via livre para subir ao quarto e usar o Death Note a partir dos registros de Masuku.

Destrancou a porta e entrou no cômodo. A lâmpada no teto estava acesa e os aparelhos eletrônicos, como de costume, ligados. O Shinigami, sentado diante do PC, terminava de colar a foto encontrada na Internet de um último criminoso no arquivo de texto que servia de guia a Justine. Logo depois falou à estudante:

- Você chegou tarde...

- Eu sei – a réplica foi seca e ausente de explicação.

A loira atirou suas coisas sobre a cama, abriu a mochila e apanhou o caderno. Rindo, o deus da morte cedeu seu lugar a ela voando até a janela. Pousou diante da mesma e pôs-se a contemplar a vista, com a Torre Eiffel projetando o famoso holofote em seu topo ao redor de si, sobre os telhados e ruas da cidade. Folheando o Death Note e examinando os dados coletados por Masuku, a jovem percebeu que ele lhe havia fornecido dezessete novos registros, não fugindo à média diária. Nunca faltavam criminosos para Clare punir, sem contar que muitas vezes ela conseguia dar cabo de vários de uma só vez, como no caso do mafioso estadunidense Ângelo Bertolucci, quando conseguira eliminar num acidente de carro tanto ele quanto seu motorista e seu guarda-costas, ambos libertados da prisão devido à influência do bandido sem que houvessem cumprido nem um terço de suas penas. A justiça divina era mesmo implacável.

Alternando os olhos entre a tela do computador e as páginas do caderno, executando por meio deste os primeiros indivíduos que achava merecedores de uma morte inesperada e cruel, algo na TV ligada atraiu a atenção de Justine. Àquela hora era transmitido um noticiário noturno, e as palavras do apresentador fizeram com que a moça voltasse sua cabeça para poder entender melhor o que era veiculado:

- Foi encontrado hoje pela manhã mais um corpo de uma estudante parisiense nas imediações do Museu do Louvre. Christine Facet tinha vinte e três anos de idade e era aluna da Universidade Pierre e Marie Curie. Foi vista pela última vez na tarde de ontem, quando saiu de casa para encontrar algumas amigas no museu. O cadáver foi descoberto num dos banheiros da estação de metrô _Palais Royal – Musée du Louvre_ com indícios de violência sexual. Esse é o sétimo caso de estupro seguido de morte nos arredores do museu em menos de um mês, e a polícia já fala num provável serial killer, apelidado pela população de "Maníaco do Louvre". Todas as vítimas foram mulheres entre vinte e vinte e cinco anos de idade. Medidas estão sendo tomadas para garantir a segurança dos freqüentadores da área e prender o assassino.

Mesmo com o término da notícia, Justine permaneceu com a visão fixa no televisor por mais alguns bons instantes. Masuku havia se virado na direção da loira e tomara conhecimento tanto do maníaco quanto da reação dela diante disso. Sem nem ao menos piscar, ela parecia atônita, afetada, desprovida da capacidade de efetuar qualquer reação. Por fim girou na cadeira e, tornando a focar-se no Death Note, disse em voz um pouco baixa:

- Esse psicopata tem de morrer.

- Isso está acima de qualquer dúvida, mas... – oscilou o Shinigami, aproximando-se. – Não seria melhor esperar a polícia capturá-lo para então aniquilá-lo através do caderno? Com certeza essa será uma prisão cuja repercussão irá bem além das fronteiras da França...

- Para que ele faça mais vítimas até lá? De modo algum. Vidas inocentes correm perigo. Ele deve ser morto o quanto antes. É para casos assim que justamente carrego comigo o Death Note a qualquer lugar que eu vá.

- Não acha isso arriscado? Você pode levantar suspeitas! Está agindo de forma tão cuidadosa até agora... Não deixe que suas emoções coloquem tudo a perder, Justine!

- Ele é um estuprador assassino, Masuku! – quase se descontrolando, Clare aumentou subitamente o tom de voz. – Além disso... você se lembra muito bem de quando eliminei Jean Moreau no mercado. Tudo irá parecer um acidente, e ninguém jamais suspeitará de mim.

- Mas como você pretende se aproximar desse tal maníaco? Lembre-se que precisa do nome e rosto dele para poder matá-lo...

- Não sou idiota, sei muito bem disso. O noticiário informou que as jovens mortas tinham entre vinte e vinte e cinco anos... Estou com vinte e um, logo me encaixo no padrão até o momento...

- Espere aí... Não vá me dizer que...

O deus da morte então compreendeu o possível plano de Justine, arregalando os olhos. Seria ela realmente capaz de encarar tamanho risco para fazer justiça? Parecia evidente que sim. Apesar de todas as demonstrações já dadas pela garota relativas a cumprir seu propósito, Masuku continuava involuntariamente subestimando-a. Mas tinha de se esforçar para não mais fazer isso. Ela era simplesmente... perfeita!

- Nenhuma outra mulher padecerá nas mãos desse desequilibrado... – afirmou, determinada. – Eu encerrarei sua onda de crimes antes que possa fazer mal a mais alguém!

E, sorrindo, o Shinigami percebeu que pela primeira vez os olhos de Clare compartilhavam do mesmo brilho vermelho dos seus...

- x - x - x - x -

É manhã, mas a luz solar mal penetra no quarto através das persianas fechadas. Num dos cantos, como sempre, a figura alada permanece de pé, imóvel como uma gárgula removida do telhado de alguma catedral e ali colocada para servir de sinistra decoração. Sobre a cama, a mulher, sentada, fala em voz baixa com alguém através de seu celular. Concluída a conversa, ela se despede num discreto "Sayonara", virando-se na direção do ser misterioso. Ela encara aqueles olhos que mesmo não sendo mais humanos ainda tanto a atraíam e, depois de respirar fundo, diz sem pestanejar:

- Chegou a hora de agirmos.

A criatura nas sombras se limita a assentir movendo ligeiramente a cabeça.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_No final do ano de 2003 d.C., um Death Note foi encontrado pelo estudante colegial japonês Raito Yagami. Após testar o poder do caderno, ele resolveu utilizá-lo para eliminar todos os criminosos de alta periculosidade do planeta, almejando se tornar "Deus do Novo Mundo" com a criação de uma nova sociedade, no seu ponto de vista, ideal._

_No entanto, as autoridades mundiais, desejosas de capturarem e punirem o responsável pelos assassinatos em série de meliantes, logo alcunhado de "Kira", recorreram àquele considerado o maior detetive vivo: "L"._

_Teve início então um intrincado embate entre "Kira" e "L", um duelo de mentes geniais como nunca houvera até então sobre a face da Terra._

- x - x - x - x -

Matsuda terminou sua exposição quase sem fôlego. Fora uma fala extensa, sendo que os colegas não o haviam interrompido para fazer perguntas, certamente preferindo deixar todas para o final. No entanto, conforme revelara o que sabia, pudera notar as mudanças nas expressões faciais de todos. Transitavam entre surpresa, inconformismo, compreensão e até mesmo raiva. Esta última era mais explícita em Dennegan, que foi o primeiro a tomar a palavra:

- Então você fez parte da força-tarefa que encurralou o primeiro Kira, tendo inclusive já trabalhado junto com "L"! Até quando pretendia esconder isso de nós?

- Perdoem-me, mas eu não sabia se era prudente expor tudo isso sem que "L" ordenasse – replicou Touta. – Além disso, há outras coisas envolvidas...

- O que pode ser mais importante do que prender Kira? – Krammer indagou, também desapontada.

- Minha esposa... é irmã de Raito Yagami. Ela nunca soube que ele era Kira. Peço que compreendam... Sayu já passou por experiências terríveis, como um seqüestro e a morte do pai... Se ela descobrir que alguém que amava tanto fora capaz de tamanha barbárie... não creio que suportaria!

Os semblantes relaxaram. Agora compreendiam melhor os motivos do capitão para ter mantido seus segredos guardados, mesmo isso atrapalhando as investigações. Dentre todos ali, Hoshi era certamente o mais espantado. Trabalhava junto com Matsuda já há algum tempo e nunca suspeitara que ele estivera envolvido no Caso Kira. Como uma pessoa que lhe era tão próxima de repente se assemelhava a um completo desconhecido?

- O antigo Kira era então esse estudante japonês, Yagami... – murmurou Souza.

- Exatamente. Mas, apesar de ser o principal proprietário, ele não foi o único a utilizar um Death Note nesse período...

- Como assim? – sobressaltou-se Ackerman. – Houve mais de um Kira agindo ao mesmo tempo?

- Eu me lembro de algo na época apontando para a existência de um segundo Kira... – interveio Rivera. – Porém, creio que tenha se limitado somente a isso.

- Na verdade não, houve um número maior de indivíduos – revelou Matsuda. – Alguns dos usuários apenas substituíram Raito em ocasiões nas quais não poderia utilizar o caderno devido a suspeitas sobre sua pessoa, mas num determinado ponto dos acontecimentos houve sim dois Death Notes neste mundo. Eles chegaram a ser trocados, tiveram sua posse abdicada... Enfim, tudo parte do jogo de Kira para não ser descoberto.

- Quantas pessoas afinal fizeram uso dos cadernos? – inquiriu Boruanda.

- Cinco, pelo que me recordo. Além de Raito, houve uma jornalista chamada Kiyomi Takada, um seguidor de Kira de nome Teru Mikami, um executivo do Grupo Yotsuba conhecido como Kyosuke Higuchi e, é claro, a famosa modelo Misa Amane.

- Misa Amane? – exclamou Hideo de súbito. – Minha nossa, eu era fã dela!

Os demais lançaram um olhar reprovador na direção do jovem policial, já que seu comentário havia sido um tanto desnecessário. Touta não pôde deixar de se lembrar de quando fora um rapaz igualmente espontâneo e ingênuo durante a caçada ao primeiro Kira, e agora testemunhava a situação se repetir com seu comandado. Era quase certo, porém, que aquele desgastante caso o amadureceria assim como amadurecera a si próprio no passado.

- Voltando ao seu relato, você disse que, logo após "L" morrer dias atrás, ouviu uma risada do lado de fora e correu para lá com o intuito de identificar seu dono, deparando-se com o Shinigami que foi responsável por Raito Yagami ter adquirido seu Death Note – lembrou Yahudain. – O nome dele é Ryukuu, certo?

- Exatamente – o capitão confirmou. – Eu cheguei a tempo de vê-lo indo embora.

- E por que nós não escutamos nada? – Dennegan continuava provocador. – Será que seus ouvidos são melhores que os nossos?

- Não se lembra das regras? – Krammer rebateu o compatriota. – Apenas quem tocar o Death Note que pertencia a um determinado deus da morte poderá notá-lo. Matsuda era integrante do time que desmascarou o antigo Kira e assim teve contato com o caderno de Yagami, que antes era propriedade desse Ryukuu. Assim é capaz de vê-lo e ouvi-lo.

- Será que Ryukuu foi o assassino de "L"? – cogitou Günter. – A atitude dele me parece bem suspeita!

- É possível – ponderou Scott. – Pelo que sabemos, Shinigamis podem visualizar o verdadeiro nome de um humano só de olharem para seu rosto. Isso tornaria muito fácil executar "L". A questão é: se foi mesmo esse Ryukuu, por que fez isso?

- Vocês se lembram da hipótese que "L" levantou antes de falecer? – perguntou Izabela. – Todos os humanos que utilizam o Death Note podem acabar se tornando Shinigamis depois de morrerem. Tomando isso como verdade, Raito Yagami também não pôde escapar a esse destino. O que o impediria de retornar a este plano como um deus da morte e conceder a alguém um caderno para que pudesse continuar com a missão de Kira?

- É uma idéia assustadora, porém coerente – emendou Ricardo. – Tornando-se um Shinigami, Yagami poderia sem dúvida fazer isso. E levando em conta que foi Ryukuu quem lhe concedeu o Death Note quando humano... Ele pode ter regressado a este mundo junto com Raito para ajudá-lo!

- E fez isso eliminando "L" para atrapalhar nossas investigações e nos amedrontar – falou Hoshi. – Enquanto isso, o "Raito-Shinigami" deve estar instruindo o novo Kira em suas ações.

- "L" pensava também na existência de dois Kiras... – Moshe observou. – Um deles pode na realidade ser Ryukuu. Quem sabe não foi ele quem eliminou Sanbashi? Quanto às outras mortes, foram causadas por esse novo Kira que Yagami gerou, provavelmente uma pessoa de ideais similares aos seus. Eliah Bantu pode ter sido apenas um teste, assim como fora suspeitado, e os assassinatos seguintes já fazem parte de forma efetiva do plano insano de livrar o mundo do mal!

Matsuda estava um pouco trêmulo, apesar de ninguém perceber. Será que Raito voltara mesmo como um deus da morte? Céus, aquilo era horrível! De modo repentino testemunhou em sua mente a cena de Sayu reencontrando o maligno irmão com a aparência deformada pela transformação num Shinigami. Nem mesmo Touta desejava ver de novo o rapaz no qual confiara tanto e que o decepcionara, ainda mais de maneira tão grotesca! Foi um pouco pela vontade de afastar essa possibilidade que acabou dizendo:

- Esperem um pouco. Não se esqueçam de que no mínimo cinco pessoas escreveram em Death Notes durante o Caso Kira. Quem garante que não foi algum outro usuário, ao invés de Yagami, que retornou como Shinigami?

- A ressalva do capitão Matsuda faz todo o sentido.

A última afirmação viera por parte de uma voz conhecida por todos, apesar de até então não se encontrar presente. Voltaram-se na direção da porta e, surpresos, viram o agente Ernest Adams ganhar a sala com sua maleta cinza – o notebook com o qual já estavam familiarizados – numa das mãos. Caminhou em silêncio até uma mesa vaga, a mesma ocupada antes por Bakerton, e em cima dela colocou o computador, abrindo-o diante dos policiais. O aparelho foi ligado rapidamente e logo apareceu no monitor a imagem de uma letra estilizada na cor preta com um fundo branco. Todavia, o caractere não mais era um "L", e sim um outro componente do alfabeto...

- Bom dia. Eu sou "R".

"R"? Que tipo de brincadeira seria aquela? A voz proveniente das caixas de som do laptop era propositalmente distorcida para que não pudesse ser identificada, assim não sendo possível saber se pertencia a um homem ou uma mulher, a alguém jovem ou velho. Confusos e intrigados, os voluntários fixaram suas visões na tela ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam a misteriosa comunicação.

- Sei que estão passando por dias difíceis, já que "L" perdeu a vida. Não duvido de sua competência e coragem, porém não podemos deixar que a morte dele nos impeça de agir. Sob minha orientação, daremos continuidade ao caso.

- Quê? – exclamou Mark. – Está assumindo o lugar de "L" assim do nada? Nós nem sabemos quem você é!

- Com o tempo nós nos conheceremos mutuamente. Peço desculpas pela falta de esclarecimentos no início, mas isso se dá devido a termos muito pouco tempo. Quanto mais discutimos, mais vidas são ceifadas por Kira.

- Adams, o que significa isto? – Krammer questionou ao colega do FBI.

Ernest, no entanto, permaneceu impassível, como se nem houvesse escutado a indagação da mulher.

- Conto com o máximo de esforço de cada um de vocês nesta investigação – continuou "R". – Já tenho em meu poder todos os arquivos do antigo Caso Kira e irei analisá-los conforme trocarmos idéias para descobrir onde está esse novo assassino e quem é. Nos manteremos atentos também às notícias e a qualquer indício, por mínimo que seja, que possamos considerar uma pista. Quando se trata de Kira, não podemos deixar passar nada. Nada.

- "L" também se propôs a isso, e agora ele está morto! – Dennegan não poupava as críticas. – O que vai diferir seu plano do dele?

Depois de uma breve pausa, a misteriosa pessoa perguntou através do notebook:

- Até que ponto estão dispostos a ir para prenderem Kira?

- Nós já abrimos mão de nossas próprias vidas! – replicou Rivera. – Corremos um risco imenso a cada segundo!

- Abrir mão de suas vidas não significa nada.

- Como assim? – agora era Ackerman quem se enfurecia.

- O que realmente importa é como vocês abrem mão de suas vidas. O que quero dizer é: estão dispostos a fazer o que realmente é preciso para capturarem Kira?

Todos trocaram olhares de dúvida, inclusive Matsuda, pego igualmente desprevenido pelo surgimento do incógnito "R". Coube a este esclarecer seu ponto de vista por meio de um exemplo:

- Já ouviram falar de Eliot Ness?

Ninguém respondeu. Mesmo alguns ali conhecendo tal nome, estavam nervosos demais naquele momento para se lembrarem do que exatamente se tratava.

- Ness foi um agente do chamado "Bureau de Proibição", que zelou pelo cumprimento da Lei Seca na primeira metade do século XX nos Estados Unidos. No final dos anos 20 e início dos 30, ele se dispôs a cumprir uma meta difícil e perigosa: colocar atrás das grades o gangster conhecido como Al Capone, enfrentando toda a corrupta estrutura da cidade de Chicago no processo. Para isso, Ness somou forças a alguns homens de valor inquestionável, indivíduos que não podiam ser comprados, amedrontados ou desestimulados. Eles se tornaram "Os Intocáveis".

"R" fez mais uma pausa e prosseguiu:

- Agindo dessa maneira, sem medo de muitas vezes desobedecerem a posturas colocadas como "politicamente corretas", Ness e seus homens conseguiram incriminar Capone. E é nos tornando Intocáveis assim como eles que iremos pegar Kira.

- Explique melhor – pediu Boruanda, interessado.

- Primeiramente, insisto em utilizarem seus nomes e distintivos falsos ao longo de toda esta investigação, assim como recomendo o uso de óculos escuros ou qualquer outro ornamento que lhes oculte as faces sempre que deixarem este centro de operações. Para matar, Kira necessita do nome e semblante das vítimas. Não podem fornecer nenhum desses dados a ele. Conseguindo nos ocultar, Kira ficará impossibilitado de nos atingir.

- Isso se refere à proteção, mas e quanto à ação? – quis saber Souza.

- Nos guiaremos a partir de agora por um esquema que consistirá em sempre superar os atos e raciocínios de Kira. Para cada uma morte que não conseguirmos associar diretamente a ele, dez outras terão de estar ligadas à sua pessoa com o máximo de certeza. Para cada um movimento dele que não conseguirmos prever, no mínimo dez outros terão de ser cogitados por nós e devidamente detalhados. Para cada uma vez que o desgraçado conseguir nos surpreender... nós o surpreenderemos dez vezes. O deixaremos totalmente apavorado, sem saber o que fazer. E será numa dessas ocasiões em que se sentir acuado que finalmente o deteremos.

- É fácil falar, difícil é fazer... – resmungou novamente Mark.

- Por isso mesmo a partir de agora não seguiremos ordens ou instruções de mais ninguém. Não abandonaremos planos ou estratagemas devido a protestos da Interpol, opinião pública ou o governo e instituições de qualquer nação. Agiremos se for preciso até mesmo na ilegalidade e, caso necessário, usando de força letal mesmo com outras opções. Kira não respeita nada e ninguém para agir. Logo, nós que o caçamos também não devemos respeitar se quisermos realmente vê-lo fora de ação. Considerem este um reinício das investigações. E posso lhes garantir: o reino de terror de Kira terminará muito em breve.

Apesar do receio quanto à parte de violarem leis em seu trabalho, os investigadores sentiram-se bastante revigorados com tais instruções. Sim, eles se tornariam Intocáveis. Não falhariam, não desistiriam. Seriam o flagelo de Kira.

Agora sim, sob os auspícios de "R", poderiam seguir em frente.

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Preciso eliminar esse pervertido que mata mulheres..._

_Não tenho medo de usar a mim mesma como isca._

_Acha-se tão poderoso, não é mesmo, Maníaco do Louvre? Será que sobrevive ao caderno da morte?_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Alvo**_


	12. Capítulo XII: Alvo

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XII

"**Alvo"**

O Shinigami sentia-se imensamente tentado a cada instante. Seu real desejo era virar-se e observar Justine enquanto se trocava, porém sabia que a jovem o repreenderia imensamente por isso. O episódio do banho ainda estava vivo em sua memória. Assim, mantinha-se imóvel num dos cantos do quarto, voltado para as paredes como uma criança de castigo e com as inumanas mãos vendando-lhe os olhos. Ouvia apenas os mínimos sons provocados pela garota conforme ela terminava de se arrumar, o cuidado tomado por esta dando-se pelo fato de que sairia mais cedo de casa aquela manhã e não queria acordar o avô. Por fim Masuku escutou o fechar de um zíper e, com as costas banhadas pelos raios de sol do princípio de dia, indagou ansioso:

- Terminou?

- Terminei – a loira respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao deus da morte.

Ele se virou e, pasmo, deslumbrou-se diante daquela que acreditou ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente. De fato, era difícil crer ser ela a mesma Justine Clare! Apesar da aparência física reconhecível, as roupas e o modo como se arrumara distinguiam-na de forma plena de sua normal figura. Usava uma blusa de lã na cor vinho que realçava seu belo busto, os seios proeminentes provavelmente delineados sob uma camisa apertada por baixo. As pernas estavam cobertas por um par de calças jeans novas e os pés calçando botas que a estudante fora vista usando antes somente duas ou três vezes. O rosto, todavia, era o que mais surpreendia: encontrava-se maquiado com esmero, os olhos verdes adornados com sombras assemelhando-se a duas jóias perfeitamente lapidadas e inseridas em meio a seu semblante encantador. Os lábios haviam sido realçados com um batom de tonalidade similar à da blusa, tão atraentes que era quase impossível deixar de fitá-los. As orelhas portavam brincos de pequenas pedrinhas azuis e o pescoço lhe era cingido por um colar brilhante contendo em sua extremidade a pequena representação de uma balança equilibrada, presente que ganhara do avô quando entrara na Sorbonne. Simbolizava justiça. E era em nome dela que visitaria o Louvre aquele dia.

- J-Justine... – balbuciou o Shinigami, atônito. – Você está...

- Não pense que me agrada estar assim, e nem acredite que voltará a me ver desta forma em outras ocasiões... – ela murmurou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos soltos e então abrindo uma bolsa que deixara em cima da cama. – Sabe bem qual é meu objetivo, e para isso preciso me tornar uma isca.

O perfume que irradiava do corpo de Clare foi então percebido por Masuku, que se deixou dominar durante um momento pela fragrância quase divina combinando em perfeita harmonia com a estonteante aparência da moça, antes de falar:

- Está mesmo determinada a fazer isso?

- É preciso, já deixei bem claro! Chamando a atenção do maníaco, eu o atrairei até um local isolado nas imediações do museu e, quando ele pensar em me atacar, já estará condenado pelo poder do Death Note. Tendo um caderno desses como arma, não há o que temer. Não se preocupe. Sairei ilesa e ninguém suspeitará de nada.

- Mas... não quer que eu a acompanhe? Ele não poderá me ver, e posso acabar sendo de alguma valia, caso perceba algo que escape aos seus cuidados...

- Você será muito mais útil permanecendo aqui e registrando os nomes e dados de criminosos para mim, como faz todos os dias. Mesmo eu me dedicando a um alvo específico temporariamente, o julgamento dos demais meliantes não pode parar!

O ser alado soltou um suspiro conformado e em seguida disse, contendo uma risada:

- Se sua amiga Paule a visse assim, acharia que finalmente está se interessando por garotos!

- Paule nunca me verá assim, felizmente. Quanto à minha ausência na universidade, bastará que eu invente alguma doença ou compromisso de última hora. Tudo está sob controle.

E era assim que Justine desejava permanecer, no comando de todas as suas ações e conseqüências, evitando qualquer deslize ou brecha que pudesse ameaçar seus planos. Vinha fazendo isso de maneira perfeita e não havia razão para crer que isso mudaria após sua incursão no Louvre. Vistoriando a bolsa, certificou-se de que o Death Note estava seguro em seu interior, mas, antes de fechá-la, optou por retirar o relógio de bolso de dentro dela e carregá-lo num dos compartimentos da calça. Assim seria mais rápido e fácil apanhá-lo em caso de urgência.

- Até mais tarde, Masuku! – ela despediu-se, já se encaminhando até a porta.

- Até!

A réplica do Shinigami fora um tanto vazia e ausente de ânimo. Viu a jovem sair com aparente calma e trancar a fechadura, deixando-o mais uma vez sozinho para cumprir sua tarefa em auxílio a ela. Apanhou o controle remoto e, apontando-o para a TV, ligou-a sem muita vontade. Preferia muito acreditar no contrário, porém tinha consigo firmemente que as ações de Justine ao longo daquele dia marcariam o início de seu fim.

- x - x - x - x -

Matsuda afastou ligeiramente a cadeira da mesa e alongou os braços, cansado. Trabalhava há horas na central de investigações junto com seus colegas de equipe, sendo que nem notara que a noite já havia chegado. Olhou mais uma vez para a pilha de papéis em cima do móvel. "R" pedira que todos os membros da força-tarefa examinassem os arquivos do antigo Caso Kira, inclusive Touta, que apesar de julgar já conhecer tais documentos do início ao fim, aceitou a empreitada. Naquele momento, perguntou-se a respeito de como o misterioso detetive que agora liderava o grupo tivera acesso àquelas informações, compartilhando-as com todos os demais de forma tão simples. "R" teria possuído ligações com "L"? Afinal, quem era "R"?

O capitão, com tais indagações sem resposta ecoando em seu cérebro, deu um suspiro e passou os olhos pela sala, visualizando os companheiros envolvidos por seus esforços e algo mais que o intrigou. Naquele exato momento, o agente Adams recebia uma ligação em seu celular e, depois de verificar através do visor quem o contatava, dirigiu-se com pressa para fora do recinto. Matsuda vinha observando as suspeitas ações do agente do FBI desde que o encontrara pela primeira vez em Tóquio. Sabia que ele vinha sendo um dos maiores aliados de Near, mas, após a morte deste, ficava evidente a filiação de Ernest a "R". Quais seriam suas verdadeiras intenções?

Foi tomado por esse sentimento de dúvida que Touta levantou-se da cadeira sem ser notado pelos outros e, discreto, deixou a sala pouco depois de Adams. Ganhando o exterior, deparou-se com o agradável ar fresco noturno, que o fez relaxar os pulmões e ao mesmo tempo aguçou seus sentidos. Orientando-se pelas luzes dos lampiões espalhados pela estância, logo encontrou a silhueta do estadunidense encostada à mesma árvore junto à qual, noites antes, surpreendera a soturna figura de Ryukuu.

Naquele momento, o misterioso homem de óculos escuros encerrava a comunicação, desligando o telefone. Como estava de costas para o japonês, este concluiu que a conversa fora mesmo rápida, e Adams não a encerrara de súbito com o intuito de evitar que ele a ouvisse ou algo parecido. Isso não parecia ser de seu feitio.

Separado dele por alguns metros e ainda despercebido, Matsuda resolveu se anunciar:

- Boa noite, Ernest.

- Ah, boa noite, capitão – ele respondeu com naturalidade, guardando devagar o celular em seu sobretudo, sem o menor ímpeto de escondê-lo.

Touta então se calou por vários segundos, sem saber o que falar. A cena era até um pouco constrangedora, sendo que permaneceu de pé encarando o agente sem nem mesmo poder fitar seus olhos. Adams, por sua vez, também nada disse e tampouco saiu dali, pois sabia que o colega desejava expressar-lhe alguma coisa. Seu rosto denotava paciência. Já o marido de Sayu foi remetido mais uma vez aos seus primeiros tempos como policial, sua inexperiência e atitudes impulsivas quando parte do time encabeçado pelo primeiro "L". Mas não. A época era outra, e a situação exigia que ele fosse o novo homem que vinha se tornando nos últimos anos, mesmo que tal mudança não o fizesse totalmente feliz.

- Você é bem próximo a "R", não? – indagou.

Ernest replicou sem alterar em nada sua expressão facial:

- Nós temos nossos vínculos.

- Presumo que ele não se revelará a nós tão cedo, correto?

- Correto, para a segurança dele e de todos nesta investigação.

As palavras de Adams soavam sérias e ternas ao mesmo tempo. Ele era alguém firme e maleável, fechado e amistoso: um indivíduo que conseguia conciliar duas maneiras totalmente opostas de agir com aqueles que o cercavam se isso significasse o fechamento com sucesso do caso. Matsuda olhou para o chão, sua atenção se perdendo em meio às raízes da árvore. E, julgando que não seria alvo de demais perguntas, o integrante do FBI dirigiu-se de forma tranqüila de volta ao centro de operações, quando foi detido por mais um chamado do capitão:

- Agente Adams!

- Diga – Ernest parou, mas não se voltou para Touta.

- Se eu descobrir por mim mesmo a identidade de "R", você a confirmaria?

Um sorriso invisível ao japonês surgiu na face do estadunidense quando ele afirmou:

- No momento em que você conseguir identificar "R", Matsuda, eu lhe garanto que estarei lá!

Deixando para trás um homem com uma sede ainda maior de respostas, Adams tornou a caminhar em silêncio e logo adentrava novamente a sala na qual todos os demais trabalhavam.

- x - x - x - x -

Assim que desceu do ônibus na companhia de um grupo de pessoas, tanto parisienses quanto turistas, Justine viu-se diante do amplo complexo no coração da cidade que compunha o Museu do Louvre. Os conceitos de velho e novo, clássico e moderno, eram unidos pela arquitetura requintada do antigo Palácio do Louvre, ou _Palais du Louvre_, originalmente concebido como uma fortaleza pelo rei Felipe II na Idade Média e desde então várias vezes modificado e restaurado, e a imponente pirâmide de vidro e metal no pátio principal, erigida durante a década de 80 com a proposta de renovar o aspecto da construção e que atualmente servia de entrada principal aos visitantes. Ao menos na Sorbonne, Clare sabia que tal edificação de cunho futurista causava muita controvérsia tanto entre alunos quanto professores. Enquanto alguns aprovavam o caráter de modernidade que ela fornecia ao museu, outros a achavam uma extravagância do então presidente François Mitterrand e defendiam firmemente a opinião de que ela zombava de tudo que o Louvre representava.

A jovem fitou o céu nublado e pensou que lhe seria bastante favorável se chovesse, pois assim poderia propositalmente molhar-se e os sintomas de uma gripe reforçariam sua desculpa de que faltara à universidade devido a uma doença inesperada. Afinal, um mundo que há pouco se recuperara de uma pretensa pandemia causada pelo vírus H1N1 se tornara um tanto paranóico no tocante a tais coisas. Antes de dirigir-se até o saguão subterrâneo embaixo da pirâmide para poder ter acesso às diversas alas do museu, Justine apalpou discretamente a bolsa que carregava, só voltando a andar naturalmente quando tateou em seu interior as dimensões do Death Note. Como o caderno seria sua única defesa contra o eventual maníaco, era prudente certificar-se uma última vez de que o trazia consigo antes de adentrar o território inimigo. Aliviada, ela então enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e, forjando um leve sorriso de admiração pelas instalações ao seu redor, somou-se a uma pequena aglomeração de turistas japoneses, avançando até o interior do Louvre. Ainda era de manhã. Tinha o dia todo pela frente para poder cumprir seu intento.

- x - x - x - x -

No monótono dormitório, a misteriosa mulher vagava para lá e para cá, como se algo a atordoasse, a afligisse profundamente. Suas botas pisavam o carpete de modo inconformado, incerto. Nas sombras, como sempre, a demoníaca silhueta alada de seu companheiro inumano apenas a observava, imóvel e quieta. De repente a atordoada personagem parou, como que cansada, respirando pesadamente. Faltava-lhe ar, como se o sentimento que a envolvia fosse mais desgastante do que um intenso esforço físico. Então se voltou para o soturno espectador de suas emoções perguntando, lívida e sincera:

- Por que as pessoas nunca mudam?

Ele moveu de leve a cabeça e replicou, no tom mais natural que sua voz permitia:

- No início eu acreditava que esta minha nova condição me tornaria capaz de compreender melhor os seres humanos, mas percebo que na verdade a cada dia eles me parecem mais estranhos.

A moça jogou-se sobre a cama num suspiro e, com os braços abertos sobre o lençol, passou a fitar o teto fixamente. Como queria que aquela cobertura branca, sólida e imutável lhe fornecesse as respostas das quais necessitava! Assim ela conseguiria mais forças para continuar lutando, levar seu plano adiante. Fechou os olhos. Teria de conviver com aquelas repentinas ondas de desespero durante mais algum tempo.

- A esta altura, nossos inimigos já devem estar cientes de nossas ações e que seus objetivos estão comprometidos... – considerou a criatura.

- Eu sei disso... – ela respondeu, mais calma, porém ainda com seus pensamentos dominados por lâminas que ceifavam suas esperanças. – E por esse motivo, a partir de agora... nós não podemos errar!

Estava coberta de razão. Mas será que conseguiriam? Se eles vinham agindo sem falhas até então, não havia porque pensar que de súbito colocariam tudo a perder, mesmo considerando os imensos riscos que sempre corriam. Amavam-se, e juntos levariam aquela cruzada até o fim.

Eles não temeriam o ceifador.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Acreditando que Kira possuía acesso à central de operações da polícia japonesa, "L" enviou em segredo doze agentes do FBI ao Japão para investigarem os familiares dos oficiais._

_Logo percebendo que era seguido por um desses agentes, Raito Yagami elaborou um esquema para descobrir a identidade do investigador, forjando um assalto a ônibus graças ao Death Note. Assim soube que seu nome era Raye Penber._

_Utilizando-se mais uma vez das propriedades do caderno, depois de devidamente testá-las, Raito utilizou Penber para eliminar todos os demais membros do FBI no Japão e o próprio Raye._

_No entanto, Penber possuía uma noiva, chamada Naomi Misora, ex-agente do FBI. Intrigada quanto à morte do amado, decidiu utilizar sua experiência como investigadora para colaborar com a equipe de "L" e deter Kira. Raito, no entanto, encontrou Naomi antes que ela pudesse entrar em contato com os policiais e induziu-a a um suposto suicídio através do Death Note, o corpo nunca sendo encontrado..._

- x - x - x - x -

Justine há horas se encontrava parada diante do quadro, mãos unidas perto do ventre e cabeça ligeiramente erguida numa expressão de fascínio.

"A Liberdade Guiando o Povo" era a mais conhecida obra do pintor francês Eugène Delacroix, concebida em comemoração à Revolução de 1830 no país. Uma das imagens mais marcantes da História ocidental, retratava a Liberdade, personificada numa mulher descalça e com os seios nus, que brandia numa mão a bandeira nas cores vermelha, branca e azul que lembrava os ideais sobre os quais fora erguida a moderna nação francesa e, na outra, um mosquete munido de baioneta. Ela instigava a população, também armada e representada por pessoas oriundas de diversas camadas sociais, a esmagar seus inimigos, que jaziam mortos aos pés dos combatentes. Além de ser símbolo da era de revoluções que tivera início na França em 1789 e se estendera século XIX adentro, o quadro possuía um sentido a mais para Justine…

Ela passou a se imaginar no lugar da jovem Liberdade, conduzindo o povo à luta com a mesma determinação. No entanto, trazia numa das mãos, ao invés do mosquete, sua caneta-tinteiro. Na outra, substituindo a bandeira, erguia para todos o Death Note, símbolo e arma máximos de sua guerra contra o mal que assolava a Terra. Os mortos pelo solo eram os inimigos da justiça, desde criminosos até autoridades e governantes que impediam a punição dos mesmos e, perpetuando leis e códigos hipócritas, permitiam que todos os dias a balança da integridade fosse desequilibrada. Clare constituía aquela que mudaria tal situação, banindo as falhas legislações e julgamentos humanos e, por meio do caderno, privando do direito de viver quem cometesse atos que causassem perda e dor a outras pessoas. Ela guiaria a sociedade rumo a um novo patamar, curando a civilização do câncer que a consumia devido àqueles que não mereciam nela estar. Justine apresentaria a humanidade… a um novo mundo!

Seu devaneio terminou de forma súbita devido ao cochicho de uma dupla de holandeses que passava pelo segundo andar da Ala Sully do Louvre naquele momento, onde a obra se encontrava exposta. A universitária ainda a encarou por alguns instantes antes de baixar os olhos e se lembrar de sua meta. Tinha de encontrar e eliminar o estuprador. Ela já havia transitado por boa parte das galerias e ninguém a abordara, nem mesmo lançando-lhe um olhar de desejo ou interesse. Por quanto tempo ainda teria de agir como isca para um homem que pretendia abusar de si e depois matá-la?

Tentando aliviar a tensão, veio-lhe à mente o divertido pensamento a respeito do artista Eugène Delacroix ser algum ancestral distante de sua amiga Paule, devido a ambos possuírem o mesmo sobrenome. Logo rejeitou a idéia, porém, pois não acreditava que a garota com a qual convivia seria capaz de pintar um quadro como aquele. Nem mesmo em um milhão de anos.

- É uma obra-prima, não acha? – indagou uma voz masculina atrás de Justine, sem mais nem menos. – Adoro os artistas do Romantismo e o que eles expressam através de suas criações.

Clare voltou-se com o coração acelerado. Viu a poucos metros de si um rapaz de prováveis vinte e cinco anos de idade, de cabelos pretos, óculos no rosto sereno e físico mediano. O tronco estava coberto por uma jaqueta e uma camiseta negras, esta última possuindo estampa de uma banda de rock francesa, as pernas dentro de uma calça jeans e os pés em tênis novos. Parecia ser alguém bastante culto e amistoso, o tipo que atrairia uma garota universitária de imediato. Mas, claro, Justine não era uma garota universitária como outra qualquer…

- A arte muitas vezes está carregada de ideologia – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Quase sempre, eu diria – a resposta dele veio cheia de simpatia e de disposição quanto a iniciar uma boa conversa. – Você é estudante?

- Era. Formei-me apenas no colegial. Agora estou arriscando trabalhar com belas-artes. Tento pintar quadros.

- É uma pessoa bem talentosa, pelo que vejo. Sou Louis e estudo Filosofia em Bordeaux. Estou passando férias aqui em Paris.

- Prazer. Sou Marianne Fontaigne.

Obviamente, a órfã optou por apresentar-se utilizando um nome falso. Minimizar os riscos lhe era algo prioritário. Preparava-se para falar algo mais ao garoto, imaginando como conduziria o bate-papo de modo a descobrir se ele era o maníaco ou não, quando o ouviu chamar alguém que estava em algum local próximo na galeria:

- René, venha cá! Encontrei alguém que irá gostar de conhecer!

Eis que em seguida um outro rapaz, que até então admirava o retrato do rei Luís XIV pintado por Hyacinthe Rigaud, aproximou-se do amigo com uma expressão de superioridade em seu semblante. Tinha cabelos loiros assim como Justine, membros um tanto bem-definidos – evidência de que destinava algum tempo a atividades físicas – e vestes mais requintadas: um terno verde-escuro com calças da mesma cor, peito adornado por uma gravata vinho e sapatos italianos nos pés. Um pouco mais velho do que Louis, parecia ser um homem de certa nobreza em seu ar.

- O que houve para gritar assim por mim em pleno interior do museu? – ele perguntou em tom baixo logo que chegou perto o suficiente.

- Esta é Marianne Fontaigne! – o jovem de óculos o apresentou à bela moça. – Parece ser uma exímia pintora!

- Pintora, hem? Sou René Vallenau. Estou encantado.

E, dizendo isso, apanhou a mão direita de Clare com delicadeza e beijou a mesma usando de atencioso requinte. Ela achou tal atitude totalmente ridícula, mas precisava manter o disfarce. Assim, abriu um sorriso feliz, como se houvesse sido arrebatada em cheio pelo charme do garoto.

- E você, o que faz? – ela inquiriu simulando interesse.

- Sou um estudioso das artes, porém creio que na verdade vivo para poder encontrar pessoas tão deslumbrantes quanto você!

- Ora... muito obrigada!

Justine não conseguiu corar, nem mesmo se forçando a isso. Aquela pieguice toda apenas a deixava mais e mais enojada! Como aquele conquistador barato acreditava que poderia ganhar o amor de uma mulher daquele jeito? Era certo que existiam sim aquelas que adoravam homens como René, mas... será que não percebiam como eram idiotas, talvez até mais do que ele? O mais interessante era que Louis permanecia alheio à situação, face inexpressiva. Ou já estava acostumado aos modos do amigo, ou então se sentia tão constrangido quanto a estudante de Direito.

- Por que não damos uma volta pelo museu? – propôs o loiro. – Nada melhor do que obras de arte unidas a uma conversa agradável! Creio que, por ser uma artista, teremos ótimos assuntos a tratar!

- Por mim tudo bem... – assentiu Justine que, apesar de incomodada, não desejava separar-se dos dois antes de ter certeza de que estavam acima de suspeitas.

- Certo – Louis também concordou, apesar de não demonstrar muito ânimo.

Os três então passaram a caminhar pelo pavilhão, rumo às escadas que conduziam ao andar inferior. Clare desejava apenas que tudo aquilo terminasse o quanto antes...

Andaram por cerca de uma hora, e Justine já estava disposta a aniquilar aqueles dois mesmo se fossem inocentes. Sentia-se tão enfadada na companhia deles que começava a crer que mereciam a morte assim como o autor de um crime hediondo. Enquanto René lhe lançava cantadas melosas a quase todo momento e fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção, Louis permanecia calado, insensível ao que acontecia ao redor de si e desse modo incapaz de salvar a moça das garras do sedutor barato que tentava ganhar seu coração.

Dominada por tais desejos homicidas, porém mesmo assim tentando manter a calma e simpatia exteriores, ela passou a se distrair com os quadros das diferentes alas do museu e percebeu que vários deles possuíam temática referente à morte. Começando por "O Martírio de São Dinis", de Henri Bellechose, que colocava lado a lado a execução do santo padroeiro da França, prestes a ser decapitado por um carrasco barbudo, e a crucificação de Cristo, sua postura resignada na cruz denotando o ar de suplício a dominar a obra. Já "A Morte da Virgem", de Caravaggio, focava-se no sofrimento dos Apóstolos junto ao corpo desfalecido de Maria, o pesar por uma pessoa amada que se fora. "A Exposição do Corpo de São Boaventura", de Francisco Zurbarán, contava em seu centro com um cadáver trajado em branco que se assemelhava a um fantasma, as sombras da pintura, principalmente junto ao rosto do morto, deixando-a extremamente soturna.

Tais representações do fim da vida humana só deixavam Justine mais aflita em encontrar e eliminar o maníaco que vinha agindo no museu. Já quase convencida de que ele não poderia ser nenhum dos dois garotos que a acompanhavam, preparava-se para inventar uma desculpa e se afastar deles, quando um toque de celular foi ouvido. Louis apanhou o aparelho que trazia no bolso, constatou quem ligava e falou, um pouco desconcertado:

- Desculpem, eu volto logo!

Em seguida afastou-se, desaparecendo na curva de um corredor ao mesmo tempo em que atendia ao telefone. Clare sentia o estômago embrulhar só de pensar que estava agora sozinha com René, porém talvez pudesse trabalhar a situação a seu favor. Aquele parecia ser um ótimo momento para perguntas.

- Quem pode ter ligado para ele? – fingiu curiosidade no tocante ao rapaz moreno. – A namorada?

- Não, Louis não namora... – o loiro replicou sorrindo. – É o pai dele. Os dois se falam muito. O velho não deixa o coitado em paz um minuto sequer!

- Que estranho...

Justine estava relativamente tranqüila. Mesmo se René fosse o estuprador, seria muito imprudente da parte dele agir logo ali, com tantas pessoas ao redor e câmeras de vigilância dispostas por todo o local. Ela estava certa de que, se encontrasse o criminoso, ele lhe faria um convite para deixar o museu ou algo parecido, levando-a então a algum lugar isolado no qual pretendia cometer o delito. Todavia, talvez a jovem nem precisasse se arriscar chegando a tal etapa. Quando tivesse indícios suficientes a respeito de quem era o maníaco, apanharia o Death Note – alegando ter tido uma súbita inspiração para pintar um quadro e fazendo questão de anotar as idéias no caderno – e executaria o maldito sem que nem ele mesmo soubesse o que ocorrera. A única dificuldade seria se o bandido, assim como ela, se apresentasse utilizando um nome falso, mas tinha certeza de que, caso acontecesse, conseguiria contornar tal obstáculo.

Tudo estava sob controle.

- E então, onde você... – Justine começou a dizer, quando foi interrompida.

René agarrou-a subitamente pelo ventre e, enlaçando-a com os braços, beijou-a na boca com vontade. Os lábios permaneceram colados por três ou quatro segundos antes que Clare conseguisse se soltar e, com os olhos arregalados, afastasse o rapaz num empurrão. Surgiu no rosto dele um sorriso cínico, e atreveu-se até a dar um risinho enquanto a ofegante universitária se recuperava.

- Mas o que pensa estar fazendo? – indagou ela, irritada de verdade.

- _Pardon_, não pude me conter...

- Ficou louco? Faça isso de novo e eu mato você! Mato, entendeu?

Apesar do loiro e das pessoas próximas, que haviam parado para observar a cena, não saberem, Justine não falava apenas em sentido figurado, possuindo mesmo um recurso para isso à mão. Com o rosto levemente corado – e odiava quando isso se dava – ajeitou a roupa e afastou-se um pouco de René enquanto o ar voltava aos seus pulmões. Precisava ter mais cuidado! Certamente lidava apenas com um garoto tarado, apesar de suas suspeitas a respeito dele agora crescerem, porém não podia abaixar a guarda como acabara fazendo há pouco sem notar!

- Voltei! – exclamou Louis, aproximando-se de novo dos colegas de passeio.

No entanto, logo que notou o clima pesado, tornou a calar-se e assumir sua postura indiferente. Os três deram continuidade à visita ao Louvre sem trocarem mais palavras entre si, até René, que certamente percebia a gravidade do que fizera, deixando de galantear Clare. Esta ficou mais aliviada devido a esse aspecto, mas o fato de ainda não ter uma suspeita concreta a respeito do maníaco a atordoava. Poderia estar seguindo pistas falsas ao mesmo tempo em que o criminoso fazia mais uma vítima inocente. Pensar nisso a deixou ainda mais atordoada, o que a levou a decidir se afastar da dupla de garotos para prosseguir com a caçada em outros locais nas imediações do museu; se Louis e René a seguissem, seria um sinal de que algo estava errado.

Infelizmente não teve tempo para levar a cabo tal mudança de planos. No momento em que se dirigiam ao saguão, Justine sentiu-se repentinamente zonza. Suas pernas oscilaram e ela por pouco não caiu. Foi amparada pelos dois rapazes, porém sabia que não estaria segura junto a eles. Um arrependimento monstruoso dominou seu ser justo quando, sem mais sentir a boca, não pôde evitar que fios de saliva escorressem de seus lábios. A tontura se intensificou, as pernas falharam de novo e, não mais podendo manter-se em pé, desabou sobre o piso do corredor, seus acompanhantes lhe segurando os braços enquanto diziam a algumas pessoas que se aproximavam para ajudar:

- Não se preocupem, ela é nossa amiga! Nós cuidaremos dela! É só um mal-estar passageiro, nós cuidaremos dela! Vamos levá-la a um hospital!

A estudante da Sorbonne via-se como uma completa imbecil. Falhara em sua missão, tornando-se presa fácil. O excesso de confiança devido à posse do Death Note a prejudicara de forma decisiva.

_O beijo... O maldito beijo!_

Sem sentir mais quase nenhuma parte do corpo, a última coisa que conseguiu presenciar foi a si mesma sendo arrastada para dentro de um carro estacionado perto do Louvre, e em seguida arremessada de qualquer jeito em cima do banco de trás. Ouviu então os dois jovens rindo e o som do motor sendo ligado. Logo que o veículo arrancou, Justine rolou para frente, incapaz de efetuar qualquer movimento para se segurar ou equilibrar, caindo do assento e batendo dolorosamente com a cabeça no encosto do banco do motorista.

Depois tudo se apagou.

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Hehehe, olá de novo, princesinha!_

_Pensa que vai conseguir escapar de nós? Você será nossa diversão esta noite!_

_Pareceu bem corajosa lá no museu quando a beijei... Vamos ver se ainda age assim com uma faca encostada à sua garganta!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Falha**_


	13. Capítulo XIII: Falha

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XIII

"**Falha"**

Ela despertou confusa e fraca.

De início não sentiu dor, porém, conforme recuperou os sentidos, alguns focos da mesma surgiram em certas partes de seu corpo, principalmente nos membros. Não podia movê-los, devido a estarem amarrados à provável cadeira na qual fora presa, caso contrário conseguiria constatar a existência neles de alguns hematomas. Praticamente todo o seu organismo estava dormente e pesado, até mesmo mexer a própria cabeça constituindo ação penosa e difícil. No decorrer de poucos minutos, no entanto, tentou extrair forças dos pontos mais remotos de sua valente alma, empregando-os na recuperação de sua visão e audição. Assim a névoa que cobria seus olhos, dificultando a identificação do ambiente, dissipou-se de forma rápida, e seus ouvidos imediatamente conseguiram captar uma série de sons provenientes de diferentes partes do ambiente no qual fora inserida.

Primeiro notou uma voz masculina falando em sussurro, quase uma lamúria, repetindo palavras e sentenças numa língua estranha de forma que tal ladainha logo se tornou incômoda. Mais parecia um tipo de oração e, graças ao seu conhecimento de Direito, Justine concluiu que o dialeto atípico era latim. De um local mais distante se originava o ruído de uma refeição sendo preparada, o barulho de alimento fritando encharcado em óleo borbulhante levando a crer que provavelmente vinha de uma cozinha anexa ao lugar. Por fim, mais próximo da prisioneira, um radinho ligado tocava uma música em volume baixo. Tratava-se de "Dani California", da banda Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Assim que suas pupilas se acostumaram à claridade, a jovem pôde confirmar várias das deduções que sua audição lhe permitira realizar: encontrava-se atada mesmo a uma cadeira no centro de uma sala bastante iluminada, mas que mesmo assim possuía caráter lúgubre. Não conseguia se voltar para trás e examinar o recinto em sua totalidade, tendo que se conformar a uma análise do que havia diante de si: a prece em latim provinha de uma figura usando capa e capuz de cor cinza, assemelhando-se até a um membro da temível organização Ku Klux Klan, o qual, de costas para a prisioneira, estava ajoelhado diante de uma espécie de lareira convertida em altar. Sobre ela acumulavam-se velas acesas – a cera derretida escorrendo até o assoalho – jarros e vasilhas dourados cujo conteúdo não podia ser visualizado àquela distância e, logo acima, pendurado à parede, o perceptível objeto de devoção do indivíduo a orar: uma pintura emoldurada um tanto desgastada pelo tempo, mas cuja imagem ainda nítida retratava um cavaleiro medieval, de indumentária completa e rosto oculto pelo elmo, brandindo uma espada de cuja lâmina provinha intenso e sobrenatural foco de luz.

_Mas o que é isto? Fui raptada por algum tipo de seita? Serão os mesmos responsáveis pelos assassinatos no Louvre?_

Perdida em pensamentos, Justine continuou observando o local. Além do pitoresco altar de adoração, existiam cerca de seis estantes de livros junto às paredes e janelas, extremamente ricas em exemplares. A universitária teria de chegar mais perto para poder conferir as capas e assim saber do que os volumes se tratavam, porém pôde perceber que alguns deles possuíam aspecto antigo e certamente se tratavam de obras raras. Notou também, a cerca de dez passos de si, uma mesa de madeira sobre a qual havia livros abertos e instrumentos de química, como béqueres, tubos de ensaio e até um destilador, vários deles contendo misteriosas substâncias coloridas. Ficou surpresa e aflita ao constatar que, aos pés do mesmo móvel, encontrava-se a bolsa que antes carregava, o zíper aberto, deixando claro que seus algozes já haviam vistoriado seu conteúdo.

_Oh, não... O Death Note!_

Procurou manter a calma – desesperar-se nunca era a melhor saída. Talvez aqueles que a seqüestraram não houvessem aberto o caderno, tampouco lido as instruções. Caso houvessem, poderiam crer que se tratava de uma tolice, sandice de uma estudante desequilibrada. No entanto, se conferissem os nomes... constatariam que todos ali registrados pertenciam a pessoas que realmente morreram. O que já teriam feito? Será que chegaram a testar o achado com alguma vítima inocente?

Num suspiro de impotência, Clare lamentou-se novamente por seu descuido no museu e arrependeu-se em relação a trazer o Death Note consigo. Pensara antes em apenas carregar fragmentos do caderno, já que estes possuíam os mesmos efeitos que ele em si, porém a insegurança em achar que sempre poderia acabar precisando de mais pedaços do que trouxera a levaram a portar o artefato inteiro. Agora percebia que, ao invés de precaução, tal postura mostrara-se imenso erro. E tal falha podia agora custar-lhe, além da vida, a perda dos poderes com os quais pretendia tornar o mundo um lugar melhor.

Erguendo de novo os olhos, avistou, num dos cantos da sala, uma divisória que parecia levar a uma cozinha, metade de um fogão, com uma panela sobre uma de suas bocas acesas, podendo ser identificada. Realmente alguém preparava nele uma refeição, presumivelmente o jantar, já que através das janelas constatava-se ser noite. Por fim, disposto no chão, com o fio ligado a uma tomada perto de uma das estantes, um pequeno rádio estava sintonizado numa estação parisiense, a música tendo terminado e cedendo lugar à previsão do tempo para o dia seguinte.

Justine voltou a baixar os olhos. Deveria manifestar-se ou não? O fato de não ter sido amordaçada permitia entender que os seqüestradores desejavam manter certa linha de diálogo com a prisioneira. Malditos sádicos...

Ela respirou fundo... e resolveu falar:

- Hei, onde estou? Quem são vocês?

O homem que rezava em frente ao quadro pareceu ignorá-la por completo, sequer alterando sua posição ou interrompendo a ladainha. Deveria estar imerso no transe que geralmente arrebata os seguidores de cultos religiosos. Da cozinha, porém, originou-se mudança, quando mais alguém pôde ser visto em seu interior. Trajava capa idêntica à do sujeito ajoelhado, mas o capuz estava retraído, deixando a cabeça à mostra. Os cabelos loiros e porte atlético não deixavam enganar: era René, ou ao menos o rapaz que se identificara com esse nome. Destinou sua atenção à panela por alguns instantes e então, com um sorriso nos lábios, encaminhou-se até a sala, olhos fixos em Clare.

- Hehehe, olá de novo, princesinha!

A voz dele era carregada de um tom de superioridade e malícia. Justine se mexeu sob as cordas, incapaz de se soltar. Apesar de tentar ao máximo manter sua firmeza e coragem, naquele momento a moça se sentiu verdadeiramente ameaçada pelo criminoso, sua aproximação lhe causando terríveis calafrios. A poucos passos de si, ele inclinou-se sobre seu tronco, apoiando as mãos no encosto da cadeira e, com a face quase colada à sua, deu a impressão de que iria beijá-la. No entanto não o fez, limitando-se a encarar Clare durante dez segundos, até que, como se repelido pela dureza no olhar da jovem, recuou, ainda sorrindo.

- Não esperava que aquele meu beijo mexesse tanto com sua cabeça, não é mesmo? – ele zombou, andando ao redor dela como um caçador espreitando a presa.

- Não senti nada a não ser nojo! – ela rebateu, áspera.

- De qualquer forma, deveria tomar mais cuidado com quem você deixa que a beije ou não... Meus lábios estavam impregnados de uma poção sonífera, à qual meu corpo se encontrava imune graças a um antídoto. Um velho truque de alquimia.

Alquimia? Agora o aparato para experiências químicas fazia sentido. Quem eram aqueles dois afinal? Ele tinha de descobrir mais o quanto antes.

- Eu dei uma olhada na sua bolsa... Não costuma carregar identidade consigo, Marianne Fontaigne? Isso é, se esse for realmente seu nome...

- E por que motivo eu teria um nome falso? – Justine resolveu brincar.

- Bem, no início eu achei que o caderno que carregava consigo se tratasse apenas de uma agenda gótica, ou de um diário no mínimo peculiar... Mas após eu tê-lo examinado melhor...

_Droga!_

- Vi que você cursa Direito. Afinal, quem mais carregaria consigo um livro sobre Direito Penal, ainda mais com os dizeres "Caderno da Morte" na capa?

_Mas do que é que ele está falando?_

Sem compreender nada, Clare viu René voltar a chegar perto de si, estendendo uma das mãos... Ele tocou a pequena balança dourada na extremidade do colar que a garota trazia ao pescoço, seus dedos em seguida insinuando deslizarem até os seios... Mas logo se afastaram, demonstrando o aparente temor que o rapaz sentia em relação a ela e não queria reconhecer.

- Aliás, quem mais a não ser uma amante das leis usaria uma jóia como esta? – ele inquiriu, ar sedutor. – Você não estuda belas-artes, minha querida. Mentiu para nós!

- Eu estudo a arte de colocar desgraçados covardes como você na cadeia! – Justine quase rosnou.

Como resposta, o bandido subitamente fechou o rosto e levou veloz a mão direita à cintura da capa, o membro logo reaparecendo... agora segurando uma afiada faca de combate. Encostou de imediato a lâmina da arma à garganta da prisioneira, por pouco não lhe cortando a pele. A moça permaneceu imóvel, sem nem ao menos piscar ou respirar, enquanto ouvia o ameaçador oponente dizer num tom tão calmo que chegava a ser perturbador:

- Você é bem corajosa, reconheço... Quase me matou com as próprias mãos no museu quando eu a beijei. Mas será que ainda permanecerá tão destemida assim, nesta situação?

Ela não respondeu. Passaram-se alguns segundos e René, tornando a sorrir, sussurrou junto ao ouvido da jovem:

- Você não escapará de nós. Nos divertiremos com seu corpo esta noite, e em seguida será oferecida em sacrifício. Como não tem outra opção, tente ao menos desfrutar de seus últimos instantes de prazer. Sentirá saudades deles quando descobrir o que virá depois.

Logo depois o carrasco se afastou, piscando para Clare enquanto esta, deixando seu estado estático, continha ao máximo o desespero que sentia. Manteve o semblante frio e o olhar longínquo, determinada a de modo algum evidenciar fraqueza. Não sabia como o loiro confundira o Death Note com um livro de Direito, porém ao menos seu segredo estava seguro... por enquanto. Tinha de encontrar uma maneira de fugir dali e reaver o caderno para entender o que se passara. Caminhando de volta à cozinha, René guardou a faca na discreta bainha em seu cinto e, detendo-se por um instante junto ao homem que orava diante do altar, indagou-lhe:

- Seu pai vai demorar muito, Louis?

- Ele logo estará aqui – o outro garoto do Louvre replicou de forma rápida e seca, aparentemente incomodado por ter tido sua oração interrompida, a qual retomou logo em seguida.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o repentino clarão de um relâmpago era observado através das janelas, o rapaz atlético, assoviando, passou a cuidar novamente da panela na qual fritava algo.

- x - x - x - x -

O quarto de Justine Clare.

Atento tanto à TV quanto ao computador ligados, a única iluminação no recinto provindo dos dois aparelhos, Masuku seguia registrando os nomes e dados de criminosos conforme a nova proprietária de seu Death Note ordenara. Sabia muito bem que ela já deveria ter retornado e que sua missão poderia ter apresentado complicações – pois passava da meia-noite – porém o Shinigami mantinha uma tranqüilidade atípica para as circunstâncias. Concentrado em sua tarefa, podia ouvir o avô François caminhando inquieto pela casa, incapaz de dormir devido à ausência da neta. Tentara inclusive entrar no quarto dela várias vezes, manuseando a maçaneta insistentemente. Todavia, graças à precaução de Justine de sempre trancar a porta, não conseguira e acabara não mais tentando.

O deus da morte terminava de colar no arquivo de texto a foto de mais um meliante, quando ouviu repentinos sons no cômodo. O agitar de asas era inconfundível e, olhando para trás de relance, conseguiu ver a silhueta alta e alada junto a um canto do quarto, sua figura sempre imponente, mesmo quando oculta nas sombras.

- Olá, Nise – Masuku saudou o misterioso ser, olhos voltados para o monitor do PC. – Eu sabia que você acabaria aparecendo!

- Esses nomes falsos que você estabeleceu para nos comunicarmos são ridículos – além de franqueza, a voz do novo Shinigami tinha um quê de requinte, de feminino. – Por sorte escolheu como protegida uma garota que não sabe uma palavra de japonês.

- Eu escolhi a pessoa perfeita para dar continuidade ao divino trabalho de Kira. Apenas os olhos vãos são incapazes de reconhecer isso.

- Pois para mim, quem tem olhos vãos é você, Masuku. Desci até aqui porque estava observando tudo de nosso mundo e vi que sua protegida está em apuros.

- Sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo, porém não pude impedi-la de agir. Sua determinação é tão grande quanto sua teimosia. A situação é grave?

- Deveras. Ela foi raptada por membros de um culto insano que pretendem estuprá-la e em seguida oferecê-la em holocausto ao deus que veneram.

- Justine encontrou o "Maníaco do Louvre", afinal... Porém, eu tomei as devidas precauções para uma urgência como esta.

- Precauções?

Masuku esboçou um leve sorriso, imperceptível ao visitante, enquanto explicava:

- Nunca concordei com o hábito dela de carregar o Death Note consigo a todos os lugares. Arriscado demais. Por isso hoje, antes que ela acordasse, resolvi agir mesmo sem seu consentimento. Removi a capa original do caderno, tomando cuidado para ocultar as regras no verso com uma folha de papel colada apenas nas bordas, podendo ser facilmente removida depois, e a inseri junto ao miolo de um dos livros do curso de Direito que Justine freqüenta. A capa desse livro, por sua vez, eu também retirei e colei ao miolo do Death Note, com os nomes dos criminosos já executados e as páginas ainda em branco.

- Então você trocou as capas, hem? Um interessante ardil. No entanto, colocou a vida de sua protegida em risco de tal modo, já que ela não poderá recorrer ao Death Note caso precise eliminar alguém que a ameace.

- É aí que você se engana, Nise. Foi por esse motivo que destaquei algumas páginas do caderno, dobrei-as e as escondi no meio do livro de Direito que Justine levou pensando ser o Death Note. Logo que notar a troca, ela deduzirá ter sido trabalho meu e que as folhas no miolo do volume pertencem ao verdadeiro caderno. Não se preocupe, ela está segura.

- Ainda acho que você deveria intervir mais diretamente. A vida dela corre sério risco, sabe muito bem disso!

- E você conhece muito bem as conseqüências às quais um Shinigami está sujeito se escrever o nome de algum humano em seu Death Note para prolongar a expectativa de vida de outro! Não pretendo me transformar num monte de pó antes de Justine completar sua missão.

Nise calou-se por poucos instantes, antes de tornar a falar ao conhecido e provável aliado, tom um tanto provocador:

- Que irônico... Você fazendo uso de um truque quase igual àquele em que caiu anos atrás...

- Cale a boca! – exclamou Masuku de súbito, olhos tomados pelo brilho rubro, ao mesmo tempo em que girava violentamente sobre a cadeira, ficando de frente para o outro Shinigami. – Você desceu aqui para me informar a respeito de Justine ou só me lembrar de tamanha vergonha?

- Acalme-se... Estava apenas brincando. E você sabe que o fracasso do plano de Kira não foi sua culpa...

- Não importa quantos me digam isso, eu jamais serei convencido! – a fúria cedeu lugar a um imenso sentimento de culpa, que fez o deus da morte retrair-se em cima do móvel. – É por isso que abracei esta tarefa. Eu preciso me redimir. Sairei triunfante desta cruzada para restaurar minha imagem diante de Deus!

- Esteja ciente de que tudo está contra nós. O maldito espião desceu a este mundo antes de começarmos a agir, eliminando o fator surpresa.

- Já possuo plena ciência desse revés.

- Então pondere melhor suas ações. E deixo o conselho: vele melhor pela segurança da sua querida Justine. Todos nós odiaríamos descobrir que a "pessoa perfeita" para substituir o antigo Kira morreu, ainda mais de uma forma tão covarde...

- Confie em mim. As portas tanto do Céu quanto do Inferno já foram fechadas para nós. Você não perde nada tentando fazer isso.

- Eu na verdade acho que Céu e Inferno irão queimar esta noite se sua protegida não voltar viva para os braços do avô, Masuku.

Seguiu-se um breve período de silêncio, que terminou com o ruído contínuo de dedos inumanos digitando no teclado do computador. E, mais uma vez, apenas uma criatura de asas se fazia presente no escuro e mórbido quarto...

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Dando prosseguimento às investigações, "L" concentra suas suspeitas em Raito Yagami. Chega a instalar câmeras e escutas na casa do estudante para sondá-lo, porém ele consegue escapar à vigilância e inclusive utilizar o Death Note sem ser percebido para despistar o detetive._

_Ingressando na Universidade de Too, Raito passa a ser abordado por um misterioso e excêntrico garoto de nome Hideki Ryuuga, na verdade "L", que logo se revela ao rapaz e o convida a integrar a equipe de investigações._

_Incapacitado de agir devido às circunstâncias e sentindo-se acuado, Raito assiste ao súbito aparecimento de um novo personagem que, enviando fitas de vídeo à TV Sakura e alegando ser Kira, poderá ser o meio para o verdadeiro conseguir eliminar "L" sem causar suspeitas._

_Essa nova variável na equação logo é denominada, de acordo com as deduções de "L", como "Segundo Kira". Aparentemente ainda mais poderoso que o original._

- x - x - x - x -

- As batatas-fritas estão prontas! – falou René, saindo da cozinha com um prato numa das mãos contendo a oleosa refeição.

Louis permaneceu em sua posição de prece, a qual não havia abandonado desde que Justine recobrara a consciência, parecendo não ouvir as palavras do amigo. O loiro, por sua vez, aparentou não ligar muito para o fato, colocando o jantar em cima da mesa com o aparato químico enquanto sua atenção retornava para a figura da moça. Apanhou uma ou duas batatas com a mão direita e, após mordê-las, dirigiu-se a ela:

- Está apreciando nossa hospitalidade, Marianne?

- Talvez os internos de um hospício fossem mais acolhedores... – Clare murmurou, sempre desafiadora.

- Assim que nosso grão-mestre chegar, tenho certeza de que engolirá toda essa sua petulância!

Justine deduziu que o tal grão-mestre deveria ser o pai de Louis. Se ele fosse tão devoto àquele culto doentio quanto o filho demonstrava ser, então ela deveria estar mesmo em apuros. E que conversa era aquela a respeito de "ser oferecida em sacrifício"? Qual seria o intuito desse crime, provavelmente apenas mais um entre os vários já cometidos por aquele grupo? Somente um fanatismo distorcido a um deus sanguinário?

Mais um relâmpago brilhou através das janelas, seguido, poucos instantes depois, de um estrondoso trovão. Uma grande tempestade romperia a qualquer momento.

Foi quando Justine ouviu batidas atrás de si. Alguém desejava adentrar o lugar, e concluiu que a porta do mesmo se encontrava às suas costas. René apressou-se até a suposta entrada, o som de uma chave liberando a fechadura sendo percebido. Depois, passos, a madeira do chão rangendo sob o que pareciam botas. A universitária viu então surgir, à sua esquerda, um terceiro homem de capa e capuz, não podendo visualizar seu semblante devido a ele estar voltado para o altar. Assim permaneceu por vários segundos, aproximando-se do Louis ajoelhado e efetuando uma rápida reverência diante do quadro do cavaleiro. Em seguida baixou o capuz, revelando cabelos ligeiramente grisalhos, a face, no entanto, ainda oculta, devido a não se virar para a prisioneira. O mistério cercando o recém-chegado começava a se tornar angustiante para ela, que sentia um estranho pressentimento a respeito de sua pessoa.

- Vejo que trouxeram mais um cordeiro conforme o combinado – ele se manifestou, dono de uma voz que Clare achou assustadoramente familiar. – Estou satisfeito, e tenho certeza de que o Grande Juiz também está!

- Esta é mais agressiva e raivosa do que as outras, honrado grão-mestre – disse René, olhando de soslaio para a jovem. – Além disso, não porta identidade e creio ter se apresentado a nós com um nome falso. Tais circunstâncias nos são motivo de cautela.

- Ah, é? Uma policial, talvez, que resolveu investigar os crimes do Louvre?

- Pela força de espírito que ela possui, é quase certo...

- Vamos ver...

O personagem incógnito finalmente se voltou para Justine e, ao encará-la, ambos ficaram temporariamente petrificados. O reconhecimento mútuo foi imediato, o espanto intenso, apesar de não muito evidenciado nas expressões físicas. O caráter surreal do encontro logo foi substituído pela amarga certeza de que estavam realmente diante da pessoa que menos esperavam ver naquele momento, ainda mais ali. Partiu do homem a iniciativa de abrir um sorriso e dizer, de modo perverso e ao mesmo tempo sereno:

- Ora, ora... _mademoiselle_ Clare!

- Professor Pasquale... – ela pronunciou o nome quase com nojo.

Quem diria! Logo um dos mais respeitados docentes da universidade, que se mostrava tão ético e íntegro, defensor da democracia, da liberdade... na verdade um assassino ocultista sem a mínima compaixão por suas vítimas. Lá no fundo, a estudante sempre soubera. Pasquale era uma pessoa podre, do mesmo tipo das demais que ela pretendia eliminar do mundo utilizando o Death Note. O típico ser humano mesquinho e cruel que não faria falta alguma deixando o convívio de seus semelhantes.

- Com que nome ela se apresentou a vocês? – ele indagou a René.

- Marianne Fontaigne.

- É mesmo falso. Esta é Justine Clare, minha aluna de Direito na Sorbonne.

O rapaz loiro, confuso, trocou um rápido olhar com a prisioneira e, tornando a fitar o grão-mestre, perguntou-lhe:

- Desconfia da razão de ela ter ocultado sua identidade?

- Julgando o apurado senso de justiça que esta garota tem... não duvido nada que tenha desejado capturar sozinha o "Maníaco do Louvre"!

Após dizer isso, Pasquale aproximou-se de Clare a passos lentos, mãos atrás da cintura, seu olhar vistoriando-a de alto a baixo. Logo depois se curvou sobre ela e, acariciando de leve seus cabelos, ao que a moça tentou repeli-lo sacudindo a cabeça, falou:

- E ela conseguiu nos encontrar... É uma pena que não poderá sair viva para revelar que seu mais estimado professor é um dos responsáveis pelas mortes nos arredores do museu, não é mesmo?

- Não estava carregando nenhuma arma ou coisa do tipo, nem faço idéia de como planejava nos subjugar! – riu René.

- Por que tudo isso, Pasquale? – Justine queria saber, suas pupilas fulminando o acadêmico. – Para que botar seu nome e status em risco assassinando mulheres de forma tão baixa?

- Você realmente não sabe, não é mesmo? – o professor voltou a sorrir, recuando. – Não a culpo. Nosso culto permaneceu no anonimato por séculos.

- Culto?

Caminhando pela sala, Pasquale parou perto de seu filho, ainda imerso no transe causado por sua adoração ao estranho deus daquela seita e, apontando para a pintura do guerreiro de armadura acima da lareira, começou a explicar:

- Vivia na França medieval um cavaleiro de nome Sir Arnold Jealous. Segundo manuscritos antigos e relatos contados por anciãos, tal valente soldado, depois de ter perdido sua filha Mirian covardemente para um grupo de nobres rivais, ganhou o poder de exercer a justiça divina na Terra, uma recompensa que lhe foi cedida pelo Todo-Poderoso para aliviar a dor que a perda lhe causara. Ele se tornou assim o Grande Juiz.

- Poder da justiça divina? – apesar de se fazer desentendida, Justine começava a suspeitar do que se tratava.

- Exato. Diziam que só de olhar para um homem ou mulher que cometesse algum crime, Jealous era capaz de ocasionar-lhe a morte somente com a força de seu pensamento. Fileiras de bandidos e bárbaros caíam aos seus pés, fulminados por seu julgamento. Aqueles que praticavam o mal temiam seu nome. Ele trouxe equilíbrio ao mundo. Sua existência terrena, porém, não foi eterna. Quando estava próxima de cessar, o cavaleiro fez uso de magia para poder transferir seu poder adiante. Dizem que com isso foi amaldiçoado para sempre, mas conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo. Assim, uma vez a cada século, o sopro divino que permitiu a Jealous punir os maus é concedido a outra pessoa. É como se ele reencarnasse para dar continuidade à sua tarefa.

- Kira, em suma – concluiu a loira. – Vocês adoram Kira.

- Essa foi a denominação dada ao último humano a adquirir o poder de Jealous. Ele, no entanto, faleceu há no mínimo três anos, e assim a oportunidade de encarnar o Grande Juiz surge àqueles que se mostrarem dignos. Aí entra a função de nossa seita.

- Que é?

- Para adquirir o poder do julgamento divino, é preciso ceder uma compensação a Jealous para aliviar sua dor. Como ele perdeu sua filha, cabe a aqueles que o veneram tentar substituí-la. É por isso que oferecemos várias jovens virgens em holocausto. Morrendo, elas se unem ao Grande Juiz e, havendo número suficiente delas, o poder finalmente será cedido a nós.

- Vocês estão querendo dizer que irão matar moças inocentes até conseguirem a habilidade de Kira? – a revolta de Clare se unia à surpresa.

- Sim, _mademoiselle_. E você será mais uma.

Pasquale aproximou-se mais uma vez de Justine antes de prosseguir com sua fala:

- Temos o direito de desfrutar da doçura e ingenuidade das virgens antes de sacrificá-las. E confesso que terei grande prazer em possuí-la esta noite... Você sempre esteve em minhas mais secretas fantasias...

Quase colando seu rosto ao da órfã para beijá-la, esta já se preparando para cuspir nele em defesa, o professor foi contido pela advertência do próprio filho, que interrompeu de súbito sua oração:

- Antes do prazer, as normas do ritual devem ser cumpridas e respeitadas!

O pai de Louis hesitou por um momento, mas acabou assentindo com a cabeça, caminhando até os dois garotos. Foi então que, de costas para Justine – e observados o tempo todo por ela – deram início à bizarra cerimônia do culto ao Grande Juiz. Primeiramente cada um apanhou um dos recipientes dourados depositados sobre o altar, entre jarros e vasilhas, despejando o líquido neles contido sobre suas mãos para assim as lavarem. Clare constatou com espanto que a substância vermelha utilizada com esse fim era sangue, provavelmente das vítimas anteriores dos assassinos, várias gotas pingando sobre o assoalho. Tendo os membros assim banhados de forma macabra – e, na visão daqueles homens, eles estariam agora purificados – prosseguiram com uma espécie de invocação ao cavaleiro medieval, em língua francesa:

- Eu, Jacques Pasquale, grão-mestre do culto ao sapientíssimo Grande Juiz, almejo os poderes de julgamento divino de Sir Jealous, oferecendo o holocausto de uma virgem em troca!

- Eu, Louis Pasquale, seguidor do culto ao sapientíssimo Grande Juiz, almejo igualmente os poderes de julgamento divino de Sir Jealous, oferecendo o holocausto de uma virgem em troca!

- Eu, René Vallenau, seguidor do culto ao sapientíssimo Grande Juiz, almejo igualmente os poderes de julgamento divino de Sir Jealous, oferecendo o holocausto de uma virgem em troca!

Justine, calada e pensativa, continuava testemunhando o ritual.

_Imbecis... Falam seus nomes completos com tamanha facilidade... É como se oferecessem os próprios pescoços à forca. Se eu ao menos pudesse me libertar destas amarras e usar o Death Note!_

Em seguida o trio de fanáticos iniciou uma rápida e alta ladainha em latim, o fato de todos falarem ao mesmo tempo e de modo veloz contribuindo para que a prisioneira não conseguisse compreender quase nenhuma palavra. As preces se tornavam mais intensas a cada segundo, os membros da seita passando a se debater no decorrer do processo. Em meio ao frenesi, René chegou até a pegar novamente um dos jarros contendo sangue, despejando todo o líquido em cima de sua cabeça sem pestanejar. Tendo os cabelos e o rosto empapados de rubro, deu um berro de êxtase e retomou as doentias orações ao Grande Juiz.

A neta de François nunca desejou tanto se libertar de uma situação. Aqueles crápulas mereciam morrer. Não conseguia mais tolerar aquilo tudo, tampouco a vida de Pasquale e seus comparsas naquele culto maldito. Se ao menos pudesse agir de algum modo... Eles estavam de costas para si, totalmente à sua mercê... Se possuísse os meios...

Foi então que, sem mais nem menos, percebeu que as cordas que atavam suas pernas haviam caído sobre suas botas... Soltas. Misteriosamente soltas, como por mágica. Tentando ao máximo ocultar sua surpresa, Justine tentou inclinar o corpo para frente com o intuito de ver melhor, quando notou que os braços também estavam bem mais móveis do que antes. Fitando os pulsos, constatou que as amarras que os prendiam à cadeira também haviam sido rompidas.

_O que houve?_

Após um momento inicial de incompreensão, uma hipótese plausível para o atípico fenômeno despontou na mente da jovem. Sim, era provável que ele surgira para ajudá-la. Nesse caso, não poderia ter aparecido um pouco antes? Clare correra risco suficiente até então!

Certa de que os três religiosos não a ouviriam, envolvidos como estavam em sua ladainha, ela indagou em voz relativamente alta, enquanto se preparava para deixar o móvel que lhe servia de prisão:

- Masuku?

Ninguém lhe respondeu, entretanto. Cautelosa, Justine levantou-se da cadeira e logo em seguida abaixou-se junto à mesma, olhando ao redor na esperança de topar com a figura do aliado Shinigami ou ao menos ter o vislumbre de suas asas. Mas nada viu. Quem a houvera libertado então? Não importava, ao menos não naquele momento. Precisava agir de forma rápida se quisesse viver e ao mesmo tempo se vingar de seus inimigos.

Engatinhou até os pés da mesa contendo utensílios de química, apanhando sua bolsa sem causar barulho. Vistoriou brevemente o interior; o Death Note nele ainda se encontrava. Apanhou o caderno esperançosa, mas, assim que o folheou, constatou a desesperadora verdade: apenas a capa do artefato continuava a mesma, tendo as instruções aparentemente desaparecido e o miolo sido substituído por um dos livros de introdução ao Direito Penal que a aluna da Sorbonne possuía. Agora compreendia a razão de René não ter descoberto a real natureza do objeto e deduzido por meio dele que a moça não estudava belas-artes. Contendo a raiva e a frustração, Justine logo chegou a uma teoria a respeito de como aquilo poderia ter ocorrido...

_Masuku... Você fez mesmo isto? Como pôde, seu maldito? Como pôde?_

Certa de que o Shinigami trocara as capas do caderno e do livro como uma precaução secreta e tola, Clare via-se à beira de um ataque de nervos, quando algo deslizou para fora das páginas centrais do falso volume. Intrigada, constatou ser uma folha em branco, dividida em linhas e margens. Reconheceu a aparência de imediato: pertencia ao verdadeiro Death Note! Masuku ocultara fragmentos dele em meio ao livro para serem usados em caso de emergência! Apesar de ainda furiosa com o deus da morte, a órfã foi tomada por delicioso alívio. Olhou para o altar, o trio ainda distraído com a preparação para o sacrifício. Logo depois tateou o interior dos bolsos de sua calça, concluindo, para sua felicidade, que a caneta-tinteiro fora mantida dentro de um deles.

Justine apanhou-a, sorrindo. Gostaria de dar aos seqüestradores uma morte lenta, sanguinolenta e dolorosa, mas a situação exigia medidas rápidas. Focando sua atenção na página solta, registrou nela sem demora os nomes dos adoradores de Sir Jealous...

Em seguida, guardou a folha de volta entre as páginas da obra de Direito, colocou esta, por sua vez, novamente no interior da bolsa e, sem fechá-la, pendurou-a a um dos ombros. Então se ergueu em silêncio do chão, olhos fixos nos ocultistas. Nada haviam percebido. Clare resolveu apanhar o relógio de bolso que pertencera ao avô e, acompanhando cada fragmento de centímetro percorrido pelo ponteiro marcando os segundos, aguardou que o fim dos criminosos tivesse início.

Foram os quarenta segundos mais longos de sua existência. Tensos, dolorosos, intermináveis.

E, justo quando voltou a cabeça para trás e notou que algo errado acontecera, René, o primeiro a ter o nome escrito pela universitária, sentiu uma mortal fisgada em seu peito.

- Gaaarrrrggghhh!

Tendo os olhos arregalados e boca bem aberta devido ao grito, o loiro desabou de joelhos em frente à lareira, ainda emitindo alguns espasmos e gemidos antes da vida finalmente deixar seu corpo. A cabeça toda pintada de vermelho garantia aspecto ainda mais aterrador ao cadáver, como se o banho de sangue antes tomado pelo morto houvesse funcionado como algum tipo de rito preparatório.

Jacques e Louis, raivosos, tentaram correr na direção de Justine e detê-la, porém poucos segundos transcorreram antes que a foice inescapável da morte fizesse sua segunda vítima na sala. O filho do professor, surpreendido por igual destino, tombou para trás após a última batida de seu coração, os óculos lhe voando do rosto ao mesmo tempo em que caía em cima das tábuas do assoalho como um saco de maçãs. Não berrou, aparentando até não ter sofrido durante os breves instantes de suplício que atravessara.

Restava o velho Pasquale. Apavorado, ele deduziu, apesar do minúsculo intervalo de tempo, que teria a mesma sorte dos dois rapazes. Desistiu de correr, acuado. Olhou ao redor e a última coisa que mirou antes de desfalecer foi o rosto lívido, mas sério, de Justine. Então gemeu de dor, girando sobre as pernas com ambas as mãos sobre o tórax, e por fim precipitou-se em cima da mesa com o equipamento químico, espatifando-o e chegando a se ferir com alguns dos cacos dos recipientes. Vencido e ensangüentado no chão, ainda consciente, fitou a aluna mais uma vez, pupilas dilatadas, enquanto afirmava com voz sumida:

- V-você... era dona do poder... dona o tempo todo!

- Não poderia estar mais correto, professor... – riu Clare, impiedosa e triunfante. – Eu sou Kira!

Uma expressão frustrada dominou o semblante do docente no momento em que ele fechou eternamente os olhos. Em seguida um fúnebre silêncio dominou o ambiente, acompanhado de um avassalador trovão. Justine permaneceu mais alguns instantes contemplando os corpos, saboreando a revanche, a realização por ter cumprido sua missão, mesmo depois de tantos contratempos. Fechou a bolsa e, sem se preocupar com a chuva que começava a cair, deixou correndo o local através da porta destrancada.

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Masuku!_

_Você me deve esclarecimentos a respeito de ontem! O que tinha na cabeça? Está agindo a meu favor ou contra mim?_

_Quem afinal me libertou das cordas no cativeiro? O que está escondendo?_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Desconfiança**_


	14. Capítulo XIV: Desconfiança

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XIV

"**Desconfiança"**

A tempestade se abatia sobre Paris, incessante.

Pelas ruas quase vazias e repletas de poças d'água, uma figura feminina, encolhida, corria o mais rápido que podia pelas calçadas, desafiando a força da natureza. Encharcada pela chuva e já espirrando devido à fragilidade de seu organismo diante dos anteriores maus-tratos e agora do clima adverso, Justine atravessava a cidade rumando de volta a Montparnasse. Procurava não pensar em nada durante o trajeto, nem nos cadáveres dos membros do culto ou nas impressões digitais que deixara no cativeiro – as quais poderiam acabar comprometendo-a – e tampouco na desculpa que teria de fornecer ao avô para explicar sua prolongada ausência. Seu único objetivo então era regressar ao lar sem demais contratempos. Sua vida já passara por imprevistos demais nas últimas horas.

No vestíbulo do sobrado, François, mantendo a porta semi-aberta e já acostumado ao ruído interminável causado pela chuva que caía – apesar do mesmo não conseguir tranqüilizá-lo – andava de um lado para o outro ainda aguardando o retorno de sua neta. Cada vez mais aflito, pensava em contatar as autoridades, imaginando que a única pessoa que lhe restara, sua doce e bela Justine, estivesse em apuros. Cabisbaixo, procurava afastar os pensamentos acerca do pior, apesar de ser difícil tarefa. Já havia perdido sua amada filha de forma trágica, mas conseguira superar tal angústia quando acreditara não possuir mais forças para continuar. Agora o espectro da morte tornava a rondar sua existência, ameaçando privar-lhe daquela que era sua única fonte de alegria, a jóia radiante que dava sentido à sua conturbada vida. Caso algo grave acontecesse a ela, não sabia se conseguiria superar. Certamente seria também seu fim...

Até que a porta de entrada foi empurrada de súbito, com força, chegando a bater na parede. O inesperado baque perturbou o coração do idoso, que, voltando-se para o som, demorou alguns instantes até perceber exatamente o que acontecia. Eis que havia surgido da rua um vulto desalinhado, os cabelos, roupas e bolsa ensopados. Adentrou a casa a passos trôpegos, demonstrando imensos cansaço e fraqueza. Soluçava. Sentindo uma mistura de alívio e desespero, François apressou-se em amparar a recém-chegada, evitando que ela desabasse de exaustão ali mesmo sobre o assoalho. Justine, pobre Justine! Abraçou-a com intensidade, não se importando em molhar suas vestes. Além da água da chuva, as lágrimas da jovem também passaram a banhar o preocupado avô.

- _C-chéri_... – ele balbuciou, quase sem palavras. – O que houve com você? Eu até já ia chamar a polícia para procurá-la!

- Um assalto, vovô... – ela revelou, esforçando-se para falar em meio ao choro. – Um bandido me abordou... e tentou me violentar! Eu corri, corri como nunca... Continuei correndo sem rumo! Lembrei-me de papai e mamãe, vovô... Não queria morrer também!

- Acalme-se, querida... Agora está tudo bem. Tudo bem.

O senhor passou a massagear as costas da garota com as mãos, como sempre fizera para acalmá-la, desde quando era pequena. Clare, por sua vez, encostou sua cabeça junto à dele, ainda muito nervosa. Aos poucos seu corpo deixou de tremer, parecendo relaxar devido ao carinho de François... E, sem que este percebesse, a neta, tendo o queixo apoiado em seu ombro esquerdo enquanto ainda forjava alguns soluços, abriu um imenso sorriso de satisfação.

- x - x - x - x -

Ele observava os corpos sendo fechados dentro dos sacos pretos. Cena mórbida, principalmente considerando-se o morto com a cabeça tingida de sangue, porém já estava acostumado. Doze anos trabalhando como inspetor da polícia de Paris habituava qualquer homem às mais fortes visões.

Legistas e outros peritos averiguavam o local. Tudo estava coberto de impressões digitais – os membros do provável culto não haviam tido a preocupação de resguardar as mãos – sem contar a cadeira junto à qual se via fragmentos de cordas, levando a crer que alguém estivera amarrado a ela. Seria difícil reconstituir o que acontecera ali, porém Junot confiava na capacidade de seus colegas. Chegariam eles à mesma conclusão que despontava em sua mente? A teoria tomava forma cada vez mais e, para dar mais crédito a ela, fez questão de perguntar a um dos especialistas que por ali transitavam, procurando confirmar uma informação cogitada poucos minutos antes:

- Então os três morreram de infarto?

- Tudo leva a crer que sim, inspetor – respondeu o rapaz em questão, olhos se alternando entre os cadáveres empacotados e as várias evidências pela sala apontando atos criminosos. – Todos ao mesmo tempo, eu suponho. Eles participavam de algum tipo de seita demoníaca. Averiguaremos o sangue dentro dos jarros na lareira através de exames de DNA para descobrir a quem pertence. Tenho o forte palpite de que esses desgraçados são os responsáveis pelas mortes próximas ao Louvre.

- Interessante... Muito interessante!

Em seguida Junot apanhou uma embalagem de chiclete de um de seus bolsos, retirou de dentro dela a goma e atirou-a dentro da boca. Desde que decidira parar de fumar devido à insistência da irmã, o hábito de mascar doces como aquele vinha substituindo bem os cigarros. O problema é que acabava continuando a gastar boa parte de seu dinheiro com aquilo...

Ainda chovia forte. Deu uma última olhada ao redor, sua visão detendo-se por alguns segundos nos equipamentos de química estilhaçados, e por fim levou a mão direita ao celular, que repousava num outro bolso de sua calça. Pegou-o, abriu-o e, consultando a lista de contatos, selecionou aquele para o qual acreditou finalmente poder ligar. Tinha certo receio em fazê-lo, porém todas as circunstâncias colaboravam com a suspeita de que aquele era o melhor momento.

- Alô? – uma voz disforme, inidentificável, manifestou-se do outro lado da comunicação.

- Alô, "R"? – sorriu o inspetor, convicto. – Estou diante da cena de um suposto crime que pode acabar lhe interessando.

Houve silêncio por parte da misteriosa pessoa contatada por Junot. Encontrava-se disposta a ouvir com detalhes o que ele tinha a dizer.

- x - x - x - x -

Justine apenas moveu-se da poltrona na sala de estar minutos depois de ter se certificado que o avô subira para dormir. Após a chegada da jovem, haviam permanecido horas conversando, ele tentando ao máximo tranqüilizá-la e livrá-la do suposto impacto causado pela tentativa de assalto. Fora custoso a Clare encenar um teatro como aquele com o cansaço que sentia, sendo que agora faltava pouco para o nascer do sol e ela ainda pretendia ir à aula aquele dia para não levantar mais suspeitas. Além disso, tivera trabalho em convencer François a não registrar ocorrência quanto ao que ocorrera, alegando tanto que o bandido estava mascarado – assim inidentificável – e que tinha medo de represálias caso assim procedesse. Felizmente parecera ter assim persuadido-o a manter as coisas como estavam, e ela sentiu-se então pronta para tratar de seus demais assuntos pendentes...

A firmeza contida em seus passos ao vencer os degraus da escada rumo ao andar superior do sobrado demonstravam a gravidade da conversa que Justine esperava ter dentro de poucos instantes. Tinha contas a acertar com um certo deus da morte...

Ela girou a maçaneta impacientemente, empurrando a porta com uma das mãos assim que liberada. Não viu ninguém no interior do recinto num primeiro momento, apesar da TV e do computador se conservarem ligados. Estaria Masuku fugindo da briga? Talvez fosse possível. Caminhando até sua cama suspirando, apanhou de imediato os livros da universidade que deixara sobre ela. Depois de vistoriá-los com pressa e certa angústia, finalmente se acalmou ao abrir o volume de Direito Penal e deparar-se em seu miolo com inúmeras folhas de caderno em branco. O verdadeiro Death Note estava ali e, como previra, as capas haviam sido realmente trocadas.

Apesar de revoltada com a ação executada pelo Shinigami sem tê-la consultado previamente – a qual, apesar de ter preservado seu segredo, botara sua vida em imenso risco – Clare decidiu que manteria o artefato com o revestimento falso. Seria um ótimo disfarce, e assim ela poderia continuar carregando-o consigo aonde quer que fosse sem muitas preocupações. Levantou-se, colocou o Death Note em cima da escrivaninha e sentou-se na cadeira diante da mesma. Alongou-se, sonolenta, ignorando o arquivo de texto com os registros de criminosos por enquanto. Apanhando o controle remoto do televisor, desligou-o sem dar atenção ao que era transmitido. Bufou. Não podia esperar mais.

- Masuku! – ela chamou, certa de que o suposto aliado se encontrava em algum canto daquele quarto.

Nenhuma resposta. Justine voltou a suspirar, cada vez mais enfadada. Cruzou os braços e impeliu as botas, fazendo a cadeira girar sobre o eixo junto com seu corpo. Após três ou quatro voltas, deteve o móvel segurando sua base com as mãos, exclamando novamente:

- Masuku!

E eis que as grandes asas da criatura se moveram perto da janela do cômodo. Ela revelou-se com certa imponência, porém sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, aguardando que a estudante iniciasse o diálogo, por mais ríspido que fosse. Foi tentando ponderar sua raiva, tarefa que lhe era bastante difícil, que indagou ao deus da morte:

- O que tinha na cabeça ao agir como agiu sem me consultar?

O Shinigami não respondeu, limitando-se a caminhar calado e um tanto desengonçado pelo quarto na direção da cama, sobre a qual se sentou. Justine insistiu, sobrancelhas franzidas:

- Responda-me, Masuku! Não acha que me deve alguns esclarecimentos? Você trocou a capa do Death Note sem que eu soubesse, isso poderia ter custado minha vida!

- Mas não custou, custou? – o ser alado retrucou, cínico. – Você estava correndo risco demais carregando o caderno para cima e para baixo sem tomar qualquer medida para ao menos disfarçá-lo. Meu truque evitou que seus inimigos descobrissem a verdade por trás de Kira. Além disso, incluí folhas do verdadeiro caderno no interior do livro, como bem viu, para que você as utilizasse. Mesmo que não admita, esteve mais segura do meu modo do que do seu, Justine.

- Não podia ter feito isso sem ter me informado! – Clare irritava-se cada vez mais, cerrando os punhos e falando quase aos gritos. – Somos aliados nesta guerra, e aliados não fazem as coisas às escondidas um do outro! Afinal, de que lado você está, Masuku?

- Estou do seu lado, garota! – o Shinigami de súbito se ergueu da cama, encarando a jovem com o brilho vermelho em seus olhos mais intenso do que nunca, fornecendo aspecto ainda mais aterrador à escuridão circundante. – Eu luto pela verdadeira justiça assim como você! Desejo ver aqueles que semeiam o mal neste mundo apodrecendo embaixo da terra tanto quanto você! Assim, se eu agir sem o seu consentimento, por saber que sua teimosia acabaria por inutilizar meus avisos, saiba que é somente para seu bem e o sucesso de nossa causa! Sempre!

Justine se aquietou diante da exaltada resposta de Masuku, o qual, pela primeira vez em sua presença, demonstrava ter perdido a paciência. Ela permaneceu fitando as brilhantes órbitas rubras no rosto do deus da morte durante alguns instantes, até finalmente tornar a se manifestar, um pouco temerosa:

- Pode até ter agido mesmo com a melhor das intenções... Mas não confio mais em você como antes... apesar de ter me salvado da maldita seita ao me libertar das amarras!

- Amarras? – riu ele, irônico. – Mas eu só a ajudei com a troca de capas. Não fiz nada além disso!

- Então... quem me soltou?

Súbito, um diferente bater de asas, que não pertencia a Masuku, invadiu o interior do recinto. E, através da janela aberta, surgiu de forma igualmente repentina uma figura semelhante ao Shinigami, tão aterradora quanto este em aspecto, porém possuindo suas diferenças. A cabeça ligeiramente oval e pálida como giz era dotada de contornos um tanto delicados, remetendo a uma mulher ou no mínimo um homem de ares femininos. Os cabelos eram curtos e cinzentos, ligeiramente arrepiados, mas que mesmo assim compunham um todo que parecia mais alinhado do que muitos penteados finos. O corpo seminu, coberto por resquícios de uma roupa que parecia ter sido queimada, era magro, com poucas curvas na região do abdômen e quadris, pele tão branca quanto a do rosto. Os membros, ligeiramente proporcionais, as unhas das mãos e pés na cor negra. Já as asas, um pouco menores que a do outro deus da morte – pois ficava evidente que a criatura recém-chegada também era um – apresentavam-se pontudas e finas, revestidas por algo como plumas alvas e suas extremidades possuindo protuberâncias semelhantes a espinhos. Foi com uma voz em tom de superioridade que o sinistro personagem afirmou, pousando em cima do assoalho do quarto:

- Fui eu!

Clare ficou temporariamente sem palavras. Um novo Shinigami? Seria conhecido de Masuku? Em caso afirmativo, por que este nunca o mencionara a ela? Estariam os dois conspirando contra Justine? Perguntas e mais perguntas explodiam na mente da humana, a pólvora da incerteza tenso sido incendiada pelo fogo da surpresa.

- Eu a salvei das cordas no esconderijo dos adoradores de Jealous – tornou a falar o desconhecido. – Meu nome é Nise.

- M-mas... eu só poderia vê-lo se tocasse em seu Death Note, não? – desejou confirmar a moça, confusa.

- E você tocou – sorriu Masuku. – Na verdade, você acabou sentando nele.

A loira então se levantou da cadeira, constatando que, sem perceber, acabara acomodando-se bem em cima de um outro caderno negro que ali fora de alguma forma deixado. E ela concluiu que ele havia sido na realidade "plantado" quando o Shinigami de terno se aproximou e, apanhando-o, colocou-o de volta no suporte feito de elásticos em sua cintura, o local onde estivera antes.

- Acho que ele acabou caindo quando sentei aí... – afirmou o primeiro deus da morte, rindo.

Justine tinha certeza de que Masuku havia planejado aquele encontro com antecedência e deixara o segundo Death Note na cadeira de propósito, sabendo que ela de qualquer modo acabaria tocando-o, porém manteve-se calada a respeito. Se era intenção dele que a jovem tivesse contato com o misterioso Nise, então ela poderia aproveitar tranqüilamente a oportunidade para descobrir mais a respeito daqueles intrigantes seres. Voltou a alojar-se no assento, endireitou-se nele e, séria, perguntou ao segundo Shinigami:

- Então foi você quem entregou seu caderno a Masuku para que ele pudesse ceder o dele a mim, correto?

- Sim – Nise replicou secamente.

- E por conta disso fica agora me observando e seguindo... – a outra criatura disse com aparente incômodo. – É como se quisesse supervisionar que uso farei dele!

- Você sabe bem que não é apenas isso! – as palavras do recém-chegado foram um tanto duras.

Em seguida este se voltou para Clare. Ciente do clima de desconfiança e desconforto que aos poucos dominava o ambiente, tentou lançar sobre a universitária o olhar mais simpático possível enquanto se pronunciava:

- Deve estar cheia de indagações e receios neste momento, entretanto não há motivos para tal. Com o intuito de que tenha ciência disso e se livre do medo, estou aqui para esclarecer suas dúvidas. Queremos ajudá-la em sua missão, Justine. Basta que permita isso.

A francesa baixou os olhos. Era uma proposta no mínimo interessante e também inesperada. Tiraria o máximo de proveito dela.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_A pessoa por trás da alcunha de "Segundo Kira" é na verdade a modelo japonesa Misa Amane, que recebe o Death Note pertencente a um Shinigami que morrera para salvá-la e passa a ser protegida por um outro deus da morte, de nome Remu._

_Após sucessivas trocas de mensagens pela TV com a equipe de investigações, que se passa pelo verdadeiro Kira, Misa, graças ao poder do "Olho de Shinigami" obtido em troca de metade de sua expectativa de vida restante, descobre que Raito Yagami é Kira, aproximando-se dele._

_O rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que tem seu comportamento e atitudes observados atentamente por "L", procura usar Misa para seus próprios interesses, pedindo que ela elimine o detetive. No entanto, antes que a dupla possa agir, Amane é presa como suspeita de ser o Segundo Kira, e o cerco a Raito se fecha._

_Praticamente sem opções para alegar inocência, Kira é obrigado então a tomar uma medida drástica com o intuito de ganhar novo álibi..._

- x - x - x - x -

O capitão Matsuda acordou com o incômodo som do despertador digital. Desligou o pequeno aparelho pronunciando resmungos incompreensíveis, sonolento, e já ia se virar para o outro lado da cama com o propósito de dar "bom dia" à esposa Sayu, quando se lembrou de que não dormira em casa, e sim num dos dormitórios da estância que servia de central de operações ao Caso Kira. Dividia o cômodo com Hideo Hoshi, o qual havia se levantado poucos minutos antes e já se trocava.

Algumas horas antes, "R" enviara uma mensagem de texto aos celulares de todos do time de investigações convocando-os para uma reunião emergencial que teria início logo que o sol nascesse. Como os primeiros raios do astro-rei já iluminavam as encostas geladas do Monte Fuji, a mesma então teria início em breve. Apesar de ter dormido pouco e ainda sentir-se cansado, Touta resolveu se arrumar o mais rápido possível e partir para o encontro do grupo.

- Será que "R" nos dará algum anúncio importante? – Hideo perguntou ao superior enquanto colocava uma camisa.

- Para ter nos acordado tão cedo depois de um dia estafante de trabalho, espero no mínimo que sim... – Matsuda murmurou em resposta, esfregando o rosto.

Pouco depois, a dupla de japoneses se dirigia até a construção principal do local, outros integrantes da equipe também a adentrando naquele momento, semblantes igualmente remetendo a sono. Ao ganharem o primeiro corredor, depois de retirarem os sapatos, depararam-se com a senhora Akaike, que, sorridente, retornava da sala de investigações com uma bandeja contendo algumas xícaras de café. Conforme passavam por ela, os recém-chegados as apanharam e, sorvendo goles da bebida quente – que logrou animá-los um pouco – adentraram o recinto onde vários dos colegas já estavam sentados.

Os ainda de pé se acomodaram atrás de suas respectivas mesas, vários bocejos sendo ouvidos numa seqüência que parecia interminável. Ela encerrou-se, no entanto, quando instantes depois o agente Adams ganhou de súbito o lugar, trazendo como sempre a maleta-notebook numa das mãos. Depositou-a em cima do móvel que antes servia de local de trabalho a Near, abrindo-a diante dos policiais ao mesmo tempo em que um profundo silêncio dominava o ambiente, todas as atenções se focando na tela do computador. Este, após ligado, passou quase de imediato a retratar a letra "R" estilizada em preto num fundo branco, a voz distorcida do misterioso detetive fazendo-se ouvir alta o suficiente por todos:

- Bom dia.

Ao contrário do que seria convencional, ninguém retribuiu a saudação. O cansaço privava-os da simpatia. Ignorando a aparente falta de educação, o líder das investigações prosseguiu:

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando a respeito do motivo desta convocação tão abrupta, a julgar por suas faces exaustas e um tanto irritadas. Durante esta madrugada cheguei a uma importante conclusão sobre o caso, e creio que preciso informá-la a todos o mais breve possível.

"R" efetuou uma pausa, os instantes seguintes, ausentes de som, contribuindo para o ansioso clima de suspense que se instaurava nas mentes e corações dos membros da equipe. E foi com rostos atônitos que estes ouviram a inesperada afirmação, a qual bastou para despertá-los de vez:

- Kira não está no Japão.

Foram mesmo pegos de surpresa, apesar da análise de possíveis detentores do Death Note no arquipélago nipônico não ter gerado quaisquer frutos desde que fora iniciada. Alguns policiais baixaram os olhos, como que se sentindo superados pelo intelecto de "R". Outros continuaram fitando o laptop, boquiabertos ou simplesmente sérios. Já os demais pareciam não concordar com a hipótese, entre eles Dennegan, que socou sua mesa de forma violenta. O detetive passou a fornecer as devidas explicações:

- É preciso que saibam que não são meus únicos aliados nesta empreitada. Possuo contatos em praticamente todas as forças policiais do planeta. Esses oficiais colaboram comigo devido a generosos acréscimos em seus saldos bancários mensais ou pela pura e simples sede de justiça. O inspetor Charles Junot, da polícia de Paris, enquadra-se em ambas as situações. Horas atrás, ele me telefonou para contar sobre uma pitoresca ocorrência nos subúrbios da cidade. Três membros de uma seita ocultista, a qual, presumo, adora Kira, foram encontrados mortos dentro de uma casa. Todos eles, entre os quais um acadêmico famoso e seu filho, além de suspeitos de cometerem crimes bárbaros nas imediações do Museu do Louvre, estuprando e assassinando moças de faixa etária entre vinte e vinte e cinco anos, padeceram quase os três ao mesmo tempo de parada cardíaca e não tiveram seus nomes e rostos divulgados em lugar algum como meliantes. Sabemos o que isso pode significar, não?

Todos se entreolharam, expressões faciais unindo confusão e entendimento. Coube a Boruanda apresentar um ponto contrário à teoria de "R":

- Devemos levar em conta, porém, que em cultos desse tipo é comum o uso de drogas e substâncias alucinógenas que podem levar aqueles que as consomem ao infarto. Não poderíamos estar diante de um caso assim?

- É sim possível, mas não devemos ignorar esse acontecimento – respondeu o detetive. – Pode se tratar da pista que tanto aguardamos. Nada me convence de que Kira não tem relação com o óbito desses três franceses. E creio que o assassino esteve na presença deles quando os executou. Junot me informou que há indícios de que alguém que vinha sendo mantido como prisioneiro pelos ocultistas, provavelmente para posterior estupro e assassinato, fugiu pouco antes ou ao mesmo tempo em que os algozes caíram sem vida. Penso que talvez Kira, como bom justiceiro que acredita ser, pode até ter feito a si mesmo de isca para ser capturado pelos criminosos e então eliminá-los.

- E como as vítimas do grupo foram somente mulheres... – oscilou Krammer.

- É provável que Kira seja uma mulher entre vinte e vinte e cinco anos de idade, francesa, talvez parisiense – "R" completou o raciocínio.

Era incrível. Um mero evento inesperado restringira o escopo de suspeitos de serem Kira de forma quase inacreditável! Aquela parecia mesmo ser uma oportunidade de ouro para que capturassem o serial killer em pouquíssimo tempo. Depois de um período nebuloso das investigações, a luz da verdade finalmente vinha fazer brilhar o caminho para os agentes da justiça, dando-lhes novo e reconfortante incentivo. No entanto, havia aqueles que não concordavam com a repentina conclusão. O primeiro a se manifestar foi Yahudain:

- Não podemos abandonar a hipótese de Kira estar no Japão tão facilmente! Afinal, a morte de Tuomo Sanbashi foi a única que conseguimos definir como tendo sido ocasionada por alguém que estaria aqui! Além disso, considerando-se a teoria de que existe mais de um Kira, um deles ainda pode se encontrar neste país!

- Compartilho da opinião do falecido "L" de que, se existe mais de um Kira, aquele que assassinou Sanbashi serviu apenas de arauto ao principal, e não agirá novamente – posicionou-se "R". – Além disso, não podemos ter certeza se Sanbashi realmente foi vítima do Death Note ou se simplesmente enfartou devido à sua saúde precária. A pista na França mostra-se bem mais concreta.

- Mas não é só isso! – exclamou Hoshi, levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Aquele tal Shinigami chamado Ryukuu foi visto pelo capitão Matsuda do lado de fora desta casa na noite em que Optimus-san morreu! Ele pode ter alguma relação com Kira, isso se não houver sido ele quem assassinou Optimus!

- Shinigamis podem se deslocar rapidamente de um local para o outro – afirmou o detetive invisível, irredutível. – Se esse Ryukuu possui mesmo parte nisto tudo, ele não precisaria estar necessariamente permanecendo no Japão para voar até aqui e matar "L", tampouco algum humano que tenha se tornado seu protegido teria de viver aqui para pedir isso. Além do mais, estamos trabalhando com a teoria de que Raito Yagami, o primeiro Kira, ou alguém antes a ele associado, retornou a este mundo como um deus da morte e cedeu um Death Note a outra pessoa para que esta se tornasse o novo Kira. Considerando isso, faria sentido pensar que Raito, ou seja lá quem for, entregaria o caderno a um humano fora do Japão, país no qual anteriormente estivera Kira e onde ocorreram as investigações para capturá-lo, visando confundir as autoridades e ganhar tempo, fazendo com que o novo assassino permanecesse incapaz de ser localizado pelo maior período possível e desse modo conseguisse matar um grande número de criminosos sem ser descoberto, como de fato aconteceu. Mas agora esse Kira parece ter cometido um erro, deixando rastros, e eles apontam para a França.

- Pode ser exatamente ao contrário! – discordou Ackerman. – O Shinigami que veio a este mundo deve ter acreditado que acharíamos óbvio ele ceder o caderno a alguém fora do Japão e por esse motivo entregou-o a alguém justamente aqui, tentando nos enganar! Creio que estávamos na pista certa investigando este país, não deveríamos nos desviar!

- Acreditem, Kira não está aqui. Devemos transferir esta central para a França o quanto antes, ou acabaremos perdendo a chance de capturá-lo.

- Chega! – bradou Dennegan, levantando-se furioso e caminhando na direção do computador, como se pensasse poder intimidar "R" dessa forma. – Você chega do nada, assume o caso sem que possamos questioná-lo, e agora toma uma decisão dessa importância ignorando as vozes discordantes? Nós não confiamos em você, e nem nesse seu plano fadado ao fiasco!

Não houve resposta imediata por parte do líder da equipe. O silêncio voltou a se instalar na sala, os colegas de Mark olhando assustados para ele, o notebook e Adams. Este se manteve quieto e imóvel, sem nem ao menos sofrer alteração em seu semblante. Aqueles que apoiavam a postura de "R", entre os quais Matsuda, desejaram internamente que o braço-direito do detetive desferisse um soco contra o irritante agente, mas preferiram aguardar a reação do próprio ofendido. Ele finalmente falou, após poucos minutos:

- Muito bem.

Ernest em seguida, num gesto quase robótico, estendeu uma das mãos abertas para Dennegan, como se esperando que ele lhe entregasse algo.

- Devolva seu distintivo falso – cobrou "R".

Mark então hesitou. Alternou as pupilas trêmulas entre a tela do computador e os impenetráveis óculos escuros de Adams várias vezes. Abriu a boca para retrucar, porém não saiu voz. Depois fitou a compatriota Krammer, que apoiava a decisão de se transferirem para a França, e o rosto duro e sério da policial serviu para que o investigador descontente ficasse ainda mais intimidado. Por fim disse, suando frio:

- E-eu não desejo deixar o time...

- Então terá de concordar com o que eu julgar melhor para o caso – "R" replicou firmemente através do laptop. – Se não confia em mim, não o culpo, já que as circunstâncias desfavorecem uma relação mais próxima entre vocês e eu, mas precisam compreender minha situação, ainda mais com o que vem acontecendo há alguns dias...

- Do que está falando? – inquiriu Souza, olhos arregalados.

- Um de vocês irá nos trair.

A estupefação foi geral. Aqueles de pé tornaram a se sentar, fulminados pela preocupante revelação. Alguém iria traí-los? Como assim? Seria aquilo verdade ou apenas uma mentira para semear a desconfiança entre eles e assim aumentar o poder de ação de "R"? Caso existisse mesmo ali uma pessoa agindo contra o grupo, como inclusive fora cogitado antes, qual deles seria?

- Fala mesmo em um traidor? – indagou Rivera, braços cruzados.

- É o que tudo indica – respondeu o detetive. – Alguém da central tem enviado compilações dos dados do primeiro Caso Kira e da investigação atual para um e-mail não-autorizado. Não sei se faz isso para ganho pessoal, investigar por conta própria ou reportar nossos passos às autoridades de algum país ou organização internacional, porém teve o cuidado de impedir de todas as formas que eu e o agente Adams descobríssemos sua identidade. Tomamos providências para que essas informações não voltem a vazar, mas saibam que há alguém em meio a vocês colaborando contra nós. Talvez seja um aliado direto de Kira, e nós só descobriremos quem é quando estivermos bem próximos de capturá-lo.

Verdade ou não, tal afirmação mudara por completo o clima entre os policiais. Os olhares que trocavam entre si estavam agora carregados de suspeita e receio, e a partir de então qualquer ação mínima por parte de qualquer um deles seria analisada de forma a indicar se era o traidor ou não. Isso poderia prejudicar o andamento das investigações, atravancando as atitudes que tomassem, mas seria a postura mais prudente a assumir. Às vezes a dúvida era a melhor maneira de nortear uma situação perigosa como aquela.

- Quando partiremos para a França? – perguntou Matsuda.

- Dentro das próximas vinte e quatro horas – "R" não queria perder tempo. – Sei que você e o senhor Hoshi possuem vínculos neste país e que vêm mantendo contato com suas famílias, mas acredito que conseguirão se despedir e resolver suas pendências o mais breve possível. Não se preocupem quanto aos gastos da viagem e da hospedagem em Paris, pois todos serão devidamente custeados por mim. Nossa nova central será instalada num hotel da cidade, e trabalharemos em parceria com o inspetor Junot. Ao chegarmos, a investigação da morte dos três ocultistas será prioritária. Na melhor das previsões, acredito que prenderemos Kira em uma semana.

- E na pior? – indagou Moshe.

- Um mês.

- Nós o conheceremos pessoalmente na França? – Touta não pôde deixar de perguntar.

A réplica levou alguns segundos até ser pronunciada:

- Não. Ainda não.

Por fim, o incógnito e intrigante detetive disse:

- Estejam preparados para viajar. Chegaremos ao fim deste caso com a detenção de Kira e um completo esclarecimento dos pontos ainda vagos em nossas teorias, podem ter certeza. Se continuarmos a tomar as devidas precauções, todos nós conseguiremos saborear o triunfo do dever cumprido e desfrutar do equilíbrio da verdadeira justiça vivos e sãos. A não ser, é claro, aquele que nos trairá.

Houve mais um momento de apreensão, o ar do recinto muito mais pesado e tenso do que quando a reunião começara, até que "R" se despediu:

- Tenham um bom dia.

E, calados, todos os membros da equipe viram o notebook se desligar e em seguida ser fechado por Adams.

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Esses Shinigamis... Por que parecem esconder tanto de mim?_

_As pessoas... Elas me olham com apreensão, com suspeita! Será que acreditam que tenho algo a ver com a morte de Pasquale?_

_Será que suspeitam que sou Kira?_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Cerco**_


	15. Capítulo XV: Cerco

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XV

"**Cerco"**

Sentada sobre a cama, Justine ouvia atentamente as explicações de Nise. O segundo Shinigami lhe transmitia informações ausentes nas instruções básicas de uso do Death Note, aspectos e propriedades que ela sequer imaginara existirem, e sentia raiva cada vez maior de Masuku devido ao mesmo ter ocultado de si tais nuances até então. A estudante de Direito aguardou o término da última explanação – a qual chamou mais sua atenção em particular – para então lançar uma pergunta com o fim de verificar se realmente compreendera bem:

- Quer dizer que, em troca de metade do meu tempo de vida restante, eu poderia ter o "Olho de Shinigami", ganhando o poder que vocês possuem de enxergar o nome e a sobrevida de qualquer humano apenas observando seu rosto?

- Exatamente – o recém-conhecido deus da morte assentiu. – Apesar do alto preço, essa capacidade facilitaria e muito sua cruzada contra os maus deste mundo.

Tinha mesmo razão. Se aceitasse e fizesse tal pacto com Masuku, Clare não precisaria mais usar de artifícios arriscados e contar com a sorte para descobrir os nomes de suas vítimas que não fossem veiculados na mídia. A eliminação dos membros do culto a Kira que a haviam capturado, por exemplo, teria sido bem mais simples, rápida e segura. No entanto, não a agradava em nada a idéia de reduzir seu tempo de existência terrena em troca do poder. Com isso em mente, manifestou-se perante as duas criaturas inumanas:

- É uma possibilidade tentadora, mas que no entanto não me interessa, ao menos não neste momento. Já que fui contemplada com o meio perfeito para fazer justiça entre os homens através do Death Note, desejo desempenhar tal função com o máximo de dedicação até o fim de minha vida. Assim, encurtá-la seria diminuir o tempo necessário para que o mundo seja limpo de toda escória. Quero prolongar minha existência na Terra o máximo possível e, até meu último suspiro, cada pessoa que eu julgar não-merecedora de continuar respirando terá sua punição, desaparecendo do convívio das demais para não afetá-las com seus crimes. Prefiro ter uma dificuldade maior em realizar minha tarefa do que ter um período menor para fazê-la. Esta é minha decisão.

- Eu sabia que pensaria assim, Justine – afirmou Masuku, oculto nas sombras de um canto do quarto, como que envergonhado. – Por isso nem lhe apresentei tal via!

- Entretanto... – ela cortou a fala do Shinigami, ríspida. – Como meu protetor e aliado, ou ao menos por dizer sê-lo, era seu dever ter me avisado sobre a existência desse pacto, Masuku!

- Perdoe-me, Justine. Prometo que tal equívoco não se repetirá.

A jovem cruzou os braços, olhando de soslaio para ele durante alguns instantes, uma crescente desconfiança dominando-a. Logo depois tornou a fitar Nise que, sempre paciente, indagou:

- Tem mais alguma dúvida? Alguma outra questão que queira levantar?

A loira nem precisou parar muito para pensar a respeito; ela possuía sim. Na verdade era algo que vinha atormentando seu íntimo desde que tivera seu primeiro contato com o caderno, um temor que procurava sempre reprimir e que, apesar de não impedi-la de agir para alcançar seu objetivo, acabava infligindo-lhe incômoda preocupação. A cada nome que registrava nas páginas do artefato mortal, a cada nova execução efetuada para evitar que pessoas de bem sofressem nas mãos dos vis, a mesma atordoante frase latejava em sua memória, insistente, desejando consumir sua sanidade por inteira. Tentava esquecê-la, porém parecia impossível...

_O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno._

Uma das primeiras instruções de uso do Death Note. Uma aparente sentença aterradora a todos aqueles que ousassem se utilizar de uma força sobrenatural para interferir no cotidiano mundano. Estaria Clare agora também sujeita a destino tão atroz? Seu espírito vagaria para sempre sem jamais encontrar descanso? Que preço, afinal, pagaria por ter se tornado luz num mundo de trevas?

O pior era que, depois daquela noite, seu futuro aparentemente tomava proporções mais definidas. Tudo que vira e ouvira no esconderijo da seita levou-a a elaborar nefasta teoria sobre os humanos que adquiriam o poder dos Shinigamis... E, procurando desmenti-la ou confirmá-la, expôs-se a Nise:

- Os integrantes do culto que me raptaram prestavam adoração a algum tipo de divindade chamada Jealous, a qual, séculos atrás, teria tido o poder de julgar seus semelhantes de acordo com seus atos, podendo puni-los com a morte. Eles também afirmaram que esse dom, ou fardo, foi então transmitido ao longo do tempo para outras pessoas... Isso me levou a crer que Jealous adquiriu a mesma capacidade oriunda do Death Note, se não o próprio, e que os demais indivíduos no passado depois dele também quiseram mudar o mundo por meio do caderno. Quer dizer então que eu sou apenas o ser humano mais recente a desempenhar tal função, sendo que muitos outros antes de mim também a exerceram, inclusive o último Kira?

- Em que ponto quer chegar? – inquiriu Nise.

- Qual o destino que me aguarda após minha morte? O que acontece com os humanos que utilizam o caderno quando a existência deles neste plano se encerra?

Após breve pausa, lançou-lhes então a principal, e impactante, pergunta:

- Vocês já foram humanos um dia, não foram?

A curiosidade da garota gerou visível mal-estar. A expressão da pitoresca face de Nise se fechou, enquanto lançava um olhar estratégico para o Masuku oculto na penumbra, sua silhueta remetendo a uma estátua diabólica a espreitar o ambiente. O silêncio imperou por mais de um minuto, o rosto astuto da universitária se alternando entre os dois seres alados... Até que se deitou em cima da cama, seu tronco recostando-se no lençol amarrotado e os braços cruzados improvisando apoio para a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que constatava, mirando o teto:

- Vocês não vão me dizer, não é mesmo?

Não houve resposta, e a dupla de deuses da morte ficava cada vez mais espantada com o ímpeto que Justine possuía em desafiar entidades tão poderosas. Às vezes ela parecia não ter medo de nada. Temiam que tamanha autoconfiança acabasse por botar tudo a perder, como quase ocorrera horas antes, se não houvessem interferido.

Através da janela, o céu, de negro, passava a ganhar tom levemente azulado, indicando a proximidade da manhã e seus raios de sol. Fora sem dúvida uma longa noite, e Clare encontrava-se exausta. Sem dirigir qualquer outra palavra aos Shinigamis, simplesmente se manteve na posição em que estava e, imersa em suas reflexões, fechou os olhos, adormecendo. Queria repousar, nem se fosse por curtíssimo tempo, para poder encarar mais um dia de aula na Sorbonne dentro em pouco.

Vendo que sua presença ali não era mais necessária no momento, Nise lançou um último olhar de receio e repreensão para Masuku, em seguida batendo as asas espinhosas e erguendo vôo para fora dali, atravessando uma parede como se fosse um fantasma. Sozinho, o deus da morte que concedera seu Death Note à impetuosa Justine tornou a ligar a TV e moveu de leve o mouse do computador, removendo o descanso de tela que surgira no monitor há algum tempo devido a ninguém mais ter usado a máquina. Mais um dia se iniciava e, com ele, seu trabalho de assistência a Kira recomeçava: mais nomes e dados de criminosos a registrar. Sentou-se na cadeira de rodinhas e, sorrindo, pôs-se a cumpri-lo.

- x - x - x - x -

O capitão Matsuda guiava o carro calmamente pelas ruas do bairro Aoyama, em Tóquio. Não encontrava muito trânsito àquela hora da tarde, o céu carregado de nuvens cinzentas indicando chuva em breve. Apesar de não ter pressa e de predominar em si sincera tranqüilidade, o policial, manobrando o volante, evitava olhar para a esposa Sayu no assento ao seu lado. Não desejara que ela viesse junto, porém a insistência da mulher – principalmente devido ao fato de que logo Touta estaria separado dela por centenas de milhares de quilômetros durante período indeterminado – fez com que ele cedesse e permitisse que o acompanhasse. Todavia, acreditava que a amada não atrapalharia sua obstinada investigação pessoal.

Virou em mais uma esquina, o veículo ganhando uma estreita rua de aspecto curvado, e eis que, alguns telhados à frente, a torre de uma igreja cristã, com uma cruz em seu topo, destacou-se entre as construções vizinhas. Mais alguns metros de percurso foram vencidos e então o homem da lei finalmente freou diante do muro do templo, que possuía um singelo portão de metal fechado como divisória entre a calçada e o pequeno jardim com grama e árvores existente antes da entrada do pequeno santuário em si. Uma placa branca contendo o desenho de um crucifixo e inscrições tanto em kanji quanto caracteres ocidentais informava o nome do local:

_Igreja Católica de Minami Aoyama_

Matsuda estacionou o carro e retirou seu cinto de segurança. Só então voltou a cabeça para Sayu, que alternava o olhar entre o marido e o portão da igreja, sem compreender nada. Ela sabia apenas que aquela capela era comumente utilizada para a realização de casamentos entre japoneses católicos, e inclusive uma amiga sua ali atara matrimônio com um antigo colega de escola alguns anos antes. Tentando fazer uso do humor para procurar diminuir o mistério que dominava todas as ações do esposo nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, a jovem indagou a ele, rindo:

- Viemos até aqui para renovar nosso casamento antes de sua viagem?

- Eu bem que gostaria, amor, mas não há tempo... – o capitão respondeu num sorriso incerto, acariciando o rosto dela com uma das mãos. – Não posso lhe contar ainda o que vim fazer aqui, o que busco... porém prometo que no momento certo revelarei tudo. Se oculto coisas de você, tenha certeza de que é apenas para sua segurança. Não sabe como quero que tudo isto termine logo para que possamos finalmente viver em paz!

- Eu sei, disso, querido... – ela respondeu suspirando, sem esconder sua insatisfação. – Eu sei...

- Tenho apenas de verificar uma coisa nesta igreja, serei rápido, acredito. Espere aqui, OK?

- _Hai._

Touta beijou brevemente os lábios de Sayu e deixou o automóvel, travando as portas e ativando o alarme através de um pequeno controle remoto. Em seguida contornou o veículo e seguiu até o portão, sempre pesaroso por não poder compartilhar tudo que sabia com a mulher que amava. Na verdade, o que o trazia ali era mesmo um casamento... mas que jamais fora consumado.

Uma pista que não poderia ignorar... Tinha de averiguá-la antes de deixar o Japão. Se estivesse certo, ao menos uma das grandes incógnitas daquele caso estaria solucionada e então seria capaz de concentrar seus esforços em capturar Kira... E a incógnita em questão aparentemente nada tinha a ver com o famigerado criminoso...

Detendo-se diante do portão, Matsuda por um instante não soube como faria para chamar a atenção de quem estivesse no interior da igreja. Havia alguém nela, isso era certo, pois a porta de madeira na fachada, contendo anjos e ornamentos religiosos esculpidos, encontrava-se aberta. Resolveu bater com a mão direita no metal da entrada, ação que gerou barulho alto o suficiente para ser ouvido dentro do templo. Logo uma figura idosa e grisalha, usando batina preta e óculos, deixou a construção pela frente, atravessando o jardim o mais rápido que podia para atender o visitante. O olhar sereno e expressão simpática do velhinho, certamente o padre responsável pela capela, fizeram com que o policial se lembrasse de imediato de Watari, antigo braço-direito do primeiro "L".

- Em que posso ajudar, senhor? – perguntou o sacerdote, calmo e amigável.

- Boa tarde. Sou o capitão Touta Matsuda, da Agência Nacional de Polícia – nesse momento, mostrou seu distintivo verdadeiro, julgando que o pacato padre não lhe representaria qualquer ameaça, muito menos seria Kira. – Estou realizando uma investigação e gostaria de pedir para verificar o livro de noivos desta igreja.

- Ah, refere-se ao livro onde são registrados os nomes dos casais que se unem aqui? – sorriu o idoso. – Lamento, oficial, mas agora há pouco um outro senhor passou por aqui requisitando o mesmo livro para consulta. Ele afirmou ser do FBI, aquela polícia especial dos norte-americanos, e levou-o com o intuito de examiná-lo com calma, prometendo devolvê-lo daqui a algumas horas.

- FBI, hem? – riu de leve o capitão, possuindo uma suspeita de quem era o tal sujeito. – Creio que seja um de meus colegas que está investigando o mesmo caso.

- Por que não entra e o espera voltar? Creio que não demorará muito, aí poderá examinar o livro aqui mesmo.

- Infelizmente não tenho tempo, senhor padre. Esse agente do FBI não mencionou para onde ia, ou se está hospedado em algum lugar aqui em Tóquio?

- Deixe-me ver... Ah, sim! Ele disse que estaria no recanto de Nogi Maresuke. Mas agora não me recordo de nenhuma pousada ou hotel com esse nome... o senhor saberia onde fica?

Como Ernest Adams era esquivo! Julgando que Matsuda viria atrás dele após ter tirado de cena a evidência que poderia comprovar a hipótese do japonês, ele ainda deixara para trás uma pista de sua localização em forma de metáfora! Uma mente menos atenta, como a do padre, julgaria que o tal recanto mencionado se trataria realmente de um hotel, mas, após anos analisando esquemas e charadas na caçada a Kira, o cérebro do capitão desenvolvera um senso fora do comum para detectar estratagemas daquele tipo. Não, o agente Adams não se referira a hotel algum. O tal recanto de Nogi Maresuke, importante general nipônico na Guerra Russo-Japonesa e herói nacional que se suicidara junto com a esposa quando da morte do Imperador Meiji, em 1912, era na realidade o Cemitério de Aoyama, localizado a poucas quadras dali! Lugar em que o general Maresuke estava enterrado!

- Muito obrigado, senhor padre! – Touta agradeceu, saudando-o num aperto de mão através de um dos vãos da entrada que nem sequer fora aberta. – Ajudou-me muito!

- Tem certeza de que não quer entrar e esperar?

- Não, já tenho certeza de onde esse meu colega está, não se preocupe! _Sayonara!_

O policial deu as costas para o portão, apressando-se através da calçada na direção de seu novo destino. Sayu, no interior do carro, frustrou-se ainda mais quando percebeu que o marido, ao invés de voltar ao volante, desaparecia rapidamente de vista, já quase um quarteirão à frente. Para onde estaria indo? Desejando como nunca descobrir os segredos que ele tanto insistia em guardar, bufou, retirando o cinto e esparramando-se no banco... Que ao menos tudo aquilo servisse para encurtar seu sofrimento!

Após atravessar algumas ruas e cruzar uma movimentada avenida, trajeto que venceu em poucos minutos, Matsuda chegou à entrada do grande Cemitério de Aoyama, estabelecido em 1872, com suas frondosas árvores e graciosas flores de cerejeira. Passando pelo portão, ganhou uma das vias internas do local, rodeadas de alinhados arbustos, observando, do outro lado destes, as lápides e túmulos em profusão, os quais, servindo de repouso aos corpos de mortos tanto japoneses quanto estrangeiros, possuíam os mais variados tipos de nomes, símbolos e inscrições. Ignorando as escassas pessoas presentes no local àquela hora do dia, Touta, com o olhar sempre atento, buscava algum mínimo indício que o levasse ao astuto agente Adams.

Logo encontrou a sepultura do general Maresuke, na esperança de que, devido à pista de Ernest, este estivesse nas proximidades da mesma. Deteve-se e olhou ao redor, ofegante devido a vir andando depressa, sem parar, já há algum tempo. Levou um bocado de instantes para reorganizar os pensamentos, até que avistou, de relance, a figura de um homem de cabelos castanhos e sobretudo adentrando o mausoléu de uma família, não muito longe de sua posição. O capitão sorriu.

_Maldito Adams!_

Pôs-se a avançar até a seção da necrópole, parando brevemente junto à entrada da dita edificação que agregava vários túmulos. Acima da abertura para seu interior, Matsuda leu, em kanji, o sobrenome da família cujos membros que já haviam partido estavam ali enterrados. Logo depois estremeceu, quase caindo para trás. Aquilo comprovava sua teoria, e agora se sentia repentinamente consternado. Seria mesmo verdade? Se Adams o guiara até ali, tudo indicava que sim.

Trêmulo, a passos lentos e cautelosos, adentrou o mausoléu...

O impecável interior de mármore polido, a luz do sol penetrando através de aberturas dispostas no teto e as bem-identificadas sepulturas de cada pessoa que no recinto descansava, com placas metálicas indicando quem era, davam ao ambiente aspecto que transitava entre o mórbido e o clássico. As representações de cruzes distribuídas por todo o lugar faziam concluir que a família era católica. No centro existia um túmulo proeminente, retangular, que continha o corpo do patriarca daquela linhagem. Em cima dele, sentado sem qualquer cerimônia, expressão superior diluída na face semi-oculta pelos óculos escuros, Ernest Adams aguardava a chegada de Matsuda pacientemente.

- Por que buscais entre os mortos quem vive, capitão? – ele inquiriu em tom grave.

Atônito, Touta não sabia o que dizer. Estava mesmo correto em sua suspeita e, assim como Adams garantira, este realmente se mostrava presente no momento em que o japonês descobrira quem era "R". O mistério fora desvendado, e o policial simplesmente não sabia como reagir. Só então percebeu o livro de capa preta também presente sobre o túmulo, logo ao lado do estadunidense. Temeu até ser um Death Note – a aparência era sem dúvida similar – mas assim que Ernest tomou-o em suas mãos para mostrá-lo ao recém-chegado, pôde concluir se tratar do livro dos noivos que procurara há pouco na igreja. Sorrindo, o agente do FBI jogou-o a Matsuda, que apanhou o volume no ar com perfeição, abrindo-o imediatamente. Os casais estavam nele registrados em ordem alfabética, o primeiro nome do noivo servindo como parâmetro. Seguiu até a letra "R", gravada na página com a mesma fonte estilizada que o incógnito detetive utilizava em suas comunicações via notebook, e o primeiro registro ali existente fez o corpo do marido de Sayu gelar.

- Era isto que procurava – afirmou Adams, encaminhando-se até a saída. – Agora você sabe.

E, sem mais nada dizer, deixou o mausoléu, Touta permanecendo nele sozinho, ainda em silêncio, imóvel, afetado pela colossal intensidade de sua descoberta...

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Sem outra saída, Raito e Misa renunciam aos seus Death Notes, perdendo assim suas memórias relativas aos cadernos e o uso que deles fizeram. Enquanto o de Amane é enterrado, o outro é cedido a Remu, que ganha a incumbência de transferi-lo a outra pessoa para que Yagami mais tarde possa reavê-lo._

_Desprovido da consciência de que um dia foi Kira, Raito consegue passar pelos testes de "L", ganhando novo álibi. O detetive, no entanto, ainda desconfia do rapaz, que volta a participar das investigações, e passa a mantê-lo algemado a si para vigiá-lo. Nisso, novos assassinatos de criminosos e pessoas do meio empresarial ocorrem, e a equipe logo descobre que Kyosuke Higuchi, membro do poderoso Grupo Yotsuba, é o responsável._

_Higuchi era a pessoa para quem Remu transferira o Death Note de Raito após sua renúncia. Através de um arriscado plano – no qual Misa Amane e o policial Touta Matsuda têm papeis proeminentes – o empresário é cercado e preso, Yagami reavendo a posse do caderno e as memórias relativas a ele assim que o toca novamente._

_Confiante e cruel, Kira acredita finalmente ter chegado a hora de eliminar "L"._

- x - x - x - x -

Justine adentrou o prédio da Sorbonne com as pálpebras pesadas e membros insistentes em demorarem a executar os comandos fornecidos por sua exausta mente. Dormira extremamente pouco no breve período de tempo entre o término de sua conversa com os dois Shinigamis e a hora de acordar para seguir até a universidade. Apesar do cansaço, não necessitara nem do toque de um despertador para se levantar, tão acostumado estava seu relógio biológico a obedecer todos os dias à mesma rotina. Para piorar seu estado, a gripe que contraíra devido a ter se exposto à chuva na noite anterior expressava-se por meio dos sintomas com intensidade cada vez maior, a moça espirrando ou tossindo no mínimo uma vez a cada cinco minutos. Apesar de incômoda, considerava a doença bem-vinda, no entanto. Ela reforçaria sua desculpa para ter faltado à aula no dia anterior.

Quando acordara e se arrumara para sair, o misterioso – ou deveria dizer "misteriosa"? – Nise não se encontrava mais presente, e Masuku, já recolhendo os dados de criminosos na televisão e Internet para fornecê-los a Clare ao entardecer, não dirigira a ela palavra alguma. A estudante, furiosa como estava com o deus da morte, também não fizera questão de iniciar qualquer diálogo. Sentia-se preocupada somente com o fato de não haver registrado nenhum nome da lista no Death Note na noite anterior, e por isso teria trabalho dobrado quando voltasse para casa. O que lhe compensava o lapso, porém, era ter aniquilado os três odiosos membros da sanguinolenta seita de Kira nos subúrbios da cidade e ainda escapado sem maiores dificuldades. Aqueles malditos...

Contendo um sorriso, Justine imaginou como a reitoria da Sorbonne reagiria quando soubesse que o tão conceituado e íntegro professor Pasquale não passava de um covarde e doentio membro de um culto que baseava seus preceitos em encontros sombrios e assassinatos a sangue frio... Como ela queria poder ver a face de cada um dos responsáveis por aquela instituição ao tomarem conhecimento do ocorrido! Será que já teria saído nos jornais?

A resposta à dúvida da garota veio quando passou por dois rapazes, de pé diante da entrada de uma sala de aula, entretidos com um exemplar do periódico de Paris de maior circulação. Na manchete voltada para o corredor, em claras letras, a principal notícia daquela manhã: "Misteriosas mortes de ocultistas nos subúrbios de Paris: obra de Kira?".

_C-como assim?_

A órfã não esperara que o fato houvesse tido tamanha repercussão! Acreditava que seria citado apenas nas páginas policiais, talvez com os mortos sendo associados ao "Maníaco do Louvre" e destaque para a torpeza das práticas do grupo religioso. O acontecimento, porém, aparentemente se tornara a principal veiculação daquele dia, e todos no país já deveriam dele ter ciência àquele momento! Como aquilo pudera tomar tamanhas proporções tão rápido? E por que era vinculado justo a Kira?

Esforçando-se para manter-se calma e não expressar nervosismo fisicamente, Clare parou de andar perto da dupla de jovens – que não a notaram – e, fingindo arrumar algo em sua mochila, só então conseguiu organizar os pensamentos prejudicados pela exaustão. Era claro. A razão para as autoridades crerem que as mortes haviam sido provocadas pelo serial killer era a causa das mesmas: parada cardíaca. Os legistas certamente concluíram que os três ocultistas haviam morrido quase ao mesmo tempo devido a infarto. Se isso não houvesse sido ocasionado por outros meios, como alguma substância química consumida pelo trio – hipótese reforçada pelo aparato de alquimia existente no esconderijo – ou um improvável fator natural, tornava-se plausível acreditar que realmente Kira poderia ter assassinado aqueles homens, ainda mais por serem suspeitos de cometer crimes bárbaros.

Tentando conservar a naturalidade, Justine discretamente inclinou o tronco para conseguir ler a descrição mais detalhada da notícia impressa logo abaixo da manchete, quando ouviu um dos garotos perguntar ao outro:

- Foram encontrados somente três cadáveres?

- Sim, e todos foram vítimas de parada cardíaca. A polícia recolheu evidências no local que apontam, todavia, para a provável presença de um quarto indivíduo no recinto, o qual teria estado amarrado a uma cadeira. Talvez tenha sido alguém capturado pelo culto para seus rituais e que, após o que ocorreu, conseguiu escapar com vida. Ou então...

- Pode ser Kira em pessoa! – completou o primeiro rapaz, surpreso com a própria afirmação.

- Exato. Os peritos recolheram digitais e tudo será devidamente analisado. Estou curioso para saber a conclusão disso!

Clare sentiu-se congelada, lâminas de súbito terror dilacerando-lhe a confiança e a sensação de triunfo que a vinham habitando. Pôs-se a andar de novo, pálida, pernas bambas e passos trôpegos. Quanto mais tentava caminhar de modo insuspeito, mais se atrapalhava. Por pouco não derrubou seus livros no chão ao quase esbarrar numa garota. Parecia chamar maior quantidade de atenção conforme tentava se tranqüilizar e retomar controle da situação. Seu fracasso em conseguir isso apenas fazia com que fosse observada por um número crescente de rostos no corredor que, intrigados, imaginavam qual seria o motivo do aparente desespero da estudante de Direito.

Encolheu-se, avançando com a impressão de que agora todos que passavam por si a fitavam, olhares curiosos, até acusadores. Era como se estivesse sendo cercada, encurralada pelas suspeitas alheias. Será que poderiam desconfiar dela? A idéia era absurda, mas... seria possível que alguém ali cogitasse seu envolvimento com o fim do odioso Pasquale e os outros dois adoradores de Jealous? Teriam idéia de suas atividades relativas ao Death Note?

_Acalme-se, Justine... Você está imaginando demais. Não pode ficar paranóica, isso será seu fim!_

Precisava ponderar a situação. A suspeita da morte dos membros da seita estar relacionada a Kira dera-se devido a estes terem enfartado em circunstâncias misteriosas. Fora um descuido de Clare. Caso houvesse elaborado melhor o óbito do trio, certamente não seria atribuída uma causa externa ao mesmo, e assim ficaria difícil associá-lo à onda de assassinatos. Entretanto, no calor do momento, pouco a jovem pudera fazer a respeito. Tivera de escrever os nomes de seus inimigos na folha do caderno rapidamente, já que eles poderiam ter se voltado para ela a qualquer instante. Era certo que não tivera tempo para pensar: fora obrigada a matá-los antes de ser morta. Especificar os detalhes do fim dos três ocultistas sem dúvida teria lhe custado a vida.

Pensando que fizera o que estivera ao seu alcance, evitando se culpar pelo erro que agora atraía para a França a atenção das autoridades internacionais, Justine sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Não conseguia afastar, no entanto, a idéia de que talvez se precipitara demais ao tentar caçar o "Maníaco do Louvre" sozinha. Além de ter corrido imenso risco de morte e se exposto demais, gerando as indesejadas suspeitas que agora a perturbavam, o acontecimento constituíra grave golpe à autoconfiança da moça. A certeza de sucesso que sempre a acompanhara desde que encontrara o Death Note abalou-se. A possibilidade de falha se tornava tangível, próxima, trágica. Mas, se houvera algo bom naquilo tudo, além da merecida eliminação de Pasquale e seus asseclas, fora a descoberta da real natureza de Masuku, que não hesitava em agir contra as instruções de Clare, além, é claro, da existência da misteriosa figura de Nise. Com os dois Shinigamis em mente, ressurgiam também as infindáveis questões envolvendo-os, desde o que outrora foram, passando pelo que escondiam, até o destino que aguardaria Justine depois de sua morte.

Procurou, no entanto, afastar temporariamente tais reflexões, as quais poderiam contribuir apenas para piorar seu estado de nervos. Tinha de se focar agora em não parecer suspeita a ninguém, criar novos álibis e agir com cautela redobrada a partir de então. Ela não seria pega. Lutaria com todas as forças para manter-se livre e incólume, desempenhando sua função de juíza até o fim. E, caso se visse cercada, não hesitaria em liquidar quem quer que fosse em nome de sua meta.

Já estava chegando à sua sala de aula, a pele aos poucos retomando a cor e seu corpo voltando a relaxar. A tensão passava, felizmente, ao contrário da gripe: a órfã levou uma mão à boca para conter violento espirro. Tornando depois a caminhar, atentou bem para as pessoas no caminho de poucos metros que ainda restava até a classe: uma simpática faxineira grisalha de uniforme impecável, rumando ao banheiro enquanto segurava uma vassoura, a linda e simpática senhorita Eleanor LeBeau, cabelos negros e sedosos, professora dona da cadeira de História do Brasil na Sorbonne, uma dupla de alunos morenos que conversavam animadamente sobre futebol, um senhor careca, talvez professor, carregando uma pilha de pastas embaixo do braço... A sensação de Justine estar sendo observada por eles subitamente passara, como se realmente nunca houvesse estado além da intensa preocupação da garota.

Mais leve e animada, ela adentrou a sala, atravessando-a sem pressa – pois a aula ainda não começara – até seu lugar, ao lado do qual Paule já se encontrava devidamente acomodada. Clare sentou-se, colocou suas coisas em cima da bancada e, sem dirigir palavra à amiga, aguardou alguns instantes até que ela indagasse, exatamente como previra:

- Está tudo bem, Justine? Você faltou ontem...

- Eu peguei uma gripe forte – replicou a loira de modo um pouco atravessado, voz nasalada devido ao nariz entupido. – Gostaria de pedir que me empreste suas anotações de aula depois...

- Estive pensando em passar na sua casa hoje à tardinha, aí poderá copiar tudo lá mesmo. Que acha?

- Passar em minha casa? – a neta de François procurou disfarçar seu descontentamento com a idéia.

- Isso. Faz tempo que não vou até lá, e sinceramente, estou preocupada com você. Tem agido de forma um tanto estranha nos últimos dias. Acredito ser a hora de termos uma conversa de mulher para mulher.

- Como assim?

- Justine, eu sei que está com problemas... Como sua amiga, quero ajudá-la, mas para isso é preciso que se abra comigo... Por que não podemos conversar?

Era incrível! Parecia mesmo haver um cerco se fechando em torno de Clare! Será que estaria tão evidente seu desgaste devido aos imprevistos que vinha encontrando em seu plano?

Pensou velozmente. Caso recusasse a proposta de Paule, apenas causaria mais suspeitas e faria com que a amiga, desconfiando de si, se intrometesse ainda mais em seus assuntos. Com o devido cuidado, não haveria problemas se a colega passasse algum tempo em seu quarto ao final daquele dia. Afinal, ela só poderia ver e ouvir Masuku se tocasse o Death Note, coisa que Justine jamais permitiria que ocorresse. Bastaria a esta última ignorar o deus da morte pelo tempo em que a amiga permanecesse no local e ele, certamente, compreenderia sem demora a situação, contribuindo para não ser descoberto. Não existia razão para temor. Agir com naturalidade em relação a Paule apenas contribuiria para que a órfã não fosse alvo de ressalvas. Tinha de reassumir as rédeas dos acontecimentos.

- Está bem, pode ir... – a loira respondeu por fim. – Mas irei apenas copiar suas anotações. Nada de conselhos, ainda mais sobre garotos!

- OK! – Delacroix anuiu num sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que uma professora adentrava o recinto.

A docente, mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos, cabelos castanhos e terno azul-escuro, a qual já era familiar aos alunos, seguiu até a mesa diante da lousa, colocou sobre ela sua bolsa e, com os braços cruzados, deu alguns passos diante da classe antes de falar:

- Bom dia. Vocês me conhecem, sou a professora Irene Saint-Marcel, e dou aulas de História do Direito. Hoje, de acordo com o cronograma da universidade, vocês deveriam estar com o professor Pasquale, porém ele infelizmente sofreu um acidente e não pôde vir. Por isso o estou substituindo nas aulas de Filosofia do Direito até que se recupere. Segundo me consta, vocês iniciaram a leitura do livro "Vigiar e Punir", de Michel Foucault, certo?

- Isso mesmo – confirmou um aluno sentado numa das primeiras fileiras.

- Certo. Podemos começar. O autor inicia o livro contrapondo a bárbara execução do jovem Damiens, ocorrida em 1757, ao regulamento de uma prisão de Paris estipulado cerca de três décadas mais tarde. Faz essa comparação para situar o final do século XVIII e início do XIX como uma época de reformulação dos códigos penais, e...

Justine não conseguia se atentar à explicação da professora. Como as autoridades estavam sendo hipócritas em não divulgar publicamente que Pasquale fora um dos ocultistas encontrados mortos nos subúrbios! Por que ocultar os crimes de tamanho sádico que, junto com seu filho, caçava garotas virgens nas imediações do Louvre para oferecê-las em sacrifício a uma divindade macabra? Devido a ele em vida ter sempre mantido a imagem de imaculado acadêmico? Ou pela razão do sistema não desejar que a população soubesse que um de seus maiores expoentes fora capaz de tantas atrocidades? Quando a verdade viria à tona?

Bufando, Clare tossiu, concluindo que ainda havia muito a ser mudado naquele mundo pestilento. Por isso não podia parar de agir até que tudo estivesse transformado. Sua missão era de suma importância para evitar a total degradação da humanidade, e seus agentes corruptores não conseguiriam impedi-la!

Ela não seria pega.

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Reiterando as reflexões a respeito da rapina reproduzida por repugnante "Reaper", que reluta em reconhecer sua rapsódia como rançosa repetição da repentina resolução em retalhar dos raivosos reis a romperem regras respeitadas, resume-se que como refém de seu regrado raciocínio se reiterou este rápido ratoneiro!_

_Antes da Ressurreição, há a Revelação!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Revelação**_


	16. Capítulo XVI: Revelação

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XVI

"**Revelação"**

A pista de pouso era relativamente isolada e inóspita, apesar de localizada a apenas alguns quilômetros de distância do Monte Fuji e da estância que até então servira de central de operações à equipe de investigação do Caso Kira. Era constituída apenas por uma tira de asfalto escondida em meio a uma área florestal, e naquele momento já recebia o avião a jato que levaria os integrantes da força-tarefa até seu novo posto na França. Estes chegavam ao local num pequeno comboio de carros pretos, guiados por motoristas da confiança de "R" através de uma estrada igualmente esquecida do mundo.

Os veículos foram estacionados junto à cabeceira da pista, seus ocupantes deixando-os sem muita pressa, apesar da situação em si exigir urgência. O agente Adams, como era de se supor, estava presente, e, calado e sisudo como de costume, passou a conduzir os policiais rumo ao interior da aeronave. Carregava a maleta-notebook numa das mãos, deixando claro que "R" voltaria a se comunicar com o grupo em breve.

O clima entre os investigadores era de quase total desconfiança. A alegação de que existia um traidor entre eles fizera com que mal pudessem trocar palavras entre si referentes ao próprio caso. Teria sido essa a intenção de "R" ao semear a suspeita entre eles? Fazer com que cada um deles acabasse trabalhando de modo mais individual para que a investigação desse um salto? Existiria mesmo alguém dentro do time agindo contra os demais, ou seria apenas uma mentira de "R" visando tal estratégia?

De qualquer modo, o capitão Matsuda aparentava ser aquele que melhor compreendera o recado, pois já era do conhecimento de seus colegas que ele utilizara as horas restantes no Japão para investigar algo por conta própria. Só não sabiam que o objetivo era descobrir a identidade do próprio "R", informação que Touta agora possuía e que ainda tinha dificuldade em assimilar. Conseguiria carregar o fardo de tal revelação até o fim do caso, sem compartilhá-la com os outros? No fundo ele sabia que isso geraria apenas mais suspeitas e hostilidade em relação à sua pessoa.

De fato, isso já era demonstrado claramente pela postura dos demais agentes em relação ao japonês. Todos o olhavam de soslaio, desconfiados, temerosos. Até mesmo o próprio Hoshi não sabia mais se poderia contar realmente com seu superior. O mais incomodado dentre todos, Dennegan acabou por apressar seus passos na direção de Matsuda e, colocando-se ao lado dele conforme a equipe andava até o avião, disse-lhe quase sussurrando:

- Você deveria compartilhar com todos o progresso que faz sozinho no caso, capitão... Caso contrário, será inevitável que nós acabemos suspeitando que você está... fazendo vazar informações!

O marido de Sayu teve de se conter. Sua vontade era rebater o estadunidense com o argumento de que não era obrigado a contar nada a ninguém, inclusive pelo fato de poder ser ele o traidor. Porém não o fez. Não desejava criar ainda mais fissuras no grupo, e por isso se manteve calado, tentando dissipar sua raiva conforme se aproximava da entrada do jato. Venceu os poucos degraus da porta e, já dentro, acomodou-se numa das poltronas enfileiradas. Se "R" fosse mesmo a pessoa que deduzira ser – o que era praticamente certeza – esperava ao menos que tal personagem realmente soubesse o que fazia e não os levasse para uma enrascada... Afinal, tratando-se de Kira, as vidas de todos que tentassem pegá-lo sempre estariam em jogo.

- x - x - x - x -

Fim de tarde em Paris, as flores nos canteiros de Montparnasse anunciando o princípio da primavera.

Por uma das calçadas do bairro, duas jovens estudantes de Direito caminham lado a lado. Justine e Paule. A primeira, apesar de todos os seus temores devido aos últimos acontecimentos e a ameaça que acarretavam para si, mantinha o rosto firme e fechado, os cabelos loiros soltos esvoaçando de leve devido ao vento. Em sua mente, revia todas as frases que diria à amiga logo que estivessem trancadas em seu quarto, decidia quais palavras causariam maior impacto em Delacroix – substituindo alguma quase a todo momento – e tentava prever quais seriam as possíveis reações dela, para assim já estar preparada. Nada poderia falhar. Caso não conseguisse lidar com ela... a solução final já estava programada.

Quanto à morena, era quem parecia verdadeiramente estar aterrorizada. Mal conseguia ocultar tal sentimento com a preocupada expressão em sua face. Um leve rubor cobria a mesma, denotando ansiedade, apreensão. De alguma maneira sabia que dentro de instantes sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Clare parecia ter algo para revelar-lhe, um segredo mortal, terrível. E mesmo sem ainda saber sua real natureza, já não parecia capaz de suportar o peso sobre seus ombros...

As duas amigas chegaram à frente do sobrado de Justine. Esta já se pôs a vencer os degraus rumo à porta de entrada. Paule parou, hesitou. Teve vontade de chorar. Que afinal estaria acontecendo? Teria realmente motivos para sentir-se tão mal junto à outra jovem? Porém, depois de a órfã se voltar para ela e abrir um sorriso pueril, recuperou parte de sua calma. Seguiu-a.

Cruzaram o vestíbulo. O velho François assistia a um programa na TV, como de costume, sentado de costas para as recém-chegadas.

- Cheguei, vovô! – a loira anunciou-se.

- Olá, _chéri_ – respondeu a neta, serena. – Paule veio comigo. Nós vamos debater alguns textos para a prova de semana que vem.

- Mas Justine, você não ia copi... – oscilou Delacroix, confusa.

- Certo, certo, eu também queria copiar sua resenha do livro de Direito Civil para poder comparar às minhas anotações, porém precisa falar isso na frente de vovô? Não quero que ele pense que estou colando!

- Ora, ora, essa minha neta não muda – o idoso sorriu, divertindo-se. – Estudar em conjunto não é o mesmo que colar, querida. Eu também adotava esse método quando estava na universidade. Tornava-se bem mais fácil estudar a matéria para as provas. Bem, de qualquer forma, o jantar irá atrasar um pouco. Acabei cochilando à tarde e me atrasei para comprar as coisas no mercado. Espero que não esteja com muita fome. E Paule, se quiser nos fazer companhia...

- _Merci_ – replicou a visitante, tentando disfarçar sua insegurança, ainda mais agora diante da clara mentira da amiga. – Fico agradecida, senhor, mas minha mãe já me aguarda em casa.

- Muito bem, espero que possa vir numa próxima vez. Fique à vontade.

- Com licença, vovô...

Dizendo isso, Justine dirigiu-se até a escada, já rumando para o andar superior. Paule a continuou acompanhando, um pouco trêmula. O que levara Clare a mentir para o avô daquela maneira? O que queria esconder dele? Teria algo a ver com a conversa que logo se desenrolaria? Quanto à outra moça, cada uma de suas ações eram cuidadosamente ponderadas por seu intelecto. Não podia deixar que Delacroix mencionasse que viera até ali para Justine copiar sua matéria, pois assim o avô descobriria que esta não fora à aula no dia anterior, e de imediato surgiria a suspeita a respeito de para onde ela então se encaminhara ao sair de casa pela manhã. Tinha de manter as duas histórias que criara para justificar sua ida ao museu desassociadas entre si.

Chegaram à porta do quarto de Clare. A fechadura foi destrancada com o uso da chave que a jovem sempre carregava consigo e, após um breve espirro devido aos efeitos da gripe, abriu caminho para que Paule também entrasse. As botas pisaram o assoalho do dormitório parcialmente iluminado pela claridade do crepúsculo, a lâmpada do local ainda sem necessidade de ser acesa. O computador e a TV estavam, como já era hábito, ligados, porém Masuku – visível apenas a Justine – parara de digitar os dados de criminosos no teclado. Certamente percebera a presença de uma estranha e não daria mais sinais de sua existência sem que a usuária do Death Note lhe desse consentimento. Esta, encarando o Shinigami por um momento, notou nele expressão de profunda surpresa. Ele não esperava mesmo uma atitude como aquela por parte da humana, algo que poderia botar tanto as coisas a perder.

Ela, no entanto, estava certa de que ainda se mantinha no pleno controle da situação, apesar de todas as adversidades.

Sentindo-se incomodada e desconfortável, braços abraçando o próprio tronco como se fosse acometida de frio, Paule sentou-se sobre a cama da amiga. Observou-a dar alguns passos pelo quarto com aparente tranqüilidade, retirar as botas, ficando apenas de meias, e colocar sua mochila e seus livros num canto próximo à escrivaninha. Delacroix estranhara e muito o fato dos aparelhos eletrônicos de Clare terem sido mantidos ligados enquanto ela estava fora e, certa de que a órfã era incapaz de cometer tais lapsos, concluiu que ela fizera aquilo de propósito, com algum intuito obscuro. Talvez logo o descobrisse...

Amedrontada e sem saber bem o que pensar, Paule ergueu o rosto, tendo receio até em fitar a colega nos olhos e, vendo-a se aproximar com semblante sério, ouviu a afirmação saída de seus lábios como uma espécie de intimação:

- Nós precisamos conversar!

- x - x - x - x -

Um galpão subterrâneo. Na verdade não exatamente um galpão, mas algo como uma estrutura subterrânea composta de metal e concreto, escavada em meio à rocha, destinada a comportar considerável número de pessoas. Indivíduos que desejavam estar longe dos olhos do resto do mundo, pelo menos no tocante ao motivo de se reunirem ali embaixo...

Todos, que no total somavam algumas poucas centenas, trajavam capa e capuz brancos, estando enfileirados de modo quase perfeito diante de uma espécie de palanque natural, moldado pelas rochas e nelas incrustado, a alguns metros de altura acima do solo da caverna. Em tal saliência, iluminada por lâmpadas dispostas em vigas junto ao teto, havia um microfone alojado sobre um pedestal de madeira, e em cima deste, um homem de meia-idade vestido da mesma forma que os outros ali presentes, mas com o capuz da veste retraído – deixando à mostra seu semblante e os cabelos brancos – discursava à platéia devota da insana seita ali perpetuada, tendo às suas costas, junto à parede rochosa, pendurada uma bandeira negra retratando uma cruz diante de uma foice ensangüentada:

- Fiéis devotos do culto a Nosso Senhor Kira! Está próximo o momento de nosso guia mostrar toda sua glória! Os inimigos da bondade e da justiça estão sendo gradativamente eliminados pelo julgamento divino, e logo nosso mundo estará livre de todos os pecadores e maus! No entanto, urge que aqueles, como nós, que acreditam em Kira e em seus sagrados atos, cuidem para que nosso mestre não seja capturado ou morto pelas forças malignas contrárias à limpeza da Terra! Nosso contato infiltrado na equipe de investigações que caça Nosso Senhor Kira pelos quatro cantos do mundo nos informou que as autoridades localizaram-no em Paris, na França. Caso os inimigos da fé na verdadeira justiça ousem atacar o divino Kira, nós devemos nos mobilizar o quanto antes para protegê-lo e livrá-lo das garras de seus algozes! Aqueles que morrerem protegendo-o terão infinitas recompensas das mãos do senhor supremo dos julgamentos! Viva a justiça legítima! Viva Nosso Senhor Kira!

_VIVA!_

O grito em resposta dos fanáticos foi tão estrondoso que chegou a abalar a estrutura do reduto subterrâneo. Sim, todos eles estariam dispostos a morrer para proteger Kira. Era o mínimo que poderiam fazer para retribuir as ações punitivas deste contra aqueles julgados malignos. No momento certo agiriam. A missão divina daquele em que acreditavam não podia sob hipótese alguma ser interrompida.

- x - x - x - x -

O clima de tensão e incerteza só crescia no quarto de Justine Clare. Paule continuava sentada sobre a beirada da cama, corpo e membros tremendo de leve, calafrios arrepiando cada poro de sua pele. Foi quando a amiga parou diante de si e, num gesto inesperado por parte da visitante, abaixou-se e tomou seus joelhos com as mãos, massageando-os como que para acalmá-la. Então procurou fitá-la nos olhos, apesar de Delacroix evitar a todo custo tal contato visual, mas acabou fazendo-a ceder. Assim, com as pupilas se encarando, nenhuma das duas garotas ousando sequer piscar, Justine indagou:

- Você se lembra das mortes em série de criminosos que vêm ocorrendo pelo mundo, certo?

- S-sim... – Paule replicou, estranhando um pouco o questionamento. – Isso é obra de Kira. Ele está assassinando meliantes em massa para, segundo seu próprio julgamento, livrar o mundo daqueles que desrespeitam as leis. Você sabe muito bem meu posicionamento a respeito disso, já lhe falei...

- E se eu lhe dissesse que sou Kira? O que faria?

O quê? Do que Justine estaria falando? Que brincadeira era aquela? Algum tipo de prova, de jogo? Estaria Clare duvidando da amizade de Paule e fazendo aquilo para testá-la? Fosse o que fosse, a situação a machucava muito. Por que ela agia assim, com que propósito? Por que torturá-la tanto assim? Seria justo, seria cabível?

- Do que está falando? – Delacroix compreendia cada vez menos o que ocorria. – Está me assustando, Justine!

- Você ouviu bem. E se eu lhe revelasse que sou a responsável por todas as mortes, que detenho o poder de Kira?

Poderia ser verdade? Paule continuava achando impossível, algo inconcebível, porém existiam sim evidências que colaboravam para essa insana conclusão. Justine sempre apoiara incondicionalmente as ações de Kira, e compartilhava com ele uma visão de justiça deveras similar. Além disso, a amiga tivera os pais assassinados de forma brutal quando tinha apenas três anos de idade, fato traumático que justificaria muito bem seu ímpeto em ver mortos quaisquer tipos de bandidos. Para completar, a neta de François era inteligente e perspicaz o suficiente para ter conseguido esconder um segredo assim até aquele momento, e o mistério envolvendo seus passos no dia anterior apenas contribuía para as suspeitas sobre sua pessoa. Delacroix ainda se recusava a crer, porém havia sim chances de sua fiel colega ser uma serial killer mundialmente procurada.

- Se isso fosse verdade, então qual seria o meio de você provocar tantas mortes? – rebateu Paule, olhos quase liberando lágrimas. – Existe arma ou método tão poderoso?

- Na realidade existe sim, minha cara...

Justine então caminhou até o canto do quarto no qual depositara seu material de estudo, notando no caminho um ligeiro sorriso no rosto de Masuku, o Shinigami estando ainda imóvel sobre a cadeira em frente à escrivaninha. A loira apanhou seu livro de Direito Penal, a capa levemente amassada, carregando-o em seguida até sua convidada. Esta, atônita, observou Clare estender o volume – o qual parecia mais fino do que quando o vira algum tempo antes – em sua direção, ordenando num tom venenoso:

- Toque.

Paule naturalmente hesitou. Medo e preocupação a dominavam. Não fazia idéia das conseqüências que aquele ato poderia ter. Justine insistiu, ainda mais séria e ríspida:

- Toque o livro.

Quase que movida por um impulso natural de se livrar logo daquele pesadelo, a morena esticou o braço direito e tateou a capa e o miolo do exemplar com a ponta dos dedos...

_Aaaaaahhhhhh!_

Logo em seguida saltando para trás, indo cair deitada de costas para o assoalho, e instintivamente arrastando o corpo na direção da porta, com o intuito de fugir. Diante de si, deparara-se de repente com uma horripilante figura alada, distorcida, infame, monstruosa. Masuku, com todos os bizarros detalhes de sua aparência, fazia-se visível a Delacroix. Ele nada fez a não ser rir.

- O que é essa coisa? – inquiriu Paule, esbaforida, olhos carregados de terror.

- Agora você acredita? – Justine, de pé, respondeu com outra pergunta.

E um macabro silêncio, unido a uma completa imobilidade, passaram a dominar o recinto por vários instantes.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Raito procura dissipar de vez as suspeitas a respeito de sua pessoa criando um conjunto de regras falsas para o Death Note, de modo que as mesmas tornem improvável seu uso anterior do caderno. Nesse ínterim, Misa recupera o caderno que fora enterrado e com ele suas memórias relativas a Kira._

"_L", porém, deseja testar as regras adicionais de Yagami para comprovar se são mesmo verdadeiras. Com isso, o plano de Kira volta a ser ameaçado, e tanto Raito quanto Misa correm o risco de serem pegos. Remu, que jurara proteger Amane a qualquer custo, vê-se então na obrigação de assassinar "L", mesmo isso resultando em sua própria aniquilação. É dessa forma que Kira consegue eliminar tanto o detetive quanto o incômodo Shinigami, nada mais aparentemente obstruindo seu caminho rumo ao triunfo absoluto._

_Raito, no entanto, não contava com o legado de "L": Near e Mello._

- x - x - x - x -

Paule levou vários instantes até conseguir voltar a articular palavras. Agora tremia como nunca antes em sua vida, sua pele estando coberta de suor e seus membros começando a ficar dormentes, assim como seu rosto. Estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Teve de somar muita força de vontade para conseguir se dirigir novamente a Justine e à estranha criatura em sua frente:

- O que é essa coisa?

- Ele é um Shinigami, um deus da morte – explicou Clare como se fosse algo extremamente natural. – Foi através dele que adquiri o poder de Kira.

- Então é isso? Você tem exercido o papel de juiz de todos no mundo já há anos, e agora resolveu revelar isso a mim?

- Não cumpro minha missão há tanto tempo assim, Paule. Antes existia um outro Kira, no Japão. Mas ele foi suprimido pelas forças inimigas da justiça. Foi então que Masuku, este Shinigami, concedeu-me seu poder de eliminar humanos para que eu desse continuidade ao trabalho de Kira. Venho desempenhando essa função há semanas, não há anos.

Delacroix tinha medo de fazer mais indagações, principalmente devido ao sinistro brilho vermelho predominante tanto nos olhos do deus da morte quanto nos de Justine, a luz rubra sendo ressaltada pelo pôr-do-sol em andamento. Sentiu vontade de levantar-se do chão e fugir dali o mais rápido possível, deixando toda aquela loucura para trás com o intuito de preservar sua própria vida. Suas pernas, entretanto, não a obedeciam, tamanho era o temor que a dominara. Foi quando, numa atitude totalmente inesperada, Clare venceu os poucos passos de distância que a separavam da amiga... oferecendo-lhe uma das mãos para ajudá-la a se erguer.

A morena tornou a encarar a loira. Esta mantinha o semblante sério, seus lábios fixos num meio-sorriso denotando uma mistura de sobriedade e devaneio. A aura cor de sangue nas pupilas só se intensificava, enchendo o ambiente de um ar demoníaco. E, sem outra opção, Paule levantou seu braço direito... sendo puxada para cima pela outra moça.

Novamente de pé, Delacroix sentiu que não conseguiria manter-se naquela posição por muito tempo, devido ao nervosismo. Preferiu voltar a sentar-se em cima da cama, trôpega. Não sabia para onde olhar, pois tudo que ali via fazia seu coração pulsar pesadamente, desesperado. Manteve então a cabeça baixa, ouvindo Justine falar:

- Não preciso ter o dom de ler seus pensamentos para saber que deseja conhecer o método usado por Kira para matar criminosos...

- Tamanha covardia me assusta... – Paule murmurou, olhar preso ao chão. – As autoridades sempre se questionaram a respeito de Kira cometer seus assassinatos usando apenas a força da mente, ou se descobriu algum arrojado método científico... Mas agora creio que, independente do que eu diga, você irá me revelar o que é, não é mesmo?

Como resposta, Clare apenas voltou a estender o livro de Direito Penal, que ainda segurava, para a colega. Ela desta vez tomou o volume em suas mãos, abrindo-o com grande receio. E deparou-se, logo nas primeiras páginas, com uma série de nomes seguidos de anotações de diversa ordem. Identificou a maior parte delas como descrições de tempo e... de morte. Todas as pessoas ali listadas já haviam perecido, e lembrava-se claramente do óbito de muitas delas ter sido bastante divulgado pela mídia. Eliah Bantu, Ângelo Bertolucci, Rodolfo Vasquez... Porém sua atenção logo se centrou em um indivíduo em particular. Jean Moreau. O homem que assaltara o mercadinho no bairro e que acabara atropelado enquanto fugia. Então fora Justine a responsável por sua morte!

- U-um caderno que m-mata pessoas? – gaguejou Paule.

- Sim – assentiu Clare. – Death Note.

Delacroix não sabia como reagir. Tudo aquilo era julgado por si impossível de existir até minutos antes, e agora surgia palpável e ameaçador bem diante de seus olhos! Tinha de ser mesmo verdade. Infelizmente. Sua amiga era uma assassina, uma psicopata que aniquilava centenas de pessoas por semana com requintes de crueldade. Kira. Nas páginas com nomes, lia os detalhes de cada crime... Estrangulamento, queda fatal, esmagamento, carbonização, perda de órgãos vitais... Justine parecia ter se dedicado tanto àquilo... que Paule teve a sincera impressão de que ela tinha paixão por tirar vidas com tamanha variedade nos meios!

- Por que você está me contando tudo isso? – inquiriu a morena, chorosa.

- O medo afetou sua memória? Hoje mesmo você me disse que estava preocupada comigo, que precisávamos conversar, que queria me ajudar... Pois aqui estamos. Eu me abri com você. E agora desejo algo em troca!

Paule estremeceu. Masuku, que acompanhava calado o diálogo, apenas se limitou a sorrir. A órfã prosseguiu falando:

- O cerco contra mim está se fechando. Ontem tive de arriscar minha própria vida para eliminar um asqueroso meliante. O Maníaco do Louvre. Tive sucesso em minha tarefa, porém deixei rastros, pistas que podem em última instância acabar levando a mim. Já se anuncia que Kira está na França, por isso não tenho muito tempo. É necessário que eu elimine todas as suspeitas capazes de me incriminar.

- Então acredito que você queira meu auxílio para isso, correto?

- Correto, Paule. Por isso estou compartilhando meu segredo com você. Com a ajuda de mais uma pessoa, poderei apagar meus rastros mais facilmente. Haverá alguém para confirmar minhas versões dos fatos. Com sua contribuição, voltarei a ser apenas a aplicada estudante de Direito da Sorbonne...

- É isso? – sobressaltou-se Delacroix de repente, ficando de pé e quase gritando. – Você quer que eu me torne sua cúmplice? Que eu confirme suas mentiras e acoberte seus crimes?

- Paule, eu...

- Madame Guilhotina!

Justine franziu as sobrancelhas, certa de que não ouvira bem. O Shinigami riu, incapaz de resistir. Parecia que a visitante subitamente desenvolvera um forte ímpeto de resistência! A loira indagou, punhos fechados devido à irritação:

- O que disse?

- Madame Guilhotina! – repetiu Delacroix em alto e bom som. – Você é a Madame Guilhotina, Justine! Não passa de uma assassina fria e impiedosa, uma louca que mata pessoas por capricho, achando que está tornando o mundo um lugar melhor! Não é melhor que um deus da morte!

- Paule, tem noção do que fala? Eu aniquilo os vermes que deterioram nossa sociedade dia e noite, os seres asquerosos que arruínam a vida dos inocentes sem pensar duas vezes! Um deles é o Maníaco do Louvre. Você sabe quem ele era, Paule? Pasquale, nosso professor na universidade! Aos olhos das pessoas, um acadêmico de renome comprometido com os mais belos ideais, mas, na calada da noite, apenas um velho sensual e doentio que participa de seitas satanistas e trucida garotas virgens! Esse é o tipo de indivíduo que encontra seu fim através de minhas ações!

- Pare, pare... – pediu Paule, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos. – Você está mentindo!

- Mentindo? Não foi você quem arriscou a própria vida para pegar aquele maldito, caindo nas mãos de ocultistas e quase sendo oferecida em sacrifício! Eu represento o punho de Deus neste planeta, para fazer cumprir seus julgamentos!

- Você não foi a única... Ao longo dos séculos muitos já torturaram e queimaram pessoas para fazer valer a justiça de seu deus, Justine!

Foi a gota d'água para a neta de François. Foi sua vez de explodir com a amiga que esperara poder ter se tornado sua aliada:

- Se coloca as coisas assim, então não haverá outra opção... Ou você colabora comigo... Ou será morta, Paule Delacroix.

A morena respirou fundo e, muito mais lívida e corajosa do que antes, fixou seus olhos nos de Clare, afirmando:

- Eu já esperava por isto. Não entendo como você tomou esse caminho, Justine. Seu avô... Ele ficará tão decepcionado quando descobrir. Talvez nem resista ao choque. Ainda mais por eu não duvidar que você também o mate caso ele ameace seu estimado plano...

- Cale a boca, Paule! Você não compreende nada!

- Talvez eu não compreenda mesmo. Tampouco entendo o funcionamento desse seu caderno da morte, desconheço suas regras. Mesmo assim, é melhor que então você se apresse em usá-lo para me assassinar, pois, saindo daqui, vou contar tudo que sei ao primeiro policial que eu encontrar na rua!

- Faça como quiser.

Paule soltou o caderno, logo depois deixando o quarto correndo, pisando forte, soluçando e engolindo lágrimas. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, fitando apenas a porta de saída logo abaixo. François não a viu sair, pois já estava na cozinha preparando o jantar. Também ignorou o som dos passos e da maçaneta sendo aberta devido ao CD de Luciano Pavarotti que ouvia num modesto aparelho de som. Adorava ópera. A letra da música tocada naquele momento, _Volare_, contrastava, e de certa forma também combinava, tristemente com o que estava prestes a acontecer:

_Penso que um sonho assim nunca mais volte_

_Eu pintei as mãos e o rosto de azul_

_Então de repente eu estava sendo raptado pelo vento_

_E comecei a voar pelo céu infinito_

No quarto, Justine apanhou o Death Note caído no assoalho e tomou o lugar de Masuku na cadeira diante da escrivaninha, abrindo-o sobre ela. Folheou-o até encontrar uma página em branco. De um de seus bolsos, tomou a caneta-tinteiro. E, sem um pingo de remorso ou piedade, sem considerar nada referente à sua amizade com Paule até então, começou a escrever, em letras grandes, vistosas, como se desejasse que alguém, caso no futuro viesse a examinar o caderno, constatasse que aquela morte fora por ela preparada com gosto. Algo merecido.

_Voar, oh, oh!_

_Cantar, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Num azul, pintado de azul_

_Feliz de estar lá_

_E voei, voei mais feliz do que o sol e ainda mais_

_Enquanto o mundo desapareceu lentamente até lá_

_Uma música doce tocava somente para mim_

Do lado de fora do sobrado, o céu escurecia, as lâmpadas dos postes já tendo sido acesas. Poucas pessoas transitavam pela rua naquele momento. Delacroix olhou aturdida ao redor. Tinha de encontrar um homem da lei, alguém para quem pudesse denunciar a vil Justine e todos os seus crimes! Um carro passou em baixa velocidade, depois um ônibus... E a jovem lembrou-se mais uma vez de Jean Moreau. Clare não podia permanecer livre para fazer mais vítimas! Para seu alívio, logo encontrou um policial, a poucos metros de distância, comendo sossegado um cachorro-quente junto a uma barraquinha numa esquina. Paule pôs-se a correr até ele, sabendo que aqueles seriam seus últimos instantes de vida. Ao menos faria algo bom deles.

_Voar, oh, oh!_

_Cantar, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Num azul, pintado de azul_

_Feliz de estar lá_

_Num azul, pintado de azul_

_Feliz de estar lá_

No alto de seu quarto, Death Note aberto sobre o móvel, Justine seguia escrevendo...

Na rua, a decidida jovem gritou para o oficial:

- Senhor, me escute! Eu sei quem é Kira!

Assustado pelo teor da exclamação, o policial voltou-se de imediato para a garota, sua boca suja de molho...

E então Paule não pôde falar mais nada.

A dor em sua cabeça foi súbita e avassaladora, como se mil agulhas perfurassem seu cérebro por dentro. Não sentia mais seu corpo, não podia mais executar movimentos, abrir os olhos, nem ao menos piscar... Não conseguiu sequer gemer por conta de tão potente sofrimento. Com os olhos bem abertos, mirando o céu, caiu de joelhos, incapaz de mais nada fazer... E uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face dormente, indo encontrar seu fim no concreto da calçada...

Emitindo sons guturais e tendo violentos espasmos, Paule Delacroix faleceu nos braços do policial, que agora clamava desesperado por ajuda. Curiosos logo se aglomeraram, formando uma roda em torno do cadáver da estudante. Já era tarde demais...

_Uma música doce tocava somente para mim_

Da janela de seu quarto, Justine observava tudo que acontecia no exterior com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Seu segredo estava seguro. Em seguida olhou de relance para o caderno que mantinha aberto num de seus braços, o recém-escrito texto tomando quase toda uma página:

_Paule Delacroix. Devido a momentos de alto stress e nervosismo, sofre um letal acidente vascular-cerebral._

Algo que sem dúvidas seria confirmado pela autópsia do corpo. Tornaria-se impossível não afirmar ter sido uma morte natural.

Rindo, Clare então se recolheu para o interior de sua fortaleza... Fechando as cortinas. A cena na rua já começava a ficar deprimente...

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Ontem ocorreu algo muito interessante em Montparnasse... Creio que deveríamos investigar..._

_Hum... Parece que conforme nos aprofundamos nos acontecimentos recentes desse bairro, mais as coisas se encaixam..._

_Kira pode ser uma dessas três pessoas!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Brecha**_


	17. Capítulo XVII: Brecha

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XVII

"**Brecha"**

Junot atirou a goma de mascar dentro da boca, observando o corpo da estudante ser colocado dentro do saco preto. Policiais e curiosos haviam tomado a rua, as luzes vermelhas e azuis das viaturas dando tom ao ambiente. Quando os para-médicos chegaram, a jovem, identificada como Paule Delacroix, já estava morta. Seus pais haviam sido contatados e estavam a caminho. Logo tudo estaria resolvido e o "show" terminaria, dispersando os populares.

O inspetor sabia, porém, que aquela morte não era nada comum.

O primeiro ponto a ser ressaltado era que a vítima de AVC, além de nunca ter tido histórico algum que apontasse para uma morte de tal maneira, era estudante da Sorbonne. Jacques Pasquale, um dos membros da seita ocultista encontrados mortos nos subúrbios de Paris na noite anterior, era professor da mesma universidade. O curso, inclusive, era o mesmo: Direito. Sendo assim, Pasquale fora professor de Paule. Tal ligação certamente não se tratava de mera coincidência.

E, claro, existia um agravante...

As últimas palavras de Delacroix, ditas a um policial que se encontrava na rua quando de seu falecimento... "Senhor, me escute! Eu sei quem é Kira!". Levando em consideração a repentina e misteriosa morte da garota logo depois de tal alegação, havia motivos para se suspeitar de que ela realmente conhecia a identidade do assassino, e talvez este fosse alguém bem próximo a ela.

A cadeia de ligação entre todos os eventos era clara, e Junot sentia-se surpreso e ao mesmo tempo cansado devido a tantas coisas relevantes terem acontecido em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Mastigando o chiclete, apanhou seu celular, consultando sua lista de contatos... Deteve-se num deles que não representava um nome, mas uma letra... "R".

- x - x - x - x -

As cortinas do sobrado estavam fechadas para que as cenas na rua não fossem vistas pelas pessoas em seu interior, porém ao mesmo tempo tal providência se assemelhava também a um sinal de luto. Sentado numa poltrona na sala, François ainda estava em relativo choque devido ao que acontecera. O fato era que, desde que sua filha partira, ele não sabia lidar bem com a morte. Ainda mais a de uma pessoa conhecida e de forma tão inesperada. Seu silêncio bastava para transparecer sua tristeza e sua consternação.

Enquanto isso, Justine, sentada sobre os degraus da escada, forjava lágrimas e soluçava de tal maneira que seu pranto, de tão convincente, impressionaria até uma atriz profissional. Por trás do visível desespero devido à morte da melhor amiga, Clare a amaldiçoava até suas mais distantes gerações. Ela tentara trazê-la para seu lado crendo que Delacroix, que demonstrara imensa preocupação pela órfã, dispor-se-ia a ajudá-la ao menos para convencê-la a deixar de ser Kira ou, em último caso, pelo medo de ser morta. As convicções de Paule, no entanto, mostraram-se mais fortes, impelindo-a a trair Justine e denunciá-la. Esta não tivera então opção, a não ser matá-la. Ato que agora poderia complicar ainda mais a situação para si, sendo que ela ainda tivera a esperança de que revelar tudo a Paule facilitaria as coisas...

Um erro imperdoável. E o que favorecia um pouco seu falso choro era a raiva que sentia.

Foi quando a porta da casa repentinamente se abriu.

Os moradores voltaram os olhos para os recém-chegados: dois policiais uniformizados e um terceiro homem que parecia comandá-los, usando jaqueta surrada e gravata azul, semblante ao mesmo tempo cansado e persistente. Fitando a moça sentada na escada, a qual os encarava, levou alguns segundos até perceber o velho François acomodado ali perto, ele levantando-se da poltrona e perguntando:

- Em que posso ajudá-los, senhores?

- Sou o inspetor Junot, polícia de Paris – respondeu o último indivíduo descrito, mascando chiclete e exibindo seu distintivo. – A morte da senhorita Delacroix ocorreu em circunstâncias um tanto estranhas, e como ela foi vista saindo desta casa, bem...

O investigador apanhou um pequeno bloco de notas de um bolso, uma caneta de outro e em seguida continuou:

- Eu gostaria apenas de fazer-lhes algumas perguntas. Procedimento padrão.

Justine aproveitou o momento para canalizar seu nervosismo no pesar que fingia sentir pela amiga morta. Deu mais alguns soluços, enxugou o rosto com a manga da blusa e respondeu, erguendo-se:

- Pode fazê-las. Sou toda ouvidos, inspetor.

- x - x - x - x -

O jato vindo do Japão chegou de madrugada a uma discreta pista de pouso situada nos arredores de Paris. Adams e os investigadores remanescentes do Caso Kira, vários deles extremamente cansados e quase dormindo em pé, deixaram a aeronave rumo a alguns carros pretos que os aguardavam, partindo neles a toda velocidade em direção à capital francesa. O céu escuro da noite ganhava gradativamente uma coloração mais clara com a proximidade da manhã, os recém-chegados, talvez com exceção do sempre inexpressivo Ernest, sentindo-se deslocados devido à viagem e à mudança tão brusca do centro de operações.

Adentrando um dos automóveis, o capitão Matsuda, sonolento, acomodou-se no banco de trás, tendo o brasileiro Ricardo Souza sentado ao seu lado. O japonês simpatizava com o rapaz, que parecia dotado da mesma obstinação que si, principalmente quando mais jovem, apesar de não possuir também o mesmo talento para enrascadas no qual Touta se tornara nato. Além disso, o membro da Agência Nacional de Polícia admirava muito o Brasil, principalmente pelo futebol, sendo que o ex-jogador Zico inclusive fora treinador da Seleção do Japão durante algum tempo.

Assim, para tentar também melhorar sua relação com a equipe, que devido à desconfiança envolvendo o possível traidor não vinha sendo muito boa, Matsuda resolveu puxar papo com Souza:

- Mudança feita às pressas, hem?

- Em investigações assim isso acaba acontecendo... – sorriu o brasileiro. – Já estou acostumado. Batidas de surpresa, averiguações feitas sem prévio aviso... Isso acaba favorecendo nossas ações. Muitas vezes os criminosos não aguardam nossa investida.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com você. Mas Kira parece estar preparado para tudo...

- Ainda assim ele é humano, passível de erros. Como os que parece ter cometido fornecendo a nós a pista que nos trouxe até aqui. Conseguiremos prendê-lo.

A convicção do colega era realmente admirável para Touta. Curioso, indagou então a ele:

- O que você acha de Kira?

- Como assim? – o brasileiro estranhou.

- Qual é sua opinião a respeito das ações e posturas dele.

- Está me testando para descobrir se sou ou não o traidor, capitão Matsuda?

- Não, fique tranqüilo – riu o nipônico. – Apenas gosto de ouvir o que as pessoas têm a dizer sobre este caso. Muitas vezes acabamos cumprindo nossas funções sem nos expressarmos a respeito do que achamos de tudo isso.

- Bem, acho que responderei contando uma história. Há alguns anos, no Brasil, uma jovem, seu namorado e o irmão deste mataram os pais dela, a pauladas enquanto dormiam, devido a eles não aprovarem o relacionamento do casal. Quando se descobriu que a própria filha estava envolvida no crime, a revolta da população tomou proporções nacionais, a sede de justiça de todos era imensa. Até eu me lembro que fiquei bem exasperado na época. A jovem e os dois rapazes foram julgados e condenados à prisão, até que, anos depois, os advogados recorreram para diminuir a pena. Foi no período em que o primeiro Kira começou a agir.

- E?

- Kira eliminou os três antes que suas sentenças fossem atenuadas. O povo brasileiro vibrou, pois boa parte dele acreditava que os culpados mereciam a pena de morte e, como as leis de nosso país não a permitem, Kira acabou agindo de acordo com os anseios da população. Já eu fiquei dividido. Realmente me atormentava a idéia dos assassinos se beneficiarem de leis tão brandas, mas ao mesmo tempo, saber que foram mortos pela vontade de um justiceiro que age de acordo com seus julgamentos pessoais...

- Compreendo. É uma situação delicada realmente.

- E você, capitão? Qual sua posição diante de Kira?

- Sou contra todas as suas ações. Kira não passa de um ser humano perturbado que está apenas destruindo a si mesmo e a todos ao seu redor utilizando-se de um poder atroz, que o corrompeu. Nada provém de Kira além de perfídia e traição. Para o próprio bem dessa pessoa, seja quem for, nós devemos detê-la.

Palavras duras, fruto da experiência anterior de Touta referente a Kira. Raito Yagami, aquele que mais admirava, em que mais confiava... Jamais havia superado o choque e o ódio que sentira ao descobrir a verdade. E agora surgia a possibilidade de ter de confrontá-lo novamente, mas na forma de um Shinigami, um deus da morte que voltara à Terra para dar continuidade a seu reino de terror! Isso perturbava e muito Matsuda, porém ele não fugiria ao dever. Lutaria até o fim para destruir aquele mal e proteger a todos... fossem inocentes ou culpados. Proteger Sayu...

Olhou pela janela. A parte urbana de Paris se aproximava, com a silhueta da Torre Eiffel proeminente acima das construções. Amanhecia o dia.

A fase decisiva da batalha começava.

- x - x - x - x -

Justine acordou como de costume pela manhã, sem precisar do toque de um despertador. Removeu o lençol de cima de seu corpo e, esfregando os olhos, sentou-se em cima da cama. Deparou-se com Masuku alojado sobre a cadeira diante da escrivaninha, voltado em sua direção. Seu rosto retangular e os olhos de brilho avermelhado pareciam mais atentos e sérios do que de costume.

- Tanta coisa aconteceu nesses dois últimos dias que penso se tudo não passou de um sonho turbulento... – afirmou a jovem, espreguiçando-se após um bocejo.

- Foi tudo bem real... – respondeu o Shinigami, girando no móvel. – E você deve manter os olhos bem abertos. Está correndo grande risco.

- Eu sei, eu sei... E é para manter as aparências que irei hoje ao funeral de Paule. Já tive que agüentar as perguntas dos policiais ontem à noite. Sorte que eles parecem ter acreditado em mim, e não há nada que possa me apontar como culpada...

Levantando-se da cama, Clare caminhou até o guarda-roupa e abriu-o para trocar-se, pois vestia pijama. Já trabalhando com o PC e a TV ligados para armazenar mais dados de criminosos, Masuku voltava seu olhar para a moça algumas vezes sem que esta percebesse, refletindo acerca de sua decisão de ter cedido a ela o Death Note. No início ele acreditara que escolhera a pessoa perfeita para ocupar o posto de Kira, e tal impressão fora reforçada pelos repetidos sucessos da estudante, mas nos últimos dias, com todos aqueles deslizes e precipitações...

Ele já não sabia mais se agira certo ou não.

- x - x - x - x -

Os carros conduzindo os membros da equipe de investigação rodavam pelo centro de Paris já há algum tempo, seus ocupantes fascinados pelo esplendor e beleza da Cidade-Luz. Era uma pena que não teriam tempo para um passeio tranqüilo durante o qual pudessem visitar todos os monumentos e pontos turísticos, já que o empenho no Caso Kira era prioritário. Ao menos um sorriso brotou em suas faces quando os veículos pararam junto ao largo do Arco do Triunfo, confluência de várias avenidas, entre as quais a famosa Champs-Elysées, e era justamente próximo do conhecido cartão postal que estava localizado o estabelecimento em que ficariam hospedados: o atraente _Hôtel Splendid Etoile_. A fachada de poucos andares era dotada de arquitetura graciosa e as sacadas possuíam privilegiada visão do Arco e seus arredores. Guiado por Adams, o grupo terminou de admirar o exterior do lugar e então o adentrou.

- Nossa nova base... – murmurou Krammer enquanto andava.

- Espero que seja a última... – Matsuda afirmou com seriedade.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Passam-se alguns anos. Raito ocupa o cargo de "L", manipulando a polícia e as autoridades para afastar de si qualquer suspeita de ser Kira e também facilitar suas ações._

_Enquanto isso, Near e Mello começam a agir, competindo entre si quanto a quem capturará Kira primeiro e assim será digno de suceder "L". Near recorre ao governo dos EUA e consegue orquestrar a criação da SPK (Special Provision for Kira – Grupo Especial para Kira), para coordenar as investigações e prendê-lo. Já Mello se une à máfia e, usando sua influência sobre ela, seqüestra Takimura, comissário da polícia japonesa, para obter informações sobre Kira e o Death Note._

_Como Takimura comete suicídio, logo Mello tem um novo alvo... Sayu Yagami._

- x - x - x - x -

O silêncio e o vazio predominavam no cemitério nos arredores de Paris, o cenário sendo composto por lápides enfileiradas e abundantes árvores em volta. A manhã era nublada, e o choro dos familiares e amigos de Paule, que cercavam a sepultura na qual seu caixão logo seria inserido, era abafado, quase mudo. Um burburinho existia, porém, entre todos, embalado pela brisa gélida e arrepiante que se assemelhava até ao toque da morte. E tratava das circunstâncias em que a jovem falecera. O repentino AVC, a última frase dita ao policial... Ela sabia mesmo quem era Kira? Afinal, o que acontecera nos últimos minutos antes de seu fim?

Justine Clare, de pé próxima à cova, ainda forçava algumas lágrimas. A incomodava imensamente ter de participar daquela farsa, ainda mais por estar perdendo aulas na universidade, porém tinha de continuar com sua interpretação. Aquele era um momento em que acima de tudo deveria dissipar as suspeitas sobre sua pessoa. E a situação por si só já era bastante complicada. Nunca estivera tão complicada.

A mãe de Paule, naquela ocasião uma pobre mulher devastada pela dor e pelo pranto, encontrava-se próxima à amiga da filha. Depois de limpar as lágrimas com um lenço, procurou vencer o sofrimento em recordar de novo os acontecimentos e indagou à jovem:

- Justine... Desculpe incomodá-la com isto, mas... pode me contar novamente o que houve em sua casa antes de Paule sair à rua?

- É o mesmo que relatei à polícia... Ela me perguntou se não poderia usar meu computador, pois precisava consultar determinado site... Passou alguns minutos examinando-o, até que ficou agitada, afirmando ter descoberto quem é Kira. Paule tinha um forte senso de justiça e vinha há algum tempo investigando por conta própria a onda de assassinatos, no ímpeto de encontrar alguma evidência a respeito do criminoso e comunicá-la às autoridades. Eu avisei ser uma empreitada perigosa, e até ofereci meu PC para realizar consultas que ela preferia não efetuar em casa, com medo de preocupar vocês... E ontem foi um desses dias. Ela quis descer até a rua, desesperada por comunicar sua descoberta à primeira pessoa que visse... Mas infelizmente não teve tempo. De alguma forma Kira descobriu e é quase certo que a executou. Isso leva a crer que o assassino comete seus crimes via poderes mentais e possui onisciência de tudo que acontece relacionado a si.

- Ela lhe disse qual era o nome de Kira, que achou descobrir?

- Não, a agitação dela era tanta que nem sequer me falou...

- E qual era o site?

- Uma página dos apoiadores de Kira que divulga nomes e fotos de criminosos.

Nisso, o padre ali presente pronunciou algumas breves sentenças, uma oração, e os coveiros começaram o trabalho de enterrar o esquife. Soluçando, os conhecidos da falecida se distanciaram, Justine se esforçando ao máximo para não abrir um sorriso. Todos estavam acreditando em sua versão da história, ou ao menos fingindo muito bem acreditar. E, alegando que Paule investigava Kira através de seu computador, ao menos teria uma justificativa se fossem encontradas de algum modo páginas de sites com dados de criminosos na memória da máquina. Mesmo lhe proporcionando enorme contratempo, Delacroix acabaria sendo útil aos propósitos de Clare... ainda que morta.

- x - x - x - x -

O interior do _Hôtel Splendid Etoile_ era tão charmoso quanto a fachada. Após passarem pela elegante recepção, adornada com flores, belos móveis e estátuas, e Adams travar breve diálogo com os funcionários atrás do balcão para identificar o grupo de recém-chegados, o agente do FBI apanhou a chave de uma suíte e, num sinal com as mãos, pediu que os integrantes da equipe o seguissem pelas escadas. Após rápida subida, chegaram ao quinto e último andar, adentrando um dos mais requintados aposentos do local. Os móveis eram lindos e confortáveis; os cômodos, funcionais e aconchegantes, além de muito bem iluminados pela disposição das janelas e o conjunto de cores. O chão era coberto por carpete macio e a vista para o imponente Arco do Triunfo no largo do lado de fora, constante. Havia já várias bandejas com saboroso café da manhã deixadas sobre mesas e cômodas à espera dos detetives, enquanto Ernest explicava:

- O hotel inteiro possui conexão de Internet _wi-fi_. Há também serviço de quarto, mas não abusem. Aguardo vocês dentro de trinta minutos para uma conferência com "R" no salão de reuniões do hotel. Podem descansar um pouco até lá.

Todos assentiram e se jogaram sobre as camas, poltronas e sofás, exaustos. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensavam no caso e seus desdobramentos, indagavam-se a respeito da quantidade de recursos que "R" possuiria para conseguir bancar tudo aquilo. Certamente poucos daqueles policiais poderiam arcar com uma estadia como aquela de seus próprios bolsos. Naquele sentido, ao menos, a ajuda do misterioso líder do time era mais que bem-vinda.

Trinta minutos depois, todos os membros da equipe de investigação estavam sentados ao redor da comprida mesa da igualmente receptiva sala de reuniões do hotel. Diante de cada cadeira fora colocado um copo de água e um bloco de anotações, além de duas canetas: uma azul e outra vermelha. Numa das extremidades do móvel (a outra permaneceu vazia) alojou-se Ernest Adams, que, após entrar no recinto quando todos já nele se encontravam, trazendo sua maleta-notebook numa das mãos, sentou-se e abriu-a diante dos investigadores. O logotipo de "R" com o fundo branco logo surgiu na tela, assim como a voz distorcida do personagem, a qual passou a ser ouvida atentamente por todos:

- Bom dia. Espero que tenham feito boa viagem.

- Até que foi satisfatória... – murmurou Yahudain.

- Não é muito confortável viajar quando existe a suspeita de que alguém dentro do grupo pode entregar nossas cabeças a Kira... – Dennegan era, como sempre, mordaz.

- Bem, há algo que pode então compensar seu desconforto, agente – afirmou "R". – As investigações em solo francês atingiram incrível progresso. Acredito estarmos a um passo de determos Kira.

- Mas como? – estranhou Boruanda. – Nós acabamos de chegar!

- Eu tenho mantido contato constante com meu aliado na polícia francesa, o inspetor Charles Junot. Além disso, o próprio Kira tem cometido deslizes que levam a uma interessante cadeia de eventos, que acabará por revelar sua pessoa.

Souza trocou um breve olhar com Matsuda, sorrindo.

- Como assim? – questionou Rivera.

- A pista que nos trouxe até aqui foi a misteriosa morte do trio de ocultistas e a possibilidade de Kira ter estado na cena do crime. Ocorre que, menos de vinte e quatro horas depois, uma outra morte, também em Paris, despertou minha atenção.

A foto do rosto de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e boina ocupou metade do monitor, enquanto "R" seguia dizendo:

- Paule Delacroix, vinte anos de idade, solteira. Estudante de Direito na Sorbonne. Faleceu por volta das dezoito horas de ontem, no bairro de Montparnasse, vítima de acidente vascular-cerebral. Suas últimas palavras, ditas a um policial nas proximidades: "Senhor, me escute! Eu sei quem é Kira!".

Silêncio sepulcral. As informações surpreenderam a todos, a palidez chegando a dominar as faces de alguns. Já outros encararam a revelação com maior naturalidade. Ackerman se manifestou:

- Vê alguma conexão entre essa nova morte e o óbito dos membros da seita, "R"?

- Uma bem notável, eu diria. Um dos ocultistas era Jacques Pasquale, professor de Filosofia do Direito na Sorbonne. Ele era professor de Paule Delacroix.

- Isso quer dizer... – falou Hoshi.

- Que é quase certo ser Kira uma pessoa conectada tanto a Pasquale quanto a Delacroix – completou "R". – É estudante da Sorbonne também, pode-se deduzir. Curso de Direito assim como Paule. Isso reduz ainda mais o escopo de suspeitos.

- Então vamos logo comparar as digitais presentes no esconderijo dos ocultistas com a de todos os estudantes de Direito da Sorbonne! – exclamou Izabela. – Caso algum deles se recuse, haverá grande chance de ele ou ela ser Kira!

- Acalmem-se. Ainda há outras nuances que favorecem a solução do caso.

- Que nuances? – desejou saber Eliza.

- O fato de Delacroix ter morrido em Montparnasse me fez investigar mais sobre acontecimentos suspeitos no bairro, com a ajuda de Junot. E assim acabei descobrindo que, semanas atrás, outro evento que aparenta ter tido o dedo de Kira ocorreu nas proximidades do local onde Paule morreu. Um assaltante de nome Jean Moreau tentou roubar dinheiro de um mercadinho, mas, ao correr para a rua na tentativa de fugir, foi atropelado por um ônibus. Não faço idéia de quem se encontrava dentro do estabelecimento quando Jean empreendeu o assalto, porém, levando em conta que Kira necessita do nome e rosto dos criminosos para executá-los, e que Moreau não possuía nenhum antecedente e assim nunca tivera tais informações sobre si divulgadas na mídia, pode-se chegar à conclusão de que foi eliminado por Kira e que este estava dentro do mercado na hora do assalto.

- Mas não podemos desconsiderar a hipótese de que Moreau tenha sido simplesmente atropelado pelo ônibus sem qualquer intervenção de Kira! – argumentou Moshe.

- Sim, mas levando em conta que já temos dois acontecimentos em Paris conectados entre si e que apontam para Kira, não acredito que essa terceira pista possa ser mera coincidência.

- Como descobriremos quem se encontrava no mercadinho quando Jean empreendeu o assalto? – inquiriu Ricardo.

- Felizmente o lugar possui um modesto circuito interno de câmeras, que mesmo com seu baixo custo registra imagens com nitidez e áudio. Assim, além de examinarmos quem estava no estabelecimento quando da ocorrência, poderemos nos certificar se o nome completo de Moreau foi pronunciado ou não durante a mesma. Apesar de ainda não termos acesso às gravações, o registro de testemunhas obtido por meio da polícia revela que havia ao menos três pessoas no mercado, além de Jean, quando houve o assalto.

- Então uma dessas três pessoas pode ser Kira... – murmurou Touta.

- Exato.

- Há alguma outra evidência, "R"? – Krammer perguntou.

- Sim, na verdade, e a mais relevante. Exatamente antes de falecer, Paule Delacroix se encontrava na residência onde uma colega de classe sua na universidade, Justine Clare, vive com o avô. Como vêem, também uma estudante da Sorbonne, e a vítima de AVC saiu justamente da casa dela antes de informar ao policial na rua que sabia quem era Kira. Ou essa Justine também tem conhecimento dessa informação e, ao contá-la a Paule, a jovem perdeu o controle, sendo então aniquilada pelo serial killer que estava nos arredores... ou a própria Justine Clare é Kira. Eu diria que há cerca de 85% de chances de essa segunda hipótese ser a verdadeira. Lembrem-se que há um período de quarenta segundos entre a escrita do nome da vítima e a concretização da morte e, levando em conta o tempo transcorrido entre a saída de Delacroix da casa de Justine e o AVC, é bem provável que o nome de Paule tenha sido registrado no Death Note dentro da residência.

- Mas nós precisamos de provas quanto a isso! – alertou Mark.

- Certamente. Parte delas virá quando examinarmos as fitas de segurança do mercadinho assaltado. Mesmo se Justine não esteve dentro dele quando Moreau morreu, todos que lá se encontravam serão devidamente interrogados e suas casas vistoriadas. Também estou em negociação com o governo francês a respeito da possibilidade de termos acesso ao registro nacional de impressões digitais. Assim, comparando os vestígios deixados no esconderijo da seita com o banco de dados, será muito mais rápido e fácil chegar a Kira. Não haveria prova melhor do que essa... Além, é claro, do próprio Death Note.

- Então, quais são nossas instruções? – inquiriu Matsuda.

- Não podemos perder tempo, pois Kira pode acabar encobrindo seus rastros. Adams levará alguns de vocês até a sede da polícia, onde Junot prometeu nos providenciar as fitas de segurança do mercado, que estão em poder das autoridades. Na melhor das hipóteses, poderemos analisá-las ainda hoje à noite. Por enquanto, estou enviando-lhes uma foto de Justine Clare, obtida através de seu perfil escolar...

E quase simultaneamente uma fotografia de Justine ocupou o espaço na tela do laptop antes tomado pela imagem de Paule, o semblante sério e o olhar penetrante da loira como sempre muito bem denotados. "R" salientou:

- Asseguro-lhes que essa brecha cometida por Kira na dissimulação de seus atos nos será imensamente útil, e conto com vocês para que seja muito bem aproveitada. O caso está chegando ao fim, meus caros. Que continuemos sempre um passo à frente de nosso inimigo. Até logo.

A transmissão foi encerrada, Adams fechando o notebook.

- x - x - x - x -

Fim de tarde.

As atividades envolvendo o funeral de Paule haviam durado quase o dia todo, e somente ao pôr-do-sol Justine conseguiu novamente pisar em sua casa. O avô nela havia permanecido desde manhã, já que não se sentia bem em enterros. E a impressão de Clare ao voltar era inclusive de que ficara imóvel na mesma posição pesarosa em sua poltrona o tempo todo, sem ter se levantado nem mesmo para comer ou ir ao banheiro. Ignorando a chegada da neta, François continuou sentado, a TV ligada emitindo apenas chiados. A órfã subiu pela escada pisando forte, como se estivesse muito decidida a fazer algo logo que chegasse ao quarto...

Abrindo a porta deste, deparou-se com Masuku, de costas para ela diante da escrivaninha, reunindo informações sobre criminosos como de costume. A recém-chegada trancou a porta. O Shinigami, após alguns instantes, estranhou a ausência de demais sons e girou em cima da cadeira, deparando-se com uma Justine extremamente séria, braços cruzados, de pé junto à porta do recinto. Incomodado pela expressão da humana, resolveu indagar:

- Há algo errado?

A moça replicou com uma determinação rara de se encontrar:

- Masuku, a situação está se complicando e não admitirei mais segredos entre mim e ninguém... e isso inclui você!

- O que quer dizer?

- Conte-me agora... Quem era você quando humano?

Antes mesmo do impacto de sua pergunta ser sentido pelo deus da morte, ela emendou:

- Você era o antigo Kira, certo?

O Shinigami pareceu estremecer, como se um calafrio afetasse todo seu corpo... Suas asas balançaram, seus olhos se perderam no vazio... E, para surpresa da própria Justine, ele abriu um imenso sorriso.

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Oh, e não é que a senhorita Clare se mostra cada vez mais envolvida em todos esses acontecimentos?_

_Nós devemos agir com cautela daqui para frente. Imagino-a como um animal acuado que, se perceber qualquer movimento brusco de nossa parte, fugirá desesperado._

_Vamos ver o que os outros têm a nos dizer sobre tudo isto..._

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Sabatina**_


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Sabatina

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XVIII

"**Sabatina"**

Justine pareceu não se surpreender ou intimidar diante do sorriso do Shinigami. Pelo contrário: sentou-se pacientemente na cama e, sem perder seu olhar inquisidor, preparou-se para ouvir as explicações de Masuku. Este girou mais uma vez sobre a cadeira, resvalou de leve as asas no PC e na escrivaninha, e em seguida respondeu:

- Sim, eu fui Kira.

Clare recebeu a afirmação com naturalidade. Sua expressão facial permaneceu a mesma, seu corpo nem se mexeu. E, aparentemente alheia por completo ao impacto que aquela revelação poderia causar, ouviu o deus da morte dizer:

- Assim como você, eu já fui um ser humano sedento por justiça, inconformado com as falhas no sistema que perpetuam os mais hediondos crimes pelo planeta. Lutei para que os maus tivessem sua punição, para que a maldade fosse contida em suas raízes. É por isso que, transformado num Shinigami, retornei ao mundo dos humanos e escolhi você para dar continuidade à minha missão. E por um bom tempo, você mostrou-se a escolha perfeita, Justine Clare...

- Então os humanos que usam o caderno estão mesmo fadados a se tornarem deuses da morte ao morrerem...

- Vejo que você já havia concluído isso há certo tempo!

- Sim... A sentença "O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno" nunca me deixou duvidar disso.

Seguiu-se um momento de desconcertante silêncio, para ambos. Súbito, Masuku ergueu-se da cadeira de modo um tanto desajeitado e, de pé diante de Justine, pousou uma de suas mãos no ombro direito da jovem. Num tom eloqüente e superior, como um pai falando a sua filha, pronunciou-se:

- Estamos inseridos num ciclo irrompível. No início dos tempos, o Rei Shinigami concedeu um Death Note a um humano e desde então, qualquer homem ou mulher a utilizar o caderno deve, depois de morto, abandonar o ócio do outro mundo e voltar à Terra para, agora como um deus da morte, fazer com que outro representante de sua antiga espécie também adquira tal poder. Em nosso caso específico, Justine, o anseio por justiça é o que nos impele. Da mesma forma que lhe concedi um Death Note tendo no passado sido Kira, você, após deixar este mundo, será igual a nós, e então repassará um caderno a outro humano que ache digno, para que nossa cruzada nunca termine e a humanidade possa ser limpa!

O semblante da francesa alterou-se drasticamente. De sério e inabalável, transformou-se numa careta de rejeição, uma face emburrada e discordante. Com um movimento rápido de sua mão esquerda, empurrou o braço do Shinigami de cima de seu ombro e, ríspida, inquiriu-o:

- Quem você era em vida, Masuku? Qual era a identidade de Kira? Seu antigo nome?

- A senhorita ainda acha estar em posição de fazer tantas perguntas?

A indagação veio por parte de Nise, que surgira sem mais nem menos pela janela, mais sutil e aterrador do que um espectro. Justine fez menção de rebater a fala do recém-chegado Shinigami de cabelos cinzentos, porém este, numa ação inesperada, esticou os dois braços e empurrou a estudante deitada sobre a cama, num claro gesto de repreensão. Clare cerrou os punhos, mordeu os lábios e, fazendo o possível para controlar sua fúria, ouviu-o dizer:

- Ao invés de nos crivar de tantas questões inúteis, deveria estar elaborando uma maneira de eliminar as suspeitas que a ligam à morte de Paule Delacroix!

- E quem lhe disse que não estou me empenhando nisso? – a órfã gritou raivosa, sem se importar se o avô no andar de baixo ouviria ou não. – Estou conseguindo remover todas as ligações entre a morte dela e minha pessoa!

- Mais do que sua petulância, impressiona-me sua ingenuidade. Pois saiba que uma equipe internacional de detetives acabou de chegar a Paris para investigar a possível presença de Kira na cidade.

Frente a essa assertiva, Justine estremeceu.

- Enquanto crê estar segura e no comando da situação, caminha na verdade para cair numa armadilha planejada pelos inimigos da justiça – continuou Nise. – Se não redobrar sua atenção e criar um estratagema de imediato, acabará incapacitada de agir como Kira mais cedo do que pensa, e teremos de procurar outra pessoa capaz de usar o Death Note de forma tão eficaz quanto você vinha usando.

Os músculos de Clare se retorceram de leve, punhos ainda fechados, seu corpo abalado por ligeiro tremor. Um observador mais atento diria que a moça estava prestes a ter um ataque histérico, porém se controlava com o máximo de sua vontade. Mesmo tendo ideais em comum, de repente a loira sentiu-se como um mero joguete dos dois Shinigamis, uma ferramenta que poderiam descartar a qualquer momento. Respirou fundo e, contendo seu ímpeto de destruí-los, apesar de ainda manter certo tom raivoso na voz, rebateu:

- Se já têm conhecimento da chegada dos investigadores e do perigo que corro, por que não me auxiliam matando cada um deles? Vocês possuem poder para isso, não?

- Nós Shinigamis possuímos regras e normas de conduta que garantem nossa própria sobrevivência – esclareceu Masuku. – Uma delas é que não devemos utilizar nossos cadernos para proteger um humano. Isso acarretaria nossa morte.

- Então para que vocês servem? – a jovem explodiu.

Os deuses da morte se calaram, observando uma Justine ofegante levar alguns instantes até conseguir voltar a falar, ainda se contendo:

- Vocês pensam que me controlam, que têm autoridade sobre mim por terem me escolhido e instruído acerca do caderno, mas estão muito enganados. Eu conseguirei sozinha dar a volta por cima e sair dessa situação. E não poderão fazer nada a não ser testemunhar meu triunfo!

- Então que assim seja, Justine Clare – replicou Nise. – De agora em diante, deixamos tudo em suas mãos! Que elas sejam as únicas responsáveis por seu triunfo ou seu fracasso!

E, após dizer isso, o Shinigami de cabelos cinzentos voou através da janela, sua silhueta desaparecendo na escuridão da noite. Masuku, por sua vez, tornou a se voltar para o PC ligado e a universitária, inabalável, apanhou o Death Note de capa falsa, acomodou-se na cama e passou a executar alguns julgamentos atrasados, tendo memorizado alguns nomes e rostos em sua mente. Ela conseguiria contornar tudo aquilo. Ela mostraria ser realmente digna de ser Kira.

- x - x - x - x -

O ambiente no quarto de hotel com as luzes apagadas era um tanto sombrio. A única iluminação provinha das telas dos notebooks ligados pelo recinto, em diferentes posições, todos exibindo o conteúdo gravado pelas câmeras de segurança do mercadinho em Montparnasse, obtido por intermédio de Junot. Parcialmente imersos na penumbra, dois ou três investigadores assistiam ao vídeo sentados ou de pé diante de cada computador, e Adams os informara que uma cópia também fora enviada a "R", estando sob sua análise pessoal.

- Bem, pessoal, temos três câmeras, e assim três ângulos diferentes! – expôs Ackerman, revendo o conjunto de gravações pela quinta vez. – Pouco antes do assalto, apenas o gerente do estabelecimento, o senhor Adam Chambert, e o único outro funcionário, Henri Aiton, encontravam-se presentes, até que uma dupla de estudantes adentrou a loja. Pelas imagens e pelo áudio, pudemos identificá-las como a falecida Paule Delacroix e sua amiga, Justine Clare. Isso só aumenta ainda mais as suspeitas sobre ela.

- Após entrarem, as duas foram falar com Henri, e logo depois Justine dirigiu-se a uma prateleira de revistas – prosseguiu Boruanda, apontando para a tela do laptop para o qual estava de frente com uma caneta. – Paule, por sua vez, passou a distrair-se na seção de doces e salgados. Segundos depois, Jean Moreau adentrou o mercado, armado.

- Temos a confirmação de que o nome completo do criminoso foi sim pronunciado durante o diálogo que se seguiu, em meio ao qual Chambert inclusive acabou baleado – afirmou Rivera. – E, através da terceira câmera, podemos observar Clare abrindo a mochila, retirando um volume de dentro dela e ocultando-o numa revista. Em seguida ela aparenta escrever algo em suas páginas...

- O Death Note, certamente! – exclamou Matsuda. – Ela assassinou o assaltante! Acredito estarmos diante de uma evidência praticamente irrefutável de que essa Justine Clare é o atual Kira!

- Capitão, você consegue ver aquele tal Shinigami chamado Ryukuu no vídeo? – indagou Hoshi.

- Não, não o vejo. Então de certo não é ele o deus da morte que concedeu o caderno a essa moça. É provável que seja... Yagami!

Um breve silêncio dominou o recinto antes que Souza falasse:

- Temos de verificar o que "R" fará a respeito disso!

- Vocês tomarão conhecimento disso neste exato momento – uma voz robótica distorcida ressoou pelo quarto.

Todos voltaram suas cabeças para um dos cantos do lugar, onde, sobre uma pequena cômoda, Adams, engolido pelas sombras como um arauto macabro, acabara de abrir seu notebook, o qual exibia a costumeira tela branca com o "R" estilizado em preto no centro. Através dos alto-falantes, o líder da investigação explicou aos detetives:

- Sim, eu também vi os vídeos, e digo que temos agora provas bastante concretas contra Justine Clare. Mesmo assim, quero interrogar os senhores Chambert e Aiton assim que possível.

- Mas por quê? – sobressaltou-se Dennegan. – Nós só precisamos prender Justine e fazê-la confessar!

- Não, não meu caro. É vital sabermos com quem estamos lidando. A julgar pela conversa captada pelo áudio das câmeras, Henri conhece Justine há algum tempo. Vamos ver o que ele tem a nos dizer sobre ela. Talvez até possamos usar o ingênuo Henri como parte de nosso plano.

- Como assim? – inquiriu Krammer, braços cruzados.

- A esta altura, Clare deve saber que cometeu uma série de equívocos que comprometem seu segredo. Deve estar se sentindo encurralada, acuada como um animal cercado pelos predadores. Nem mesmo os Shinigamis poderão ajudá-la. Antes do momento ideal, por esse motivo, não podemos cometer nenhum deslize, ou ela escapará de nossas mãos. Cautela máxima é necessária daqui em diante. Porém, quando chegar a hora... creio que o próprio Henri Aiton trará Justine até nós.

A equipe não conseguia compreender qual seria o esquema de "R", ainda mais por envolver o funcionário do mercadinho, no entanto foi convencida pela segurança presente em suas palavras. A transmissão encerrou-se de súbito, Ernest fechando o laptop enquanto os policiais voltavam ao exame das gravações. Não podiam deixar escapar nenhum detalhe. Errar àquele ponto era algo inadmissível.

- x - x - x - x -

Era dia no local de onde "R" se comunicava, a figura estando sentada de cócoras sobre o assoalho no chão, trajes negros e pés descalços, de frente para um notebook. A luz do dia penetrava pouco no recinto, através das frestas entre as cortinas do quarto. Pressionando um pequeno botão perto do teclado, o misterioso personagem desligou o computador, repousou uma das mãos sobre o joelho direito, sacudiu de leve os longos cabelos pretos e se voltou para a cama, junto à qual, oculta pelas sombras, encontrava-se a sinistra forma alada semelhante a uma gárgula. Ela ouviu o outro dizer:

- Prepare-se para viajar... Nós estamos indo para a França.

E, alongando os braços, complementou:

- O fim se aproxima.

- x - x - x - x -

_A pequena garotinha loira de olhos verdes encontrava-se sentada no colo do idoso, o qual, por sua vez, achava-se acomodado numa velha poltrona da modesta sala. A criança, trajando vestido azulado e pequenas sandálias, não devia ter mais que seis anos de idade. Já o senhor aparentava estar no início da caminhada até a velhice, possuindo traços físicos ainda um tanto conservados, porém dono de um rosto triste. Tentando manter uma expressão serena no mesmo, ele ouviu a menina perguntar:_

_- Vovô, para onde meus pais foram?_

_O olhar do idoso se perdeu por um instante através do cômodo vazio, e ele respondeu, depois de um suspiro:_

_- Eles fizeram uma viagem para o Céu, querida Justine, e, se você for uma boa menina e se comportar, ganhará uma passagem para viajar até lá e poder morar com eles._

_- Até quando eu terei que me comportar? – questionou a pequena, fazendo uma careta que ainda assim era cheia de ingenuidade._

_- Não sei, e ninguém sabe. Por isso deve se comportar sempre, porque não somos capazes de descobrir quando a passagem nos será oferecida._

_- Certo... Então é só eu não desobedecer você, não é, vovô? Aí poderei ver papai e mamãe de novo!_

_- Sim, Justine – o senhor sorriu._

_- Nossa, então todas as pessoas deveriam se comportar... Já pensou, se alguma delas não ganha a passagem para ver as pessoas que se mudaram para o Céu?_

_François riu. Sua neta era realmente muito esperta. Puxara à mãe. Pena um destino tão trágico ter se abatido sobre sua família, comprometendo tanto a felicidade da jovem Justine. Mas ele moveria céus e terra para dar a ela uma vida repleta de alegrias e realizações. Não descansaria enquanto não visse um sorriso sempre presente na face da órfã._

O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno...

**O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno.**

**O HUMANO QUE USAR ESTE CADERNO NÃO PODERÁ IR NEM PARA O CÉU E NEM PARA O INFERNO!**

Justine acordou aflita, corpo coberto de suor, lençol da cama atirado longe. Ofegante, olhou ao redor, tateou o colchão e o travesseiro... Num dos cantos do quarto escuro, a silhueta de Masuku encontrava-se sentada junto ao encontro das paredes, apenas o intenso brilho vermelho de seus olhos estando distinguível... Fora um pesadelo. Somente um pesadelo...

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Mello consegue obter o Death Note em poder da polícia japonesa e liberta Sayu, que acaba em estado catatônico. Nisso, o Shinigami Sidoh vem ao mundo dos humanos em busca de seu caderno, que fora roubado por Ryukuu, deus da morte que concedeu o mesmo a Raito. A visita de Sidoh contribui com informações valiosas para a investigação do detetive rival de Near..._

_A situação se torna ainda mais tensa. Kira descobre a localização do esconderijo de Mello, e uma batalha entre a máfia e a polícia, em cuja força toma parte Soichiro Yagami, pai de Raito, ocorre. Em meio à explosão de bombas plantadas pelo local, Mello é ferido, mas sobrevive... enquanto Soichiro acaba perecendo._

_Encenando desespero por fora e mantendo sua frieza por dentro, Raito Yagami assiste à morte do pai sem arrependimentos. O caráter de Kira já fora totalmente corrompido pelo poder do Death Note. O humano utilizando-o agora se tornaria apenas uma criatura cada vez mais desprezível, até sua derrocada..._

- x - x - x - x -

Sexta-feira. Manhã em Montparnasse.

Tudo estava tranqüilo no mercadinho cujo gerente era Adam Chambert. Este, desde o início de seu expediente, encontrava-se fechado na sala dos fundos, ocupado com tarefas envolvendo listas e contabilidade. Coisa que Henri, o outro funcionário, odiava. Ciências exatas não faziam seu estilo. Quando pudesse, desejava cursar Psicologia. A área simplesmente o fascinava e, caso fosse competente em seu trabalho, certamente teria também bom retorno financeiro. Àquela hora, varria o estabelecimento, aproveitando a ausência momentânea de fregueses, quando a porta de entrada se abriu. Por reflexo, o rapaz ergueu a cabeça e já ia indagar o que a pessoa, ou pessoas, recém-chegadas desejavam, porém viu-se de frente para um sisudo homem de óculos escuros, sobretudo e gravata, que o examinava de alto a baixo de pé junto a uma prateleira contendo artigos para o lar.

- S-sim? – inquiriu Henri, um pouco temeroso.

- O senhor é Henri Aiton? – quis saber o misterioso indivíduo.

- Sou eu mesmo... Por quê?

- Queira me acompanhar, senhor Aiton.

Só nesse instante o jovem lançou os olhos sobre o carro preto estacionado junto à calçada diante da loja, certamente propriedade daquele que viera buscá-lo. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Teria se metido em alguma encrenca? Para quem trabalharia aquele sinistro sujeito? Polícia? Governo? Antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas, preferiu perguntar:

- Por que razão?

- Assuntos da maior importância, pode acreditar – replicou o homem, na verdade o agente Ernest Adams, exibindo suas credenciais, que possuíam, no entanto, um nome falso. – Venha comigo imediatamente.

- Mas preciso avisar meu chefe, e...

- Depois nos entenderemos com seu chefe, garoto. Agora vamos.

Largando a vassoura e caminhando a passos incertos, Henri acompanhou o personagem até seu carro, sentando-se de modo desconfortável num dos bancos da frente. A um sinal incomodado do motorista, o francês lembrou-se de abotoar o cinto de segurança, enquanto indagava:

- Como o senhor se chama?

- Smith – Adams respondeu asperamente. – John Smith. E chega de perguntas.

Ernest pisou no acelerador, e o veículo deixou as ruas de Montparnasse rapidamente.

- x - x - x - x -

Justine simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar na aula. As palavras da professora eram para si como uma língua desconhecida e incômoda. Entre os breves e isolados burburinhos dos alunos, o som de páginas sendo viradas, lápis sendo apontados, alguns risos... Ela se sentia vigiada, observada, sondada por tudo e todos ali. Temia que seu segredo já fosse conhecido por um grande número de pessoas, e que a qualquer momento alguém agiria contra si baseado nisso. O pior era a recordação do sonho que tivera na noite anterior... A lembrança da infância, a temível frase a respeito do destino dos usuários do caderno ecoando em sua mente, tomando forma como se inscrita em letras de fogo, deixando uma cicatriz em sua consciência para sempre...

Mas ela tinha de resistir ao medo e seguir em frente. Não se deixaria vencer tão fácil pela paranóia. Por mais que tramassem contra si, que a cercassem, que planejassem uma derradeira investida contra sua pessoa, ela não desistiria. Tinha algo a provar para si mesma, para os Shinigamis... para o mundo todo.

- x - x - x - x -

Quando o carro conduzido pelo intrigante Smith ganhou as cercanias do Arco do Triunfo, Henri não poderia imaginar que estacionaria bem diante do luxuoso _Hôtel Splendid Etoile_, e que, descendo do veículo, o motorista o convidaria a entrar no local. Ainda temeroso e um tanto encabulado, o rapaz adentrou a recepção, sendo saudado por sorrisos cordiais dos funcionários que nela se encontravam enquanto seguia o agente do FBI até as escadas. Percorreu com ele os degraus rumo ao último andar, cansando-se um pouco, até que o guia indicou a porta semi-aberta de uma suíte. Aiton avançou lentamente, como não querendo chamar atenção. Mas todos no quarto já pareciam aguardar sua chegada. E não eram poucas pessoas...

O jovem viu-se de frente para homens e mulheres de diferentes nacionalidades, todos com expressões sérias em seus semblantes, braços cruzados ou mãos na cintura. Usavam ternos, gravatas e pareciam bem formais em seu ofício, fosse qual fosse. Atrás de si, Henri notou Smith entrando, trancando a porta – ato que o deixou um pouco mais assustado – e oferecendo uma confortável cadeira para que se sentasse, dizendo:

- Fique à vontade, senhor Aiton.

O garoto sentou-se um pouco intimidado, seu olhar se alternando entre os rostos dos ali presentes. Ackerman tomou a frente do grupo, exibindo seu distintivo falso:

- Bom dia. Sou o sargento Herman, da polícia alemã.

- O que vocês querem de mim? – Henri indagou, atônito.

- Saber mais sobre uma amiga sua – Krammer aproximou-se, fria. – Justine Clare.

O francês visivelmente estremeceu, arregalando os olhos. Endireitou-se no assento, nervoso, suando. Em seguida perguntou:

- Por que vocês estão atrás de Justine? O que ela fez?

- Neste momento, ela é a principal suspeita de ser Kira – afirmou Matsuda.

- Como assim? – sobressaltou-se o rapaz. – Isso só pode ser um engano!

- Não é – Souza respondeu em tom firme. – Nós rastreamos as atividades de Kira e tudo aponta para a pessoa de Justine Clare. Temos provas concretas, amigo. Inclusive de que ela assassinou sua melhor amiga, Paule Delacroix.

- Parem, é mentira!

Dizendo isso, Henri se ergueu da cadeira de repente e tentou correr até a porta da suíte, porém foi barrado pela sinistra figura de Adams, ou Smith. Choroso, o jovem, no ápice do desespero, retornou até o móvel e nele se sentou com a face coberta pelas mãos. Passaram-se alguns instantes de completo silêncio, nenhum investigador tomando a palavra, até que Aiton ergueu de novo a cabeça e falou, numa voz baixa e amedrontada:

- Não compreendo a razão de suspeitarem de Justine... Ela é reta em todas as suas atitudes, uma mulher de fibra e caráter... Simplesmente não entendo!

- Essa suposta intransigência de caráter que ela possui é a responsável pelos atos que realizou – esclareceu Boruanda. – Justine, como Kira, acredita ser o juiz máximo do mundo e possuir o direito de escolher quem vive e quem morre. E o pior é que ela tem o poder para isso...

- Não consigo acreditar, não consigo acreditar! – Henri, com as mãos na nuca, mergulhava num estado semi-histérico. – Justine não! Não ela!

- Temos consciência de seus sentimentos por ela, porém infelizmente é a verdade – disse Hoshi. – E precisaremos de sua ajuda para tê-la sob nossa custódia e podermos esclarecer tudo.

- Mas, mas... Justine pode ser sim uma garota meio fechada e mal-educada, até mesquinha, mas... Kira? E ainda mais tendo matado Paule? Desculpem, ainda não estou convencido...

- Infelizmente não podemos mostrar-lhe as provas que obtivemos – ponderou Adams. – Mas mesmo assim, desejamos saber algumas coisas por intermédio de você.

- Que coisas? E quem são vocês, para quem trabalham?

- Compomos uma equipe internacional de detetives destinada a caçar Kira – explicou Yahudain. – Pertencemos a forças policiais de diversos países.

- E precisamos de sua ajuda! – Rivera pronunciou-se de forma grave. – Necessitamos urgentemente de informações sobre Clare, para saber com quem estamos lidando e podermos comprovar se ela é culpada ou não.

- Somente falando para nós o que sabe a respeito dela, você contribuirá para que ela talvez venha a ser inocentada – revelou Dennegan. – Precisamos de você, garoto!

Aiton baixou a cabeça por cerca de dois minutos, olhando para os próprios pés calçados de tênis, os quais movia freneticamente, deixando claro seu nervosismo. Aos poucos, todavia, cessou de tremer, e seu corpo foi demonstrando maior tranqüilidade. Logo tomou sua decisão, tornando a levantar o rosto levemente corado. Encarando o grupo de policiais, começou a falar:

- Não conheço Justine há muito tempo, e a maior parte do que sei a respeito dela descobri por meio da amiga dela, Paule, que conhecia meus sentimentos e torcia para que ficássemos juntos, mesmo Justine sempre me ignorando. Ela é órfã, perdeu os pais aos três anos de idade quando um assaltante invadiu a casa em que moravam e assassinou os dois. Desde então vive na casa do avô materno. Possui um senso de justiça e um ímpeto em aplicá-lo muito fortes, mas... creio que jamais faria isso da mesma forma que Kira!

- A defesa que faz dessa moça é admirável, deve mesmo gostar dela... – Krammer era mordaz nas palavras.

- E-eu... gosto sim!

- Torço para que ela não seja culpada – Matsuda afirmou. – Esteja certo que, se ela for inocentada, você será um dos primeiros a saber.

- Obrigado, senhor. Porém creio firmemente que estão mesmo na pista errada. _Mon Dieu..._ Justine não pode ser Kira! Até agora isto tudo soa tão surreal para mim, tão absurdo...

- Porém, meu jovem, tenha certeza também de que, caso ela seja mesmo Kira, o peso da lei cairá sobre ela sem qualquer atenuante! – disse Ackerman, com sua característica rigidez germânica. – Não haverá rua ou beco de Paris que Justine possa percorrer em que esteja fora de nosso alcance. É melhor que torça mesmo para que ela seja inocente, rapaz.

- Estou certo de que ela é... – respondeu Henri, novamente trêmulo. – Desejam algo mais de mim?

- Nada, apenas que aguarde o desenrolar dos acontecimentos – explicou Adams. – Eu o levarei de volta até o mercado em que trabalha. Talvez seu chefe nem tenha notado sua ausência.

O jovem assentiu com a cabeça enquanto se erguia da cadeira. Ernest destrancou a porta e, atravessando-a com ele, ganharam o corredor. Aqueles que permaneceram no interior da suíte aguardaram alguns instantes, até que a dupla se distanciasse, para em seguida Boruanda se aproximar de um notebook mantido até então fechado sobre uma cômoda, abrindo-o diante dos demais. O aparelho foi ligado automaticamente e o logotipo de "R" surgiu de imediato na tela, sua voz sendo reproduzida de modo distorcido pela máquina:

- Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Este teatro não poderia ter sido melhor.

- Então era apenas isto? – inquiriu Dennegan. – Falar sobre a suspeita de Justine ser o Kira ao garoto e assim amedrontá-lo?

- Exato. Agora devemos apenas esperar. Se eu consegui captar bem a personalidade de Aiton, ele agirá exatamente como previ. Trará Justine para nossas mãos, e elas estarão com os reflexos preparados. Inclusive, devo congratulá-lo, senhor Ackerman, pelas palavras que utilizou: "Não haverá rua ou beco de Paris que Justine possa percorrer em que esteja fora de nosso alcance". Se tivermos a sorte de Henri reproduzi-las desse mesmo modo a Clare, ela provavelmente cairá na ratoeira que armei, uma ratoeira que qualquer fugitivo nesta cidade consideraria usar...

- Então você realmente espera que Henri avise Justine sobre o que aconteceu aqui? – Rivera demonstrou leve assombro.

- Certamente, minha cara. O amor, apesar de ser considerado de maneira quase universal um sentimento nobre e gratificante, capaz de mudar as pessoas para melhor, também quase sempre as deixa patéticas e previsíveis. É o caso desse Henri e sua paixão cega pela senhorita Clare. Acredito haver 87% de chances de ele alertá-la de algum modo, seja pessoalmente, ou, se ele for mais prudente, por algum meio indireto. Levando em conta nossa análise da pessoa de Justine até aqui, existe uma grande probabilidade que ela fuja. E é então que iremos agarrá-la.

- Só não compreendo ainda essa necessidade de fazer Clare fugir antes de prendê-la, sendo que, com o auxílio da polícia francesa, poderíamos assim agir a qualquer momento! – queixou-se Yahudain.

- Devo lembrá-los de que não temos 100% de certeza de que Justine é Kira. Apesar de ser ínfima, não nego a possibilidade de alguém estar manipulando a garota ou até a nós mesmos, levando-nos a crer ser ela a culpada, quando na verdade não é. E, não sei quanto aos senhores, mas prefiro agir de forma implacável somente quando estou totalmente convencido de algo. É por isso que nosso objetivo é levar Justine Clare ao ápice do desespero, fazê-la pensar estar totalmente sem saída. É fato que, os seres humanos, sob pressão, cometem muitos deslizes, agem com imprudência e se privam de qualquer cautela. Assim, se Justine for mesmo culpada, ela nos deixará mais uma série de pistas durante esse período de pressão que acabarão por tornar o fato inegável. E, correndo tudo conforme o planejado, nós a capturaremos sem dificuldade e já com todas essas evidências à disposição. Uma solução bem mais sólida para este caso, eu diria.

- Concordo, "R" – anuiu Matsuda, com um olhar confiante.

- Até que chegue a hora certa, como recomendei antes, tenham extrema cautela e discrição. Após essa conversa com Henri Aiton, acredito que não será mais necessário interrogar Adam Chambert. Sei que estão ansiosos em acabarem de vez com isto tudo, porém é melhor agirmos devagar com maiores chances de sucesso do que de modo abrupto e colocando a perder tudo que conseguimos até este momento. E, acima de tudo... aprendam que as aparências podem enganar, e muito.

A transmissão foi encerrada, toda a equipe ciente de sua grande responsabilidade.

Haviam chegado à reta final da caçada a Kira.

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Eu realmente não previ que as coisas chegariam a este ponto... Não previ, errei, e admito!_

_Agora só tenho uma coisa a fazer..._

_Minha sobrevivência e a continuidade de minha cruzada dependem disso!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Fuga**_


	19. Capítulo XIX: Fuga

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XIX

"**Fuga"**

Entardecer de sexta-feira.

Justine caminhava por uma das calçadas da rua de Montparnasse onde estava situada sua casa, preocupando-se em demonstrar através de seus passos o máximo possível de naturalidade. Em meio às suas coisas, dentro da mochila, trazia o Death Note de capa trocada, sempre pronto a ser utilizado caso a situação o exigisse, apesar de tudo já estar tão complicado para o lado da francesa. Errar, assim, continuava sendo inaceitável. Qualquer atitude tomada por Clare teria de ser bem analisada e ponderada antes de ser efetivamente executada. Ela não poderia comprometer-se ainda mais.

Logo chegou ao sobrado, atravessando a porta, cruzando a sala de estar e subindo as escadas. François, como sempre, encontrava-se imóvel em sua poltrona, e desta vez nem mesmo saudou a neta quando de seu regresso. Era fato que o idoso, nos últimos dias, encontrava-se imerso em forte letargia e parecia cada vez mais alheio a tudo e todos. Suspeitaria ele de algo? Justine acreditava que não, porém não duvidava do aguçado senso dedutivo do avô, capaz de perceber algo estranho com o mínimo de indícios. Ou então estava apenas ainda abalado pela repentina morte de Paule, tão rápida e tão próxima... Sim, talvez fosse somente isso, e Clare não teria mais uma razão para se preocupar.

A estudante concluiu a subida e adentrou seu quarto. Masuku mais uma vez recolhia dados de criminosos via TV e Internet, registrando-os no arquivo de texto no computador. Bastou que a jovem se aproximasse, sem dizer qualquer palavra, para que o Shinigami deixasse sua posição, cedendo a ela o assento. Nele se acomodando, Justine arrastou sua mochila alguns centímetros pelo chão, abriu-a e retirou dela o caderno da morte. Tinha trabalho a fazer. E já cumpria seu dever quase que maquinalmente.

Enquanto anotava nas páginas do instrumento punitivo os nomes dos meliantes e a forma como deveriam perecer, a garota teve certo lampejo quando seus olhos viram, no arquivo de texto, o registro de um terrorista político que assassinara membros de determinado partido num país do Leste Europeu. Deu-se conta de como seus julgamentos como Kira influenciavam o destino das nações e do mundo, e como seu poder era vasto. Poderia alterar o curso de revoluções ou golpes de Estado simplesmente anotando alguns nomes de indivíduos naquele caderno, como já fizera, por exemplo, em relação ao Mali e o ditador Eliah Bantu. De repente, para ela, soara ainda mais absurdo uma pessoa com tamanha capacidade de ação estar sendo encurralada por um grupo de simples detetives, e se sentir tão sufocada pela pressão que aparentemente o cerco deles exercia! Ela poderia sair de modo fácil daquela incômoda situação, e de variadas maneiras!

Uma das opções seria eliminar um notório líder mundial e, através da propriedade do Death Note de poder controlar os últimos atos da vítima antes de seu óbito, dar um recado ao mundo sobre Kira desejar ser deixado em paz, com a ameaça de outros chefes de Estado virem a morrer caso a investigação não fosse interrompida. O presidente dos EUA, talvez? Ou o presidente do conselho da União Européia? Quem sabe uma figura religiosa, como o papa católico ou o patriarca da Igreja Ortodoxa? Um nome importante do meio econômico, como o proprietário de uma grande empresa ou o responsável pela pasta de finanças de algum governo próspero? As alternativas eram quase ilimitadas, e nenhum desses indivíduos era totalmente inocente, o que até justificaria Kira eliminá-los como criminosos. Enquanto os chefes das grandes nações eram quase sempre responsáveis por guerras e pela exploração dos países do Terceiro Mundo, os líderes religiosos carregavam em suas costas séculos de atos de intolerância e violência contra outras crenças e os príncipes dos negócios não abriam mão do uso de meios ilegais – até hediondos – para alcançarem o lucro. A podridão do mundo era mais ampla do que uma mente mais ingênua poderia imaginar...

Apesar do mínimo esforço que gastaria para eliminar tais pessoas, e do impacto que tais mortes talvez causassem no time de investigadores, Clare logo recuperou o controle de suas emoções e julgou melhor não agir dessa maneira. Kira estava numa situação difícil, seus inimigos sabiam disso e assim era vital não demonstrar fraqueza, como orquestrar mortes tão graves poderia acabar ressaltando. Além disso, as suspeitas em relação a si por certo apenas cresceriam. Respirando fundo, Justine resistiu à tentação megalomaníaca e voltou a se concentrar somente nos nomes que Masuku lhe havia fornecido. Acabara de vencer uma grande batalha contra si mesma. E considerou isso um sinal de que, capaz de conter seus impulsos, conseguiria facilmente derrotar seus oponentes.

Ela estava preparada para o que viesse a seguir.

- x - x - x - x -

Noite, sexta-feira.

A espera muitas vezes é algo angustiante. E os integrantes da equipe de investigação do Caso Kira sentiam isso na pele. As ordens de "R" haviam sido claras: eles só tornariam a agir depois que Justine Clare fizesse seu movimento – como se aquilo tudo se assemelhasse a um jogo de xadrez – e então a ação dos policiais seria decisiva para a captura da suspeita. Antes disso, não deveriam sair do hotel, e tudo que poderiam fazer era reexaminar as informações sobre o caso mais algumas vezes na tentativa de descobrirem algo mais. Mas a verdade era que tudo que poderiam depreender a partir do que ocorrera até então já fora depreendido.

Daí a angústia causada pela postura de ter que, simplesmente, esperar.

Todavia, "R" os instruíra somente a respeito de não poderem deixar o hotel, o que não os impossibilitava de sair da suíte e esticar um pouco as pernas caminhando pelos corredores e dependências. Era o que fazia, àquela hora, o trio composto por Ackerman, Boruanda e Rivera. Haviam optado por jantar no restaurante do local, ao invés de pedirem que os pratos fossem levados até o quarto, e naquele momento, já satisfeitos, subiam pelas escadas de volta à central de operações. Os dois homens seguiam alguns metros à frente da espanhola, envolvidos em interessante conversa:

- Quem você acha que é "R"? – Scott perguntou ao alemão.

- Além de uma pessoa com a mesma sede de justiça que nós? – Günter sorriu. – Acredito que seja uma mente-prodígio assim como foi "L", mas certamente uma pessoa mais decidida e implacável do que ele. Não duvido que o próprio "L" tenha indicado "R" como seu sucessor. Como podemos ver, o novo líder tem conduzido as investigações muito bem.

- É que sinto como se "R" tivesse motivos pessoais para estar neste caso... Algo que o impulsionasse a agir com tanto afinco...

- Se existir tal motivo, acredito que logo descobriremos qual é.

O diálogo foi interrompido por um tiro. Bem próximo. Logo atrás deles.

Os dois investigadores sacaram suas armas quase por reflexo e voltaram-se imediatamente para trás, notando que Izabela não estava em seu campo de visão. Encontravam-se naquele momento em meio a um lance de escadas levando ao último andar, e, lembrando-se que a mulher antes os acompanhava a certa distância, desceram pelo trajeto na esperança de encontrá-la. Logo avistaram-na na dobra da subida, sentada sobre alguns dos degraus próximos da intersecção plana entre os dois segmentos de escada, costas apoiadas numa das paredes. Tinha uma das mãos nuas cobrindo o ombro esquerdo... que sangrava em abundância. Boruanda imediatamente abaixou-se para ajudá-la, enquanto Ackerman, após passar cinco segundos apontando sua pistola na direção da descida, nada vendo, indagou, ofegante:

- O que houve?

- Estava subindo logo atrás de vocês, quando alguém disparou pelas minhas costas... – respondeu a jovem, assustada, os dedos sobre o ferimento tingidos de rubro. – Depois correu...

- Você viu quem era? – quis saber Scott, muito sério.

- Apenas o vi de costas... Era um homem, de terno... assim como nós! Não consegui perceber mais detalhes.

- Parece que o tal traidor resolveu agir de forma mais direta... – suspirou Günter, guardando a arma. – Vamos subir até a suíte e comunicar o ocorrido aos outros imediatamente. Rivera, você conseguiu ao menos identificar o armamento?

- Uma pistola 9mm, eu acho...

- OK, então, senhorita – falou o sul-africano num sorriso, procurando quebrar a tensão enquanto ajudava a colega a se levantar e andar. – Eu tinha certeza de que estava mais perto de nós, não deveria ter se afastado tanto, pois aí poderíamos ter visto o atirador... Mas vamos, precisamos contar isso aos demais!

Intrigado com a alegação de Boruanda, o alemão pôs-se a segui-los escadas acima, até a central de operações.

A suíte estava com as luzes apagadas, a única claridade, como antes, provindo dos monitores ligados. Desse modo, aqueles que haviam permanecido no recinto se assustaram quando as lâmpadas foram acesas, logo depois de ouvirem alguém cruzando a porta. Ackerman, Boruanda e Rivera haviam voltado e, para surpresa de todos, esta última possuía parte da roupa, a partir do ombro esquerdo, banhada em sangue. Scott colocou a espanhola sentada num sofá, para que se recuperasse do susto causado pelo ataque, enquanto ia até outro cômodo apanhar um kit de primeiros-socorros. Günter, por sua vez, tinha em sua face a expressão mais séria vista por seus colegas desde que estes o haviam conhecido. Fitado por todos eles, o policial germânico explicou sucintamente:

- Izabela foi baleada, pelas costas. E os indícios apontam para alguém da equipe. Provavelmente o traidor mencionado por "R". O desgraçado fugiu, porém creio haver uma maneira de identificá-lo. Rivera o visualizou como sendo um homem, mas mesmo assim... Krammer e todos os outros, coloquem suas armas sobre esta mesa.

Ackerman apontou o móvel próximo, e todos, com seus semblantes tomados por uma mistura de surpresa e incômodo, um por um, depositaram seus armamentos em cima dele. Alguns ficaram espantados pelo fato até então desconhecido de Yahudain possuir três armas: duas pistolas israelenses e um revólver, os quais foram todos expostos para averiguação do grupo. Rivera e Boruanda foram os últimos a apresentar suas armas, e logo depois o sul-africano passou a fazer um curativo em torno do ombro ferido de Izabela. Estando todos os meios de defesa expostos, entre os quais algumas facas, Günter constatou existirem somente três pistolas de calibre 9mm entre todas as demais: a sua, que obviamente não fora a responsável pelo tiro que atingira a colega, e outras duas... pertencentes ao capitão Matsuda e seu amigo Hoshi.

- Ha, eu sabia que os japoneses escondiam algo! – exclamou Dennegan. – Eles não são nada confiáveis! Meu avô perdeu a vida lutando contra esses malditos em Okinawa!

- Nós não fizemos nada, estivemos nesta suíte o tempo todo revisando os dados do caso! – protestou Touta.

- Isso é uma grande mentira. Como sabem, as luzes estavam apagadas e alguém poderia facilmente deixar o quarto despercebido se quisesse. Além disso, nós ouvimos uma ou duas vezes sobre a habilidade desse Hoshi com uma arma, não é mesmo? Ele poderia facilmente ter disparado contra Rivera de um ponto em que ficasse invisível e corrido até o elevador, tendo voltado até aqui antes de eles chegarem!

- Mark, você está exagerando... – alertou Eliza.

- O que você diz não faz sentido! – Hoshi reagiu contra o estadunidense.

- Não faz sentido? Vocês dois têm escondido o jogo desde o Japão. O que o capitão Matsuda foi fazer antes de viajarmos? Não estaria se encontrando com alguém de fora para revelar as informações do caso? Vocês são ingênuos demais... Conseguem mesmo confiar neles?

A resposta à provocação feita por Dennegan veio na forma de um soco, desferido contra si por Matsuda. Atingido no meio do rosto, o petulante agente voou atordoado sobre uma poltrona, pousando sobre ela de total mau jeito. Gemendo, ergueu-se devagar, massageando a face e já se preparando para reagir, quando uma voz grave e firme fez-se ouvir no recinto:

- Parem já com isto!

A figura de Ernest Adams surgira não se sabe de onde, os óculos escuros ocultando seus olhos nunca parecendo tão sinistros. Alguns dos policiais chegaram até a recuar alguns passos diante de sua aparição. Com os punhos fechados, o braço-direito de "R" continuou a falar:

- Usar apenas o calibre de uma arma como prova para identificar o traidor é uma linha de ação de uma insuficiência incrível. Ninguém neste time fará algo a respeito sem que "R" se pronuncie. Estamos num momento crítico da investigação e bravatas irracionais, além de preconceitos enrustidos, são completamente dispensáveis. Concentrem-se em Kira e evitem que cenas lamentáveis como esta se repitam!

Ele logo depois retirou-se para um cômodo anexo, deixando para trás um grupo de investigadores confusos e boquiabertos. As armas foram recuperadas por seus donos. Dennegan, com o nariz sangrando, lançou um último olhar inquisidor para a dupla de japoneses e então dirigiu-se até seu notebook. Os demais, por sua vez, retornaram a suas respectivas tarefas, inclusive Rivera, que já se sentia melhor. Ackerman e Boruanda trocaram um olhar de dúvida, coçaram a cabeça, e então também voltaram ao trabalho.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Numa posição de risco, Raito recruta dois aliados para seu lado: Kiyomi Takada, jornalista e antiga namorada da universidade, e Teru Mikami, ardoroso apoiador de Kira. Misa Amane é colocada fora do jogo, enquanto a nova dupla de cúmplices de Yagami passa a realizar as execuções via Death Note em seu lugar._

_Mello, certo de que Raito é Kira, arma um plano para seqüestrar Takada e assim estar um passo à frente de Near. A jornalista, porém, assassina Mello através de um pedaço do caderno que escondera consigo, sendo em seguida eliminada pelo próprio Raito, destruindo possíveis evidências. No entanto, o fato de Mikami ter utilizado o Death Note em sua posse com o intuito de também liquidar Takada – sem saber que Yagami já o havia feito – acaba alertando a equipe de Near._

_A última etapa do esquema para deter Kira poderia então começar..._

- x - x - x - x -

A noite avança em Paris.

Justine, após já algumas horas de escrita, continuava registrando nomes de criminosos no Death Note, numa quantidade bem maior do que a diária de costume. Alguns dos óbitos estavam programados para acontecer dentro de dias, semanas... até meses. A estudante queria se certificar que as mortes daqueles que acreditava as merecerem continuariam ocorrendo bastante tempo depois de ser detida, caso isso acabasse acontecendo. Lutaria com todas as forças para continuar livre, mas também tinha de estar preparada para o pior.

Num dos cantos escuros do quarto, Masuku, apesar de não o demonstrar, estava muito impressionado com o esforço da humana. Poderia valer a pena voltar atrás em sua decisão, tomada junto a Nise, e tornar a ajudá-la naquela situação difícil? Em silêncio, o deus da morte passou a refletir sobre isso...

Foi quando o PC ainda ligado emitiu um som, semelhante a uma campainha. Junto ao arquivo de texto aberto na tela, surgiu uma pequena janela informando que um novo e-mail havia chegado à caixa de entrada de Justine. Esta raramente utilizava o correio eletrônico, que servia quase somente para que ela recebesse mensagens referentes aos assuntos da universidade. Intrigada, porém, interrompeu momentaneamente sua tarefa e, com alguns cliques do mouse, dirigiu-se até a página de sua conta de e-mail. De imediato verificou o remetente da única mensagem não-lida que nela havia:

_Henri Aiton_

Clare parou por um momento para tentar compreender como o incômodo Henri possuía seu endereço de e-mail, quando se lembrou de que Paule o havia fornecido a ele – sem sua autorização, logicamente – algumas semanas antes, na tentativa dos dois se entrosarem melhor. Até então o funcionário do mercadinho não havia enviado mensagem alguma a Justine, talvez, na opinião dela, por ter uma boa noção do ridículo, o que serviu para tornar ainda mais estranho o fato do rapaz tê-la contatado naquele momento, ainda mais em meio a uma situação tão complicada para ela. Curiosa, a loira acessou a mensagem, lendo atentamente seu breve conteúdo:

_Querida Justine,_

_Uma situação terrível está se desenrolando, e você parece ser o pivô da mesma. Preciso falar com você imediatamente. O número de meu celular é 7867-3261. Não coloco neste e-mail o que preciso lhe contar por motivo de segurança. Ligue para mim assim que puder, de um telefone público, preferencialmente._

_Sei que nunca simpatizou muito comigo, porém te adoro e não quero que caia numa armadilha._

_Aguardo sua resposta,_

_Henri._

Era algo deveras interessante e ao mesmo tempo aterrador. Saberia Henri algo a respeito de Justine ser Kira? Suspeitaria de algo? Ou alguém que suspeitava comunicara suas teorias ao garoto, deixando-o apavorado e temeroso quanto à segurança da moça pela qual era apaixonado? Apesar de Clare considerá-lo uma pessoa imatura e precipitada, e de jamais pensar em atender a um pedido como aquele em circunstâncias normais, ela tinha consigo que deveria checar. Aiton não era o tipo de pessoa que a denunciaria ou colaboraria com seus inimigos, então a possibilidade de ele levá-la para uma emboscada era mínima.

Talvez ele até se mostrasse o bom aliado que ela buscara em Paule...

Fechando o e-mail, levantando-se da cadeira e apanhando uma blusa, devido à brisa gelada que predominava aquela noite, Justine preparou-se para sair. Notando isso, Masuku indagou:

- Aonde vai?

- Não interessa! – a jovem replicou, ríspida. – Espere-me aqui.

- Como quiser...

Clare verificou uma última vez suas coisas, destrancou a porta e saiu, tornando a passar a chave na fechadura do lado de fora. Era certo que o avô já dormia, portanto não precisaria se preocupar muito com a discrição, pois o sono deste era geralmente pesado. Com o tronco já coberto pela blusa, desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta da frente.

Estava na hora de averiguar o que Henri queria.

- x - x - x - x -

Arredores de Paris.

Um outro jato acabava de pousar na mesma pista em que anteriormente chegara o avião trazendo os membros da equipe de investigação do Caso Kira. Um carro preto com os faróis ligados, guiado por Ernest Adams, já esperava por seus ocupantes, o agente aguardando a saída destes da aeronave ao lado do automóvel, braços cruzados. A porta dela se abriu, uma figura solitária deixando seu interior e caminhando até o novo transporte.

Sua silhueta só poderia ser decifrada a uma curta distância, devido à baixa luminosidade da noite de poucas estrelas, e assim seus contornos só se tornaram nítidos quando se aproximou o suficiente de Adams: a pessoa, incapaz de ser definida como homem ou mulher, trajava preto da cabeça aos pés; uma veste elástica semitransparente, cuja consistência lembrava um pouco as roupas usadas por ginastas, com a diferença de que esta em questão não possuía qualquer abertura, cobria-lhe o corpo por completo, os cabelos estando ocultos sob uma espécie de touca e não havendo brecha nem mesmo para os olhos. Nas mãos usava luvas espessas e nos pés trazia botas militares, tudo na cor negra. Era possível apenas ter um leve vislumbre do rosto do indivíduo através do tecido sobre ele, no entanto nada era nítido além de um tom levemente pálido que parecia dominar a coloração de sua pele.

O misterioso personagem caminhou até Ernest e parou diante dele, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra ou fazer sinal algum com as mãos. O agente do FBI gastou alguns instantes examinando o recém-chegado, inclusive lançando alguns olhares para o vazio atrás dele, antes de informá-lo:

- Tudo já está devidamente preparado, "R". A equipe extra que solicitou está pronta e o time de detetives não tomará conhecimento dela antes do momento previsto.

- Muito bem – a voz abafada por trás da máscara era de uma mulher. – Quando tivermos sinal verde, lançaremos nossa avassaladora ofensiva contra Kira. Justine Clare não terá escapatória e, em meio ao desespero, apenas se incriminará ainda mais. Além disso, quem sabe durante o alvoroço que se seguirá, algumas lacunas do caso não sejam finalmente preenchidas...

- Você havia me dito que pesquisaria de novo a respeito dos policiais envolvidos no caso durante seu vôo até aqui. Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Sim. Na verdade, eu já sei quem é o traidor. Não foi difícil deduzir.

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Nada, por enquanto. Deixaremos que aja. É certo que os cultos fanáticos a Kira não ficarão de braços cruzados diante da possibilidade de perderem seu Messias e acabarão intervindo. O traidor e seus companheiros de crença facilitarão tudo para nós. Quanto mais confusão, pior para Clare. Ela não está preparada para a balbúrdia, ao contrário de nós.

- Mas deixar o traidor livre acabaria ameaçando a vida dos demais integrantes da equipe...

- Eles sabem desde o início que estão arriscando suas vidas tomando parte nesta investigação, não é mesmo? Estamos perto do final, não é grande coisa eles colocarem mais algumas fichas em jogo logo agora... E acredite, esse traidor dificilmente ferirá mais alguém.

- Confio em seu julgamento, "R". Agora vamos?

- Vamos... irmão.

Os dois adentraram o veículo, "R" ocupando os assentos de trás, enquanto Adams dava partida e pisava no acelerador. Era até curioso pensar que, depois de tanto tempo e tanto sofrimento, as coisas estavam caminhando de modo tão formidável.

- x - x - x - x -

Madrugada de sábado.

Justine caminhava sozinha pelas vias vazias de Montparnasse, protegida do cortante vento frio pela blusa que usava e por seus dois braços, que abraçavam o próprio tronco. A ausência de pessoas nas ruas gerava-lhe a quase todo momento a incômoda sensação de estar sendo seguida. Ignorando tais temores e confiando na esperança do triunfo, continuou andando até encontrar uma cabine telefônica do outro lado de uma rua, não muito distante do mercadinho em que Henri trabalhava. Olhou mais uma vez para trás, certificando-se de que não era espreitada, recobrou o fôlego durante poucos segundos, e então a adentrou.

Seus dedos pressionaram com pressa os botões do aparelho, o número de Henri surgindo num pequeno visor na parte superior deste conforme era inserido. Logo a ligação foi iniciada, o rapaz demorando dois toques para atendê-la, e esse breve período pareceu durar uma eternidade à aflita Justine. Ela nunca pensaria em admitir isso, mas sentiu-se aliviada quando ouviu a voz dele do outro lado da linha:

- Alô, Justine?

- Sou eu – a jovem respondeu seca. – O que você quer?

- Escute, tenho a lhe contar algo muito importante... Talvez venha a não acreditar em mim, porém preciso ao menos alertá-la. Há um grupo de investigadores na cidade, provenientes de vários países. Um deles me procurou na loja ontem de manhã, chamando-me para conversar. Fui levado à presença dos outros e... bem...

- Fale!

- Eu desconheço a razão, e para falar a verdade não vejo qualquer sentido nisso, mas eles suspeitam que você seja Kira, Justine! E que inclusive foi responsável pela morte de Paule! Tentei argumentar contra eles, apresentando os óbvios motivos para eu crer em sua inocência, entretanto foi inútil. Eles estão vigiando você, por certo aguardando o momento certo para te prenderem! Um deles até disse que não há rua ou beco da cidade em que não possam te pegar! Você está correndo grande risco!

- M-meu Deus! – gaguejou Clare, fingindo um tom de choro. – O que poderei fazer? Eu não cometi crime algum! Minha nossa, o que será de mim? Mesmo eu sendo inocente, caso essa suspeita dos detetives chegue a vovô antes de ser desmentida, ele pode não sobreviver ao choque!

- Fuja, Justine! Fuja, saia de Paris antes que seja tarde! Esses homens parecem dispostos a tudo para encontrarem um culpado, e você não pode correr o risco de cair nas mãos deles! Fuja, por favor!

- Por certo é o que farei. Ficarei fora de casa uns dias até a situação se acalmar. Obrigada por me avisar, Henri! Devo-lhe minha vida, apesar de ainda estar muito confusa em relação ao que está acontecendo!

- Eu te amo, Justine. É o mínimo que posso fazer. Jamais me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse e eu pudesse ter evitado. Meu coração é seu... por mais que não dê valor.

- Saiba que, depois que tudo isto acabar... eu o recompensarei com meu amor incondicional, Henri Aiton. Bastará aguardar.

Um breve silêncio tomou a ligação antes de o rapaz replicar:

- Eu aguardarei esperançoso e fiel, minha linda.

- Logo esta tempestade passará, tenho certeza... Agora preciso ir. Adeus.

A órfã desligou o telefone antes que o garoto pudesse se despedir. Endireitou o busto, encheu os pulmões de ar. Tomara sua decisão. O melhor mesmo seria fugir.

Saindo da cabine, Clare repassou em sua mente todas as variáveis daquele problema. Henri dificilmente mentiria, então fora mesmo procurado pela equipe de investigação, por ser alguém próximo a Justine. Isso deixava claro ao menos uma das provas que os policiais possuíam contra ela: a execução de Jean Moreau no mercado semanas antes, quando Aiton estivera presente. A jovem deveria ter desconfiado que, cedo ou tarde, o fato de ter utilizado o Death Note em público seria usado contra si. De qualquer forma, agora era tarde demais para lamentar isso...

Surgia outro ponto a considerar: quais seriam as intenções dos investigadores revelando isso a Henri. Talvez eles não fossem tão brilhantes e houvessem falado tudo ao rapaz com o intuito de contarem com seu auxílio – ou para verificarem se também não seria suspeito – porém também existia a possibilidade de terem feito isso sabendo que Aiton alertaria Justine, e assim a levariam a uma armadilha. De um modo ou de outro, ela julgava-se preparada para reagir. Àquela altura, via como inútil agir com naturalidade para bancar a inocente, pois se não se mexesse estando sob a lupa de seus inimigos, logo teria ainda mais evidências contra si. Precisaria elaborar um bom plano de fuga, esconder-se pelo tempo necessário e, no momento certo, eliminar os investigadores por meio do caderno. Mesmo sem poder mais contar com a ajuda dos Shinigamis, estava certa de que conseguiria dar a volta por cima.

Masuku viu uma obstinada e quieta Justine Clare retornar ao quarto cerca de quarenta minutos após tê-lo deixado. Sem dirigir palavra alguma ao deus da morte, ela colocou algumas roupas dobradas dentro de sua mochila, uma lanterna com pilhas, alguns poucos objetos de uso pessoal e, é claro, o Death Note. Antes, todavia, inseriu nele uma nova inscrição:

_Henri Aiton. Desesperado frente à possibilidade de perder o grande amor de sua vida, enforca-se em seu quarto. Deixa carta de despedida culpando a equipe de investigação do Caso Kira por sua desgraça._

Isso os deixaria ao menos com um pouco de sentimento de culpa...

Clare guardou o relógio de bolso que ganhara do avô em sua calça e, com a mochila às costas, partiu, trancando a porta do quarto e sem dar qualquer satisfação a Masuku.

Este, sentado na cadeira diante da escrivaninha, teve como única reação girar sobre ela... e gargalhar.

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Creio no Nosso Senhor Kira, Todo-Poderoso,_

_Nascido da sede de justiça do mundo..._

_Desceu à mansão dos mortos._

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Subsolo**_


	20. Capítulo XX: Subsolo

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Crise no sistema democrático_

_Onde está a justiça?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Assassinos à solta depois de julgados_

_Quem punirá seus crimes?_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Porque em terra de justiça cega_

_Quem tem um caderno é rei!_

_Hey, hey, francesinha_

_Seja o juiz, seja o Kira!_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XX

"**Subsolo"**

Madrugada de sábado.

Cansados e entediados – alguns sonolentos e até já dormindo – os integrantes da equipe de investigação do Caso Kira prosseguiam em sua incômoda vigília diante dos notebooks ligados em meio à suíte escura. Reviam dados, listas, comparavam fotos e arquivos de vídeo... E, a cada segundo transcorrido, Justine Clare só parecia mais culpada. Se ao menos pudessem agir logo, detê-la antes que causasse mais mortes e complicasse ainda mais os trabalhos dos policiais...

Foi quando, completamente de súbito, um laptop até então desligado foi ativado de forma automática, o monitor exibindo de imediato a tela branca contendo o logotipo de "R". O computador pertencia ao agente Adams, que, apesar de estar ausente, por algum motivo o deixara ali. O mesmo se tornou claro assim que os alto-falantes da máquina veicularam a voz distorcida do líder da investigação pelos cômodos do quarto:

- Todos vocês deveriam estar acordados.

A reprimenda fez com que os membros do time que não dormiam se apressassem em despertar aqueles que o faziam. Entre bocejos e resmungos, todos logo estavam conscientes e, apesar de ainda confusos em relação à situação, atentos às palavras de "R":

- Chegou o momento de agirmos. Clare mordeu a isca.

A afirmação deixou os investigadores surpresos, murmurando entre si expressões aliviadas de contentamento e sorrisos brotando em suas faces exaustas. Alguns até se perguntavam se não estariam ainda dormindo e tendo um sonho bom. Souza indagou:

- Como foi isso?

- Aconteceu conforme eu previ: Henri comunicou a Justine nossas intenções e ela neste exato momento se encontra em fuga. Devemos nos movimentar imediatamente. Entrei em contato com o inspetor Junot e a Polícia Nacional Francesa nos auxiliará. Destacamentos inteiros da DCPJ e da _Gendarmerie Nationale_ estão a postos. Paris inteira se tornou nossa área de ação, meus caros, e temos à nossa disposição todos os recursos dos quais necessitamos.

- Quais são nossas instruções? – inquiriu Rivera.

- Dois furgões aguardam vocês na frente do hotel. Vocês serão divididos em número proporcional entre os veículos e cada um deles seguirá para um determinado local da cidade. O mesmo somente será revelado a vocês quando já estiverem a bordo. Posso adiantar apenas que ambos os lugares são de vital importância para o andamento de nossa caçada.

- Então é mesmo uma caçada humana, hem? – ironizou Dennegan.

- Eu não usaria propriamente o termo "humano" – salientou "R". – A pessoa que procuramos possui o poder de um Shinigami e assim habilidades que um indivíduo comum jamais teria. Justine pode matar qualquer um de nós tendo em mente nossos rostos e escrevendo nossos nomes verdadeiros no Death Note, então todo cuidado é pouco. Vocês encontrarão nos furgões capacetes especiais que ocultarão por completo suas faces, sem, no entanto, prejudicar-lhes a visão. Certifiquem-se também que estão carregando seus distintivos falsos e permaneçam atentos a qualquer situação que poderia trazer à tona suas reais identidades. Qualquer deslize poderá ser fatal, e espero que todos vocês estejam aptos a zelarem por sua própria segurança.

O grupo assentiu com a cabeça e, diante da repentina desativação do notebook, colocou-se imediatamente a se mexer.

- x - x - x - x -

Justine avançava pelas ruas, madrugada adentro. E as ruas de Paris nunca haviam lhe parecido tão estranhas.

Com a mochila às costas, tentando manter uma firmeza de espírito que lhe escapava pelos dedos trêmulos de sua alma, a jovem nunca se sentira tão vigiada. Era como se as janelas e portas dos sobrados e prédios fossem olhos que a espreitavam incessantemente, a ponto de a qualquer momento soltarem um berro delatando a localização da fugitiva. Mas não poderia correr, nem mesmo acelerar o passo. Isso a tornaria ainda mais suspeita diante daquela força espectadora invisível que parecia estar a ponto de engoli-la.

Tinha de continuar andando, vencer seus temores. Fechou os olhos.

Privar-se da visão durante alguns instantes ajudou-a a retomar sua coragem. Ao menos os fantasmas contidos nas fachadas das construções pareceram desaparecer temporariamente. Com a mente mais tranqüila, pôde revisitar seu plano. Tinha de desaparecer das ruas, das vias movimentadas, tantos lugares onde acabaria sendo vista... Tinha de desaparecer da superfície.

E Justine já sabia para onde, especificamente, deveria se dirigir...

- x - x - x - x -

Dois furgões pretos realmente aguardavam os investigadores na frente do hotel. Mal estes se aproximaram dos veículos, o motorista de cada um – ambos trajando veste tática negra e tendo os semblantes ocultos por capacetes da mesma cor, aqueles aos quais "R" se referira – deixou-o para recepcionar os novos ocupantes. O grupo, atônito, ouviu as instruções fornecidas por um dos misteriosos guias:

- Vocês serão divididos. Krammer, Matsuda, Hoshi, Yahudain e Souza embarcarão no primeiro carro. Rivera, Boruanda, Ackerman e Dennegan no segundo. Os capacetes que protegerão suas identidades se encontram em cima dos assentos das vans. O destino de cada equipe será revelado quando já estivermos rodando. Alguma pergunta?

- "R" está diretamente envolvido nesta operação? – desejou saber Eliza. – Quero dizer... Ele está em Paris?

- No momento apropriado, "R" irá ao encontro de vocês, em pessoa – revelou o outro motorista.

E, na fala deste, Matsuda percebeu, além de forte sotaque japonês, uma voz estranhamente familiar...

Sem demais questões por parte dos policiais, todos eles adentraram os furgões, encontrando os capacetes sobre os bancos conforme haviam sido instruídos. Enquanto alguns os colocaram de imediato, outros optaram por carregá-los no colo temporariamente. Os guias deram partida nos veículos, e houve um intervalo de três ou quatro minutos entre a saída do primeiro e a do segundo. Deixando o largo do Arco do Triunfo, os carros assumiram de início uma trajetória confusa, quase em ziguezague e passando repetidas vezes pelas mesmas vias, como para despistar algum eventual perseguidor – que felizmente parecia não existir. Só algum tempo depois tomaram rota precisa e, de acordo com o prometido, cada um dos motoristas estendeu para os ocupantes atrás de si uma folha de papel. Ela continha o endereço para qual cada van rumava.

Ambos os destinos estavam localizados no bairro de Montparnasse. Eram, no entanto, lugares diferentes.

- x - x - x - x -

Justine Clare seguia andando, sentindo frio, fome e medo. Dentre os três, era o último o qual sua mente mais combatia.

O _Boulevard Auguste Blanqui_ parecia completamente vazio. Ou seria melhor dizer sobrenaturalmente vazio? Apesar da hora, dificilmente uma via como aquela ficava com uma total ausência de pessoas ou veículos. Haveria ainda algum tipo de força incomum auxiliando a jovem em seu infortúnio? Teriam os Shinigamis voltado atrás em sua decisão de abandoná-la?

Ignorando a resposta, Justine seguia andando. Procurava andar além de tudo que já passara, e pensar ainda em seu triunfo.

Consultou brevemente o relógio de bolso. Faltavam poucas horas para o amanhecer, mas felizmente já se encontrava próxima de seu destino. O largo desenhou-se logo à frente, uma confluência de várias avenidas, iluminado por lúgubres lâmpadas amarelas. _Denfert-Rochereau_. Continuava a não ver ninguém nas redondezas. Ótimo. Ser discreta acabaria algo mais fácil do que imaginara.

Chegou mais perto. A pequena construção era discreta e singela, os turistas geralmente não associando tal simplicidade à entrada do local ao qual fornecia acesso, característica que quase sempre os enchia de surpresa. Porém por certo não faria sentido haver um prédio suntuoso na superfície, já que a verdadeira atração, no caso, estava localizada embaixo da terra...

Clare avançou. A porta negra que recepcionava os visitantes estava misteriosamente aberta. Tal fato não poderia de modo algum ser natural, pois a estudante sabia que aquele lugar permanecia fechado à noite, considerando as complicações que decorreriam caso usuários de drogas ou casais de namorados resolvessem fazer um _tour_ pelos túneis depois da meia-noite. Havia, definitivamente, alguma força externa intervindo ali. Justine, todavia, evitou pensar muito a respeito. Aquilo simplesmente a favorecera. Era suficiente.

Prosseguiu. O funcionário que vendia bilhetes durante o dia não se encontrava em seu guichê – como era de se esperar. A morte como atração turística, que irônico... E o passeio da moça seria gratuito. À frente, o caminho se tornava escuro. Justine colocou sua mochila no chão, abriu-a e apanhou sua lanterna, acendendo-a na direção do breu. A luz estripou-o parcialmente. Luz nas densas sombras... Atenta ao trajeto, continuou, encontrando uma longa escada em espiral rumo ao subsolo. Começou a descer, tomando cuidado com os degraus.

Logo depois existia algo como uma pequena galeria, repleta de fotografias e desenhos. Mais material para os curiosos. Após uma rápida vistoria sob o facho da lanterna, Clare ignorou tudo e dirigiu-se à próxima passagem. A passos rápidos e cautelosos, ganhou o início de uma rede de túneis que logo terminou numa espécie de câmara. Quase por instinto, a órfã direcionou o foco luminoso para o alto, acima da entrada para mais uma cripta... tornando nítida uma inscrição em letras negras sobre um rochoso fundo marrom, bem próxima ao teto. O conteúdo do breve texto fez a recém-chegada estremecer de leve:

_Arrête! C'est ici l'empire de la mort_

Traduzindo-se: "Pare! Este é o império da morte".

Império o qual receberia, agora, uma de suas maiores representantes...

Sem titubear, Justine prosseguiu, adentrando as catacumbas.

- x - x - x - x -

O segundo furgão a deixar o _Hôtel Splendid Etoile _chegou a seu endereço de destino em Montparnasse após bons minutos de trajeto. O motorista não-identificado estacionou a van diante de um pequeno prédio de apartamentos, saindo logo em seguida. Os demais ocupantes também o fizeram, semblantes devidamente protegidos pelos capacetes. Estes não atrapalhavam em nada a visão de seus usuários, mesmo no escuro – assim como "R" dissera. Vendo todos os investigadores já de pé na calçada, o guia apontou para o edifício e explicou:

- Vocês devem subir até o apartamento onze, no terceiro andar. Eu os aguardarei aqui embaixo.

- Há alguém nos esperando lá em cima? – questionou Izabela.

- Sim – a resposta do misterioso homem foi sucinta e seca.

Sem delongas, os quatro policiais seguiram as instruções.

O prédio não possuía elevador, e assim os recém-chegados tiveram de usar as escadas. Durante a subida, Dennegan se manifestou:

- "R" não devia ter deixado os dois "japas" juntos na outra equipe, não confio nem um pouco neles...

- Nós já estamos cansados de saber disso, Mark – Boruanda replicou incomodado.

Chegaram ao terceiro andar, avançando por um corredor contendo as portas de diversos apartamentos. Instantes depois se detiveram na frente da entrada do número onze, e um som abafado, logo identificado como o choro de uma mulher, prenunciou o que encontrariam ao entrarem. Tomando a frente dos colegas, intimidados pelo suposto pranto, Ackerman bateu à porta duas vezes. Um homem sem capacete, de terno e distintivo, mascando chiclete, abriu-a e recebeu-os:

- Que bom que chegaram – afirmou, estendendo uma mão para Günter. – Sou o inspetor Charles Junot, "R" deve ter falado de mim a vocês.

- Ele falou! – Rivera parecia impaciente. – Este é o apartamento de Henri Aiton, presumo. O que houve?

- Entrem e vejam por si mesmos.

Junot afastou-se da porta, abrindo caminho aos demais. Eles ganharam a sala de estar da residência com certo receio, confirmando o que haviam imaginado: uma mulher de pouco mais de quarenta anos, cabelo curto e trajando camisola, chorava copiosamente sentada sobre um sofá, amparada por um homem um tanto calvo e de bigode, por certo seu marido. Próximos a eles, andando em círculos pelo recinto, havia três agentes da DCPJ, a famosa _Direction Centrale de la Police Judiciaire_, elite de investigadores da polícia francesa. Em vários pontos do cômodo, como mesinhas e paredes, via-se porta-retratos contendo fotos da família: a senhora ali presente, seu esposo... e um sempre sorridente Henri.

- Por aqui! – Junot apontou para um pequeno corredor que levava ao banheiro e aos quartos.

Com os corações pesados e os soluços da mãe do rapaz ecoando forte em suas mentes, os quatro comandados de "R" seguiram na direção indicada.

Dentre as portas ali existentes, apenas uma estava aberta, uma sombra ameaçadora pendendo para fora.

Conduzidos por Junot, eles continuaram, e então viram...

Presa ao topo do portal da entrada do quarto, amarrada a um suporte destinado a uma lâmpada, havia uma grossa corda... E, numa forca cujo nó aparentava ter sido feito às pressas – em meio a grande desespero – inseria-se o pescoço agora partido de Henri Aiton. A expressão em seu rosto congelara-se num misto de pânico, ansiedade e frustração, os olhos bem abertos e os lábios levemente torcidos complementando aquela imagem terrível de ser fitada. Seus pés pendiam a uma pequena altura do chão, um deles coberto por um tênis e o outro contendo somente a meia, o calçado jogado sobre o piso: provavelmente havia caído durante os espasmos finais do corpo.

- É, parece que "R" mandou a pessoa errada para a forca... – murmurou Dennegan num comentário totalmente inapropriado.

- "R" sabia que a vida de Henri corria sério risco... – afirmou Ackerman olhando para o chão, punhos fechados, tendo os pensamentos assolados por um lampejo de arrependimento. – Ele realmente usou o garoto sabendo que existiam grandes chances de ele ser morto por Justine. Certamente viu-o apenas como um instrumento, uma mera isca para que a suspeita se incriminasse ainda mais. Como acabou ocorrendo...

- Isto é desumano! – protestou Scott.

- Na luta contra Kira, todos nós estamos perdendo nossa humanidade... – observou Mark. – Para mim, "R" e Kira são idênticos. Indivíduos dispostos a tudo para alcançarem seus obscuros objetivos. Eles apenas estão de lados diferentes.

Nisso, Junot retirou uma folha de papel amassada de seu terno, entregando-a ao grupo enquanto dizia:

- Henri escreveu esta nota antes do suicídio. Ele acusa a equipe de investigações por seu fim, afirmando que vocês destruíram tanto a vida dele quanto a de Justine.

- Maldita cínica! – praguejou Rivera.

- Nós iremos pegá-la em breve... – murmurou Günter. – Após tantas táticas questionáveis, eu ao menos anseio por isso!

- Fico imaginando o que o pessoal da outra van deve ter encontrado... – falou Dennegan, retornando até a sala de estar com as mãos nos bolsos.

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Histórico:**

_Vigiando a rotina diária de Teru Mikami, a equipe de Near descobre uma academia sempre freqüentada pelo aliado de Raito. Aproveitando-se dessa brecha, o detetive consegue trocar o Death Note verdadeiro, utilizado por Mikami, por um falso. É o passo final para o desfecho do caso._

_Um encontro entre Near e Raito, junto com sua equipe de investigação da polícia japonesa, é arranjado num galpão abandonado. Raito deixa Mikami preparado para intervir de surpresa e aniquilar Near. Este desmascara Raito como Kira, e quando Mikami, ciente do real nome do detetive, tenta utilizar o Death Note... o caderno não funciona. Near revela que o verdadeiro está em sua posse._

_Mikami, frustrado por ter falhado para com seu "deus", suicida-se. Totalmente acuado, Raito se expõe em meio a um ataque histérico. Tenta ainda eliminar os presentes utilizando fragmentos do Death Note que guardara consigo, mas é impedido por Touta Matsuda, o qual, imensamente frustrado por ter depositado sua confiança no rapaz, desfere vários tiros contra sua pessoa._

_Raito foge; Near diz que não será preciso persegui-lo. Sangrando, humilhado, Kira se arrasta pelas cercanias... Somente para ser morto pelo próprio Ryukuu, Shinigami que lhe concedera o Death Note._

- x - x - x - x -

A primeira van chegou a seu destino.

O sobrado diante do qual parou parecia ser um lar pacato e, caso os investigadores já não soubessem das circunstâncias relacionadas ao local, dificilmente diriam que possuía qualquer vínculo a Kira. O motorista misterioso saiu, acompanhado pelos policiais, todos protegidos pelos capacetes. Enquanto olhavam ao redor, realizando um reconhecimento preliminar da vizinhança, notaram que o guia subitamente ergueu um dos braços, num aparente sinal pré-determinado, fazendo com que vultos humanos surgissem de forma abrupta, porém cautelosa e ordenada, das sombras junto às construções e vielas próximas. Conforme se aproximaram, iluminados pelos postes da rua, seus contornos foram melhor delineados e revelaram-se como homens usando completos trajes táticos, incluindo coletes à prova de balas, capacetes similares aos dos recém-chegados, escudos e armas pesadas, entre as quais metralhadoras e escopetas, sem contar as granadas, por certo de gás lacrimogêneo, presas às suas cinturas.

- Um esquadrão da _Gendarmerie Nationale _nos auxiliará – explicou o indivíduo que dirigira o furgão até ali. – Afinal, esta é a casa de Justine Clare.

Os cinco comandados de "R" estremeceram diante da afirmação. Nem sequer pensaram em voltar atrás, entretanto. O motorista tornou a falar:

- O esquadrão penetrará primeiro na residência. Caso esteja limpa, vocês também poderão entrar sem problemas.

Todos assentiram, neles crescendo uma estranha ansiedade em relação ao que estaria para acontecer. Dois soldados tomaram a frente de seus colegas e, vencendo a pequena escada diante da porta de entrada do sobrado, posicionaram-se diante dela. Um deles, baixando o escudo e com sua FAMAS pronta para ser usada, colocou-se de modo estratégico à direita da porta, num ponto em que não poderia ser alvejado por eventuais disparos que viessem do interior da morada, enquanto o outro, em postura defensiva em frente à entrada, estendia um dos punhos para dar duas rápidas batidas sobre a madeira.

Passou-se um, dois minutos, e nenhuma resposta. O combatente de choque deu mais duas batidas, esperando novamente. Nada. Trocou então breve olhar com seu companheiro, fazendo um rápido e indecifrável sinal com uma das mãos.

Logo em seguida, o policial que permanecera no flanco da porta chutou-a fortemente, arrombando-a de imediato num estrondo e por pouco não a arrancando de suas dobradiças. Os dois homens trocaram mais alguns sinais e entraram na casa, mais três ou quatro deles também prosseguindo logo atrás. As lanternas na ponta das armas foram acesas, aqueles do lado de fora vendo apenas seus fachos inquietos percorrendo o térreo da construção. Caminho livre. Agora só teriam de verificar se o ambiente era ou não hostil.

O velho François possuía um sono sem dúvida pesado. Mas tal condição não se mostrou suficiente para que ele deixasse de ouvir o alto som causado pelo arrombamento da porta no andar de baixo. Despertando num sobressalto, olhou aturdido em volta, buscando a origem do barulho, porém logo seu cérebro a localizou escadas abaixo. Acionou um pequeno interruptor próximo à cama para acender a luz, calçou rapidamente os chinelos e, aturdido, deixou seu velho quarto, dirigindo-se até o térreo.

Sua primeira preocupação foi a neta. Avançando pelo corredor, girou a maçaneta da porta do quarto desta. Trancada. Justine então, por certo, ainda dormia e se encontrava em segurança. Menos mal. Ele teria apenas de descer e averiguar o que ocorria. Torcia para não serem ladrões, ainda mais naquela vizinhança que sempre fora tão tranqüila...

Ao percorrer os primeiros degraus da escada, ele viu.

Os rastros de luz pareciam provir de lanternas, e eram fortes, ofuscantes. Projetavam-se sobre todos os cômodos do térreo da casa, vilipendiando lembranças, violando privacidade. E, quando o jogo de claridade iluminou os invasores, permitindo que seus aspectos fossem observados, a mente de François sofreu violento _déjà vu__: eram soldados portando escudos, capacetes e armas, agentes da força bruta, do desentendimento... Agentes da repressão._

Assim como em maio de 68.

O idoso viu-se à beira de um surto. Aqueles fantasmas de seu passado, aquelas figuras que o atormentaram por anos, destruindo seus sonhos, massacrando seus ideais, haviam retornado. Pior: invadindo o aconchego e a segurança de seu lar. Justo o local em que pensara estar eternamente protegido daquele tipo de violência. O lugar que escolhera para viver em paz com a neta.

Foi no exato instante em que um dos intrusos iluminou seu rosto com a lanterna acoplada à metralhadora, que François, atordoado, acabou reagindo.

Num impulso impensado, dentes cerrados, o idoso agarrou o cano da arma, tentando arrancá-la das mãos de seu inimigo, que se encontrava poucos degraus abaixo. Este, um jovem atirador, assustou-se e mal soube de que forma reagir. Não esperava de forma alguma um ataque assim, ainda mais de alguém com idade para ser seu avô.

Desesperado, acabou pressionando o gatilho...

As balas, num clarão, foram disparadas em arco, devido ao fato de François ainda ter o cano em mãos quando a arma foi acionada. Os projéteis, cinco ou seis – já que a metralhadora se encontrava em modo automático – atingiram a área a partir de seu ombro esquerdo... até o peito. Com a boca aberta numa expressão que misturava tristeza e incredulidade, sem ar, as mãos trêmulas do idoso soltaram a arma, seus olhos girando... E, com veios intensos de sangue surgindo sob a velha camisa que usava para dormir, o avô de Justine Clare tombou de costas em cima da escada, agonizante.

Do lado de fora, os cinco enviados de "R" ouviram os tiros.

- O que foi isso? – exclamou Matsuda.

- Alguma hostilidade, pelo visto... – murmurou Yahudain.

Ignorando o que os colegas fariam ou não a respeito, Touta correu para dentro da casa. Acabou seguido pouco depois pelos outros.

Sobre os degraus da escada, François dava seus últimos suspiros, respirando com dificuldade cada vez maior. O soldado autor dos disparos continuava encarando-o, imóvel, sem ação. Foi com essa triste cena que os recém-chegados se depararam, assim como os demais policiais no interior da residência, que nesse momento confluíram para a sala de estar.

- É o avô da suspeita – Krammer identificou de imediato o idoso sob os fachos das lanternas, sua voz levemente abafada pelo capacete, garantindo tom ainda mais mórbido à situação.

- Não acredito! – berrou Souza, inconformado. – Como foi isto?

- Ele tentou reagir, fiquei desesperado e... – o jovem combatente, engolindo as lágrimas, foi incapaz de concluir a sentença.

Em seus espasmos derradeiros, François, erguendo os olhos para o teto escuro, pensava apenas em Justine. Tinha de protegê-la, garantir sua segurança. Eles não poderiam pegar sua _chéri_, fazê-la sofrer mais do que já sofrera ao longo da vida... Sua pequena, a única pessoa que lhe restara... Se ao menos houvesse derramado seu sangue para que ela permanecesse a salvo, então morreria em paz... Morreria por ela.

Lentamente ele fechou os olhos... e seu coração cessou de bater.

O soldado que disparara saiu correndo para fora do sobrado, aos prantos, dando um soco numa das paredes do vestíbulo antes de atravessar a porta. Os demais apenas lamentavam em silêncio. Mais um inocente vitimado no fogo cruzado contra Kira. Matsuda era o mais consternado dentre todos, apesar do capacete ocultar suas emoções. Desolado, balançava a cabeça para os lados, sem conseguir crer em tanta miséria...

O Death Note continuava destruindo famílias.

- x - x - x - x -

As Catacumbas de Paris, ou _l'Ossuaire Municipal_, compunham uma extensa rede de túneis no subsolo da cidade, remanescentes das antigas minas de pedra medievais. Tais galerias, das quais poucas eram abertas ao público, tratavam-se de um amplo cemitério subterrâneo e ossuário público, instituído no século XVIII para abrigar as ossadas daqueles que não haviam sido, no passado, abastados o suficiente para serem enterrados em caixões, e cujos restos acabaram exumados de seus respectivos cemitérios ao redor de Paris e para ali transferidos devido a uma questão de saúde pública.

A forma como as paredes dos túneis eram forradas de crânios e ossos diversos enfileirados de modo ordenado, quase artístico, as freqüentes inscrições em placas de pedra contendo a procedência dos restos mortais, as colunas incertas, as criptas que pareciam complementar aquele espetáculo da morte... As caveiras que, conforme se avançava pelas galerias, pareciam saudar de forma zombeteira os visitantes – turistas do mundo inteiro que desciam àquelas profundezas por insana curiosidade – com seus sorrisos e cavidades oculares disformes. Uma verdadeira mansão dos mortos, a fortaleza de Justine Clare, a qual esperava utilizá-la como campo de batalha perfeito para emboscar e aniquilar seus perseguidores.

Sob a luz oscilante da lanterna, o caminho se desenhava constante, labiríntico. A jovem já caminhava há alguns bons minutos pelas catacumbas e suas pernas imploravam por descanso, porém ainda não encontrara um local que julgasse conveniente para repousar. Tropeçando aqui e ali, ofegante, a órfã logo se deparou com uma pequena câmara junto a um túnel, e a lápide nela presente, iluminada, revelou que ali descansavam os ossos de Saint Laurent. Justine ignorou se o nome se referia a um santo, família ou antigo cemitério parisiense: apenas julgou que o recinto era compacto e estratégico o suficiente para que nele dormisse sem maiores preocupações. Adentrou a cripta, jogou sua mochila no chão, aos pés de uma parede, e por fim sentou-se também sobre o solo rústico.

Com a lanterna ainda ligada, Clare passou a iluminar pontos aleatórios do ambiente, como uma criança brincando com o foco de luz. Entediada, desejou que o sono viesse logo e que, em sua brevidade, recuperasse suas forças o suficiente para que ela pudesse continuar seus preparativos o quanto antes. Irônico pensar que o desfecho de tudo aparentemente ocorreria num lugar que remetia tanto à morte. Nesse caso, as mortes em questão seriam as dos membros da equipe de investigação. Ao menos ocorreriam embaixo da terra e aqueles que não merecessem presenciá-las, não o fariam...

Ela fechou os olhos, um de seus dedos resvalando pelo interruptor da lanterna, desligando-a... E sem demora o sono veio. Um sono tranqüilo.

- x - x - x - x -

Amanhecia o dia. Sábado.

O corpo do senhor François há pouco fora retirado do interior do sobrado onde morava, sendo conduzido por dois legistas num saco plástico preto para dentro de uma ambulância. Na casa, a vistoria dos cômodos, realizada em conjunto pelos oficiais da _Gendarmerie Nationale_ e os cinco investigadores incumbidos por "R", estava quase completa, restando apenas o quarto de Justine Clare a ser averiguado. Naquele momento, cerca de cinco e meia da manhã, os policiais encontravam-se preparados na frente da porta do dito recinto. Esta foi arrombada com um chute de um dos soldados franceses, abrindo caminho para o grupo sem maiores dificuldades.

A luz foi acesa. A aparência primária do quarto não denotava maiores suspeitas: vazio, cama e móveis arrumados, aparelhos eletrônicos desligados e em ordem. Todos ali sabiam, todavia, que as maiores provas não eram encontradas tão facilmente...

- Tomem cuidado com armadilhas! – alertou o líder da equipe de choque. – Mesmo se elas não visarem nos ferir, podem ter sido armadas para destruir possíveis evidências!

Todos assentiram, realizando um cuidadoso exame do cômodo. Um dos combatentes da _Gendarmerie_, com um pequeno aparelho em mãos emitindo uma fraca luz vermelha, detectava a presença de explosivos plásticos no local. Nada. Matsuda e Hoshi olharam embaixo da cama, Krammer e Souza abriram o guarda-roupa e verificaram seu interior. Nada ainda. Gaveta da escrivaninha vazia. Yahudain, que possuía habilidades de hacker, ligou o PC para verificar se poderia encontrar algo comprometedor em sua memória. Pouco depois veio seu parecer:

- O computador foi formatado, todos os seus arquivos apagados... Eu posso mesmo assim tentar encontrar rastros na CPU, mas não aqui!

- Vamos levar o PC para posterior análise no centro de operações – disse Eliza. – Algo mais?

Nisso, uma coisa chamou a atenção de Matsuda: junto ao chão, ao lado da escrivaninha, havia um pequeno cesto de lixo contendo alguns papéis amassados. Movido por forte intuição, e crendo que Justine por certo se esquecera de se livrar daqueles vestígios, abaixou-se perto do recipiente e apanhou uma das bolotas, desamassando-a com extremo cuidado...

O que havia no papel gerou arrepios no policial japonês. Tratava-se de uma gravura, desenhada a lápis. A perfeição dos traços, no entanto, era de impressionar. Um rosto humano, bem conhecido pelo time de detetives. Jovial, sério, frio, calculista. Alguém que haviam perdido e cuja morte abalara e muito o andamento do caso, antes da repentina chegada de "R". Algo assustador. Ali estava registrado o rosto de "L". Near...

- O que é isso? – inquiriu Ricardo, e Touta forneceu-lhe a folha.

O desenho passou de mão em mão entre os presentes no quarto, e a conclusão que a partir dele poderia ser obtida logo foi assimilada: o Shinigami que concedera o Death Note a Clare tivera conhecimento da face e do verdadeiro nome de "L", fornecendo-os à jovem, que assim o executou. Teria sido Ryukuu? Apesar da presença dele na estância quando da morte de Near, Matsuda sabia, por experiência própria, que isso não era de seu feitio. Era provável então ter sido realmente o humano que retornara como deus da morte para dar continuidade ao legado de Kira. Ou esse Shinigami em questão descobrira o esconderijo de "L" e desvendara seu nome para então passá-lo a Justine... ou tal agente descobrira a verdadeira identidade de Near quando ainda era humano, levando tal conhecimento consigo para o Mundo Shinigami ao morrer.

Isso reduzia drasticamente o escopo de ex-humanos suspeitos de terem retornado ao mundo como Shinigamis, restando praticamente apenas um nome. Touta sentiu certo alívio: não era Raito Yagami. Claro que isso era somente uma hipótese, porém o capitão preferia se agarrar a qualquer possibilidade de não ter de confrontar mais uma vez seu antigo nêmesis...

Todos ali sentiam, no entanto, que ainda havia coisas por vir. O sábado estava apenas começando...

- x - x - x - x -

**FIM DO VOLUME DOIS**

- x - x - x - x -

_O inconformismo me domina_

_A indignação me impele_

_Este mundo está caótico_

_O mal domina livremente_

_Liguei hoje a TV_

_Mais um maníaco solto_

_Pena das vítimas que fará_

_Raiva do sistema que o favoreceu_

_Madame Guilhotina, faça justiça!_

_Reestruture este mundo de ponta-cabeça_

_Puna quem mereça, Madame Guilhotina_

_Sua justa lâmina está sedenta!_

_Madame Guilhotina, você me ouve?_

_Meu clamor impele seu mecanismo_

_Puna a todos, Madame Guilhotina!_

_O mundo lhe está pedindo socorro_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Um momento brilha, cintila no tempo que flui_

_Sou alguém que caminha além do que passou_

_Continuo andando e o meu nome irei gravar_

_Nas vãs memórias deste mundo!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Fortuna**_


	21. Capítulo XXI: Fortuna

_Três anos após a derrocada do primeiro Kira, uma nova onda de assassinatos em série de criminosos atinge o mundo. A responsável é Justine Clare, jovem estudante de Direito francesa que, obtendo acesso a um Death Note graças ao misterioso Shinigami chamado Masuku, resolve aplicar seu implacável julgamento àqueles que acredita não merecerem viver devido a seus crimes._

_Uma equipe internacional de investigadores, chefiada pelo mundialmente famoso "L", é formada para perseguir e capturar o novo Kira. Durante as primeiras ações do time, porém, "L" é morto em circunstâncias amedrontadoras, deixando seus comandados confusos e assustados. No entanto, rapidamente um novo e intrigante indivíduo assume a liderança do caso: identificando-se apenas como "R", faz uso de métodos questionáveis e coordena o trabalho dos detetives na caçada ao assassino._

_Nesse ínterim, Justine, em sua sede insaciável de justiça, acaba cometendo uma série de erros que comprometem seu segredo e seus planos. Após ser desmascarada como Kira pelos investigadores e ver-se completamente acuada, a moça abre mão até do auxílio dos Shinigamis numa última tentativa desesperada de emboscar e aniquilar seus perseguidores. O tempo torna-se variável valiosa na etapa decisiva do embate entre "R" e Kira._

_O último ato desta eletrizante história, senhoras e senhores, começa aqui._

- x - x - x - x -

_Todas as nossas horas chegaram_

_Aqui mas agora elas se foram_

_As estações não temem o ceifador_

_Nem o vento, o sol ou a chuva… nós podemos ser como eles são_

_Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador_

_Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby eu sou seu homem..._

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

_O Dia dos Namorados terminou_

_Aqui mas agora eles se foram_

_Romeu e Julieta_

_Estão juntos na eternidade… Romeu e Julieta_

_40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Como Romeu e Julieta_

_40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Redefina felicidade_

_Outros 40,000 vindo todos os dias… Nós podemos ser como eles são_

_Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador_

_Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby eu sou seu homem..._

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XXI

"**Fortuna"**

Sábado, manhã.

O dia já raiara, apesar de Justine, no subsolo, não ter contato com os raios solares. Imersa na escuridão das catacumbas, abriu os olhos de súbito, um tanto assustada. Levou a mão direita agitada ao chão, tateando-o até encontrar a lanterna e então acendê-la. O facho de luz se focou por alguns segundos nas caveiras e ossos nas paredes, enquanto Clare usava a outra mão para vistoriar seus bolsos e apanhar seu velho relógio. Sob a claridade do equipamento, ela examinou-o: marcava sete horas. Ela descansara pouco, mas o suficiente.

Com o corpo um tanto dolorido e fraco, levantou-se do chão. Conteve um bocejo e esfregou os olhos. Em seguida apontou a lanterna para a entrada da cripta: tudo estava aparentemente normal. A não ser, é claro, pela grande asa negra que não foi percebida logo de imediato pela visão ainda falha da jovem que acabara de despertar. Intrigada com o achado, Justine deu alguns passos rumo ao túnel, porém não teve de deixar a câmara... A criatura esguia e sombria que a espreitava revelou-se, adentrando o recinto: Masuku, em toda sua aparência atroz e disforme de deus da morte.

- Você aqui? – estranhou a moça, já que os dois Shinigamis que antes a auxiliavam haviam deixado bem claro que não estariam mais com ela.

- Eu não preciso me justificar, tampouco pedir desculpas ou qualquer coisa do tipo – ele foi, como poucas vezes antes, ríspido. – Porém, esteja certa de que, independente do que aconteceu, estarei com você até o fim, Justine Clare!

A órfã esboçou um leve sorriso. Toda ajuda seria bem-vinda, apesar de que ela não deixaria de encarar o auxílio de Masuku com um mínimo de suspeita. O retorno do Shinigami, por ser tão repentino, acabava sendo igualmente pitoresco. Por outro lado, talvez Masuku voltara porque realmente apoiava Justine, confiava em seu caráter e sua inteligência, e por isso vira-se disposto a perseverar junto a ela até o fim – triunfante – de sua cruzada. Ao contrário da agourenta presença de Nise... Clare, refletindo acerca de tudo até ali, percebeu que as coisas haviam piorado de modo vertiginoso a partir do momento em que o segundo deus da morte entrara em cena. Talvez fosse realmente melhor que ele – ou ela – permanecesse afastado durante aquele momento crítico.

Ainda de pé, Justine voltou a luz da lanterna para o interior de sua mochila, imergindo Masuku na escuridão por um momento. Tudo dentro da bolsa se encontrava em ordem. Depois Clare tornou a erguer o facho para frente e, encarando o Shinigami e seus olhos vermelhos, ouviu-o falar:

- Eu não sou seu único reforço...

Assim que concluiu a frase, diversos outros vultos começaram a surgir por toda parte, dentro e fora do alcance da lanterna. De início a jovem sentiu-se terrivelmente alarmada, imaginando a quais pessoas, ou seres, poderiam pertencer aquelas incertas silhuetas. Devagar, como que contribuindo de propósito para a ansiedade de Justine, as sombras foram se tornando formas, as formas foram se tornando figuras... e as figuras se transformaram em indivíduos, humanos. Estes, no entanto, usavam todos capas cinzas que lhes cobriam os corpos por completo, as cabeças imersas em capuzes da mesma cor que, com a ajuda da penumbra, ocultavam totalmente seus semblantes. Clare lembrou-se de imediato do repugnante culto a Kira que a seqüestrara dias antes e que por muito pouco não a sacrificara, sendo tomada pelo ódio. Conteve-se, porém: levando em conta a afirmação de Masuku e o fato de pessoas ligadas àquela sociedade provavelmente não saberem com certeza o que se passara com Pasquale e seus asseclas, ela viu que seria mais prudente não reagir. Talvez aqueles fanáticos religiosos acabassem lhe sendo bastante úteis... por enquanto.

Confirmando as suspeitas da moça a respeito de quem eram, todos os ocultistas presentes na cripta, cerca de dez, sem contar os demais do lado de fora que escapavam à claridade da lanterna, colocaram-se de joelhos no chão, diante da atônita pessoa de Justine. Um homem em particular, que parecia liderá-los, removeu o capuz de sua cabeça, revelando possuir cavanhaque, determinados olhos azuis e ser parcialmente calvo. Fitando a estudante, seu alvo de adoração, de forma fixa por vários instantes, acabou dizendo num tom extremamente devoto:

- Estamos aqui para servi-la... Nossa Senhora Kira!

A reação de Clare foi, colocando suas duas mãos nos ombros de seu seguidor, abrir um grande e aliviado sorriso.

- x - x - x - x -

As primeiras horas da manhã transcorriam e os dois grupos nos quais havia se dividido a equipe de investigadores de "R", sem terem ainda se reunido, permaneciam em sua vigília forçada nas residências de Henri Aiton e Justine Clare. Enquanto na primeira casa os detetives, junto com Junot e os demais oficiais franceses, encontravam-se sentados na sala consolando a ainda inconformada família do rapaz morto, na segunda os membros do time e integrantes da _Gendarmerie_ estavam dispersos pelos cômodos, assimilando o que antes haviam encontrado e tentando descobrir mais pistas. O próximo contato de "R" era aguardado por todos com ansiedade e apreensão, o ímpeto em partirem logo em caçada à suspeita, onde quer que ela estivesse, sendo grande.

Andando em círculos pelo quarto de Justine, Matsuda não pensava nela, mas sim em "R". Lembrou-se de novo de sua empreitada pessoal no Japão em busca da verdadeira identidade do líder do caso, do que descobrira... Seria mesmo verdade? Estaria sob o comando de uma pessoa de tamanho senso de justiça e motivos de sobra para odiar tudo relacionado a Kira?

Enquanto aguardava as próximas instruções de "R", o capitão seguia refletindo acerca de todo aquele mistério e sua já iminente solução...

No apartamento da família Aiton, a agente Rivera, até então um dos elementos mais contidos de todo o grupo, começava a demonstrar francos sinais de impaciência. Remexia os dedos e torcia as mãos de forma agitada, olhava ao redor demonstrando incômodo a quase todo momento. Logo acabou retirando seu capacete. Ackerman, também percebendo o estado de nervos da colega, resolveu indagar:

- Algo errado, Izabela?

- Inspetor Junot! – ignorando o alemão, a espanhola de súbito se levantou do sofá e avançou até o policial parisiense. – Você tem o número de telefone de "R", não?

- N-não! – respondeu Charles de início, confuso, para em seguida alterar sua réplica: – Na verdade sim! Por que, por que razão quer contatá-lo?

- Não importa, apenas deixe-me falar com ele!

- Hei, hei, calma aí, Rivera! – exclamou Boruanda, erguendo-se da poltrona onde se encontrava e estendendo as mãos num gesto de contenção. – Não há razão para nos exaltarmos tanto! "R" deixou claro que devemos dar o próximo passo somente quando ele ordenar! Eu creio que podemos confiar em seu julgamento!

- Sempre tive minhas dúvidas quanto a isso, mas... – murmurou Dennegan, apontando discretamente para os chorosos pais de Henri.

- Enquanto ficamos aqui discutindo a capacidade de "R" em conduzir o caso, Kira está em fuga e podemos nunca mais prendê-lo! – argumentou Izabela firmemente.

- Eu lamento, porém teremos mesmo de aguardar... – Günter balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. – É o mais prudente e seguro a se fazer. E você sabe disso.

Bufando, e tendo seu comportamento estranhado ainda mais por aqueles que a cercavam, Rivera retornou ao sofá e sentou-se nele de braços cruzados... vencida.

Na suíte do _Hôtel Splendid Etoile_ que servia de central de operações ao time de detetives, o ambiente estava agora vazio e quieto, sendo aos poucos iluminado pelo sol que iniciava sua trajetória diurna pelo céu. Mesmo com a ausência dos hóspedes, não havia faxineiras limpando o local ou a presença de qualquer outro funcionário do estabelecimento ali. O único indício de atividade humana no recinto, àquela hora, era um notebook ligado sobre uma mesa, a tela retratando o já bem conhecido logotipo de "R". Diante do computador, via-se, de pé, um indivíduo de sobretudo, gravata, óculos escuros... Ernest Adams. Atento, ele ouvia a voz distorcida do comandante da operação através dos alto-falantes da máquina:

- A pessoa em questão deve estar se remoendo neste exato momento e ansiosa por conseguir agir longe das vistas dos outros...

- Conhecendo você, não duvido que permitirá isso para que a captura de Kira se torne ainda mais fácil... – o estadunidense estava sério e ao mesmo tempo terno. – Mesmo que realmente alguns de nossos aliados morram durante a ação.

- Repito o que disse antes: eles sabem que suas vidas correm risco desde que aceitaram tomar parte neste caso. Ainda que as baixas sejam muitas, o que sinceramente duvido, são perdas aceitáveis na luta contra o mal maior representado por Kira. E por falar no traidor... você checou o móvel?

- A esta altura dos acontecimentos, acho isso desnecessário, mas...

Após assim responder, Adams caminhou alguns passos pelo cômodo, dirigindo-se até um sofá. Observou-o por cerca de três segundos, e então removeu uma das almofadas que compunham seu assento. Foi sem nenhuma surpresa que encontrou, embaixo dela e enfiada junto a um vão, uma pistola calibre 9mm. Apanhou-a com cuidado pela ponta do cabo e, carregando-a dessa maneira, retornou até a frente do laptop. Depositou em seguida a arma em cima da mesa e disse a "R":

- Acredito que nem precisaremos conferir as digitais, está na cara a quem elas pertencem.

- Sim, e os antecedentes de nosso "Judas", cuidadosamente levantados por mim, não deixam enganar... Brigada da Bravura de Kira, Defensores dos Arcanjos da Justiça, Cruzada Cristã Anticriminosa, _Los Illuminados_... Possuiu envolvimento em quase todos os movimentos internacionais de fanatismo religioso durante os últimos dez anos, principalmente seitas de apoio a Kira. É alguém treinado em táticas de guerrilha, manuseio de armas, sabe de modo razoável lidar com computadores, disfarces e operações de infiltração.

- O indivíduo perfeito para tomar parte em nossa equipe, obter acesso a dados valiosos sobre Kira e repassá-los aos seus "irmãos de fé". E dessa forma acabou nos levando a eles também... Isto não está ficando bem maior do que pensava, irmã?

- Não... Eu previa isso tudo desde o início. Agora, revisemos novamente nossos passos antes de a hora de agir chegar. Enquanto isso, quero que Justine Clare se sinta o mais segura que conseguir...

- x - x - x - x -

Justine sentia-se um tanto deslocada devido às soturnas catacumbas, antes habitadas somente pelos mortos nelas distribuídos, terem sido subitamente tomadas por aquele verdadeiro exército de seguidores de Kira que, em seus trajes ritualísticos, andavam agora por toda parte. Ela e Masuku observavam atônitos aos preparativos dos ocultistas para a eventual defesa dos túneis, e a jovem sentia-se ainda mais aliviada pelo fato de eles aparentemente não conseguirem enxergar o Shinigami, já que na situação inversa o contido fervor religioso do grupo com certeza estaria à flor da pele. Sem deixar a cripta na qual dormira, Clare vira vários dos fanáticos cruzando a passagem do lado de fora com armas em mãos, desde leves como revólveres e pistolas, até pesadas como metralhadoras e rifles. Era certo que, caso seus inimigos invadissem o subsolo, aquelas pessoas travariam sangrenta batalha para protegê-la. Elas poderiam até se sair melhor que os Shinigamis...

Nisso, o suposto líder do destacamento religioso voltou à câmara, sempre tendo um brilho de determinação em seus olhos azulados. A Justine, na aparência física, ele lembrava cada vez mais um pacato frade franciscano, principalmente no jeito manso de falar, e alguém só deixaria de crer nisso quando soubesse que ele reverenciava uma entidade assassina. Pondo-se de joelhos diante da órfã, o recém-chegado disse-lhe:

- As precauções para vossa proteção estão quase terminadas, Senhora da Verdadeira Justiça!

- Ótimo trabalho, meu fiel seguidor. A balança da eqüidade brilhará hoje graças ao esforço de todos vocês. Preocupa-me apenas alguma artimanha que nossos inimigos possam vir a tentar.

- Não se alarme quanto a isso: nosso culto possui alguém infiltrado no grupo de investigadores que perseguem vossa divina pessoa. Esse agente confundirá nossos oponentes, atrapalhará seus planos e fará com que caiam em nossa armadilha!

Clare ocultou sua surpresa. Um espião? Aqueles estúpidos fanáticos eram mais inteligentes do que pensara...

- x - x - x - x -

As horas do sábado transcorreram rápidas e ao mesmo tempo lentas para os envolvidos no Caso Kira... de ambos os lados.

Os membros da equipe de investigações, presos a seus postos, testemunharam o sol percorrer o céu de Paris enquanto tentavam conter sua vontade de partirem atrás de Justine Clare, coisa que não poderiam fazer sem que "R" desse sua ordem. Funcionários do serviço de entrega de alguns restaurantes visitaram na hora do almoço tanto o apartamento da família Aiton quanto o sobrado onde residia a suspeita, trazendo, a mando e às custas do chefe do caso, uma bem-vinda refeição para os detetives que nesses locais permaneciam.

Apesar de assim saciarem sua fome, o anseio de agir o quanto antes pouco foi aplacado. O sentimento de que Kira sumia de vista durante o tempo em que ficavam parados aos poucos tomava a todos. E alguns destes, inclusive, começavam a se questionar a respeito de seus métodos e ações. Vários inocentes já haviam sido pegos no fogo cruzado... quantos mais ainda viriam a tombar? "R" já não poderia ter detido Clare, a um custo bem menor de vidas e tempo, se não se perdesse em tantos rodeios no tocante às suas obscuras estratégias? Afinal, o quanto "R" era diferente de Kira? O quanto valia estar sob as ordens de um investigador misterioso e frio que se identificava somente por uma letra?

No subsolo, por sua vez, uma mente em particular também muito se remoia...

Apesar de tentar manter sua firmeza e sua determinação acima de todos os contratempos e lapsos que haviam surgido em sua cruzada, Justine não conseguia ficar em paz, sentir-se totalmente segura. Seu estado de espírito era vítima de um nervosismo que nem mesmo o auxílio de Masuku e dos seguidores de Kira poderia suavizar. Além disso, independente do sucesso ou não de sua missão como juíza dos ímpios, o futuro era uma preocupação crescente para a jovem. Até que ponto sua alma havia sido condenada pelo uso do Death Note? Após morrer, o destino que a aguardava seria mesmo se transformar num daqueles disformes Shinigamis? E para complicar tudo ainda mais, havia os dizeres do caderno, as pesadas regras... Dentre elas, aquela em particular não deixava mais seus pensamentos:

_O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno._

As palavras de seu avô... Encontrar seus pais de novo no Céu... Eles a aguardariam de braços abertos... Reencontro... Felicidade... Vê-los novamente... Céu... Inferno... Usar o Death Note impossibilitava de seguir para o Céu ou para o Inferno... Destino atroz... Converter-se em deus da morte... Punição... Punição eterna!

Justine sentia vontade de berrar, tamanha era a confusa aflição em seu íntimo. No entanto, fazia uso de sua monstruosa determinação para não ceder ao desespero. Um fiapo de esperança ainda existia dentro de si, e ela se agarrava a ele com todas as forças. Mesmo com as tribulações, conseguiria triunfar... A vitória era digna daqueles que haviam empenhado maior esforço para alcançá-la, e isso incluía grande sofrimento. A vitória, portanto, seria sua.

O dia passou, o firmamento mudou de cor, passando do azul ao laranja, do laranja ao breu... e eis que veio a noite de sábado na capital francesa.

- x - x - x - x -

Onze da noite.

Em ambos os postos dos detetives de "R", a exaustão os encontrara totalmente vulneráveis. Após os dois grupos terem jantado pizzas, que foram entregues por funcionários de bares e restaurantes de Paris também a mando do líder do caso, a morosidade logrou derrubar quase todos os policiais. No apartamento da família de Henri Aiton, os pais do falecido rapaz haviam saído com Junot e seus homens para cuidarem dos preparativos para o funeral, tendo a autópsia do corpo sido concluída. Sozinhos no triste lar, Ackerman, Boruanda, Dennegan e Rivera lutavam contra o sono, o primeiro e o terceiro aparentando já terem sucumbido ao mesmo nos sofás da sala. Scott, sem o capacete e esfregando os olhos, alternava a visão entre o aspecto quieto do recinto e a pessoa de Izabela, que, também cansada, não tinha mais forças para ficar inquieta. Acreditando que ela, no entanto, ainda possuía disposição ao menos para conversar, o sul-africano perguntou-lhe:

- Ansiosa para prender a suspeita?

- Isso já não está claro o bastante? – a réplica da espanhola soou um tanto feroz.

- Na verdade, o que ainda não ficou muito claro para mim é a razão de você ter ficado tão nervosa de uma hora para outra...

Rivera abriu a boca para rebater – e pela expressão que seus lábios compuseram, parecia ser uma sentença nada amistosa – quando os celulares dos quatro detetives no cômodo apitaram. Günter e Mark despertaram de imediato e, junto com os dois colegas mais adiantados, apanharam os aparelhos para verificar quem os contatava... Conforme suspeitaram, era "R", usando um número misterioso. Atenderam prontamente ao chamado e, junto a um dos ouvidos de cada investigador, a voz camuflada do personagem se manifestou:

- A hora que vocês esperavam chegou. O furgão está lá embaixo.

Nada mais precisou ser dito, e o grupo sem pestanejar levantou-se para deixar o apartamento...

No sobrado de Justine Clare, o estado de enfado dos detetives não era muito diferente. Estes se encontravam, todavia, um pouco mais alertas que seus colegas ausentes. Matsuda, muito ansioso, vistoriava o quarto da suspeita pela quinta vez, lutando contra a fadiga e sentindo frustração cada vez maior por não encontrar novas evidências. Hoshi o observava de pé junto à porta aberta do local, calado. Krammer, Yahudain e Souza, no andar de baixo, faziam companhia aos soldados de elite que ainda permaneciam na residência. Caixas de pizza vazias se empilhavam pelos cômodos. Vigília era necessária, pois havia a possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de a suspeita retornar à sua morada. Embora tivessem isso em mente, todos ali também cultivavam como real desejo partirem o quanto antes no encalço de Justine. Ela poderia estar fazendo mais vítimas naquele exato momento...

Até que os celulares de todos, exceto os oficiais da _Gendarmerie_, emitiram um "bip".

Sendo atendidos, os aparelhos propagaram a mesma mensagem de "R"...

Chegara o momento.

- x - x - x - x -

O vai e vem continuava nas catacumbas, não havia parado por um minuto sequer do dia. Os adoradores de Kira circulavam pelos túneis portando tochas, a luz amarelada e oscilante do fogo os auxiliando a conferir as armadilhas, pontos estratégicos, possíveis rotas de fuga... Estas, no entanto, para uso somente de "Nossa Senhora Kira". Eles jamais fugiriam. Lutariam até a morte para defendê-la.

Justine, por sua vez, permanecia sentada na cripta de Saint Laurent. Também ficara somente ali praticamente desde que acordara pela manhã, levantando algumas vezes apenas para movimentar as pernas. Seus seguidores haviam servilmente lhe levado comida – muito boa, por sinal – duas vezes. Pelo visto também tinham trazido suprimentos para o subsolo. Eram bastante precavidos.

Masuku ainda fazia companhia a Clare, aparentando grande tranqüilidade. Seus olhos avermelhados miravam um ponto indefinido numa parede, um semi-sorriso não deixava mais seus lábios inumanos... Saberia de algo que não compartilhava com Justine? Por que aquela expressão tão serena, às vésperas de grande agitação?

Abandonando essas perguntas ao menos temporariamente, a jovem tornou a abrir sua mochila. Dentro dela, o Death Note. Os ocultistas não sabiam que o poder de Kira provinha daquele artefato, e seria melhor se continuassem sem saber. Entretanto, Justine via-se na necessidade de manter o caderno em suas mãos para sentir-se segura. Tendo-o agora dessa maneira, comprimiu-o junto ao peito e fechou os olhos, desejando que os próximos acontecimentos viessem logo. Assim sua espera seria menos angustiante...

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

– _O humano com posse do Death Note pode obter o Olho de Shinigami e, com isso, ver os nomes e expectativas de vida das possíveis vítimas, contanto que o rosto destas esteja visível. Essa troca custa metade da expectativa de vida do humano._

– _Suicidar-se é uma forma possível de morte. A princípio, qualquer ser humano pode pensar em cometer suicídio._

- x - x - x - x -

A equipe de investigadores de "R" continuava dividida, cada um dos dois grupos a bordo de cada van preta que o conduzira de madrugada até seu posto anterior, e cada um dos veículos aparentemente conduzido pelo mesmo motorista misterioso de antes. O destino dos policiais também era incerto desta vez. Porém, julgando a rota traçada pelos furgões, parecia que não deixariam o bairro de Montparnasse. Dentro do primeiro carro, Yahudain julgou estar andando em círculos pelas vias, até que resolveu indagar ao guia:

- Pode nos dar uma pista do lugar para o qual nos dirigimos? Nem se for na forma de anagrama ou palavra-cruzada!

- "R" não aprecia tais ironias... – murmurou o incógnito homem de sotaque japonês. – Quanto ao local, logo descobrirão, já estamos chegando...

A van contornou mais uma esquina, rumando para a esquerda num cruzamento, pouco depois de ter passado diante do prédio da Cruz Vermelha Francesa. Em seguida desacelerou, estacionando junto à calçada em frente a uma construção aparentemente ordinária. _Rue Rémy Dumoncel_. O motor do veículo foi desligado e o motorista realizou um gesto para que os ocupantes descessem. E, em meio à escuridão da noite e às luzes da cidade, o time visualizou a localidade que era seu objetivo...

O primeiro furgão rodava pelo _Boulevard Arago_ numa velocidade que poderia ser considerada até um tanto lenta, deixando os policiais em seu interior ainda mais impacientes. Parecia até ser de propósito. Venceram mais alguns metros da via arborizada e então atingiram o largo de _Denfert-Rochereau_, contornando a quadra em que estava situada a conhecida entrada das Catacumbas de Paris. O carro estacionou junto a uma calçada e, com um sinal do guia, os detetives começaram a deixar os bancos. Rivera, já avançando do lado de fora, perguntou em voz alta, braços cruzados:

- Nós vamos descer até os túneis?

- Vocês serão a mola da ratoeira que "R" preparou... – afirmou o motorista, apanhando uma submetralhadora H&K até então oculta embaixo dos assentos frontais da van e engatilhando-a. – Sigam-me!

- x - x - x - x -

No subsolo, a movimentação dos fanáticos de súbito tornara-se mais constante e rápida, o facho das tochas indo para lá e para cá através das câmaras e passagens como se procurassem um inimigo ainda invisível. Justine, imóvel em seu mesmo sítio, Death Note firme nas mãos, continuava observando. Masuku, próximo, mantinha a calma. A moça acabou inquirindo ao líder dos ocultistas assim que ele surgiu a passos velozes através do túnel diante da cripta:

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Há atividade suspeita na superfície, uma possível ameaça à vossa divina pessoa. Queira permanecer aqui para sua própria segurança.

Clare assentiu com a cabeça, corpo passando a tremer de leve. Ainda que contra sua vontade, o medo tornava a invadi-la. Algo grande e violento estava por acontecer, uma batalha sangrenta. Justine possuía homens e mulheres para defendê-la, indivíduos cegos por uma religiosidade doentia que não cessariam de lutar até que caíssem mortos. Verdadeiros peões de xadrez à sua disposição. Mesmo assim, uma implacável insegurança a afrontava. Escaparia com vida dali? Conseguiria utilizar o caderno a tempo para eliminar seus oponentes, caso viesse a se deparar com eles? Aos poucos, uma situação antes pautada na continuidade da cruzada de Kira e na liberdade deste para agir tornava-se verdadeira questão de sobrevivência... algo com o que a órfã ainda não conseguia lidar totalmente.

Ela adiara por muito tempo aquele momento, buscara alternativas para evitar tal decisão, no entanto os fatores se complicavam ainda mais, e uma nova atitude drástica se tornava necessária. Voltando-se para Masuku, Justine tomou fôlego, venceu seus receios, e informou:

- E-eu quero fazer a troca!

O Shinigami apenas concordou movendo a face.

- x - x - x - x -

O grupo da primeira van constatou que a singela porta semi-aberta presente na construção tratava-se de uma das saídas conhecidas das Catacumbas de Paris, mais precisamente aquela utilizada por visitantes que adentrassem o complexo subterrâneo através do largo de _Denfert-Rochereau_. Com os rostos protegidos pelos capacetes, os cinco investigadores trataram de apanhar as lanternas que traziam consigo, acendendo-as na direção da escura escada levando ao subsolo. Com a outra mão, portavam suas pistolas e revólveres. O motorista do furgão, munido de uma escopeta, permaneceu de guarda do lado de fora. As instruções dele haviam sido claras: a suspeita se encontrava abrigada em algum lugar dos túneis, e os policiais deveriam esperar reação hostil – talvez houvesse cúmplices armados protegendo-a.

Krammer e Yahudain seguiam à frente, lado a lado, acompanhados por Matsuda e Hoshi, e Souza na retaguarda. As luzes alternavam-se entre os degraus da escada e o resto do ambiente, dominado por um aspecto rochoso e monocromático que prenunciava o que viria em breve. Já no início do trajeto, este lembrava e muito um filme de terror. A comparação era justa: o terror gerado por Kira. Um reino de terror.

O caminho era composto por uma longa reta, aos recém-chegados parecendo interminável. Logo surgiram as primeiras paredes forradas por ossos, entre crânios e partes de membros. Os restos se encontravam todos empilhados juntos, lado a lado, unindo pessoas que haviam sido em vida ricas e pobres, nobres e plebéias, inocentes e criminosas, sacras e profanas... Ali, no império da morte, qualquer distinção assim perdia o sentido.

Além dos passos cautelosos dos policiais, o único som audível era o de gotas de água pingando pelos túneis. Movendo o foco da lanterna para cima, Hoshi conseguiu ver algumas delas se precipitando sobre o chão. Provinham de algum encanamento, provavelmente. Distraído, o japonês então tornou a apontar a luz para frente... Vislumbrando um indivíduo de traje cinzento, semelhante ao de um monge, capuz cobrindo a cabeça... e possuía algo em mãos...

- Abaixem-se! – bradou Matsuda assim que percebeu a ameaça.

O clarão do disparo da espingarda inimiga veio logo depois...

A entrada das catacumbas em _Denfert-Rochereau_ estava aparentemente calma. O guichê de bilhetes vazio, a porta destrancada... Ackerman e Boruanda seguiam à frente, Rivera e Dennegan logo atrás, todos com armas em punho, capacetes cobrindo seus rostos. O nipônico misterioso assumira posição de guarda do lado de fora.

- Espero que "R" saiba em que está nos metendo... – murmurou Mark conforme andava, olhando ao redor.

- Meu avô lutou no exército de Hitler... – disse o alemão, admirado com o ambiente. – Ao ocuparem Paris durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, eles construíram um _bunker_ em algum lugar destas catacumbas.

O grupo de quatro detetives desceu pela escada em espiral, suas lanternas revelando aos poucos o tortuoso trajeto. Chegou à sala contendo fotografias e gravuras, algo se ocultando entre as sombras...

- Cuidado! – alertou Günter.

Duas silhuetas ameaçadoras saltaram da penumbra, e as pistolas dos dois detetives liderando a marcha agiram imediatamente...

Um misterioso helicóptero negro, silencioso, sobrevoava Paris naquele momento, mais precisamente o bairro de Montparnasse. Descrevia uma rota semicircular pelo céu noturno, como se aguardasse algo. Em seu interior, somente o piloto e uma outra ocupante. O primeiro era Ernest Adams, sempre com seus óculos escuros, um fone acoplado à cabeça, atento aos controles. Após receber uma mensagem através do comunicador, informou à mulher sentada num assento, face oculta por um tecido semelhante a uma touca:

- As duas saídas das catacumbas estão obstruídas por nossas equipes... Apesar de o traidor fazer parte de uma delas. Justine Clare se encontra, porém, cercada.

- Eu não afirmaria isso tão cedo – replicou a figura mascarada, muito séria. – Deve haver outras rotas de fuga no subsolo que a suspeita pode vir a usar. E considerando que ninguém na superfície testemunhou a chegada dos fanáticos aos túneis, eles já devem tê-las utilizado. Precisaremos ficar bastante atentos para que Clare não escape por entre nossos dedos.

- Creio que nossos voluntários são competentes o bastante para não fracassarem neste momento.

- Eu espero que sim... Kira e seus seguidores querem guerra. Então eles terão guerra!

- x - x - x - x -

_Fortuna imperatrix mundi  
(Fortuna imperatriz do mundo)_

_O fortuna  
(Ó fortuna)  
Velut luna  
(Como a lua)  
Statu variabilis  
(Variável)  
Semper crescis  
(Sempre crescendo)  
Aut decrescis  
(E minguando)  
Vita detestabilis  
(Vida odiosa)  
Nunc obdurat  
(Primeiro oprime)  
Et tunc curat  
(Então alivia)  
Ludo mentis aciem  
(A mente, só por diversão)  
Egestatem  
(Pobreza)  
Potestatem  
(Poder)  
Dissolvit ut glaciem  
(Derretem como gelo)  
_

O coração de Justine enlouqueceu quando ela ouviu os primeiros tiros. Havia começado. A ameaça à sua vida era próxima e real. Abraçou o Death Note com mais força, em seguida olhando para Masuku, ainda adaptando-se à sua nova visão. A ausência de qualquer sentimento no semblante do deus da morte apenas a deixava mais apreensiva. Apontou a lanterna para a saída da cripta, dando alguns passos em direção a ela... Protegendo-se junto a uma das paredes, olhou com cuidado para ambas as direções do túnel: apesar dos gritos dos ocultistas e de mais uma seqüência de disparos, parecia não haver perigo imediato naquela área. Clare então se voltou para trás, certificando-se que o Shinigami a acompanhava. Ele nada falou, mesmo movendo-se até ela, e a jovem então desatou a correr pela passagem, ignorando para qual sentido rumava.

- x - x - x - x -

Os cinco investigadores lograram se abaixar a tempo, os projéteis passando por cima de suas cabeças. O inimigo, um dos seguidores fanáticos de Kira, a julgar pelos trajes, preparou-se para disparar mais uma vez com a espingarda calibre 12... mas duas rápidas balas foram cravadas em seu peito, o ocultista soltando a arma e voltando os olhos, incrédulo, até o par de buracos em seu traje, pelos quais sangue começou a escorrer. Emitiu um gemido um tanto frustrado, cambaleou para trás, e por fim caiu de costas, morto.

Deitado e ainda apontando a pistola para o morto, cotovelos apoiados sobre o chão, Hideo Hoshi manteve sua posição por mais alguns instantes – temendo a aproximação de mais algum indivíduo hostil – antes de reerguer-se. Era mesmo um exímio atirador.

Todos verificaram uns aos outros: nenhum ferido. Alívio momentâneo.

- Que bela recepção! – falou Moshe, ofegante.

- Cuidado máximo, deve haver muitos outros deles lá embaixo... – recomendou Matsuda.

Avançando na direção de um ameaçador desconhecido, o grupo prosseguiu, armas prontas e lanternas atentas.

Na sala de gravuras, o primeiro seguidor de Kira foi derrubado por um tiro certeiro de Boruanda, que lhe acertou a testa, antes que tivesse tempo de atacar. O corpo sem vida, desengonçado, ainda dançou sem controle por dois ou três segundos, os braços resvalando em algumas fotografias numa parede, despregando-as. Já o segundo oponente dos detetives conseguiu, com sua submetralhadora Uzi, enterrar duas balas no braço esquerdo de Ackerman. Sangue jorrou, o germânico gritou de dor, porém revidou com uma bala no peito do adversário, a qual foi suficiente. Izabela e Mark permaneceram de prontidão, enquanto Günter verificava seu ferimento. Os projéteis não haviam atingido o osso, e o sangramento logo pararia. Mordeu os lábios. Precisariam fazer muito mais que aquilo para derrubá-lo.

- Você agüenta seguir em frente? – indagou Scott, preocupado.

- Até o inferno, se for preciso! – o loiro respondeu cerrando os dentes.

Foi o próprio Ackerman quem impeliu o grupo a avançar, já se dirigindo à câmara seguinte. Logo passaram pelo aviso informando que adentravam o império da morte, a luz da lanterna deixando os dizeres nítidos. Sim, por certo a morte reinaria ali aquela noite... sobre os criminosos ali alojados, caso continuassem a resistir.

- x - x - x - x -

_Sors immanis  
(Destino – monstruoso)  
Et inanis  
(E vazio)  
Rota tu volubilis  
(Roda da sorte)  
Status malus  
(Tu és malevolente)  
Vana salus  
(Bondade em vão)  
Semper dissolubilis  
(Que sempre não leva a nada)  
Obumbrata  
(Obscura)  
Et velata  
(E coberta)  
Michi quoque niteris  
(Você também me amaldiçoou)  
Nunc per ludum  
(E agora no jogo)  
Dorsum nudum  
(Eu trago minhas costas nuas)  
Fero tui sceleris  
(À tua vilania)  
_

Confusa, desnorteada, Justine corria às cegas pelas catacumbas, desconhecendo o caminho até a saída e evitando somente aproximar-se de áreas em que houvesse confronto. Os disparos ora se aproximavam, ora se distanciavam, assim como os gritos. Sentia que seria atingida a qualquer momento, que encontraria um oponente a cada curva, a cada reta, a cada escada... Algumas vezes olhava para trás, constatando que Masuku sempre a seguia. Ele, entretanto, continuava alheio a tudo, quieto, inexpressivo. Não percebia que estava contribuindo para deixar a jovem louca?

Ela parou de súbito junto a uma bifurcação. Havia alguém alguns metros à sua frente, um dos ocultistas, munido de um revólver e uma tocha, buscando refúgio atrás de uma pilastra. Estava parcialmente de frente para Justine, sem no entanto notá-la, o rosto visível apesar do capuz. E, acima da cabeça de seu seguidor, Clare viu... O nome se encontrava em letras grandes, claras, perfeitamente legíveis... _Michel Dupont._ E, pouco abaixo deste, uma série de números enfileirados. A estudante sabia que informavam o tempo restante de vida do humano, mas nem cogitava qual seria o padrão de contagem. Horas, minutos, segundos? De qualquer forma, o fato de estar em sentido regressivo era nítido, e aparentemente o valor se aproximava do fim, dada a grande quantidade de zeros e as últimas unidades que se esvaíam...

_BANG!_

A suspeita de Clare se confirmou quando o religioso tombou morto com um tiro no rosto, o cadáver desabando com as costas junto ao pilar. Assustada, Justine recuou alguns passos, sentindo o coração quase explodir e os pulmões terem dificuldade em reter ar, para então retornar correndo pelo caminho em que viera. Eles não podiam pegá-la. Nunca!

- x - x - x - x -

O disparo de Souza encontrou a face do inimigo sem que este pudesse jamais saber o que o acertara. O corpo caiu encostado à coluna, enquanto os demais policiais prosseguiam. Os fachos das lanternas se uniam, se afastavam, se perdiam... E, frações de segundo depois de o fanático ter caído, passos foram ouvidos, afastando-se. Mais algum defensor de Kira? Ou a própria suspeita? Krammer se adiantou em relação ao grupo para verificar, quase correndo.

- Eliza, espere! – exclamou Matsuda, estendendo um braço na direção da loira.

A totalmente inesperada resposta desta foi se voltar de modo abrupto para trás e atirar com sua pistola, só não atingindo o japonês devido a este ter se abaixado. Antes que seus quatro colegas pudessem se recuperar do ataque e assimilar o que ocorrera, a estadunidense desapareceu pelos túneis...

A outra equipe acabava de eliminar mais um ocultista, o qual, alvejado pelos tiros, despencou rolando pelos degraus de uma escada. Deveria haver dezenas daqueles malditos pelas catacumbas. Uma curva, e mais dois inimigos foram tirados de ação, Rivera por pouco se esquivando de uma bala. Boruanda a observava a todo o momento, mantendo, de forma discreta, o foco de sua lanterna sobre ela. Desconfiava que, de alguma forma, pudesse ser a traidora...

Ackerman, com um curativo improvisado no braço, liderava a marcha:

- Vamos! Esta noite nós prenderemos Kira!

- x - x - x - x -

_Sors salutis  
(O destino está contra)  
Et virtutis  
(Minha saúde)  
Michi nunc contraria  
(E virtude)  
Est affectus  
(Dás)  
Et defectus  
(E tiras)  
Semper in angaria  
(Sempre escravizando)  
Hac in hora  
(Então agora)  
Sine mora  
(Sem demora)  
Cordum pulsum tangite  
(Puxa essa corda vibrante)  
Quod per sortem  
(Já que o destino)  
Sternit fortem  
(Extermina o forte)  
Mecum omnes plangite!  
(Chorem comigo!)_

Justine corria cada vez mais sem rumo. Tropeçava, caía, reerguia-se. Continha as lágrimas de desespero que queriam porque queriam brotar de seus olhos. Faltava-lhe ar, mas não parava. Atrás de si, Masuku continuava em sua marcha serena e tranqüila. Mudo.

Dobrou uma curva, percorreu parte de um novo túnel... até que o azar fez-se mais uma vez presente. A lanterna de Clare piscou uma, duas vezes... A luz proveniente dela se enfraqueceu... e, para infortúnio da jovem, apagou-se de vez, deixando-a no escuro. As pilhas haviam acabado, e ela não tinha reserva.

- Destino, destino, destino... – ela murmurou de forma quase frenética, girando sobre os próprios pés enquanto tentava pensar numa solução.

O breu parecia faminto e desejava engoli-la, assim como as fachadas das casas durante o trajeto até ali na noite anterior. Até que uma chama de esperança surgiu, numa direção aleatória. Um pequeno foco de claridade, amarelado, remetendo a fogo. Tateando o ar em busca de uma parede para se apoiar – a qual logo encontrou –, Justine avançou com cautela na direção da luz. Ao aproximar-se o suficiente, viu que se tratava de uma tocha jogada no chão, ainda acesa. A julgar pelas marcas de sangue ao redor, pertencia a algum de seus seguidores, que a soltara ali por estar ferido. Agradecendo em seu íntimo por tê-la encontrado e por não ter se apagado, ela apanhou-a e, colocando o Death Note momentaneamente embaixo de um dos braços, usou sua mão livre para preservar a chama.

O fogo logo se avivou, e a moça acreditou que poderia prosseguir em sua fuga. Tiros chegavam perto. Com uma mão erguendo a tocha, utilizou a outra para carregar o caderno, apoiando sua extremidade inferior junto ao ventre, numa pose que lembrava uma outra dama francesa de pé na baía de uma grande metrópole. Tornou a correr, aflita. Até que, de repente, alguém a agarrou fortemente pelo braço. Chorosa, Justine passou a tentar se soltar, quando uma calma voz feminina lhe disse, semblante oculto na penumbra:

- Fique tranqüila. Estou aqui para ajudá-la.

A personagem se revelou como uma linda mulher loira de terno e arma em punho, e Clare acabou se perguntando se não estaria encarando uma versão mais velha de si mesma...

- x - x - x - x -

- Krammer é a maldita traidora! – exclamou Yahudain, alterado.

O grupo seguia pelos túneis com atenção agora redobrada, recuperado do ataque, porém não da traição. Pensaram em tentar contatar "R" de alguma maneira para reportarem o ocorrido, mas a verdade era que "R" talvez já soubesse disso há um bom tempo, ocultando dos demais a informação. O que somente aumentava a raiva que sentiam.

Após examinarem uma cripta, os policiais encontraram um capacete junto ao solo, igual àqueles que usavam. Eliza abandonara o seu, certamente por estar do mesmo lado que Kira e assim não temer seu poder. Hoshi chutou o equipamento, frustrado. Matsuda, com um gesto, pediu silêncio. Afinal, eles não desejavam atrair mais fanáticos. Os passos rápidos que ouviram logo depois, todavia, revelaram que outros deles se aproximavam.

As armas tornaram a agir.

A outra equipe também prosseguia abrindo caminho entre o exército de adoradores da morte. Os mantos que vestiam, assim como suas carnes, eram sumariamente ceifados pelas balas logo que surgiam diante dos investigadores. Ackerman continuava à frente, empenhado em terminar aquilo logo. De repente, porém, um susto: um projétil disparado por um dos inimigos atingiu de frente o capacete do alemão, fazendo-o tombar para trás! O ocultista foi liquidado e os colegas de Günter se apressaram em ampará-lo, voltando as lanternas para sua cabeça com o intuito de medir o estrago que fora feito...

Por sorte, o tiro acabara passando de raspão, tendo como único efeito trincar o visor do equipamento. Enxergar com clareza através dele, ainda mais na ausência de luz, ficava agora impossível, porém Ackerman não sofrera qualquer ferimento além de um levíssimo corte numa das têmporas. Levantando-se do chão, o germânico falou aos companheiros:

- Não se preocupem, eu estou bem! Não foi nada!

- Mas... – oscilou Rivera, parecendo bastante suspeita a Boruanda.

- Vamos logo! – bradou o loiro, retirando o capacete e atirando-o ao solo.

- Você não pode fazer isso, está louco? – preocupou-se Dennegan.

- Se eu ficar frente a frente com Kira, arrancarei o caderno das mãos dela antes que ela possa escrever meu nome! Vamos!

Avançar com o rosto desprotegido era perigosíssimo naquelas circunstâncias, mas o calor do momento impediu que argumentassem mais contra o alemão. Seguiram adiante.

A loira misteriosa puxava Justine pelos túneis e câmaras rumo a um destino ainda mais incerto. Passavam por cadáveres de fanáticos, por alguns deles ainda vivos que recuavam... Nenhum reagiu contra a mulher – sinal que a conheciam e esperavam sua presença ali. Enveredaram-se por um setor obscuro das catacumbas, com passagens tortuosas e divisórias estreitas. Atrás delas, alguns disparos a esmo destroçaram uma fileira de crânios numa parede. Continuaram correndo. Havia uma bifurcação logo à frente.

A mulher direcionou Clare para o caminho da direita, mas no da esquerda... vinha, bem próximo, um grupo de policiais. E eles as viram.

- É ela, a suspeita! – bradou um homem de sotaque alemão. – Justine Clare!

Todos eles tinham as faces ocultas por capacetes – uma medida inteligente – com exceção do investigador que gritara. Imprudência? Talvez. A questão era que dera grande azar, pois, apesar de ser puxada pela inesperada aliada e ter encarado por muito pouco tempo os inimigos, Justine conseguiu ver e memorizar claramente o nome do sujeito. _Günter Ackerman_. Bonita composição. Gerava respeito.

A auxiliadora de Kira correu ainda mais depressa, a órfã acompanhando sua velocidade como podia. Por suas costas, balas pipocaram, indo cravar-se no fim da passagem, bem à frente. Tinham de sair logo dali ou cairiam mortas pelos tiros. Fizeram nova curva. Os dedos de Clare formigavam para abrirem o Death Note e utilizá-lo, mas naquele momento seria impossível.

O túnel que haviam adentrado agora parecia sem saída. O desespero de Justine cresceu. A outra, porém, aparentava não perder a firmeza um segundo sequer. Parou subitamente diante de uma parede composta por tijolos. De forma veloz, pressionou alguns deles com as mãos numa seqüência pré-determinada e, para surpresa da estudante, parte da estrutura de alvenaria se moveu, revelando uma passagem secreta repleta de teias de aranha e que liberava nauseante odor fétido. A mulher puxou Justine para dentro da abertura, a qual se fechou atrás delas logo que a atravessaram. Aturdida, Clare deixou sua tocha cair, e a mesma se apagou ao entrar em contato com um líquido estranho que cobria os pés das fugitivas até seus calcanhares. Era dele que provinha o cheiro incômodo. Uma passagem levando ao sistema de esgotos, muito provavelmente.

A lanterna da aliada passou a guiar o caminho, e por ele seguiram.

A equipe perseguidora freou, ofegante e quase sem balas. A suspeita desaparecera sem mais nem menos num conjunto de túneis. Nenhum sinal dela e nem da mulher não-identificada que a impelia. Havia algo estranho nisso, todavia. Foi Izabela quem se manifestou primeiro a respeito:

- Aquela pessoa com Clare me pareceu familiar...

- A mim também! – anuiu Scott, cujo receio em relação à espanhola começava a desvanecer.

- Talvez nós tenhamos estado diante da traidora... – suspirou Mark. – E só vejo um nome que se encaixaria nisso...

- Krammer – Boruanda afirmou pesadamente.

- O que acha disso, chucrute? – indagou Dennegan, voltando-se para Günter.

Para surpresa de todos, o alemão, com os olhos bem abertos, havia erguido sua pistola e apontava o cano dela para a própria cabeça. Antes que seus colegas pudessem impedi-lo de algum modo, o disparo veio...

Rivera gritou de horror enquanto o corpo sem vida de Ackerman caía de lado, um jato de sangue e massa cinzenta tingindo o chão aos seus pés. Scott tremeu de medo, boca aberta, mas incapaz de proferir palavras. Mark sentiu que ia desmaiar, no entanto se manteve consciente. Izabela começou a chorar, o sul-africano abraçando-a. O reino de terror de Kira. Eles se encontravam no meio dele.

- x - x - x - x -

_Günter Ackerman, suicídio._

Justine leu o que acabara de escrever uma última vez antes de fechar o caderno. O Olho de Shinigami fora mesmo uma útil aquisição, apesar de seu alto preço. Concluindo a tarefa, fez um gesto à mulher que a guiava, informando que poderiam continuar. A marcha pelos esgotos era repugnante, mas ao menos haviam despistado momentaneamente os detetives. Masuku ainda as seguia. E o brilho rubro em seus olhos de deus da morte nunca havia estado tão intenso.

- x - x - x - x -

_Hoje eu tive um sonho que ninguém podia ter_

_E joguei fora tudo que não me servia mais_

_Pensamentos aos quais não cederei duelam sempre dentro de mim_

_E se eu ainda estou na luta entre a verdade e o ideal_

_E meus pés estão atados às escolhas que já fiz_

_Meu impulso para agir ainda não morreu porque_

_Ainda tenho um coração forte que a mim concede o poder_

_Orgulho, ganância, medo, culpa, pretensão_

_Impedirei que cresçam dentro de mim_

_Não estou sozinha e digo que poderei assim_

_Tornar-me luz nas densas sombras_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_Nossa Senhora Kira, vossa presença traz equilíbrio e justiça ao mundo!_

_Nós lhe somos eternamente gratos por vossa benevolência e sábios julgamentos._

_Estamos aqui esta noite para demonstrarmos nossa imensa gratidão!_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Luz**_


	22. Capítulo XXII: Luz

_Todas as nossas horas chegaram_

_Aqui mas agora elas se foram_

_As estações não temem o ceifador_

_Nem o vento, o sol ou a chuva… nós podemos ser como eles são_

_Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador_

_Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby eu sou seu homem..._

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

_O Dia dos Namorados terminou_

_Aqui mas agora eles se foram_

_Romeu e Julieta_

_Estão juntos na eternidade… Romeu e Julieta_

_40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Como Romeu e Julieta_

_40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Redefina felicidade_

_Outros 40,000 vindo todos os dias… Nós podemos ser como eles são_

_Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador_

_Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby eu sou seu homem..._

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XXII

"**Luz"**

Domingo, madrugada.

O silêncio agora predominava nas Catacumbas de Paris. Os tiros haviam cessado, assim como os gritos. Pelos túneis repletos de cadáveres de ocultistas, alguns ainda agonizantes, os detetives caminhavam desalentados, sem rumo, sem orientação. A suspeita desapareça, provavelmente através de alguma passagem secreta. Conduzida pela traidora do grupo, Eliza Krammer. Ainda que viessem a descobrir a localização da rota de fuga que as duas haviam usado, naquele momento Clare já devia se encontrar bem longe. Ela os despistara de forma perfeita.

Os investigadores se reuniram em torno do corpo de Ackerman, depois de uma inútil busca pelo subsolo. Nos braços de Boruanda, Izabela ainda chorava, e o sul-africano sentia-se profundamente arrependido por ter suspeitado dela. Talvez Krammer houvesse conduzido suas ações de modo que as suspeitas recaíssem justamente sobre a espanhola. De todo modo, ao menos agora eles sabiam quem era o "Judas". Será que se houvessem tomado conhecimento disso antes, Günter poderia ter sido salvo? Não sabiam dizer. Afinal, todos eles esperavam mesmo que houvesse baixas na caçada a Kira.

Aquela certamente não seria a única...

Matsuda era o mais abalado pelo curso dos acontecimentos, apesar de, sob a máscara do capacete, não demonstrar. A ansiedade crescia a cada ação, a cada passo. Sabia que, apesar daquele revés, o caso se aproximava de seu término. E com ele, o encontro com o misterioso Shinigami. Um fantasma do passado que vinha perturbá-lo. Ainda que não fosse Raito... ele não se sentia totalmente preparado. E quando o momento chegasse, precisaria colocar a razão acima da emoção. Por "R", por seus colegas, pela própria investigação.

Nisso, sucessivos "bips" foram ouvidos por todos. "R" os contatava através dos celulares. Um por um, os aparelhos foram atendidos por seus donos, e a voz robótica do líder do caso fez-se propagar:

- A suspeita escapou.

- Nós já sabemos! – Yahudain exclamou irritado.

- E pelo que vejo já identificaram a traidora. Ela também está fugindo, na companhia de Clare. Todos os movimentos dela foram bastante precisos e pegaram vocês de surpresa.

- Você sabia desde o início que era ela, não sabia? – explodiu Rivera, sentindo grande frieza nas palavras de "R". – Por que não nos avisou? Ackerman estaria vivo!

- É irrelevante o fato de eu saber disso de antemão ou não. O importante é que descobriram e, caso reencontrem Krammer, devem detê-la sem hesitação. Ela já causou contratempos demais ao nosso trabalho. E para piorar, pelo visto a suspeita fez a "troca" pelo Olho de Shinigami, podendo matar alguém apenas visualizando seu rosto. O perigo representado por ela aumentou.

- Pode nos contar ao menos como Eliza fez para nos despistar quanto a ela ser a traidora? – inquiriu Souza. – Não me lembro de nenhum indício da parte dela que pudesse gerar qualquer desconfiança!

- Foi muito simples, na verdade. Lembram-se do atentado no hotel? A intenção de Krammer foi que vocês chegassem à conclusão de que Izabela teria atirado em si própria e feito uso do argumento da pistola 9mm para incriminar Matsuda ou Hoshi. Na realidade, foi a própria Krammer quem disparou contra Rivera pelas costas, enquanto ela subia as escadas. Além de ser uma ótima atiradora, Eliza possui incríveis agilidade e furtividade, graças ao treinamento decorrente de sua passagem pela NSA e pela CIA. Assim, deixou correndo a cena do atentado e usou um elevador de serviço presente no hotel, utilizado somente por empregados, para subir de volta à suíte antes que Ackerman e Boruanda chegassem com Rivera ferida. Nenhum de vocês percebeu a saída ou a entrada dela no quarto por estarem distraídos com as investigações, focados nos notebooks. E ela também não causou nenhum ruído. O período dela fora da central durou pouquíssimos minutos e dificilmente seria notado por alguém tão absorto no caso, ainda mais à beira da exaustão. Depois de toda a cena na suíte, quando Matsuda inclusive agrediu Dennegan, Krammer aguardou que o clima voltasse ao normal para plantar uma pistola 9mm embaixo de um dos sofás do local. Esperava assim incriminar Rivera, pois ela ali se sentara pouco depois de ter recebido o tiro e assim seríamos levados a pensar que havia sido ela, na verdade, quem escondera a arma ali. A arma com a qual teria supostamente disparado contra si mesma.

- Mas sendo assim, as câmeras de vigilância do hotel não teriam flagrado os movimentos de Krammer? – indagou Mark. – Não é possível que ela tenha conseguido evitar todas!

- Sim, elas de fato flagraram, mas Eliza também pensou nisso. Eu chequei a lista de funcionários do hotel. Na manhã seguinte ao atentado, um deles pediu demissão. Justamente o chefe da segurança, responsável pela visualização dos conteúdos filmados pelas câmeras de vigilância. Um outro membro do culto a Kira, assim como Krammer. Ele fez questão de ignorar o que as câmeras flagraram aquela noite e, pouco antes de se demitir, destruiu os arquivos sem que ninguém soubesse. Por sorte, o agente Adams instalou um dispositivo no sistema que permitiu fazer um _backup_ das imagens em seu laptop. Foi assim que chegamos a Krammer, confirmando algumas suspeitas prévias.

- Então você realmente já sabia... – suspirou Hoshi.

- Isso não importa mais. Krammer e Clare estão em fuga. E eu creio saber para onde se dirigem...

- Você vai contar a nós? – Boruanda exclamou num misto de raiva e esperança.

- Sim. E quero traçar um plano. Ouçam com atenção.

Todos se calaram. A ação derradeira contra Kira parecia tomar forma.

- x - x - x - x -

O líquido turvo e fétido, que antes chegava até seus calcanhares, já atingia a altura dos joelhos. Justine, guiada por sua aliada misteriosa, já atravessara diversos túneis de pedra, passarelas de metal, portas de ferro... Não conseguia traçar um caminho simples em meio a aquele labirinto que constituía os esgotos de Paris, ainda mais devido ao trajeto ser mostrado apenas em fragmentos pela luz errante da lanterna. Para onde estaria sendo levada? Provavelmente até um lugar seguro. Apesar de tudo, a órfã confiava em seus fiéis seguidores.

Atrás delas, Masuku continuava seguindo-as, batendo as asas de forma lenta poucos centímetros acima da substância suja, como se não quisesse que seu corpo inumano entrasse em contato com ela, apesar do limitado espaço que ali havia para voar. Ainda inexpressivo e calado, seria facilmente ignorado por Clare se o caderno em suas mãos não fizesse com que ela se lembrasse dele a praticamente todo momento. O artefato da morte remetia sempre a seu proprietário original, de qualquer modo.

Em meio àquela marcha fria e incerta, Justine resolveu tentar quebrar o gelo, apesar de já possuir tal informação graças ao Olho de Shinigami:

- Qual é seu nome?

- Como agente do FBI, eu sou conhecida como Eliza Krammer – a outra respondeu sem voltar a cabeça para a jovem. – Mas meu verdadeiro nome é Mary Westfield. Fiel seguidora de Kira!

- E teve algum motivo em especial para aderir ao culto?

- Meus pais foram assassinados por um maníaco há cerca de quinze anos. Eu busquei justiça pelos meios legais, tornando-me uma agente do governo, porém nunca consegui sentir que fazia algo para as coisas mudarem, para inocentes não serem mais vítimas de meliantes. Até que, há algum tempo, Kira eliminou o assassino de meus pais, que permanecera impune, e além dele vários outros psicopatas que escaparam à punição devido a leis falhas. A partir desse momento, passei a ver Kira como luz num mundo de trevas, o guia para uma sociedade perfeita, sem crimes nem criminosos. E por isso estou aqui, fazendo minha parte para que essa cruzada não seja interrompida.

Justine compreendia Mary muito bem... Bem mais do que ela jamais poderia imaginar... E, se antes a estudante via a mulher como uma versão mais velha de si mesma, agora tal impressão era mais forte do que nunca. Afinal, Clare também ingressara no curso de Direito buscando meios para fazer prevalecer a justiça devido a uma tragédia em sua vida. Mas, a seu ver, a oportunidade real para isso só viera mesmo com o Death Note.

Súbito, a caminhada cessou. Westfield deteve-se diante de uma parede na qual terminava o túnel, e nela existia uma escada de mão ascendente. Sem nada dizer, passou a agarrar as barras, subindo até o que parecia um duto fechado. Justine acompanhou-a, cansada, porém ainda determinada. Masuku também avançou. Mas ele há muito aparentava não fazer mais diferença.

Mary venceu o último degrau e, com um forte empurrão de um dos braços, impeliu a tampa metálica que fechava o duto para cima. O obstáculo tocou o chão do nível superior num baque, o caminho liberado. Lá em cima havia luzes; a lanterna não seria mais necessária. A guia desligou-a e, seguida de perto por sua protegida, ganhou o novo ambiente.

Logo que concluiu a subida, Justine pôde observar também o local: paredes cinzentas de concreto, alguns antigos pôsteres desbotados nelas pendurados. Retratavam gravuras de soldados alemães em uniformes antigos, representações de Adolf Hitler. Numa dada posição estava pendurada uma velha bandeira nazista, a cor vermelha escurecida contendo em seu centro o círculo branco com a suástica estampada. Aqui e ali se via caixas de munição, montes de suprimentos, armas enferrujadas... Num canto existia uma porta de madeira, tosca, levando a um destino desconhecido. E, pelo recinto, tendo se ajoelhado assim que Clare adentrou-o, havia cinco ou seis indivíduos de capa e capuz, semblantes exaustos, alguns ferimentos visíveis. Os ocultistas sobreviventes, entre os quais aquele que muito lembrava um franciscano. À saudação deles logo se uniu Westfield, prostrando-se de forma bastante respeitosa diante daquela que incorporava a salvação do mundo.

- Nossa Senhora Kira, conseguimos retirar vossa divina pessoa do ambiente hostil! – afirmou o líder, erguendo-se.

- Eu agradeço pelo esforço de vocês, meus fiéis devotos! – respondeu Justine.

- Fomos impelidos a uma retirada estratégica devido à temporária superioridade de nossos inimigos, no entanto logo poderemos contra-atacar e venceremos! – bradou um outro fanático.

Clare possuía sérias dúvidas quanto a isso. O que ela testemunhara nas catacumbas fora um verdadeiro massacre dos ocultistas. Para permanecer livre e viva, teria de continuar fugindo de seus algozes. E ficar presa àqueles religiosos, no final das contas, não iria ajudá-la...

Mas isso era assunto para depois. Justine mal conseguia se manter de pé. Precisava dormir para recuperar as energias, ou logo sucumbiria de vez. Sentou-se junto a uma parede, encostou nela o tronco e, ouvindo preces insanas e baixas de seus discípulos, fechou os olhos.

- x - x - x - x -

Nos céus de Paris, o helicóptero negro e discreto continuava voando.

Adams continuava junto aos controles, empenhando sua função por horas. O cansaço o atingia, porém não podia nem sequer pensar em pousar. Não agora que estavam tão próximos da conclusão do caso.

Em meio à escuridão do firmamento e às luzes da cidade, a aeronave se situando entre ambos, Ernest a pilotava já quase maquinalmente, sem pensar em cima de seus movimentos, mal sentindo seus membros mais... Distraído, fitou as estrelas e relembrou seu passado, seus acertos e erros, as grandes tribulações pelas quais sua vida já passara... e, sem mais nem menos, foi trazido de volta à realidade ao olhar de relance para um dos assentos atrás de si. Nele acomodada, a mulher mascarada, usando uma caneta, escrevia em algo aberto sobre seu colo, um volume. Capa negra, fino...

- Chegou o momento de você fazer isso, afinal... – murmurou Ernest, retornando sua atenção para o painel.

- Você sabe que é preciso! – rebateu ela, fria, erguendo a cabeça por um momento.

- Sim, mas também é inevitável eu sentir uma pontada em meu coração ao refletir a respeito. Sabe bem disso.

- Sim, eu sei...

Ela seguiu escrevendo, ele seguiu pilotando. E nada mais disseram.

- x - x - x - x -

Uma intensa luz.

Foi o que Justine Clare viu ao abrir os olhos, e a intensidade do clarão fez com que os fechasse novamente, por reflexo. Além de ter sua visão afetada pelo fenômeno, seu tato também foi ativado com a forte ventania que, partindo não se sabe de onde, soprou em sua direção. Num dado instante sentiu que seria levada pela violenta corrente de ar, porém esta parou de súbito, sem qualquer sinal prévio. A estudante estremeceu, mãos formigando. E, um pouco mais segura, tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez.

A claridade alva persistia, porém mais fraca. Já era viável enxergar. De pé, apesar de não sentir o chão, Justine viu-se num cenário composto por nuvens cuja cor variava entre o branco e o azul. Havia muitas delas, e os pés da jovem pareciam se encontrar sobre uma delas. Imaginando estar a uma grande altura na atmosfera, todavia, preferiu permanecer imóvel. Poderia acabar caindo.

Apertando os olhos, tentou distinguir a origem da luz... e então viu.

As silhuetas, claramente humanas, representavam um homem e uma mulher. Vestes simples, monocromáticas, rostos por algum motivo ofuscados, o que impossibilitava serem vistos com clareza. Quem seriam?

Clare estreitou os olhos ainda mais, percebendo que o casal se encontrava de mãos dadas... e ela ouviu:

- Justine...

Voz feminina, um chamado longínquo, mas que fez o coração da órfã disparar. Ela ainda era muito pequena quando tudo acontecera, era improvável que se lembrasse com clareza, mas ela guardara em sua mente o timbre daquela fala, o tom... Sim, era simplesmente inconfundível. Foi com lágrimas brotando nos olhos que Justine identificou o chamado de sua mãe. Só podia ser ela.

- Justine! – ela repetiu, agora mais alto.

Não contendo o choro, mais de felicidade do que tristeza, a moça estendeu um dos braços na direção dos pais, querendo alcançá-los e ao mesmo tempo temendo despencar daquele estranho céu. Esticou o corpo, focou a visão no par de faces enevoadas... Soluçou. E, quando se sentiu confiante para dar um passo à frente... caiu.

Precipitou-se junto com suas lágrimas. Não conseguira alcançá-los, jamais os teria novamente. Devido a um erro seu. Perdeu rapidamente os pais de vista, a queda rumo ao desconhecido parecendo interminável. Seu pranto tornou-se mais angustiante, não havendo indício nem sequer do chão metros abaixo para aliviar o sofrimento que a assolava. Conforme despencava, a inesquecível frase ecoava em sua mente, implacável, inefável, inegável...

_O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno..._

_O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno._

_O humano que usar este caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno!_

Justine despertou quase num salto, engasgada com as próprias lágrimas.

- x - x - x - x -

As horas da madrugada avançavam.

Pelas ruas de Paris, os dois furgões negros voltavam a acelerar por caminhos distintos rumo a um novo destino. A diferença era que, agora, seus ocupantes haviam sido informados a respeito de qual era. Portando os capacetes e tentando manter a firmeza já abalada por tantos acontecimentos ao longo daquela noite, os policiais se preparavam para a ação final. Dessa vez, Kira não escaparia.

"R" havia traçado o plano de forma bastante meticulosa, dando a entender que de certa maneira já aguardava aquele desfecho há algum tempo. O maldito parecia mesmo pensar em tudo...

Matsuda, sentado quieto ao lado de Hoshi, sabia na verdade se tratar "dela".

Descobrira isso durante sua investigação particular no Japão dias antes e desde então vinha apenas confirmando a identidade da líder das investigações, a informação sendo comprovada a cada novo passo da personagem. O que o assustava era que, considerando tudo já ocorrido, a pessoa em questão mudara muito... e não necessariamente para melhor...

Havia de se convir que o caso exigia ações drásticas e eles estavam lidando com um serial killer dotado de um poder sobrenatural, porém "R" nitidamente preferia os fins aos meios... E, em meio àquela caçada desenfreada a Kira, muito sangue desnecessário já fora derramado. Mesmo tendo participado do primeiro caso alguns anos antes e feito, naquelas circunstâncias, ações que tirariam um policial da corporação para sempre, as operações do time de investigadores em Paris ultrapassavam todos os limites. O dano colateral era alto, e parecia ter a tendência de só aumentar...

Daí a importância de tudo aquilo terminar o quanto antes. Seria melhor para todos. Matsuda não desejava mais ter de tomar atitudes que colocavam em questão seus princípios e convicções. Ao menos agora o caso realmente parecia se aproximar de seu término...

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

– _A causa da morte e as circunstâncias da mesma podem ser escritas antes do nome. Sendo assim, todos os nomes escritos após a causa morrerão pela mesma, contanto que sejam escritos em um período de 40 segundos._

- x - x - x - x -

Depois do susto, Justine enxugou o rosto e só então se deu conta de que acordara. Erguendo os olhos, deparou-se com as lâmpadas oscilantes do refúgio dos ocultistas e com um deles, o semelhante a um franciscano, fitando-a imóvel e sem piscar. Acima da cabeça semi-oculta pelo capuz, a estudante pôde ler o nome do indivíduo: _Marco __Silvestri_, junto ao seu tempo de vida restante. Bem que Clare notara certo sotaque italiano na fala do homem. Colocando-se de pé, a jovem recompôs-se rapidamente do estado de desespero que o pesadelo lhe causara e ouviu o fanático perguntar, sem ter alterado a expressão observadora de seu rosto, que já incomodava Justine:

- Está tudo bem, Nossa Senhora Kira? Percebi que algo perturbava vosso sereno sono.

- Apenas um sonho ruim, meu caro... – ela suspirou em resposta. – Eu também sou humana.

- Este _bunker_ logo não nos servirá mais, precisamos continuar nos movendo o quanto antes!

- Têm idéia de para onde pretendem ir?

- Nós deixaremos Paris pelo subsolo – disse Westfield, que até então recarregava sua arma em silêncio junto a uma parede. – Após conseguirmos despistar de vez os policiais, a conduziremos até nosso templo principal.

- Templo principal? – Clare ficava intrigada em relação a tais revelações.

- Sim, a sede de nosso culto, na Itália – esclareceu Silvestri. – Lá vossa divina pessoa estará segura o suficiente para continuar efetuando seus julgamentos sem contratempos. Os melhores de nossos homens a protegerão dia e noite com suas vidas. O trono da justiça será eternamente de Nossa Senhora Kira, e o mundo finalmente terminará de ser limpo!

- Não teremos problemas em chegar à Itália através dos Alpes, passando pela Suíça – explicou Mary. – Temos postos avançados pelo caminho e membros do culto infiltrados em diversas organizações e forças policiais. O trajeto será livre de imprevistos, e poderemos garantir vossa segurança, assim como a do caderno.

_Caderno? Como assim?_

Foi então que Justine concluiu que sim, aqueles religiosos sabiam sim sobre o caderno. Levando em conta que a equipe de investigações realmente tinha conhecimento dele e seu funcionamento devido ao caso anterior, e tendo Westfield se infiltrado nela, ela provavelmente obtivera a informação por intermédio de seus colegas ou superiores, repassando-a ao culto a Kira. Agora Clare não poderia mais manter o mistério a respeito da forma como executava criminosos, caso isso entrasse em discussão. Um trunfo a menos contra aquelas pessoas das quais desejava se ver livre.

_Droga!_

- Nós a protegeremos durante a fuga da cidade, Nossa Senhora Kira! – manifestou-se um outro fanático ali presente.

- É o mínimo que podemos fazer para manifestar nossa gratidão por vossos divinos julgamentos! – emendou Mary.

A situação se complicava. Com aqueles ocultistas em seu pé, Justine teria de conseguir uma brecha para tentar efetuar uma ação que os despistasse... Ainda que a mesma fosse usar o próprio Death Note contra eles. Possibilidade que ela considerava mais a cada segundo.

Semi-imerso na penumbra, Masuku sorria.

- x - x - x - x -

Algo mais voava pelo céu da madrugada além do helicóptero negro de "R"...

Sobre os telhados de Paris, uma criatura invisível aos seres terrenos batia suas asas contra a brisa fria. Seus olhos de brilho avermelhado vistoriavam as ruas, avenidas e becos de modo minucioso, acompanhando qualquer mínima agitação que encontrassem. Num dado momento, a figura interrompeu seu vôo e fixou a visão numa determinada via, através da qual acelerava um furgão preto. Sacudiu então a cabeça e disse, mais para si do que para qualquer outro alguém:

- O último ato está em andamento... e muito em breve as cortinas se fecharão!

Continuou, então, singrando os ares acima da cidade.

- x - x - x - x -

Justine havia tornado a baixar a cabeça, sentada junto à parede do _bunker_. Os ocultistas caminhavam para lá e para cá, cuidando das defesas do pequeno esconderijo e planejando seus próximos passos. A francesa esfregou com os dedos os olhos ainda irritados devido às lágrimas. Algo mudara em sua mente, porém. Ela possuía um estratagema, composto em poucos minutos de inação. O esquema continha sim seus riscos, que incluíam a jovem ser rechaçada por aqueles fanáticos que poderiam acabar se voltando contra ela, mas precisava tentar. Presa junto a religiosos impetuosos num local inóspito nos esgotos de Paris, suas opções eram certamente limitadas.

- Vocês querem ver? – Clare indagou de súbito, erguendo a cabeça.

Os demais presentes trocaram olhares confusos enquanto Silvestri replicava:

- E o que desejaríamos ver, Nossa Senhora Kira?

- O deus da morte que me concedeu este caderno e que desde então me acompanha. O ser responsável por eu ter me tornado Kira.

Alguns dos fanáticos emitiram um "Oh!" de espanto, pegos de surpresa pela afirmação, enquanto outros demonstraram quase total naturalidade, como Westfield. Esta cruzou os braços e falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas:

- O Shinigami, correto?

- Sim – confirmou Justine. – Ele está aqui neste momento, porém somente eu posso percebê-lo. No entanto, se tocarem o caderno da morte, também conseguirão vê-lo e ouvi-lo.

- O anjo vingador! – exclamou Silvestri de repente, tomado por um frenesi fervoroso. – Um dos seres superiores que regem as eternas leis da vida e da morte! Izrail, Israfil! Identificado com Anúbis, Caronte! Uma criatura de natureza suprema cujo senso de justiça permitiu que ele concedesse seu poder de julgamento a um humano escolhido! E dessa forma este mundo será purificado!

- Vocês querem vê-lo ou não? – insistiu Clare.

Os religiosos tornaram a se entreolhar, um certo temor bastante visível em algumas de suas expressões faciais. Acima destas, Justine conseguia ler com clareza os nomes de todos. Franceses, italianos, um possível inglês... Tão fácil...

A órfã estendeu o Death Note na direção dos ocultistas com uma das mãos, e o manteve nessa posição por alguns instantes.

A resposta do grupo veio quando Silvestri deu um passo à frente e, esticando um braço um pouco trêmulo de ansiedade, fez com que seus dedos tocassem a capa do artefato. Em seguida recuou devagar, e todos os demais membros do culto repetiram o gesto, incluindo Mary.

Ao término da cena que ganhou todo um clima ritualístico, os humanos dentro do _bunker_ ouviram uma risada seca vinda de suas costas...

E, virando-se para trás, depararam-se com a soturna figura de Masuku, de pé, asas arqueadas, encarando-os com ar de superioridade.

Não houve gritos ou qualquer outra manifestação de terror. Encarando a entidade inumana com extrema naturalidade, e também respeito, os religiosos permaneceram fitando sua aparência disforme durante cerca de mais dez segundos... até que, a partir de Silvestri, todos se colocaram de joelhos diante dela, curvando-se num gesto de profunda reverência, cabeças encostadas ao chão. Em voz baixa, passaram a tagarelar rezas estranhas em alguma língua morta, talvez latim. Totalmente alheios ao que ocorria ao seu redor a partir de então. Justine encontrara sua oportunidade...

Ela permanecera com o caderno em mãos. Sem hesitar, usou uma para abri-lo, apoiando-o em cima de seu braço, e com a outra apanhou sua caneta-tinteiro. Memorizara os nomes de todos os ocultistas. Para facilitar seu trabalho, primeiro descreveu a causa da morte: suicídio. Letras gravadas com força, tamanho era seu ódio. Não, aqueles malditos não padeceriam de simples infarto!

Determinada, Clare passou a registrar os nomes das vítimas logo após a descrição do óbito... _Giovanni Bosco, Marco Silvestri, Damien_ _Depaul, William Hastings_... Um a um, cada integrante daquela sórdida religião era condenado...

A prece inidentificável continuava, intensificando-se... O incômodo som que causava remetia à loucura. E Masuku, observando o que acontecia, continha-se para não gargalhar. Justine Clare vivia surpreendendo-o...

Mais nomes foram escritos nas fatais páginas do Death Note, as vítimas ainda desconhecendo o atroz destino que encontrariam dentro de poucos segundos... Até que, sem mais nem menos, a serial killer ouviu o ruído de uma arma sendo engatilhada junto à sua cabeça, e com isso interrompeu sua tarefa.

Faltara apenas um nome a ser registrado no caderno: Mary Westfield. E era justamente ela quem agora ameaçava a estudante francesa com uma pistola, o cano quase colado à sua têmpora direita.

- O que pensa estar fazendo? – inquiriu a estadunidense, compreendendo a situação.

- Acha mesmo que preciso de vocês? – Justine usou de uma sinceridade amarga. – Não passam de meros insetos incômodos adorando um ser superior! E esse ser superior resolveu agora pisar em todos vocês!

- Pois saiba que, se você não sabe reconhecer aqueles que a tornaram deus... nós então podemos aniquilar esse deus!

A traidora da equipe de "R" estava prestes a agir, quando um tiro não-proveniente de sua arma ecoou pelo recinto...

As duas mulheres voltaram os olhos para a origem do forte barulho, observando Giovanni Bosco tombar com seu revólver numa das mãos e um buraco liberando sangue em sua testa. Os outros religiosos interromperam sua adoração ao Shinigami e ergueram-se do solo, fitando Justine com olhares de incredulidade e tristeza que duraram pouquíssimos segundos...

Marco Silvestri, o infame franciscano, enfiou o cano da espingarda que portava dentro de sua própria boca e disparou, sua cabeça explodindo numa massa de sangue e matéria cinzenta que respingou em tudo ao redor, incluindo Clare. Damien Depaul efetuou uma rajada de Uzi contra o próprio peito, sua capa ganhando uma intensa listra vermelha causada pelas balas. William Hastings atirou contra a própria nuca. Em meio a curtos intervalos de tempo, quase imperceptíveis, os fanáticos foram caindo mortos, se auto-aniquilando diante das duas loiras.

Até que, dentre eles, restou apenas Mary.

- Satisfeita com o resultado de sua matança? – Westfield tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Certamente – Justine conservava a frieza, sem sequer olhar para a outra. – Você traiu seus parceiros de investigação, não? Bom, agora sabe como eles devem ter se sentido ao descobrirem...

- Eu vou matar você! – a agente do FBI gritou quase histérica, mãos tremendo enquanto segurava a arma.

A tensão cresceu, as duas mulheres suando frio. Clare conseguia ocultar bem seu temor, pois realmente não sabia como sair daquela situação. Considerando que o fim era inevitável, pensou em ao menos tentar reagir, principiando a escrever o nome de Westfield no Death Note... Até que a voz de Masuku, manifestando-se inesperadamente, fez-se ouvir:

- Este foi meu último favor feito a você, Justine Clare...

O som a seguir, bastante familiar, correspondia ao de um caderno sendo fechado... E não era o da estudante...

Antes que Mary pudesse reagir, uma fortíssima fisgada em seu peito fez com que viesse por terra, soltando a arma. Seus olhos deixaram escapar uma lágrima. Cobriu o tórax com as mãos, contorcendo-se, debatendo-se, mordendo os lábios e, em meio a um gemido fraco, fechou os olhos e aquietou-se. Para sempre.

Manifestações claras de um ataque cardíaco.

Erguendo a cabeça em meio a um estremecimento, Justine olhou para Masuku...

Num estranho processo, o Shinigami desvanecia, simplesmente deixava de existir, seu corpo esfarelando-se e transformando-se num monte de poeira que crescia a seus pés. O deus da morte deu uma última olhada para Clare, abriu um sorriso e, sem perder o convicto brilho rubro em seu olhar, murmurou:

- Eliminação...

Kira assentiu com a cabeça, a expressão de seu rosto demonstrando incrível respeito. Aquilo, para o Shinigami, já valia como gratidão. Perdeu as formas que lhe restavam, as asas dissolveram-se... E tudo que sobrou foi o amontoado de pó, numa só cor, numa só consistência...

O Death Note que até então segurava precipitou-se em cima do solo num baque. Perdera seu dono.

Justine optou por deixá-lo ali. Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, um pensamento anárquico fez com que lhe agradasse a idéia de algum outro indivíduo encontrar aquele caderno e utilizá-lo para interesse próprio: ela não se importava mais. Abraçando o Death Note que Masuku lhe concedera semanas antes, a jovem pôs-se a andar, dirigindo-se até a porta de madeira vista anteriormente. Tocou a maçaneta: encontrava-se destrancada. Antes de deixar o lugar, porém, fitou novamente os cadáveres dos fanáticos, imersos em poças de sangue. Sorriu. Ela jamais precisara mesmo daquele tipo de publicidade...

- x - x - x - x -

Justine caminhou por no mínimo uma hora e meia através dos túneis dos esgotos de Paris, a lanterna que trazia compondo seu único instrumento de orientação. Apesar dos caminhos tortuosos e repletos de bifurcações e encruzilhadas, a fugitiva guardava em sua mente pontos de referência ao longo do trajeto para evitar andar em círculos... Um duto com a grade quebrada, uma passagem mais estreita que as demais, uma pichação numa parede... Ainda que de forma precária, Clare conseguiu avançar numa direção relativamente reta por quase todo o tempo, procurando se afastar o máximo possível do antigo _bunker_ nazista onde os ocultistas que a auxiliaram jaziam agora mortos.

Seus passos eram um tanto rápidos e cautelosos, mas seus pensamentos, no entanto, estavam bem mais tranqüilos. Via-se ao menos momentaneamente livre de perseguidores e, pela primeira vez em muitas horas, Justine chegava a pensar que talvez conseguisse sim escapar daquela situação. Deixando a cidade, poderia se esconder em algum lugar mais isolado e continuar agindo como Kira. A tribulação que vivera nos últimos dias fora intensa, no entanto via-se agora novamente capaz de superá-la. Precisariam fazer mais para detê-la... Bem mais.

Tal linha de raciocínio gerou um sorriso em seu rosto, nele permanecendo durante quase toda sua travessia solitária dos esgotos. E pensar que Masuku se sacrificara para protegê-la, ao final... Quem diria!

Continuou caminhando, sempre em frente, até chegar a um túnel sem saída. O caminho terminava numa escada de mão subindo por uma parede, a extremidade superior selada pela tampa de um bueiro. A mesma possuía pequenos orifícios circulares através dos quais penetravam fios de luz solar. Já era dia, e Justine por certo se encontrava pouco abaixo da superfície.

Obstinada, a órfã agarrou os degraus e subiu rapidamente. Chegando ao topo da escada, empurrou a tampa metálica redonda com o máximo de força que possuía – não muita, dado seu cansaço – e ainda assim conseguiu impeli-la para cima sem muita dificuldade. Desprendendo-se da borda do poço, o obstáculo rolou pelo solo ao redor durante alguns segundos, antes de virar e tombar sonoramente. Com o trajeto livre, Clare concluiu sua ascensão, debruçando-se sobre uma das beiradas da abertura e assim impulsionando seu corpo acima.

A estudante abaixou-se junto ao chão e ofegou por alguns instantes antes de erguer-se e observar os arredores. Encontrava-se numa praça, as árvores próximas e o gramado lhe parecendo bastante familiares. À sua direita, o rio Sena com suas majestosas pontes era claramente identificável. No entanto, Justine só teve mesmo certeza de onde estava quando olhou para frente, deparando-se com uma grande e inconfundível igreja de arquitetura gótica, torres retangulares, as ameaçadoras gárgulas em sua fachada lembrando Shinigamis, como se mais daqueles seres a espreitassem.

Ela se deslocara pelo subsolo até a _Île de la Cite_, e aquela era a Catedral de Notre-Dame.

Olhou de novo ao redor. Não havia pessoa sequer na praça, algo muito estranho para uma manhã ensolarada de domingo, ainda mais considerando aquele ser um dos pontos turísticos mais visitados de Paris. Intrigada com o fato, porém determinada, Justine avançou na direção do templo. O portal central se encontrava aberto, certamente para receber os fiéis da primeira missa do dia. A órfã imaginou que o local talvez lhe servisse de esconderijo por algumas horas, e seria ótimo se ela pudesse se misturar à multidão. Ia mesmo adentrá-lo.

Foi ao se aproximar da entrada que Clare se lembrou de aquele se tratar do conhecido "Portal do Julgamento". Detendo-se por alguns segundos, coração pulsando forte, Justine observou as esculturas acima das portas representando pessoas mortas, divididas entre as merecedoras da salvação e as condenadas à danação eterna, separadas por São Miguel e por Lúcifer com a balança das almas. Ao centro e acima dos dois via-se Cristo, em posição de juiz. O poder de julgar... O poder de Kira. Seria aquilo um sinal?

Apesar de um tanto intimidada e com um mau pressentimento, Justine prosseguiu, abraçando o Death Note.

O interior da igreja se encontrava igualmente vazio. Caminhando devagar, seus passos ecoando pelo colossal espaço, Clare avançou através do corredor central, entre as fileiras de bancos, olhar perdido em meio ao alto teto composto por uma sucessão de abóbadas e as paredes de majestosas formas e composição. Abriu a boca de leve, sem perceber, efetuando cada passo com a cabeça erguida, pupilas quase hipnotizadas pelos vitrais detalhados e coloridos. Naquela catedral Napoleão Bonaparte fora sagrado imperador e Joana D'Arc tornada santa. Ambos salvadores da França. Justine Clare também se via como tal, mas ao mesmo tempo sua cruzada transcendia as fronteiras de seu país. Como Kira, ela se tornara salvadora do mundo. E, naquele momento de incerteza e soturnas esperanças, passou a ver Notre-Dame como uma construção digna da grandeza de seu poder...

Até que viu algo mais: um pequeno ponto de luz vermelha sobre seu braço direito, como se projetado sobre ele. Logo surgiu outro em seu braço esquerdo, mais um na perna, dois em seu abdômen, um dançando acima de seu peito...

Olhou em volta.

No alto, junto às janelas da igreja, camuflados em meio às sombras e posicionados minuciosamente perto das colunas, beirais e paredes, homens armados apontavam metralhadoras e rifles, dotados de mira laser, para a jovem francesa. Alguns trajavam uniforme tático e outros ternos, mas todos usavam capacete. Eram dezenas, todos atentos ao alvo, dedos prontos nos gatilhos. Policiais, investigadores... Seus perseguidores. Justine fora completamente cercada.

Ela parou de andar, permanecendo de pé na intersecção das naves da catedral, voltando a cabeça para frente, na direção do altar, como que paralisada... braços ainda comprimindo o caderno da morte contra seu peito.

Naquele momento, um helicóptero negro e silencioso aproximou-se da construção pelo lado de fora, contornando-a até a parte de trás, onde existia um bonito jardim de flores. Conduzindo a aeronave com cuidado, o piloto baixou a altitude, deixando-a a pouco mais de um metro acima do solo. Com isso, dois de seus ocupantes saltaram: um homem de sobretudo e óculos escuros, armado com uma pistola calibre 45, e uma figura misteriosa cujos contornos do corpo remetiam a uma mulher, a aparência, todavia, semi-oculta por um tecido que parecia cobrir toda sua pele. Firmes e preparados, o vento causado pelas hélices do transporte fazendo esvoaçar suas roupas e as mudas ao redor, os dois personagens puseram-se a andar.

A figura feminina, porém, logo parou por poucos segundos diante de uma bonita roseira. Fitava a planta de forma fixa, o indivíduo de óculos escuros a aguardando, até que resolveu apressá-la tocando de leve um de seus ombros. Voltando-se para ele, a suposta mulher assentiu com a cabeça, e retomaram seu caminho.

Atrás deles, o helicóptero tornou a erguer vôo.

Ainda imóvel, sem nem ao menos piscar, Justine ignorava o fato de surgirem mais e mais rastros de mira sobre seu corpo. Caso tentasse qualquer reação hostil, seria alvejada sem piedade. Nem sequer havia em sua mente a mínima possibilidade, porém, de soltar o Death Note. Ele era sua única arma e o único recurso que poderia utilizar naquele momento. Apesar da situação desesperadora, ainda acreditava que poderia escapar viva e sem abrir mão do poder e da posição de Kira.

Foi quando, num forte barulho, as portas da nave sul da igreja, correspondendo a uma de suas laterais, foram abertas num empurrão.

Imersos na luz solar que invadiu o corredor e ofuscou os olhos de Clare, os dois vultos adentrando a catedral possuíam a forma de sombras escuras, apenas suas silhuetas sendo perceptíveis. Conforme se aproximaram, entretanto, seus aspectos e detalhes vieram à tona. À frente vinha uma pessoa de aparência intrigante, trajes negros e corpo de características femininas, com rosto e pele cobertos por um tecido semitransparente que pouco revelava além do tom pálido de sua pele. Logo atrás, um homem forte, de sobretudo marrom, cabelo curto e óculos escuros, a acompanhava com uma arma em mãos. A dupla caminhou até Justine, que voltara sua face para ambos, sem todavia demonstrar intenção de atacá-los. A poucos metros da órfã, a mulher parou e disse, num estranho tom de voz:

- _Bonju_, Justine Clare.

Em seguida, num movimento veloz e quase imprevisível, a misteriosa personagem sacou uma pistola 9mm retirada não se sabe de onde, e passou a apontá-la para a cabeça da estudante. O homem de óculos escuros, por sua vez, permaneceu com a arma abaixada.

Um momento de tenso silêncio se seguiu, ninguém na igreja proferindo qualquer palavra ou emitindo qualquer som. Apesar de não conseguir visualizar os olhos da pessoa mascarada com clareza, Justine os encarava com uma expressão facial remetendo a fúria. Já a recém-chegada moveu os músculos do rosto de forma a parecer que estava sorrindo, e emendou:

- Eu sou "R".

E, num outro gesto veloz e não-premeditado, a mulher usou sua mão livre para retirar a máscara que lhe cobria as feições...

- x - x - x - x -

_Hoje eu tive um sonho que ninguém podia ter_

_E joguei fora tudo que não me servia mais_

_Pensamentos aos quais não cederei duelam sempre dentro de mim_

_E se eu ainda estou na luta entre a verdade e o ideal_

_E meus pés estão atados às escolhas que já fiz_

_Meu impulso para agir ainda não morreu porque_

_Ainda tenho um coração forte que a mim concede o poder_

_Orgulho, ganância, medo, culpa, pretensão_

_Impedirei que cresçam dentro de mim_

_Não estou sozinha e digo que poderei assim_

_Tornar-me luz nas densas sombras_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_..._

_..._

_Eu sou "R"_

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Ressurreição**_


	23. Capítulo XXIII: Ressurreição

_Todas as nossas horas chegaram_

_Aqui mas agora elas se foram_

_As estações não temem o ceifador_

_Nem o vento, o sol ou a chuva… nós podemos ser como eles são_

_Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador_

_Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby eu sou seu homem..._

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

_O Dia dos Namorados terminou_

_Aqui mas agora eles se foram_

_Romeu e Julieta_

_Estão juntos na eternidade… Romeu e Julieta_

_40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Como Romeu e Julieta_

_40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Redefina felicidade_

_Outros 40,000 vindo todos os dias… Nós podemos ser como eles são_

_Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador_

_Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby eu sou seu homem..._

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XXIII

"**Ressurreição"**

Todos na catedral prenderam a respiração, contemplando o rosto da mulher que se apresentara como "R". Praticamente ninguém ali a conhecia, os contornos orientais de seu rosto pálido nunca tendo sido vislumbrados pela grande maioria... A exceção era composta por pouquíssimas pessoas, entre as quais o capitão Touta Matsuda. Ele nunca a vira pessoalmente, apenas através de fotografias, anos antes, porém tinha certeza de ser ela. Memorizara aquela face triste, desesperançosa, aqueles olhos sofridos e desconfiados que, contrariando sua aparência, pertenciam a alguém de uma astúcia digna de uma ave de rapina. O que descobrira durante sua investigação pessoal no Japão era agora confirmado: aquela pessoa voltara dos mortos. Ou, bem mais provável: nunca viera a morrer.

O vento proveniente do lado de fora, atravessando as portas recém-abertas, levantou de leve os longos cabelos negros da personagem, agora soltos. Ainda atônitos e imóveis, aqueles presentes na igreja, incluindo Justine, perguntavam-se sobre aquela figura que acabara de se revelar. Uma mente tão fria e calculista quanto Kira? Um fantasma misterioso do passado, buscando algum tipo de vingança? Ou simplesmente uma mulher dotada de senso de justiça tão forte que ultrapassava as leis e as normas éticas existentes?

As respostas viriam a partir daquele momento.

Ainda um tanto incrédulo, Matsuda, de pé junto a um dos pilares da nave central, usando seu capacete e apontando sua arma para a suspeita, acabou balbuciando o nome daquela pessoa que, até dias antes, jamais imaginara encontrar, muito menos como verdadeira identidade de "R":

- N-Naomi Misora!

Já Clare, que, por trás de seu semblante inexpressivo e seu corpo rígido abraçando o Death Note lutava incessantemente contra o nervosismo que ameaçava dominá-la, via, por meio do Olho de Shinigami, um outro nome acima da cabeça da japonesa...

_Naomi Adams_

Será que a tal "R", grande líder das investigações e que conseguira armar uma suposta derradeira armadilha para Justine, ao final cometera mesmo descuido tão grande? Ela tinha noção de que revelava seu verdadeiro nome a Kira, sendo que esta ainda se encontrava com o caderno da morte em seu poder? Seria aquela nipônica na verdade tão burra, após tantas demonstrações de sagacidade?

A órfã sorriu e, deliciando-se com cada uma das palavras que pronunciaria, disse:

- Você realmente me parece ser alguém sem qualquer tipo de medo... Ainda mais por ter acabado de cometer suicídio!

- Não é tão fácil me matar, Justine Clare – Naomi, ainda apontando a pistola para a francesa, respondeu de modo firme. – No passado já houve alguém que tentou me levar ao suicídio, e aqui estou eu. Tenho plena consciência de meus atos e pondero cuidadosamente minhas ações antes de executá-las, ao contrário de você, que nos últimos dias vem cometendo um erro atrás do outro...

- O que você sabe sobre mim? – bradou a estudante numa semi-explosão de fúria, beirando o total descontrole emocional.

- Sei o necessário para que pudesse armar esta emboscada, após vê-la passo a passo perder sua confiança e induzi-la a inúmeros descuidos. O ser humano, sob pressão, realmente é mais passível de erros e de revelar a verdadeira face de seu caráter, como você fez com aqueles fanáticos por Kira lá nos esgotos...

- Eu vou te matar! – gritou Justine, cada vez mais histérica. – Eu vou te matar, sua maldita! Sua blasfema, inimiga da verdadeira justiça!

- Ótimo, eu quero que você tente!

Dizendo isso, "R" se afastou dois ou três passos da suspeita, dando-lhe espaço. Em seguida ergueu o braço livre para o alto, mantendo o outro com a arma apontada, e exclamou:

- Ninguém interfere! Deixem que ela nos mostre seu poder!

Justine hesitou durante vários segundos, trêmula, sentindo calafrios. Seu precário estado de nervos era agora nítido a todos, somando-se a seu aspecto exterior sujo e exausto. Encarou Naomi por um momento, os olhos da japonesa permanecendo irredutíveis, opressores, sem piscarem. A universitária não tinha muita opção: afastando o caderno de seu peito, abriu-o com uma mão e, com a outra, retirou a caneta-tinteiro de um dos bolsos. Apoiando o Death Note nas costas de um dos braços, folheou-o até uma página em branco e aproximou a ponta do instrumento do papel virgem... Até que o estrondo de um disparo ecoou por toda Notre-Dame.

_Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

O grito de Clare saiu carregado de intensas dor e surpresa. Junto a uma fileira de bancos da nave central, não muito longe da suspeita, um atirador de elite da _Gendarmerie Nationale _era visto de pé e adiantado em relação à posição dos colegas, as mãos tremendo enquanto continuava apontando seu rifle recém-utilizado para Justine. Esta, por sua vez, possuía agora uma grande mancha vermelha logo abaixo do ombro esquerdo, sangue jorrando em profusão enquanto tentava estancá-lo com os dedos da outra mão. O Death Note caíra no chão, assim como a caneta, que rolou pelo piso até colidir com os pés calçados de botas de "R".

Naomi abaixou-se lentamente, apanhou a caneta com o braço livre e então voltou a cabeça para o oficial francês que disparara contra Clare. Ele mantinha a arma erguida, seu nervosismo aumentando, a ameaça de um novo ataque contra a suspeita, dessa vez letal, crescendo mais e mais. Sem alterar a expressão vazia em seu rosto, "R" moveu devagar a mão que empunhava a pistola 9mm, alterando seu alvo... O cano era apontado agora para o dito atirador que tentara impedir Justine de usar seu perigoso artefato.

- Eu disse sem interferências! – sentenciou a japonesa com incrível frieza.

E, para espanto geral daqueles que se encontravam no templo, Naomi disparou quatro vezes contra o policial, executando-o.

A agitação decorrente foi inevitável. Gritos e murmúrios de desaprovação tomaram o recinto, e as miras laser de várias das armas dos oficiais deixaram Clare e passaram a pairar sobre a pele pálida de "R". Nenhum deles, todavia, ousou atirar. Não tinham coragem, mesmo diante da imagem de um colega morto cumprindo seu dever. Pior ainda: protegendo a própria pessoa que o eliminara. Era revoltante, porém aquela mulher parecia tão soturna, coberta por algo como uma aura sobrenatural e assassina talvez pior até que a de Kira, que não conseguiram reagir. Teriam de continuar acompanhando sem ação o preocupante curso dos eventos.

- Mas o que ela pensa estar fazendo? – indagou Rivera em voz baixa, inconformada.

- Agindo conforme seu próprio código de conduta – respondeu Souza, ao lado da espanhola. – Foi assim que ela nos orientou até Kira...

Matsuda, imóvel, comprovava suas impressões anteriores... Naomi Misora não existia mais. Cedera seu lugar a uma criatura insensível totalmente dedicada à revanche.

Justine, por sua vez, chorava cabisbaixa, em estado de choque, mão direita ainda tentando conter o sangue liberado pelo ferimento a bala. Tremia como nunca, suas pernas ameaçando ceder sob tamanha carga de nervosismo. Nunca se vira tão próxima da morte, face a face com a mesma, apesar de ela até então ter lhe servido de instrumento para limpar o mundo. Ergueu lentamente a cabeça, olhos injetados de ódio quase selvagem. "R" continuava encarando-a, arma novamente apontada em sua direção.

A líder do caso tornou a se aproximar, estendendo a Clare a caneta-tinteiro enquanto inquiria:

- Você acha que consegue escrever, mesmo ferida?

- Sim, eu consigo... – a réplica de Justine veio num tom grosso, quase gutural, em meio a soluços.

- Então, tente me matar!

A francesa arrancou a caneta da mão de Naomi, apanhou o caderno caído no chão e, voltando a apoiá-lo, desta vez com certa dificuldade devido à dor, abriu-o na mesma página em branco de antes. Mordendo os lábios, olhos fixos e pensamentos absortos em sua tarefa, Justine registrou rapidamente o nome de sua inimiga numa das primeiras linhas: _Naomi Adams, suicídio_.

Terminando, guardou a caneta num bolso, fechou o volume, tornando a abraçá-lo, e voltou a olhar para "R" como um cão raivoso. O sangue do ferimento abaixo de seu ombro manchou parte da capa do Death Note sem que ela notasse.

- De acordo com as regras, basta agora aguardarmos quarenta segundos para que eu venha a falecer, correto? – quis confirmar Naomi, sempre fria.

- Correto! – Justine respondeu com irônica firmeza.

- Bem, aguardemos...

Todos dentro da catedral viram aquelas quatro dezenas de segundos como as mais longas de suas vidas. Um total silêncio predominou na igreja durante tal período, os sons da respiração e dos batimentos cardíacos dos presentes podendo ser facilmente identificáveis. As armas eram mantidas apontadas para seus alvos, fossem Justine ou "R"... As miras laser dançavam indecisas e tensas sobre seus membros, seus rostos que se encaravam... Clare ainda não conseguia compreender qual era o objetivo daquela mulher, o que ela queria mostrar obrigando-a a escrever o nome dela no Death Note, mas estava certa de que possuía alguma carta na manga que a impediria de morrer...

Elas tinham mais em comum do que poderia imaginar...

Passaram-se os quarenta segundos, e Naomi permanecia de pé, viva e atenta, arma em punho e olhos autoritários.

- Como você fez isso? – Justine foi direto ao ponto, aumentando de novo o tom de voz.

Como resposta, a japonesa levou a mão livre às costas, retirando algo até então oculto embaixo de suas vestes. Puxando o artefato, segurou-o de frente para a francesa e todos os demais, para que pudessem justamente observá-lo com clareza: um caderno negro, fino, possuindo uma inscrição na cor branca em sua capa: "Death Note". Sim, mais um caderno da morte, na posse de "R". As surpresas pareciam não parar de surgir.

Sim, Kira e "R" eram mesmo extremamente parecidos.

Uma nova onda de agitação ameaçou dominar mais uma vez o templo, no entanto Adams ergueu os braços para conter os ânimos e, assim que o silêncio retornou, Naomi salientou:

- Como podem ver, eu também possuo um caderno sob meu poder!

Logo depois, abriu-o em determinada página, dobrando-o e exibindo-a a todos. Possuía nela algo escrito em inglês, letras relativamente grandes. Somente Justine pôde ler com clareza o que se tratava, estremecendo ao terminar a última palavra, mas "R" fez questão de transmitir o conteúdo do registro em voz alta para todos:

- Naomi Adams. Morre de parada cardíaca numa tranqüila tarde ao lado do amado, vinte dias após o término do Caso Kira.

Depois de uma pausa, explicou, diante de uma Clare sem ar e de inúmeras mentes confusas:

- Conforme diz outra regra de uso do caderno, caso o nome de uma pessoa seja escrito em mais de um deles, terá prioridade o caderno em que o nome for registrado primeiro. Eu programei minha própria morte ontem à noite, enquanto você fugia pelas catacumbas, Justine. Como escrevi primeiro, então seu caderno não possuirá efeito algum contra mim. No tocante aos dias, é sabido que uma morte só pode ser programada dentro de um período de no máximo vinte e três dias. Já que escrevi ontem, optei por usar vinte dias para deixar uma pequena margem de tolerância se você viesse a escapar deste cerco na catedral. No entanto, seria praticamente impossível que você continuasse fugindo de nós por mais de dois dias além deste.

Clare tornou a mergulhar em profunda histeria. Chorando, comprimia o Death Note contra o peito com tanta força que parecia desejar se fundir a ele. Baixou a cabeça, incapaz de continuar encarando aquela que lhe fora superior. "R", por sua vez, seguiu falando:

- Dentre as várias questões ainda não-esclarecidas, devem estar se indagando a respeito de como obtive um Death Note. A resposta está ao alcance de todos vocês, exceto Clare. Foi inserido, dentro dos ternos e uniformes de todos os membros da investigação e forças de apoio aqui presentes, um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado. Vistoriem seus bolsos, compartimentos e mochilas, e logo o encontrarão dentro deles.

Após leve hesitação inicial, todos dentro da catedral cumpriram a instrução. De fato, inserido em algum ponto de suas vestes ou equipamento, havia uma pequena tira de papel ali plantada sem que jamais houvessem suspeitado. A astúcia de "R" era mesmo inquestionável. Com os papéis em mãos – os leigos no assunto se perguntando qual propósito teriam, enquanto os mais instruídos, como os investigadores da equipe internacional, já sabiam como seriam úteis – voltaram a olhar para a posição onde se encontrava Naomi, tendo então outra intensa surpresa.

De pé, ao lado da nipônica, havia uma criatura difícil de descrever. O corpo alto, arqueado e disforme trajava farrapos que um dia pareciam ter composto um terno, enquanto junto ao peito, como que incrustado em sua própria carne escura, existia algo como um distintivo dourado, remetendo ao utilizado por autoridades da lei. Os membros eram raquíticos, os pés inseridos em sapatos rasgados. Os cabelos eram negros, curtos, despenteados; a face resumia-se a um semblante amarelado com olhos pequenos, nariz inexistente e uma boca contendo dentes afiados. Completando o bizarro conjunto, um par de asas vermelhas emergia das costas do ser e se erguia para cima, quase dobrando sua altura.

Estupefação geral. Alguns policiais mais sensíveis desmaiaram ao contemplarem a figura. Até os mais corajosos recuaram alguns passos, incluindo Matsuda, o mais habituado ali à aparição de Shinigamis. Justine, em seu desespero e sem ver o ser disforme, não demonstrou qualquer reação, permanecendo como estava, braços apertando o Death Note contra si ainda mais, ignorando a dor do ferimento a bala. "R" por sua vez anunciou, como que proclamando sua vitória:

- Aos que não o conhecem, lhes apresento meu noivo... Raye Penber!

Uma nova onda de esmagador silêncio tomou o interior da catedral.

Todos que testemunhavam a cadeia de acontecimentos tiveram de passar vários instantes assimilando as informações que surgiam em escalada. As revelações feitas ali beiravam e se confundiam com o surreal. A ausência de palavras e sons foi quebrada por uma indagação feita por um intrigado membro da força policial francesa:

- Como seu noivo pode ser um monstro desses? Um deus da morte?

- Interessante pergunta! – "R" sorriu de leve. – As regras do Death Note são claras: quem utilizar o caderno não poderá ir nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno. Qualquer pessoa que escreva o nome de outra em suas páginas, seja por intenção ou mero acidente, estará fadada à punição eterna depois de sua morte, convertida no mesmo tipo de criatura ao qual esse artefato pertence. Ao longo da História, diversos humanos tiveram esse destino.

Efetuando nova breve pausa, Naomi indagou a seguir:

- Alguém aqui poderia me dizer quais pessoas, durante a caçada ao antigo Kira, utilizaram o Death Note?

Em meio aos presentes, Hoshi adiantou-se e replicou em voz alta:

- O estudante japonês Raito Yagami, a modelo Misa-Misa, Kyosuke Higuchi, Kiyomi Takada, Teru Mikami!

- Correto, mas a lista de nomes está incompleta! – observou "R". – Você cometeu um erro comum entre aqueles que investigam os usuários do caderno, esquecendo-se dos usuais e dos colaterais.

- Usuais e colaterais? – repetiu Dennegan, sem compreender.

- Indivíduos que utilizaram o Death Note por um período reduzido de tempo, sem conhecerem seus efeitos ou apenas com o intuito de testá-lo. Mello e seus capangas encaixam-se nesse grupo, e são muito pouco lembrados. Além, é claro, de meu noivo Raye Penber.

- Pode nos explicar melhor? – pediu Boruanda.

- Certamente. Durante o primeiro Caso Kira, o "L" original enviou um grupo de agentes do FBI em segredo ao Japão para que investigasse as famílias de membros da polícia japonesa em busca de Kira, inclusive a família Yagami. No tocante a esta, o responsável foi justamente meu noivo, Raye Penber. Ludibriado por Raito, Raye acabou levado a uma armadilha no metrô de Tóquio em que foi induzido a delatar os nomes de todos os seus companheiros de investigação, escrevendo-os numa folha de papel. O que não sabia era que na verdade ele mesmo os executara, pois a folha pertencia ao Death Note, fornecida estrategicamente por Raito. Logo após concluir a tarefa, meu noivo caiu morto encarando o rosto sórdido de seu assassino, sem poder fazer nada para detê-lo... em sua forma humana.

- Então Raye Penber tornou-se um Shinigami por ter escrito numa página do Death Note os nomes de seus colegas, sem saber realmente do que se tratava? – desejou confirmar Yahudain.

- Exato. E aposto que se Yagami soubesse nessa época que os usuários humanos do caderno se tornam deuses da morte, com certeza não teria permitido que Raye escrevesse diretamente numa página do mesmo... Ele voltou, e está do nosso lado!

Os olhos que examinavam a figura do Shinigami que ali estava ganhavam agora um brilho que remetia a dó e admiração. Era triste pensar que um investigador em pleno exercício do dever fora enganado e morto por Kira, acabando condenado a se tornar um deus da morte sem que pudesse ter feito nada para impedir. Mas como Naomi dissera, ele ao menos estava do lado deles. E, apesar das ações questionáveis e destrutivas por parte da mulher, eles confiavam nela.

- Naomi, se me permite perguntar... – falou Matsuda, sobressaindo-se entre os demais. – Até onde sei, você também foi alvo de Kira, e todos pensavam que estivesse morta, apesar de seu corpo nunca ter sido encontrado. Como sobreviveu?

- Esse é um esclarecimento que eu havia reservado para o final, por se referir mais a mim mesma do que ao caso em si, porém como tocou no assunto, responderei... – "R" não perdia sua postura de triunfo. – Pouco tempo após Raye ter sido assassinado, eu, uma ex-agente do FBI desesperada por respostas relativas à morte do homem com quem estava prestes a me casar, raciocinei em cima dos acontecimentos e concluí que Kira podia matar por outros meios além de parada cardíaca. Ansiosa, resolvi comunicar minha hipótese à polícia japonesa, que cuidava das investigações. Foi aí que encontrei Raito Yagami. Ele me deteve antes que eu pudesse contatar a equipe envolvida no caso e, tirando vantagem do fato de ser filho de um dos investigadores, arrancou o máximo de informações que conseguiu de mim. Até que, tendo conhecimento do nome que julgou ser o meu verdadeiro, "Naomi Misora", escreveu-o num fragmento do Death Note. Logo depois, quando o tempo para minha morte expirou, ele revelou, olhando nos meus olhos, ser Kira. Nesse momento, utilizei minha perspicácia desenvolvida durante anos como detetive e notei, num milésimo de segundo, que havia algo muito errado acontecendo. Para ter se revelado assim, Raito só poderia já ter, ou ao menos acreditado ter, feito algo para provocar minha morte inevitável. Pensando de modo ainda mais rápido, e incerta se acabaria morrendo mesmo ou não, vi que a melhor opção seria disfarçar. Virando-me de costas para o psicopata, pus-me a andar devagar, sem olhar para trás, como que hipnotizada. Ignorei as provocações de Yagami, que possuíam o claro objetivo de me testar. Quando ele se deu conta que seu esquema funcionara, calou-se, certo de que eu caminhava para minha morte. Lutando contra minha própria vontade, contra o ímpeto de retornar e aniquilar aquele verme de imediato, segui andando com a face voltada para frente, por metros, quiçá quilômetros... De meus olhos brotaram lágrimas gélidas, desesperadas, pois temia muito por minha vida e desejava imensamente tirar Kira de circulação. Jurei naquele momento fazer tudo para vingar meu amado Raye e superar aquela humilhação. Minha revanche seria implacável, fosse contra o próprio Raito, seus aliados ou qualquer pessoa disposta a assumir seu legado desumano.

Naomi parou por um segundo e então prosseguiu, alternando sua visão para a histérica Justine:

- Logo depois, julgando não ser estrategicamente viável mostrar a Yagami que eu sobrevivera, parti dada como morta para o exílio, auxiliando o primeiro "L" secretamente com o caso. Depois da morte deste, resolvi cortar também esse contato, temendo inclusive que eu o houvesse exposto de alguma maneira, e por isso não tornei a contatar a equipe de investigações. Anos depois, soube que um dos herdeiros de "L" conseguira desmascarar Kira e detê-lo. Com isso concluí meu processo de isolamento em relação ao mundo... até algumas semanas atrás.

- Naomi é minha irmã por parte de pai – disse Ernest, manifestando-se após vários minutos calado. – Ele teve uma amante no Japão durante um caso para a Interpol, algum tempo depois de eu nascer, e desse relacionamento ela surgiu. Meu pai nunca assumiu a criança, mas a mãe fez questão de registrá-la com o sobrenome "Adams". No Japão, entretanto, Naomi recebeu o sobrenome "Misora" devido à sua mãe ter se casado com um conterrâneo anos depois, e os documentos da menina desde então passaram a conter essa denominação. O nome de nascimento e registro de minha irmã é, no entanto, Naomi Adams.

- O erro de Raito... – Matsuda murmurou.

- Mas há algo que ainda não compreendo! – surgindo de trás de um pilar, o inspetor Junot mostrou estar ali também. – Em que circunstâncias Raye Penber retornou a este mundo como Shinigami e lhe forneceu esse caderno? Aliás, quem é o Shinigami que muniu Justine Clare igualmente com um Death Note?

- É aí que entramos na parte central da solução deste caso! – exclamou "R".

Logo depois, Naomi aproximou-se de novo de Clare. Esta havia sido temporariamente esquecida por todos devido às explicações da japonesa, mas seu estado pouco mudara: não mais de pé, e sim encolhida com as pernas dobradas, Death Note comprimido junto ao abdômen e cabeça reta observando sem piscar uma direção arbitrária, a francesa personificava sem falhas o ápice do desespero. Com a aproximação de "R", a suspeita ergueu os olhos arregalados e ouviu-a dizer, enquanto estendia o caderno da morte que possuía em sua direção:

- Toque-o. Você vai querer ouvir o que vem a seguir, e as revelações não mais sairão de minha boca.

Após três segundos de inação, Justine ergueu um braço rapidamente para tatear a capa do volume e, fazendo-o, contraiu-o de imediato, como alguém ousando colocar a mão dentro da boca de uma fera. Com tal gesto, o Shinigami Raye Penber tornou-se visível e audível à estudante e, tornando a se afastar, Naomi anunciou:

- Meus caros, saberão agora como Raito Yagami almejou se tornar deus de dois mundos!

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

_- Uma das formas de matar um Shinigami é fazê-lo salvar intencionalmente a vida de um humano. Ao fazer isso, sua expectativa de vida será transferida ao humano salvo e o Shinigami morrerá._

_- Se o nome de uma mesma pessoa for escrito em dois ou mais Death Notes, a prioridade será dada àquele em que foi escrito primeiro, independentemente da data estipulada para a morte._

_- Uma causa de morte descrita no caderno só pode se estender por um período de até vinte e três dias._

- x - x - x - x -

Em seguida, cortando o breve e pesado silêncio que ameaçou mais uma vez predominar na catedral, Raye Penber, em sua forma de Shinigami, tomou a palavra. Sua voz, apesar de grossa e cavernosa, conservava ainda, em seu timbre, um quê de humana. Os ouvintes mal respiravam, atenção totalmente focada na explanação do ser alado:

- Como já é sabido por todos vocês, e muito repetido, humanos que escrevem no Death Note se transformam em Shinigamis depois de morrerem, sendo destinados a habitar a dimensão à qual esses seres pertencem, um limbo desértico e corrupto conhecido como Mundo Shinigami. Desse plano, os deuses da morte conseguem observar tudo que acontece na Terra e podem, quando quiserem, descer até aqui, interferindo ou não nos assuntos humanos. Quando essa interferência ocorre, um humano geralmente obtém acesso ao Death Note e, após sua morte, engrossa as fileiras dos Shinigamis no mundo destes. Foi assim que, ao longo dos séculos, essas criaturas aumentaram em número. Ocorreu que, nos últimos anos, devido ao grande número de pessoas que escreveram no caderno durante o Caso Kira, uma quantidade enorme de novos Shinigamis surgiu de uma só vez, algo sem precedentes na história do Death Note e seus usuários. Entre eles, os já citados Raito Yagami, Misa Amane, seus aliados, alguns inimigos... e eu.

O "eu" de Raye soou um tanto quanto soturno, fazendo vários dos presentes estremecerem, seus ossos gelarem. Ignorando tal impressão, continuou:

- Ao tomar conhecimento de sua nova condição, Raito procurou utilizá-la para seus próprios propósitos. Durante meses, vagou pelo Mundo Shinigami com seus asseclas, examinando cada aspecto da vida dos deuses da morte, todas as suas ações e o suposto motivo da existência destes. Encontrou tudo no mais profundo estado de decadência, com os Shinigamis no ápice da preguiça e da letargia, passando seus dias a jogar cartas ou debater tópicos inúteis. Refletindo sobre o fato de todos os Shinigamis, com exceção do Rei Shinigami existente desde o início dos tempos, terem um dia sido humanos que por algum motivo utilizaram um Death Note, Yagami chegou à conclusão de que a razão de ser de criaturas como nós é perpetuar a justiça no Mundo Humano, concedendo o caderno a homens e mulheres capazes de assumirem o papel de juiz. Ou seja, para ele, a função dos deuses da morte é prolongar indefinidamente a existência de "Kiras" neste mundo. E, frente ao estado em que o Mundo Shinigami se encontrava, Raito julgou ser necessário arrancar os Shinigamis à força de sua imobilidade e lembrá-los de qual era seu verdadeiro objetivo.

- E o Rei Shinigami permitiu isso? – questionou Matsuda.

- Ele não teve muita opção, pois foi destronado por Raito e seus aliados, agora Shinigamis, numa guerra civil que durou perto de três anos humanos. O violento conflito só terminou recentemente, com o Rei Shinigami sendo definitivamente morto por um meio que apenas Yagami e seus asseclas conhecem – o mesmo meio que Raito encontrou para conseguir assassinar Shinigamis em sua própria dimensão – e o novo grupo assumiu o comando. Teve início então uma era de terror no Mundo Shinigami. Extremamente autoritário, Raito se utiliza de sua posição e poder para aniquilar todos os deuses da morte que não concordem com seus distorcidos ideais. Poucos de nós, incluindo eu, conseguimos escapar aos expurgos. Minha presença no Mundo Humano não carece totalmente do caráter de refugiado. Mas meu real intento, aqui, é outro...

- Veio ajudar sua noiva, não? – exclamou um jovem policial francês.

- Eu encontrei em Naomi uma aliada e alguém em quem posso confiar completamente, assim como fora durante minha existência humana. Porém, explicar-lhes-ei o motivo de minha descida. Após consolidar seu domínio no Mundo Shinigami e assegurar que sua visão das coisas predominaria durante as próximas gerações de deuses da morte, Raito voltou seus olhos mais uma vez para o Mundo Humano. Era preciso estabelecer um novo Kira aqui, para seguir eliminando criminosos. Aqueles que, de acordo com o ideal de Yagami, não mereciam viver. Ele já havia enviado alguns de seus agentes para cá com o intuito de procurarem alguém e, depois de três anos de busca, Teru Mikami, mais conhecido por sua alcunha de "Masuku", encontrou a pessoa que julgou perfeita para suceder Raito: uma estudante francesa chamada Justine Clare.

Nesse momento, Clare encolheu-se ainda mais, como se abalada por um misto de medo e vergonha. Tremia, soluçava baixinho. Inabalável, Raye prosseguiu com seu relato:

- Eu, ainda escondido no Mundo Shinigami e lutando contra o domínio opressor, descobri poucos dias antes que os agentes de Yagami continuavam sondando o Mundo Humano em busca de um novo Kira e que a procura parecia estar próxima do fim. No calor dos acontecimentos, agi de imediato: parti para o Mundo Humano, revelei-me a Naomi e, depois do choque inicial, expus-lhe a situação e debatemos sobre o que poderia ser feito. Com sorte, a essa altura, Masuku, ou Mikami, ainda não havia entregado o caderno a Justine. Portanto tínhamos algum tempo, mesmo sendo pouco. Nossa primeira atitude foi eliminar o fator surpresa com o qual Masuku e seus aliados contavam. Com Clare assassinando seus alvos via causas de morte variadas, as autoridades demorariam muito a suspeitar da existência de um novo Kira, isso se algum dia suspeitassem. Desse modo, colocamos de prontidão as forças policiais da Terra, antes que Masuku agisse: Naomi tomou posse de meu Death Note e, usando-o, aniquilou Tuomo Sanbashi, líder de uma rede internacional de pedofilia. Uma morte ambígua que serviu a seu propósito: colocar as autoridades em alerta e fazer com que já estivessem preparadas quando Justine começasse a agir.

A morte do odioso Sanbashi fora finalmente esclarecida: obra de Naomi e Raye para chamar a atenção dos investigadores. Uma jogada genial, e que realmente devia ter pego Masuku e seu bando desprevenidos. Matsuda sorriu, alegrando-se por agora tudo fazer sentido em sua mente. E, conforme suspeitou, mais esclarecimentos vieram em seguida por parte de Penber:

- Naomi passou a mobilizar todas as forças que conseguiu. Contatou antigos aliados, conhecidos... Ernest Adams, habilidoso agente do FBI, descobriu que possuía uma meia-irmã japonesa que já tomara parte em sua mesma agência, e passou a auxiliá-la. Passamos a acompanhar o andamento do caso dia e noite, minuto a minuto. Porém, mesmo com nosso movimento inicial para dificultar o trabalho de Masuku e com nossa disposição para deter a nova Kira, esbarramos em outro obstáculo... O "L" atual, chamado Near.

- Near, ou "L", não demonstrava confiar em mim e Raye – continuou Naomi. – Nós também relutamos em agir em conjunto a ele por algum tempo, devido a eu saber que não era o "L" original, no qual tanto confiamos no passado, e também devido a Raito Yagami também ter assumido o posto de "L" em certa época. A verdade é que tal codinome, nos últimos anos, caiu em profunda descrença. Nossa comunicação com Near estava complicada e, usando o agente Adams como intermediário, eu e Raye decidimos nos revelar a ele aos poucos. No entanto, conforme o caso se complicou, Near decidiu tomar as rédeas sozinho e optou por não nos inserir nas investigações. Sem as informações obtidas através da equipe de investigadores que Near recrutara e os dados do primeiro Caso Kira, eu e meu noivo ficamos de mãos atadas...

De certa forma, todos ali presentes já aguardavam a atroz revelação de "R", mas ela, de todo modo, veio a eles como um soco no estômago:

- Não tivemos opção a não ser eliminar Near.

A estupefação foi geral. Os poucos fachos de laser que ainda pairavam sobre a desolada Justine foram transferidos imediatamente para Naomi. Boruanda e Souza gritavam inconformados; Rivera pôs-se a chorar, abaixando sua arma e sentando-se num banco. Dennegan cuspiu sobre o piso: sentia nojo, simplesmente nojo. Yahudain balançou negativamente a cabeça. Matsuda e Hoshi, todavia, eram os mais abalados. Aquilo era mesmo verdade? Como "R" fora capaz? Era mesmo tão cruel assim? Touta inclusive se sentia zonzo, aquilo era mais do que poderia suportar...

- Foi o meio que encontramos para assumir diretamente o comando das investigações – continuou Naomi. – Adotei a alcunha de "R", que remete, entre outras palavras na língua inglesa, a "revelação", "ressurreição", "revanche" e "retaliação", sentimentos e características que me impulsionam, além de ser uma referência a "Raye", meu noivo mártir na luta contra Kira, e uma homenagem ao "L" original: "Ryuzaki".

- Naomi, você perdeu totalmente a razão! – exclamou Matsuda. – Tornou-se uma assassina barata como Kira! Como foi capaz?

- Nesta guerra, meus caros, vence quem é capaz de realizar mais sacrifícios – a resposta da japonesa foi altamente fria.

E, logo após dizer isso, "R" abriu de novo seu Death Note numa dada página, voltando-a na direção dos demais. Ocupando todo o espaço da folha, o nome e a condição do óbito se encontravam em letras grandes e legíveis:

_Nate River, morre acidentalmente dentro de quarenta e oito horas._

- Masuku induziu Justine a também eliminar Near, dizendo a ela ser um criminoso, e inclusive desenhou o rosto dele para que o assassinato fosse feito pelo caderno – complementou Raye. – No entanto, Naomi já havia escrito o nome de Near de antemão em seu Death Note e, conforme foi dito, o caderno em que o nome de uma mesma pessoa for registrado primeiro terá prioridade no efeito.

- Assassinos... – murmurou Ricardo, inconformado.

- Masuku, ou Teru Mikami, acompanhou sua protegida Justine até o fim, apesar de alguns momentos de descrença em suas ações – afirmou Naomi. – Não desejava falhar em sua missão, o que faria com que desapontasse seu "deus", Raito Yagami. Já fracassara com ele uma vez, quando humano, e não queria que isso de modo algum se repetisse. Tanto que se sacrificou por Clare, salvando sua vida. Se um Shinigami elimina um humano para prolongar o tempo de vida de outro, isso leva imediatamente à sua própria destruição. E, quem diria, Mikami fez isso por Justine e por Raito...

- Eu me pergunto qual dos dois pesou mais nessa decisão... – ironizou Raye, lançando um olhar cortante para a francesa abaixada diante de si.

- Houve mais Shinigamis aliados de Yagami agindo com Masuku? – inquiriu Junot.

- Sim... – "R" sorriu. – "Uma" Shinigami, mais precisamente. Atende pelo nome de "Nise", mas sua verdadeira identidade é a de... Kiyomi Takada.

Naquele exato momento, inserida numa fresta entre o teto e uma das paredes da igreja, perto do espaço reservado ao coral, a dita Shinigami, invisível a todos exceto Justine, testemunhava o desenrolar dos fatos sem se manifestar. Ao ouvir seu nome, ou melhor, seu real nome, apenas fechou os olhos, imóvel, asas retraídas, considerando estar tudo perdido.

- A antiga namorada de Raito Yagami salvou Justine quando ela caiu nas mãos dos seguidores de Kira, que desejavam oferecê-la em sacrifício, mas pouco depois se desiludiu com a garota e abandonou-a... – explicou Naomi. – Aliás, a passagem de Justine pelo esconderijo dos fanáticos foi de vital importância para nós, pois ela encheu o local de digitais... Levamos algum tempo para obter acesso ao arquivo de impressões digitais do governo francês e efetuar as devidas comparações; porém, quando conseguimos, os fatos se mostraram irrefutáveis: Clare esteve no local, eliminou os fanáticos com o Death Note e fugiu.

Do alto de sua posição de conhecedora e desbravadora dos fatos, a figura de "R" tornava-se cada vez mais imponente e incontestável. O medo em relação a si também crescia na mesma proporção, assim como a tensão dentro do templo. Todos temiam um iminente confronto entre os policiais e aqueles que se dispusessem a defender a investigadora – ainda que poucos. Com as armas da vasta maioria apontadas para Naomi, o silêncio voltou a se estabelecer, suor escorrendo por diversos rostos e dedos prontos nos inúmeros gatilhos...

A pressão parecia a ponto de estourar...

E explodiu. Mas não na forma de um tiroteio.

Justine de súbito se ergueu do solo, Death Note numa das mãos, e abriu os braços, soltando intenso grito. Extravasava todo o ódio e frustração até então contidos, o fato de ter sido enganada e manipulada durante todo aquele tempo, sem que tivesse acesso à completa verdade. Ninguém nada fez a não ser observar, e Naomi e Raye nem sequer alteraram a expressão em seus semblantes: aguardavam uma reação daquele tipo por parte da suspeita. O peso da fadiga se manifestava nela claramente.

Após o fim do berro, Clare, ofegante e arqueada, passou a bufar como um animal raivoso encurralado. Seus olhos bem abertos e ferinos foram lançados sobre Ernest, sobre Penber... e por fim sobre "R". Pareciam desejosos de sangue, manifestando o ímpeto de Justine em saltar em cima de seus inimigos e fazê-los em pedaços, se pudesse. Mas não... não podia.

- Quem vocês pensam que são? – bradou a órfã, esgotando a potência de sua garganta. – Quem pensam que são para desafiar assim a representante da justiça divina entre os homens?

- Representante da justiça? – Naomi riu. – Você é apenas uma serial killer falha e enlouquecida, uma psicopata de última categoria que por pouco tempo acabou favorecida pelas circunstâncias! Tive de descer ao seu nível de assassina para conseguir prendê-la, porém não me arrependo. Terá o que merece, Justine Clare!

- Não podem! – o tom de voz da universitária aumentou, altamente histérico. – Não podem fazer isso! Eu trago a liberdade e a paz à humanidade eliminando os agentes do mal! Não têm o direito de me impedir! VOCÊS TODOS IRÃO MORRER!

- Não iremos, Justine. E o mundo, tão fragilizado por guerras, violência e intolerância, não tem a mínima necessidade da liberdade e da paz embebidas em sangue que você oferece! A justiça de Kira é uma falsa justiça. Um conceito torpe, mesquinho e cruel. Tanto que, para detê-la, a legítima justiça teve de arcar com a perda de inocentes para conseguir ser efetiva... entre os quais seu avô.

Diante de tal revelação, Justine empalideceu, os contornos de sua face e seus membros se retraindo lentamente, como num gesto de resignação. Seus olhos perderam a ira, sua boca se comprimiu. Os dedos de ambas as mãos fraquejaram, dormentes, soltando o Death Note, que veio ao chão... E, voltando a se encolher, face oculta entre os joelhos, Clare passou a chorar. Chorar copiosamente.

Seus soluços ecoaram por toda a catedral, sua dor tão grande que era quase palpável. Naomi e Raye mantiveram a frieza, enquanto o agente Adams, cabisbaixo e sério, caminhou até a suspeita. Ergueu-a do chão pelos ombros e, num veloz movimento, algemou-a. Com os pulsos agora presos, Justine simplesmente tornou a jogar-se sentada no piso e continuou em seu pranto, o semblante já totalmente molhado pelas abundantes lágrimas.

"R" avançou mais uma vez, abaixando-se para apanhar o caderno de Clare. Tendo-o na mão direita, ela ouviu então Souza falar, tendo se aproximado alguns passos e com a arma apontada em sua direção:

- Você tem consciência de que, após ter confessado tantos crimes, não poderemos deixá-la ir embora assim, não é mesmo?

- Sim, tenho total consciência disso – Naomi replicou, firme. – Por isso vim preparada!

Nisso, algo inesperado aconteceu entre as fileiras de investigadores e atiradores de elite distribuídos pela catedral: vários deles de súbito voltaram suas armas para os colegas que ameaçavam "R". Inclusive o sisudo inspetor Junot, mascando um chiclete, apontou seu revólver para Ricardo, que se encontrava perto de si. Os policiais que miravam na direção de Naomi viram-se, assim, impedidos de efetuar qualquer disparo contra ela se quisessem se manter vivos. Ela realmente pensara em tudo.

- Tenho homens extremamente fiéis a mim, eles jamais me trairiam – sorriu "R". – Podem atirar contra mim, se desejarem. Mas, nesse caso, preparem-se para a carnificina que tomará o altar desta igreja.

Foi quando um dos oficiais de uniforme tático e capacete próximos a Matsuda, mais precisamente o que apontava sua submetralhadora H&K para o mesmo, retirou a máscara, deixando à mostra seu rosto... O coração de Touta acelerou logo que seus olhos reconheceram-no:

- A-Aizawa?

Sim, de fato era ele. Cabelo raspado, mas o cavanhaque fora mantido. O mesmo olhar sério, a expressão carrancuda. O sotaque japonês familiar de um dos motoristas das vans, anteriormente, acabava de ser explicado.

- Minha lealdade é para com Naomi, Matsuda – explicou Aizawa, sem abaixar a arma. – Falhei com ela uma vez, não falharei de novo!

- C-como assim? – Touta via-se sem palavras.

- Quando Raito abordou Naomi e tentou assassiná-la, anos atrás, eu passei pelos dois na rua, a caminho da central. Porém, distraído, nem os percebi e muito menos deduzi o que se passava. Ela teve uma sorte imensa de não ter revelado seu verdadeiro nome, ou estaria morta agora. Fui omisso. Não serei de novo!

- Aizawa, você tem filhos! Como pode aprovar sem questionamentos as ações de "R"?

- Foi tudo para prender Kira. Não me arrependo. E o fato de eu ter filhos apenas reforça minha visão. Quero que eles vivam num mundo em que assassinos como Kira não existam!

A opinião de Aizawa estava mesmo bem enraizada. Calando-se, Matsuda decidiu respeitar a postura do amigo. Logo depois as atenções se voltaram novamente para "R", que disse:

- Nós iremos sair daqui com a suspeita, e meus homens cobrirão minha retaguarda, até o helicóptero. Temos um acordo?

- O que pretende fazer com Clare? – indagou Rivera.

- Não a matarei. Ela terá a punição que merece.

Alguns dos presentes assentiram e abaixaram suas armas. Outros as mantiveram apontadas, porém tampouco atirariam. Andando até Justine, Naomi ergueu-a do piso puxando seus ombros para cima, não se importando com o ferimento que a garota possuía, e então passou a empurrá-la na direção das portas laterais abertas, as mesmas pelas quais entrara. Raye Penber, batendo suas asas, seguiu-a, e Adams, após um último olhar para os demais, também se virou de costas, acompanhando a irmã até o lado de fora da catedral.

Segundos depois da saída do grupo, alguns dos policiais dentro da Notre-Dame deixaram seus postos e, com as armas erguidas, passaram a segui-lo cautelosamente, entre eles Matsuda. Contornando o exterior da construção, rumaram até o jardim florido situado aos fundos. Mas, ao chegarem, depararam-se apenas com um helicóptero negro levantando vôo, um breve vislumbre da face chorosa de Justine Clare, num dos assentos, sendo possível.

Atônitos, os oficiais, no solo, observaram a trajetória ascendente da aeronave, que logo desapareceu no céu azul matinal de Paris.

- x - x - x - x -

_Hoje eu tive um sonho que ninguém podia ter_

_E joguei fora tudo que não me servia mais_

_Pensamentos aos quais não cederei duelam sempre dentro de mim_

_E se eu ainda estou na luta entre a verdade e o ideal_

_E meus pés estão atados às escolhas que já fiz_

_Meu impulso para agir ainda não morreu porque_

_Ainda tenho um coração forte que a mim concede o poder_

_Orgulho, ganância, medo, culpa, pretensão_

_Impedirei que cresçam dentro de mim_

_Não estou sozinha e digo que poderei assim_

_Tornar-me luz nas densas sombras_

- x - x - x - x -

**Prévia:**

_As revelações passaram, e agora o marasmo parece voltar ao mundo... As folhas das árvores caem..._

_Velados, ocultos, os atores desta peça realizam suas últimas ações._

_O verdadeiro desfecho bate à porta._

_Próximo capítulo__: __**Atos**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV: Atos

_Todas as nossas horas chegaram_

_Aqui mas agora elas se foram_

_As estações não temem o ceifador_

_Nem o vento, o sol ou a chuva… nós podemos ser como eles são_

_Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador_

_Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby eu sou seu homem..._

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

_O Dia dos Namorados terminou_

_Aqui mas agora eles se foram_

_Romeu e Julieta_

_Estão juntos na eternidade… Romeu e Julieta_

_40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Como Romeu e Julieta_

_40,000 homens e mulheres todos os dias… Redefina felicidade_

_Outros 40,000 vindo todos os dias… Nós podemos ser como eles são_

_Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby segure minha mão… não tema o ceifador_

_Nós poderemos voar… não tema o ceifador_

_Baby eu sou seu homem..._

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la_

- x - x - x - x -

Capítulo XXIV

"**Atos"**

O vasto oceano. Céu azul, poucas nuvens. No horizonte, nenhum sinal de terra, apenas água, para todos os lados. O aspecto anil desta combinava e ao mesmo tempo contrastava com o firmamento.

Em meio a tal paisagem vazia, imensa, um ponto surgiu acima do mar, sobrevoando-o. Preto, veloz. Aos poucos se aproximou, revelando se tratar de uma aeronave, mais precisamente um helicóptero. Silencioso, seu maquinário quase não gerava sons. A discrição do transporte fazia jus a seu dono...

Cortando os céus, deslocou-se por mais alguns quilômetros na direção de uma pequena formação de terra que em dado instante desenhou-se adiante. Uma ilha, apresentando tons verde escuros proporcionados pela vegetação tropical que a cobria. O helicóptero reduziu sua velocidade e sua altitude, preparando-se para pousar. O piloto, hábil, manobrou por cima das copas das palmeiras até visualizar um singelo heliporto encravado em meio à selva. Nele, próximo ao "H" gravado em seu centro, um homem moreno e magro, usando camiseta, calças e sapatos brancos que remetiam à indumentária de um médico ou um enfermeiro, já aguardava a chegada dos visitantes. Tinha uma prancheta numa de suas mãos.

A aeronave tornou a manobrar, pousando sem contratempos. O rapaz no solo cobriu instintivamente o rosto com os braços para proteger-se do vento gerado pelas hélices ainda girando, porém este logo se extinguiu. Simultaneamente, uma das portas do transporte foi aberta, permitindo que seus incógnitos ocupantes o deixassem...

O primeiro pé a ser colocado para fora calçava uma bota negra. Depois veio outro, e com os dois, o corpo pálido de uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos, roupas na mesma cor, braços cruzados e cabeça erguida numa expressão gélida. Atrás dela surgiu um homem de curtos cabelos castanhos, óculos escuros, sobretudo marrom e calças pretas... trazendo uma garota loira de aspecto sujo e malcuidado, mãos atadas, roupas de frio rasgadas, portando manchas de sangue e lodo. Os cabelos se encontravam totalmente desgrenhados e seu organismo exalava cansaço. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, olhos ocultos por uma espécie de tampão, e era possível distinguir um ferimento num de seus ombros, já estancado e coberto pelas tiras de um improvisado curativo.

- Boa tarde – a primeira mulher a deixar o helicóptero saudou o jovem usando traje branco, sotaque japonês em sua voz.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Mizuno – respondeu ele. – Fomos informados sobre sua vinda. Traz uma nova interna, pelo que vejo.

- Exato. Esta é Therese Baptiste. Num surto psicótico, ela assassinou todos os membros de sua família, incluindo seu pai policial, na casa em que moravam em Rouen.

- Certo... – tendo apanhado uma caneta, o funcionário do local anotava os dados fornecidos na prancheta. – Alguma outra observação?

- Não retirem o tampão dos olhos dela sob hipótese alguma. Therese é extremamente perigosa com os olhos nus, e pode inclusive comprometer a segurança das pessoas no sanatório. Pode garantir isso?

- Por certo, senhorita.

- Ótimo. Ela agora ficará sob os cuidados de vocês.

Nisso, uma parte do chão de concreto do heliporto, mais afastada, deslizou sozinha na horizontal, revelando uma abertura. Através dela subiu um elevador de plataforma contendo outros dois homens trajados da mesma forma que aquele com a prancheta. Com cassetetes pendurados nas cinturas, eles aproximaram-se do grupo junto ao helicóptero e passaram a empurrar a loira cabisbaixa rumo ao transporte que haviam acabado de utilizar. O rapaz que recebera os recém-chegados, por sua vez, terminava suas anotações:

_Fachada__: Therese Baptiste, acusada de assassinato de seus familiares em Rouen, França. Clinicamente instável. Olhos devem ser mantidos vedados para auxiliar eventual recuperação._

_Nível Confidencial__: Justine Clare, suspeita de agir como Kira. Capturada em Paris, França. Pode ter acesso ao nome de pessoas apenas visualizando suas faces, por isso devendo ser mantida sempre com os olhos vedados. Alta periculosidade._

A mulher de cabelos negros e seu companheiro de óculos escuros retornaram ao interior da aeronave e, sem mais diálogos, esta levantou vôo, as hélices novamente agitando o ar ao redor. Correndo, o jovem com a prancheta uniu-se à sua dupla de colegas sobre o elevador e, pressionando um botão, eles partiram rumo ao subsolo, conduzindo a mais nova habitante daquelas instalações...

Instalações que abrigavam pessoas que deveriam, no exato sentido da expressão, serem esquecidas.

O helicóptero desapareceu no céu e a abertura em meio ao concreto tornou a se fechar, o heliporto permanecendo vazio como se ninguém jamais houvesse pisado nele.

Justine sentia-se entorpecida.

A dor de seu ferimento passara, mas mal sentia seu corpo. Desde a partida de Notre-Dame a bordo do helicóptero, nada mais falara, nada mais fizera. Num dado momento, aquele homem de óculos escuros tampara seus olhos com uma espécie de venda. Não se importara. Ao menos assim não a veriam chorando, e essa era a única coisa que ainda se sentia plenamente capaz de realizar...

Pensava no avô, que descobrira ter morrido. Morrera sem saber o que a neta fizera, como ela almejara limpar o mundo de criminosos por intermédio do Death Note. Apesar de ter o peito apertado e sofrer com o pesar de possuir grande culpa na morte de François, Clare sabia desde o início que a perda de pessoas próximas a si seria inevitável. Ela sabia que entrara numa guerra ao se tornar Kira.

Agora, derrotada e traída, estava ali, sendo levada por pessoas desconhecidas a um lugar desconhecido. Resignada, procurava ignorar as informações que seus demais sentidos lhe forneciam, já que se encontrava privada da visão. Deu certa importância apenas ao cheiro de esterilização que atingiu suas narinas assim que o som do maquinário – por certo pertencente a um elevador – se extinguiu. O local deveria se tratar de um hospital ou ao menos ser similar a um...

Um sanatório. Ela entendeu tudo.

Deixou-se conduzir pelos braços que a empurravam através do que imaginou ser um corredor. Não podia mover as mãos, seus pulsos estavam presos. Andou, andou, andou... até ser sentada sobre um provável banco. Retiraram suas algemas: alívio momentâneo! Em seguida percebeu que arrancavam suas roupas, suas botas... Seminua, sentiu frio. A incômoda sensação durou pouco, porém, pois a vestiram com outro tipo de traje. Mas um traje que a apertava imensamente, limitava ainda mais seus movimentos...

Uma camisa de força.

Em seguida, descalça – e sentindo por isso grande frio nos pés – Justine foi novamente erguida e empurrada para outro lugar. Andou mais do que antes, e os homens junto a ela pareciam mais impacientes. Pelo caminho, ouviu duas pessoas misteriosas comentarem a respeito de si:

- Tão novinha... É uma pena, não? – falou uma voz masculina um tanto jovem.

- Uma pena mesmo... – replicou a outra, timbre feminino e idoso. – Ela ainda estava no começo da vida, descobrindo as coisas... Uma maçã verde que nem teve a chance de amadurecer!

Justine desejava morrer, porém não teria mais a chance. O sistema que tanto criticara, contra o qual tanto batalhara, lhe impunha a opção de pagar viva por seus crimes. O sofrimento da órfã, a autoflagelação de sua alma, estavam apenas começando...

Ao fim da caminhada, a garota foi atirada dentro do que imaginou se tratar de uma cela, o som atrás de si denunciando que uma pesada e grossa porta era trancada. Tateou o espaço com as solas dos pés: era uma sala, quase um cubículo, coberta por revestimento acolchoado. Se pudesse enxergar, veria que era todo composto da cor branca, um tom único que, aliado à forte lâmpada no teto, quase cegava. Arrastando-se como uma cobra, Clare sentou-se com as costas apoiadas numa das paredes, endireitando-se. Manteve a cabeça baixa como antes. Tinha início agora sua longa espera pela morte, o alívio para sua penúria...

A questão era que, mesmo quando ela viesse, seu descanso não viria. Jamais encontraria seus pais, jamais voltaria a ver o avô.

O destino de Justine Clare, ao morrer, já estava fixado...

- x - x - x - x -

_Hôtel Splendid Etoile_. Tarde de domingo.

Na suíte que antes servira de central de operações aos investigadores do Caso Kira, o ambiente fora convertido em completa desordem. Móveis fora do lugar e cobertos por casacos e gravatas, sapatos jogados pelo carpete, notebooks ligados sem que alguém os usasse... Aqui e ali, os integrantes da equipe de detetives, com as roupas desabotoadas e amarrotadas, sentados em poses desleixadas, cultuavam o ócio. Após uma noite toda em claro e uma avalanche de revelações, a exaustão que os dominava só não era maior que o gosto amargo gerado pela verdade a respeito de "R": uma assassina capaz de usar métodos tão baixos quanto Kira... E pensar que haviam obedecido às suas ordens sem questionamentos por um tempo considerável!

Rivera fumava, Yahudain havia se entregado ao uísque. O clima no local era de profundos inconformismo e desilusão. Nem ao menos saberiam do paradeiro final de Justine Clare, que ficara sob o poder de Naomi Adams! Esta honraria mesmo suas palavras, mantendo a suspeita viva? Após tudo que transcorrera, todos ali possuíam sinceras dúvidas. E Naomi, que faria agora? Para onde iria? Como passaria os dias que antecederiam sua morte?

Com os pensamentos longínquos e dispersos, todos realizavam mentalmente tais indagações... até que a porta da suíte se abriu, e boa parte dos investigadores, movidos pelo instinto, apontaram suas respectivas armas para o eventual intruso.

Tratava-se de Ernest Adams. Mãos abaixadas, desarmado. Parecia ter vindo em missão de paz.

- Por que tanto desânimo? – ele indagou, notando o estado de espírito dos demais. – O caso foi solucionado!

- Acontece que não foi solucionado bem da maneira que nós prevíamos, não é verdade? – após uma tragada no cigarro, Izabela não abriu mão do sarcasmo.

- Não sente nenhum peso na consciência por ter acobertado os crimes de sua irmã? – Souza inquiriu, sério.

Adams riu de leve e respondeu:

- Não sinto, e nem vejo razão. Afinal, nós confrontamos Kira numa igualdade de poderio. Fogo contra fogo. Combatemos o bom combate. E vencemos, ainda que a custo de algumas baixas.

- Vocês são tão frios... – murmurou Dennegan, contrariado.

- E quanto aos Death Notes? – quis saber Matsuda, levantando-se da poltrona na qual estava sentado.

- Todos serão destruídos. Encontram-se neste exato momento já a caminho da gradativa incineração. Não precisam se preocupar quanto a isso. De resto, tenho uma recomendação a dar a vocês...

Pensaram se tratar de uma advertência sobre não falarem a ninguém a respeito do que haviam presenciado, manterem somente entre si o segredo relativo à verdadeira identidade de "R", à solução do caso... Imaginaram até que Adams poderia vir a ameaçá-los. Mas não... O aviso do homem de óculos escuros e sobretudo, acompanhado de um sorriso, tinha teor bem diferente:

- Voltem para seus países. Sigam suas vidas e sejam felizes. Não se arrependam de nada que tenha a ver com este caso. Pensem sempre que contribuíram, e muito, para que a justiça fosse feita. Kira está detido, Naomi cumpriu sua vingança pessoal. Agora, trilhem seus próprios caminhos. É justamente para isso que nós tanto batalhamos: por um mundo livre. Honrem-no.

Depois de dizer isso, Adams retirou-se calmamente. Todos os outros, em silêncio, entreolharam-se. Não tinham o que falar...

Apenas seguir a recomendação do agente.

- x - x - x - x -

Vinte dias depois.

O quarto singelo e pequeno cujo ar antes era tão pesado e angustiante, transmitia agora uma sensação de alívio e dever cumprido a quem nele entrasse. Na mesma cama coberta pelo lençol branco, Naomi Adams, sentada com a cabeça baixa, aguardava. Junto a ela, de pé, Raye Penber mantinha os olhos sobre a amada, asas vermelhas abertas, como se estivesse prestes a erguer vôo. Não havia quaisquer relógios no recinto: tais instrumentos fomentadores de ansiedade eram desnecessários. O fim deveria vir da maneira mais tranqüila possível, sorrateiro, súbito e indolor. Ao menos assim o atribulado casal o esperava...

- Raye... – a mulher chamou-o em dado momento, levemente trêmula.

- Sim? – ele replicou com sua voz cavernosa e preocupada.

- Segure minha mão.

O Shinigami obedeceu, um tanto desajeitado. Com uma de suas mãos raquíticas e enegrecidas, dedos que mais lembravam gravetos tortos, Raye tomou a delicada mão direita pálida da noiva junto à sua. Permaneceram dessa forma durante vários segundos, olhos nos olhos, e, nas faces de ambos, uma lágrima fria rolou, vindo a pingar no chão... as duas praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Continuavam unidos. Continuariam unidos por todo o sempre.

- Deve estar chegando a hora... – suspirou Naomi.

Mal concluiu a sentença, uma violenta fisgada assolou o peito da japonesa. Seu tronco fez menção de tombar para trás, porém se manteve firme. Fechou os olhos. A dor era enorme, insuportável. Mas não gritou, nem sequer gemeu. A mão de Raye, a presença dele, davam-lhe forças para suportar sem titubear qualquer obstáculo, qualquer sofrimento. Logo tudo estaria acabado.

A dor logo cedeu lugar a uma gradativa perda de sentidos, à completa falência do corpo da detetive. Tendo o coração deixado de bater, tudo se tornou opaco e confuso. Sem mais controlar seus movimentos, suas costas tocaram o colchão, deitando-se de maneira desajeitada. Soltou a mão do amado. Ainda sofreu alguns espasmos, rolou pela cama, os braços se contorceram... Porém não manifestou em nenhum momento desespero. Ela havia planejado aquilo, era algo necessário para o término de sua missão, a cruzada que decidira abraçar. Passaria rápido.

Quando não sentia mais nenhum membro de seu organismo, nenhuma mísera célula, veio o clarão...

E o flagelo acabou.

_Love of two is one  
(O amor de dois é um)  
Here but now they're gone  
(Aqui mas agora eles se foram)  
Came the last night of sadness  
(Veio a última noite de tristeza)  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
(E estava claro que ela não poderia continuar)  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
(Então a porta estava aberta e o vento surgiu)  
The candles blew then disappeared  
(Os candelabros se apagaram e desapareceram)  
The curtains flew then he appeared... saying don't be afraid  
(As cortinas voaram e então ele reapareceu… dizendo não tenha medo)  
Come on baby... and she had no fear  
(Vamos lá baby… e ela não tinha nenhum medo)  
And she ran to him... then they started to fly  
(E ela correu para ele… e aí eles começaram a voar)  
They looked backward and said goodbye... she had become like they are  
(Eles olharam para trás e disseram adeus… ela havia se tornado como eles são)  
She had taken his hand... she had become like they are  
(Ela havia pegado sua mão... ela havia se tornado como eles são)  
Come on baby... don't fear the reaper  
(Vamos lá baby… não tema o ceifador)_

- x - x - x - x -

**Death ****N****ote – Como usar:**

_- __**"O humano que usar o Death Note, após sua morte, irá para o mesmo destino que as pessoas mortas por ele: nesse caso, o vazio"**__ – tal regra, bastante difundida entre os deuses da morte, não passa de uma mentira propagada pelo Rei Shinigami para que os humanos que utilizem o caderno, em último caso, não desconfiem que engrossarão as fileiras de Shinigamis após morrerem. Assim tem sido desde o início dos tempos._

_Até agora..._

- x - x - x - x -

O Mundo Shinigami.

O deus da morte Gokiburi voava pela desértica paisagem como um bizarro inseto perdido num árido quintal. Seus olhos disformes buscavam algo em terra, junto às pilhas de ossos e carcaças imersas em pó. Logo encontraram: seu amigo Namake repousava preguiçosamente junto a uma macieira retorcida da qual pendiam as secas e amargas maçãs características daquela dimensão. Goki diminuiu sua altitude e, contornando a área em círculos, logo pousou. Só então o outro o notou:

- Por onde andou, seu desmiolado?

- Estive dando umas voltas... – o Shinigami de aparência insetóide explicou. – Verificando como anda a situação nas colinas...

- Você é louco? Se o Yagami souber da gente... prefiro nem pensar!

- Ele já deve saber... – afirmou o recém-chegado, em meio a um demorado bocejo. – Só não agiu ainda.

Retraindo as asas, Gokiburi alojou-se ao lado do colega. Este, entediado, brincava com algumas pedras no chão. O outro permaneceu olhando para frente, calado, arriscando em alguns momentos dar uma sutil olhadela para Namake, até que criou coragem e perguntou, como alguém que não quer nada:

- Você nunca superou, não é mesmo?

Visivelmente surpreso, o outro Shinigami abandonou as pedras e rebateu, voltando-se para Goki:

- Do que está falando?

- Nunca pôde conviver com o fato de ter sido superado por aquele seu irmão de criação... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Near? O detetive que desmascarou Yagami?

- Você está dizendo tolices...

- Não, estou dizendo a verdade! É por isso que você nunca se levantou contra a tirania de Yagami aqui no Mundo Shinigami! Após ter sido superado por Near entre os humanos, acha que não é capaz, que não é digno! Prefere permanecer neste repugnante anonimato...

- Não tem o direito de falar como eu devo ou não agir... – Namake resmungou, azedo. – Ainda mais por você também não ter passado de um joguete nas mãos de Yagami! Ele lhe deu poder quando achou propício e depois o arrancou de você sem pestanejar, ainda por cima matando-o. Porém acho que foi uma melhoria para sua pessoa... Sua atual posição de Shinigami é menos nojenta do que o homem de negócios que você era antes!

Gokiburi cerrou os dentes, rosnando. Há tempos não era tão insultado! Já se levantava para ensinar boas maneiras ao petulante deus da morte, quando sentiu algo estranho... como um formigamento atrás de si, em suas asas.

- Que está acontecendo? – ele indagou, confuso e temeroso.

Já Namake podia ver com clareza o que ocorria: as asas do amigo simplesmente se desintegravam, transformando-se em pó. Depois de poucos segundos elas já não existiam mais, e o misterioso processo alastrou-se pelo corpo de inseto do Shinigami. Seus membros caíram, sua cabeça diminuía, com os olhos se liquefazendo das órbitas...

- Namake! – Goki emitiu um último e engasgado pedido de socorro.

- Ha ha ha, eu disse que era loucura se expor assim! – riu o outro. – Adeus, meu colega. Espero que parta para um lugar melhor!

Um monte de poeira cinza, logo levada pelo vento, foi o que restou de Gokiburi, e Namake seguiu gargalhando... até olhar para suas próprias mãos. Os dedos finos desapareciam um a um, esfarelando-se. Olhou, desesperado, para seu tronco: suas costelas se desprendiam dele e rolavam para longe de si, também se convertendo em pó após uma curta distância. Sua cabeça azulada, lembrando um tomate, murchou, se abriu... e um grito mudo de medo foi a última manifestação que produziu, antes de também desaparecer por completo.

Não muito longe dali, sobre uma pequena elevação, dois seres observavam a cena.

O primeiro possuía corpo disforme dotado de leve característica feminina, com algumas curvas e seios triangulares. A pele era cinza, os cabelos pretos, com tons em vermelho lembrando sangue. Os olhos eram dotados de intenso brilho também rubro. Vestia os resquícios de uma espécie de vestido, e os pés calçavam botas de plataforma tortas. As mãos terminavam em unhas enormes, com quase meio metro cada uma, e duas asas repletas de penas azuladas emergiam de suas costas.

- Raito! – berrou a criatura, voz feminina estridente e macabra. – Misa também quer usar o caderno! Deixa?

- Calada! – bradou o outro ser, tom rígido e grosso.

Este, por sua vez, era magro e alto, cabelos vermelhos arrepiados. O corpo era puro osso, com protuberâncias e emendas bastante visíveis, inclusive em suas asas pontudas. Os olhos também geravam uma sinistra luz cor de sangue, e seu rosto fino e sorridente remetia aos monstros dos piores pesadelos. Alguns fiapos de tecido cobriam-lhe alguns membros, com botões, nós... Os pés descalços estavam imundos de poeira. Nas mãos, segurava um volume aberto, capa na cor rubra, assim como sua cabeleira. Na capa, uma inscrição conhecida, em caracteres disformes: "Death Note". Mantinha-o aberto em determinada página, uma espécie de caneta feita de ossos de diversos tamanhos e diâmetros firme entre seus dedos e, no papel amarelado, dois nomes registrados:

_Gokiburi_

_Namake_

- Raito-kun, por favor, deixe Misa escrever também os nomes dos preguiçosos! – a Shinigami insistiu.

- Não! – replicou Yagami, autoritário. – Esta é uma tarefa séria que precisa ser cumprida para que este mundo venha a funcionar como deve! Todo Shinigami tem uma obrigação para com a justiça!

- Sábias palavras... – concordou uma voz desconhecida.

Os dois Shinigamis se voltaram para trás...

Depararam-se com uma outra dupla de deuses da morte. Um deles já era conhecido: Raye Penber, o dissidente de asas vermelhas. Estivera sendo caçado pelos seguidores de Raito por um bom tempo, até que desaparecera, provavelmente tendo fugido para o Mundo Humano. Agora retornara para ser exterminado... que tolo! Já o outro, ou melhor, outra, não era familiar... Cabelos negros compridos, quase até os pés, corpo todo revestido de uma substância pegajosa... ou melhor, era na verdade um tecido! Os olhos eram totalmente brancos, opacos, e a boca de lábios finos e secos parecia ocultar infinitos segredos. Por algum motivo, Yagami se sentiu intimidado diante de tal figura – e isso o irritou imensamente.

- Como ousam? – exclamou, tentando impor seu domínio.

- Finalmente nos encontramos novamente, filho de Soichiro Yagami! – a desconhecida falou, sorrindo de forma maligna.

- Eita, Misa não gostou dessa "zinha" aí! – resmungou Amane.

- Q-quem é você? – questionou Raito, já preparando seu Death Note vermelho.

- Pode me chamar de Shoko Maki... – brincou Naomi. – Ah, aliás, esse não é meu verdadeiro nome, não é mesmo?

Arregalando os olhos, Yagami moveu a mão com a caneta, na menção de registrar em seu instrumento mortal o nome da Shinigami... quando esta, numa ágil ação, sacou algo até então oculto junto a seu peito: uma espécie de pistola, toda feita de ossos. Apontou-a para seu inimigo e, sem qualquer hesitação, disparou, um mortífero balaço sendo impelido na direção de Raito...

- x - x - x - x -

O despertador tocou.

Touta Matsuda rolou sob os lençóis, resistiu ao chamado, mas sabia que precisava se levantar. Tinha mais um dia de trabalho na central pela frente. Bufando, sentou-se sobre a cama e desligou o aparelho, que emitia incômodos apitos. Foi só então que notou que Sayu, geralmente a primeira a acordar e fazer o café, não se encontrava na cozinha, e sim sentada sobre o colchão diante do esposo, encarando-o. O policial ficou levemente surpreso com o fato, abrindo um sorriso, ao qual a jovem correspondeu. Ele então disse:

- Eu não poderia começar meu dia com mais bela imagem...

- Senti tanto sua falta... – ela suspirou. – Pensei que não voltaria vivo. Desde que se envolveu nesse caso, não tive mais paz... Mas fico imensamente feliz por tudo ter terminado da melhor forma. Espero que nunca mais ouçamos falar sobre Kira. Essa é uma página de nossas vidas que quero manter virada para sempre!

- Eu também, amor.

Aproximando-se sobre a cama, os dois trocaram breve beijo. Logo depois, num sorriso jovial, Sayu anunciou:

- Tenho algo a lhe contar...

- O quê? – a curiosidade de Matsuda foi despertada.

- Andei fazendo uns exames, e...

- E? – ele já previa a resposta, sendo assim tomado de euforia.

- Estou grávida!

Touta abraçou Sayu com força, rindo de felicidade. Aquela criança seria o prenúncio de uma vida tranqüila, de uma vida repleta de alegria na companhia da esposa! Depois de tanto sofrimento, a bonança finalmente chegara e se estabeleceria! Inúmeros planos despontaram nesse momento na mente do futuro pai: comprar uma casa maior, investir nos posteriores estudos do bebê, guardar algum dinheiro... Foi quando a mulher complementou:

- Caso seja um menino, já tenho um nome...

- Qual?

- Raito.

Matsuda estremeceu de leve. Era inevitável que tal nome lhe causasse calafrios. Porém a intenção de Sayu era plenamente compreensível: ela não sabia da verdade a respeito do falecido irmão, e deveria continuar sem saber pelo resto de sua existência. Seria melhor para ela e para todos que a imagem do estudante como um paladino da justiça morto na caçada a Kira fosse preservada. E, de certa forma, nomear o bebê que teriam como Raito manifestava uma redenção para a memória do rapaz... Um recomeço.

- Linda escolha – Touta respondeu por fim, beijando a testa da amada.

- Fiquei aqui esperando você acordar para lhe dar a notícia, e acabei me esquecendo do café... – Sayu riu, um tanto encabulada. – Vou até a cozinha preparar tudo!

- Até já, querida.

A esposa se retirou, e Matsuda, sentado sobre a cama, permaneceu alguns instantes refletindo antes de começar a trocar de roupa. Tanta coisa acontecera em tão pouco tempo, que ele se sentia até confuso... Era como se alguma peça do quebra-cabeças houvesse ficado para trás...

E sim, de fato ficara... Ele só se dera conta disso naquele momento, e reprovou-se por não ter tentado esclarecê-la...

Se Raito Yagami e seus antigos asseclas, na forma de Shinigamis, haviam sido os verdadeiros responsáveis pelo surgimento de um novo Kira, e fora Naomi quem eliminara Near, então... o que Ryukuu estava fazendo no Mundo dos Humanos, tanto que fora flagrado pelo policial?

Uma pergunta que talvez não pudesse mais ser respondida...

Conformado, Matsuda terminou de colocar sua gravata e, ajeitando o terno, foi tomar o café da manhã.

- x - x - x - x -

O repórter japonês deu uma última alisada em seu cabelo repleto de gel, sem se dar conta de que já estava no ar. Sob o foco da câmera ligada, levou o microfone até perto da boca e, tendo como pano de fundo uma das ruas do centro de Tóquio, à noite, começou a falar animadamente:

- Hoje, o programa "Lendas Urbanas" tratará de uma das histórias de fantasmas mais conhecidas do Japão! Vocês já devem conhecê-la por meio dos especiais de fim de ano que costumam sempre tratar do tema. Sim, estou me referindo à lenda dos quarenta e sete "ronin" de Edo!

Após breve pausa, e caminhando em direção a uma calçada, o apresentador prosseguiu:

- A história conta a saga de quarenta e sete samurais que perderam seu mestre quando este, violando a lei ao atacar um oficial de nome Kira Yoshinaka, foi forçado a cometer _seppuku_. Os samurais, agora "ronin", decidiram honrar seu mestre morto e, após meses de planejamento, invadiram a propriedade de Kira, eliminando ele e seus servos. Porém, por também terem violado a lei com tal ato de vingança, os quarenta e sete ronin tiveram de igualmente cometer suicídio logo depois.

O repórter aproximou-se de um limpador de ruas idoso, usando uniforme característico e tendo expressão facial confusa, enquanto explicava:

- Como sabem, Edo, onde tudo isso aconteceu, é a atual Tóquio. O rumor é que os fantasmas dos quarenta e sete ronin ainda assombram a cidade, e foram vistos por muitas pessoas ao longo dos anos. Estou aqui com o senhor Takashi, que jura ter se deparado com um desses espíritos!

O microfone foi transferido para o velhinho, que, um tanto assustado, disse aos telespectadores, sem conseguir olhar para a câmera:

- Eu estava esvaziando algumas latas de lixo, trabalhando com a coleta de papéis. Enfiei as mãos dentro de uma lixeira para apanhar um monte de folhas amassadas e, ao erguer os olhos, deparei-me com uma figura horrível. Tinha grandes olhos arregalados e amarelos, pele branca como giz, cabelos arrepiados e usava roupa e acessórios de gótico, assim como se veste essa juventude transviada de hoje! O pior eram as asas, ele voava! Riu de forma debochada para mim, com certeza caçoando de minha experiência, e sumiu no céu estrelado!

- Roupa de gótico? Mas então não poderia ser um samurai, poderia?

- Aquela coisa exalava morte de todas as maneiras, senti arrepios ao vê-la! Só pode ser uma das almas atormentadas dos ronin. Esses malditos nunca deixarão Tóquio!

Rindo enquanto recuava com o microfone, o repórter encerrou a participação do idoso no programa.

Pelo céu noturno da capital japonesa, acima dos arranha-céus iluminados e dos letreiros chamativos, Ryukuu voava sorridente.

Era incrível como a espécie humana o fascinava. Observar suas emoções, seus modos de agir, seus anseios, suas falhas e conquistas... como tudo isso era interessante! Quando soubera que Raito Yagami, depois de tomar o poder no Mundo Shinigami, planejava criar um novo Kira entre os homens, Ryukuu viu-se na obrigação de descer de volta à dimensão destes para, em sua neutralidade, testemunhar de camarote o desenrolar dos fatos. Presenciara a ascensão e queda de Justine Clare, em meio aos esforços dos investigadores recrutados por Near e "R" para impedi-la. A nova Kira, apesar de ter se mostrado superior a Raito no início, acabara evidenciando, em seu declínio, que possuía grande tendência em errar e lhe faltara maturidade suficiente para conseguir escapar às garras de alguém astuta como Naomi Adams...

Desde anos antes, quando Ryukuu soubera que Raito não eliminara a detetive e pensava tê-lo feito, ele aguardara o retorno desta. Sabia que, em algum momento, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a noiva de Raye Penber ressurgiria das sombras para frustrar os planos de Kira. Isso não acontecera durante o reinado terrestre de Yagami, porém fora o fator decisivo de derrocada de sua sucessora.

E ele se deliciara assistindo ao espetáculo.

Agora, não pretendia de modo algum voltar ao Mundo Shinigami. As coisas lá andavam tensas, e uma nova guerra civil, visando agora a derrubada de Raito, estava na iminência de eclodir. Ryukuu preferia permanecer na paz e sossego proporcionados pelo Mundo Humano e seus habitantes, e analisar o imprevisível comportamento destes nunca o cansava. Além do mais, ele desconfiava que, dentro em breve, um novo Kira surgiria...

Sempre havia sido assim, e por certo continuaria sendo...

- x - x - x - x -

O fedor de cadáveres em decomposição predominava no antigo _bunker_ nazista perdido no subsolo de Paris.

O local permanecera intocado desde o massacre realizado por Justine Clare semanas antes. Ratos e outros animais obscuros consumiam as carcaças dos ocultistas. A escuridão ocultava tal cenário repugnante, mantendo ao menos em sigilo a desgraça daqueles religiosos que morreram por sua divindade.

O véu foi entretanto removido quando as oscilantes luzes do recinto foram acesas.

A pessoa que visitava o lugar pareceu não se importar com a matéria morta ali presente. Suas botas apenas percorreram o chão tingido pelo sangue seco até um dado canto do ambiente. Sobre ele, fechado, havia um caderno preto, capa virada para baixo. Um par de mãos enluvadas o apanhou e voltou-o para cima, as palavras que possuía ficando então visíveis: "Death Note".

- Muito bem, meu jovem – a voz de Nise, em algum ponto desconhecido, fez-se ouvir. – Você o encontrou!

As luzes tornaram a se apagar.

- x - x - x - x -

_Um momento brilha, cintila no tempo que flui_

_Sou alguém que caminha além do que passou_

_Continuo andando e o meu nome irei gravar_

_Nas vãs memórias deste mundo_

_Hoje eu tive um sonho que ninguém podia ter_

_E joguei fora tudo que não me servia mais_

_Pensamentos aos quais não cederei duelam sempre dentro de mim_

_E se eu ainda estou na luta entre a verdade e o ideal_

_E meus pés estão atados às escolhas que já fiz_

_Meu impulso para agir ainda não morreu porque_

_Ainda tenho um coração forte que a mim concede o poder_

_Orgulho, ganância, medo, culpa, pretensão_

_Impedirei que cresçam dentro de mim_

_Não estou sozinha e digo que poderei assim_

_Tornar-me luz nas densas sombras_

_Os prédios que tocam as altas nuvens desse céu_

_Olho para o alto e a incerteza toma a mim_

_E eu me pergunto assim se no caminho eu me perdi_

_Coisas passam apagadas aos que vivem para si_

_Mas serei atenta e isso jamais me afetará_

_Porque lá no fim da estrada que me leva a persistir_

_Eu quero ver algo que ao menos possa tocar_

_Fecho os olhos e assim_

_O que quero eu consigo enxergar_

_O ideal, que segui, ele irá persistir_

_E se realizar_

_Limitar o que eu quero é para mim o mesmo que_

_Desistir da luta e ir embora sem tentar_

_Lutarei para conseguir o que ninguém mais terá_

_A jóia valiosa que é o que eu quero ser_

_O que é justo e válido a verdade ainda será_

_Confiarei que isso um dia irei ter_

_Essa é a minha fé e eu jamais a perderei_

_A verdade será absoluta_

_Um momento brilha, cintila no tempo que flui_

_Sou alguém que caminha além do que passou_

_Continuo andando e o meu nome irei gravar_

_Nas vãs memórias deste mundo_

- x - x - x - x -

**FIM**

- x - x - x - x -

_**Considerações finais**__**:**_

**Músicas da fanfic:**

Capítulo VIII e abertura do terceiro volume: "Don't Fear the Reaper", da banda Blue Oyster Cult. Foi regravada por diversos outros intérpretes, entre os quais a versão mais conhecida é a do grupo HIM. Música tema de Naomi e Raye.

Capítulo XXI: "O Fortuna", de Carl Orff, pertencente à cantata "Carmina Burana". Tema épico da caçada a Justine Clare, o novo Kira.

Encerramento do terceiro volume: "Alumina", da banda Nightmare. Primeiro encerramento do anime Death Note. Traduzida e adaptada para português por Goldfield.

**Errata:**

Capítulo XIX:

_Henri Aiton. Desesperado frente à possibilidade de perder o grande amor de sua vida, enforca-se em seu quarto. Deixa carta de despedida culpando a equipe de investigação do Caso Kira por sua desgraça._

Pouca gente pode ter percebido, mas originalmente esse trecho do capítulo, representando o registro do óbito de Henri Aiton no Death Note de Justine, se encontrava assim:

_Henri Aiton. Desesperado frente à possibilidade de perder o grande amor de sua vida, __**Justine Clare**__, enforca-se em seu quarto. Deixa carta de despedida culpando a equipe de investigação do Caso Kira por sua desgraça._

O pessoal da comunidade do Orkut "Detetive L [Death Note]", que leu esta fic, atentou para o fato de que, sendo que qualquer humano cujo nome for escrito no caderno morrerá, Justine também morreria logo após ter descrito a morte de Henri. Assim, repostei o capítulo XIX nos sites em que publico poucos dias depois de tê-lo lançado, com o erro corrigido. E obrigado ao pessoal da comunidade pelo toque!

**Agradecimentos:**

Além de reforçar os agradecimentos presentes no início da fanfic, gostaria de agradecer a todos que me apoiaram, opinaram, ajudaram, criticaram e elogiaram esta história durante seu mais de um ano de escrita! Obrigado a todos que a acompanharam do início ao fim, fizeram desenhos, se apegaram aos personagens (principalmente a Justine, que, desacreditada por mim no começo, meio que "criou vida") e vibraram a cada novo capítulo.

**MUITO OBRIGADO!**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
